Past and Future
by MoonlightStar400
Summary: Amy and Sonic were enemies since kindergarten. They have teams, Team Rose and Team Sonic. Will their rivalness leave and become friends? Or even more than just friends? A few surprises might change their rivalness! High School AU. My 1st fic. No flames! *Now Editing*
1. Chapter 1:The Horror

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters belong to SEGA**

**Past and Future**

"WHAT?" Amy Rose said in shocked.

"I already told you, sweetie." Rouge said in a low voice, "All of us are going to Emerald Mobius High, even Sonic and his gang." She said saying in as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

Amy just groaned. She and Sonic were ENEMIES. They were enemies since they first met each other. And that was when both of them were in kindergarten and started hated each other.

**Kindergarten**

_"SONIC!" Amy yelled. This was Sonic's first prank at her. A small one but enough for her to be mad._

_"What's you problem?" she said. Her pink shirt and her green skirt were wet because Sonic pushed her at the small pond. Her quills were down now and you could see her face was not pleased about it._

_"Nothing." He said, smirking and chuckling a little. Amy just growled. She was THIS close on having a crush on him, but he messed it up by pushing her at the pond filled with fishes and rocks._

_"Ms. Rose!" Someone shouted. Amy turned around and it was her teacher, Mrs. May._

_"I told you," Mrs. May said,"Never be around ponds, if you do, then you'll probably fall off." She grabbed Amy's hand and went inside to get her extra clothes. She glared at Sonic. _

_She just turned to the teacher and walked, leaving Sonic behind. But he doesn't mind being alone all the time. _Jerk _she thought to herself. _

'Diva' _Sonic thought. He ran to his friends and started playing tag with them._

**End of Kindergarten**

Amy just growled low.

"Don't worry Amy." Rouge said, "You have me, Blaze, Sonia, Tikal and Wave to help... protect you from those jerks."

Amy smiled. Her friend is always loyal to her, all of her friends do. They call themselves 'Team Rose' while Sonic's gang is called 'Team Sonic'. All the girls in Team Rose hate Team Sonic which they hate back, mostly because of what they did in 1st Grade.

**In 1st Grade**

_Amy was talking to Rouge about something in class and Sonic just came back from detention from punching Knuckles in the nose, but he forgave Sonic because it was never meant for him, it was for his archenemy, Amy Rose._

_Amy smirked. _

_"That teaches him to not punch Knuckles in the nose again." She giggled what she said. But that giggle lasted for about 5 seconds. She screamed and so did Rouge. There was a small plastic bug on Amy's hair, but she didn't know it was fake._

_"GET IT OFF OF ME!" she cried out. The boys started laughing while a few girls were giggling. But the rest were trying to help Amy to calm down._

_"Jeez Sonic," His triplet sister, Sonia said putting her hands on her hips, "What's up with you and pranks? Your never like this at home."_

_"She's right, bro." his other sibling, Manic said, "It's not like you to put pranks on people."_

_Sonic just smirked. "It's not my fault it's so quiet at our house." he said and looked at his two siblings, "And besides, it's more fun here in school than at home."_

**End of 1st grade**

"AMY!" someone shouted. Amy turned her head. It was Sonia, but she wasn't in Team Sonic since it was strictly for boys and Manic and Sonic were treating her like Hell. So she then went to Team Rose to get back at her brothers. But something was different. She looked sad and disappointed.

"Did you found out about classes?" She asked in a low voice. Amy's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me," she said, "Is it news about Team Sonic too?" she asked in her brave tone.

"Well, yeah and another thing." she said.

"Then what is it, sweetie?" Rouge asked nicely.

"Well you know Sonic, my brother, right?" Sonia asked. Amy and Rouge both nodded yes. "Well I looked at all of our schedules since I'm School Counselor this year and..." She looked at Amy. "I'm sorry Amy but, none of us are going to your classes."

Amy just stood there silent. Just like in 3rd Grade. She was all alone. But that was before she met Wave that was new to her class.

"The only person that goes to your classes are... Team Sonic." she said in a low voice.

They were outside in the park standing at a large tree. Silence was in the air. Three days by now there going to High School. For the first time in their entire life.

"You mean, Sonic, Manic, Knuckles, Jet, Silver, Tails, and Storm?" Amy asked. Sonia nodded and looked at her.

"I'm sorry..." She said in a low voice.

"It's okay." Amy said smiling. "We could meet at lunch or all of us could go to a club at school to hang out."

"That's a good idea, Amy." Rouge said to Amy. Amy blushed lightly but you can't tell if she's blushing or not because of her pink fur and muzzle.

"I wish this would end." Amy said, sweatdropping.

"Me too." Rouge and Sonia said at the same time.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2:Uniforms and Pranks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters belong to SEGA**

**Past and Future**

_The Next Day_

"So this is our uniforms?"Amy asked as she, Rouge, and Wave were walking to their new dorms. The dorms are separate, there are two buildings that have all 20 dorms, one building was for the boys while the other building was for the girls.

"I'm afraid so, Amy." Wave said looking down at her uniform, "I'm afraid so."

The uniform was a green skirt with a light green sweater that is attached to a white sleeved shirt that has a small brown bow on the middle of the chest part. (Say that 10x fast)

"Why do they have to put uniforms...revealing?"Amy asked to Rouge. Rouge just shrugged. She hardly cared. She just wants to flirt with guys and want them to be her boyfriends. Which was easy enough because of her 'revealing' body parts around her body.

"What? You don't like to show your skin?" said a voice. Amy turned around and stared at the blue hedgehog. He had a smirk on his face that wanted her to slap him.

"What do you want, Sonic?" Amy asked in an annoyed voice.

"I'm just here to get my uniform." he said looking at her. It was astonishing that they both hate each other for a very long time, hell, even Rouge doesn't remember!

"And I'm here for my girlfriend." Sonic said, still having that smirk on his face.

"You got a girlfriend? Wow, then she must be very crazy to go out with you." Wave said rolling her eyes. Amy smiled at the purple swallow, it felt like it was yesterday that Amy just met Wave.

**In 3rd Grade**

_Amy was sitting all alone in the swings. _

'That stupid jerk' _Amy thought to herself, _'Look at what he did to my new dress!'

_Indeed her new pink dress was ruined. It had mud stains on the bottom and it was all Sonic's fault because the ball hit a mud pond, and Amy was right next to it._

_Sonic started laughing at the scene and left, leaving Amy sulking._

'He is so mean!' _Amy thought again _'If he does that one more time I swear that I'm gonna-'

_"Uh, excuse me." a small voice was heard. Amy looked up. She had a mean look but soon soften on who was talking to her._

_"I'm sorry if I interrupted with your thoughts," the purple swallow said, "My name is Wave. I'm new here in Emerald Mobious Elementary." she said. "I'm here with my two adopted brothers." Wave said pointing at two birds. One was a hawk and was green, while a big grey albatross was playing with him on basketball._

_"The green one is Jet, and the grey one is Storm." Wave said looking at Amy, "What's your name?"_

_"It's Amelia Jade Rose. But usually people call me Amy." The pink hedgehog said smiling at the swallow. She smiled back and soon Amy started to see what she was wearing. Wave was wearing a white t-shit which said 'Danger is my Middle Name.' and blue shorts. She was also wearing black shoes with white on the side that completed her outfit._

_"Want to play with me and my friends?" Amy asked looking at Wave. She pointed at a white bat and a purple cat, "The bat is Rouge and the cat is Blaze." Amy smiled at Wave._

_"Uh, okay." Wave said forming a small sweatdrop and chuckling a little._

_"Okay then," Amy said to Wave, "Let's go!" Amy was holding Wave's hand and running towards her two other friends._

**End of 3rd Grade**

"Well for your information, WAVE, I do have a girlfriend and she is more hotter than you." Sonic said looking at Wave. Amy came back to reality and stop Wave from actually hitting Sonic.

"Wave! Stop! Let it go! Count to ten!" Amy ordered Wave to do what she said. Wave stopped and counted to 10. At 9, she then was calmed. Amy took a long sigh and Rouge just sweatdrop at the moment.

"Weirdos." Sonic said leaving the three girls alone.

Amy just couldn't do this anymore. He is always pissing Amy off no matter what. Then a small tap hit on Amy's shoulder. Amy looked up and half-smiled. It was Shadow. He was a hedgehog that his fur is black and had red streaks on them.

"Hey," he said looking at Amy, "Did he do anything to you?" Amy just shook her head and remembered how she was all alone in class since Wave, Rouge, Tikal, Blaze, and Sonia were in different classes than her.

**In 5th Grade**

_Sonic was throwing erasers at the poor pink hedgehog in the morning. She just can't take it no more. He is always bothering her no matter what. Mr. Lee then came in with a new hedgehog and cleared his throat, this made the kids stop talking and looked at their teacher._

_"Students, we have a new student." Mr. Lee said, pointing at the black hedgehog with red streaks. Some girls were looking at him and blushes came on all of them, except Amy that is._

_"His name is Shadow Robotnik The Hedgehog." the teacher said to all the students. They all nodded, and all of them started doing their work for the day. Sonic just looked at him and a smirk came on his face._

_**At Recess**_

_"Want to be in our club?" Sonic asked to the new boy._

_"Why should I?" Shadow asked._

_"Because almost all the boys in 5th grade are in it." Sonic said, smirking._

_"That is sooo not true." A voice behind them said. Sonic flinched and looked at mysterious person. It was Amy, who was smirking at him._

_"What do you want?" Sonic asked in a harsh voice._

_"Are you being mean to me because I scared you?" Amy asked, gasping fakely._

_Sonic soon blushed a little. "No." he said looking at Amy. "Why are you here anyways?"_

_"What? I can't come in a place that 'belongs' to the school?" Amy asked. That made Sonic mad and raspberried at her. Amy crossed her arms and growled at him. She then look over to Shadow, "Oh and FYI, the only guys that goes to Team Whatever are Manic, Jet, Silver, Storm, Tails, and Knuckles." she explained to Shadow._

_"It's Team SONIC!" Sonic yelled at her. _

_"I. DON'T. CARE!" Amy yelled at him back. Shadow's eyes widened. She was the only girl who ever talked to him without stammering or blushing hard._

_"The name's Amel-" Amy said looking at Shadow but got interrupted by Sonic._

_"Amelia Fade Bose." Sonic said looked at Shadow._

_"NO!It's Amelia-"_

_"Made Pose?" Sonic asked again._

_Amy was gonna lose it. "What I wanted to say is that my name is Amelia Jade Rose." Amy said quickly. She then took out her Piko Piko Hammer and was about to hit the blue hedgehog, but the bell rang._

_"Saved by the bell." Sonic said out loud. Amy just put away her hammer and went inside. She didn't look back, but then Sonic started to whisper something to the black hedgehog._

_"She's annoying, right?" Sonic asked to Shadow. Shadow just stood there. Stunned. Amazed. Amy was like his old friend, Maria._

_"Yeah." Shadow lied. He wants to know more of this 'Amy' person. Maybe tomorrow he can talk with her._

**End of 5th Grade.**

Ever since that next day, Shadow and Amy soon became friends. He's not in Team Sonic nor Team Rose (mostly because Team Rose are for girls). He was in the middle of both teams. Years passed and soon Shadow became rivals with Sonic, because Shadow 'accidentally' called him "Faker" at school once. Since that day, he was far away as possible from Sonic.

"Hello? Earth to Amy?" Shadow said, snapping his fingers in front of Amy. Amy blinked a few times.

"Oh? Yeah, I'm here." Amy said sweatdropping. Shadow smirked at her.

"Good. Sorry, I can't chat anymore." he said looking down at Amy, "I have a lot of stuff to do before school starts." Shadow said.

Amy nodded and walked over to Rouge and Wave to do their next errand.

xxxx

"I'm SO glad we're done." Rouge said slumping down on her new room. All the rooms were the same. Two beds for two people to sleep at, one bathroom, two desks, and two lamps on the desks. On the back of the room there is a window.

"Yeah. And I'm SO glad that I'M your partner." Blaze said smiling. She looked at the room, it was not that bad but still good. She went to her side of the bed and started unpacking. But then, Blaze started to scream. Rouge stopped from what she was doing and went to Blaze.

"What happened?" Rouge asked.

Blaze just stood there. Angry.

"Look at what those douche bags did to my clothes!" Blaze exclaimed.

Rouge looked down and gasp. All of her clothes were a horrible color of green with some brown stains on them.

"I'm going to look like a chocolate mint ice-cream!" Blaze said, putting her hands on her face.

"Hmm..." that was all Rouge said but something came in her head. "Wait, doesn't a boy in Team Sonic like ice-cream?"

Blaze looked her. "Yes, there are boys on Team Sonic that like ice-cream, Rouge." She then crossed her arms and was saying it sarcastically.

Rouge just rolled her eyes. "No. I don't mean it by that. Like, who likes chocolate mint?" Rouge asked the same question again.

Blaze's eyes widen. "That little son of a..." Blaze then had a big vein on her head and was gripping her hand, REALLY hard.

"SILVEEEEERRRRRR!" Blaze shouted loudly.

A few snickers came outside of Blaze's and Rouge's room, but Blaze and Rouge didn't hear it. Those snickers came from Silver, Sonic, and Knuckles.

"Pranking Blaze, check." Silver said giving a high-five to Sonic and Knuckles.

"Next stop..." Sonic said with an evil smile, "Pranking Wave."

"What are you guys doing?" A voice said. Sonic turned around and thought it was Amy or someone, but instead, it was his girlfriend, Sally Acorn.

"Pranking some members on Team Rose." Sonic said looking at Sally, "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Sally said."I just wanted to see what my boyfriend is up to."

Sonic just smiled at that. Silver just rolled his eyes and Knuckles making gagging noises.

"Shut up." Sonic said to both, "You don't know how I feel because I'm in love." The red echidna rolled his eyes while Silver told him something.

"Yeah, in your dreams." Silver said, chuckling.

Sonic just punched Silver a little hard than playfully and walked with Sally to do whatever they do.

"I guess were having a delay on pranking on the girls." Knuckles said.

"Yeah." Silver said looking at the next victim's door,"I guess it's a delay."

The both of them walked over to the boy's building since they were at the girl's building and waited until Sonic and Sally are both done to whatever they do as a couple. In the mean time, they play video games or something.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3:When They Met

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters belong to SEGA**

**P****ast and Future**

Amy was unpacking her stuff, so was Sonia. The both of them were in the same dorm, but not in the same classes.

"I'm glad that I'm with you." Amy said, unpacking, "If I never met you, it would be awkward staying at a room with Sonic's sister." Sonia sweatdrop at that comment.

"Well, we NEED to meet each other one way or another." Sonia said looking at her. Amy nodded. Of course she and Sonia NEED to meet each other after what Sonic and his brother did to her on 4th grade.

**In 4th Grade**

_"Sonic, could you PLEASE stop doing that?" Amy asked at Sonic. He was poking her with a stick at recess because of a no good reason and soon Manic came out of nowhere and looked at Amy._

_"Not unless you want to date me." Manic said, giving her a sly smile. _

_"No way." Amy said looking at Manic, "Not even in a million years."_

_"Then we would be old by then." Manic said, complaining in a childish voice._

_Sonic smirked. "Don't even try flirting with her, Manic." he told him, STILL poking at poor Amy, which soon, Amy had a big vein on her head._

_"She's not worth it."_

_Amy was now furious. She soon took out her brand new Piko Piko Hammer that her mother gave to her for her 9th birthday which made Sonic stop poking her with the stick and dropping it._

_"Don't make me use this." She said in a fierce voice. Sonic and Manic looked at each other and started laughing. Amy was blushing a little and small tear was one of her eyes._

_"I mean it!" She yelled again. This made the laughing harder. Amy was about to cry, but then someone shouted._

_"Stupid heads! Don't you know that laughing at someone's beliefs are mean?" it was Sonia. She was wearing a red dress that had a scarlet patterns on them. She was also wearing pink shoes that is similar to her hair._

_"You mean laughing at a girl who is sensitive?" Sonic looked at Amy. She was gonna burst off crying, but didn't cried._

_"Just leave her, bro." Manic said patting Sonic's back. "There are so many girls that want to be pranked by you."_

_Sonic rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Who ever enjoys my pranking that is a girl must be pretty crazy." He and Manic started laughing again and walked away._

_Sonia turned her head to Amy. Amy looked back and made her hammer disappear._

_"Thanks." Amy said half smiling._

_"Your welcome." Sonia said back, "Sorry that my bothers were treating you wrong."_

_"It's okay. It's sorta like that every-wait. Did you say 'brothers'?" Amy asked._

_Sonia chuckled a little and sweatdrop. "Yeah. I'm there sister, Sonia. Sonia the Hedgehog."_

_"Well I'm Amy. Amelia Jade Rose the Hedgehog. But usually people call me 'Amy'" Amy said blushing a little because of her name._

_"Amelia Jade Rose?" Sonia asked. "Sonic says that your name is 'Amelia Cade Zose'." _

_Amy had a vein on her head. "Then tell him that it's 'Amelia JADE ROSE'!" she shouted at Sonia by accident. Sonia looked at her and sweatdrop again._

_"I'll tell him." Sonia said, chuckling nervously. "Hey, how come you let him poke you?"_

_"If I let him, then he won't bother me as much as I don't want him to bother me." Amy said, explaining, "Makes sense?"_

_"A little." Sonia said. "Want to play with me?"_

_"Sure! But can I bring a few friends of mine?" Amy asked._

_"Of course you can!" Sonia said smiling, "Bring as much as you please!"_

_Amy soon came with Blaze, Tikal, Rouge, and Wave. They looked at Sonia, and all four girls smiled._

_"Okay then, let's play!" Amy yelled cheerfully._

_"Yeah!" All the girls yelled back and soon all of them were playing what 4th grade girls do._

**End of 4th Grade**

"You know Amy," Sonia said snapping Amy back to reality, "I over heard Sonic and Manic are pulling pranks on our team."

Amy's eyes widen. Pranks? On them? Amy had a vein on her head and soon looked at Sonia and said, "Who did they pull pranks on now?" Sonia looked at her with serious eyes.

"They pulled a prank on Blaze." Sonia said, "Didn't you hear Blaze screaming and yelling Silver's name?"

"Yeah." Amy said sweatdroping, "But I thought it was for another reason."

"How so?" Sonia asked.

"Well, before I met you, Blaze and Silver were best friends back then." Amy said, "So I thought that Silver put something on Blaze's suitcase and she was 'startled' of what he put." Amy explained. Sonia nodded slowly.

"But I guess I was wrong." Amy let out a small sigh and Sonia just sweatdrop and chuckled at what she just said.

"So who's the next victim?" Amy asked.

Sonia looked at Amy. "Wave." She said in stern voice.

"Wow." Amy said looking at Sonia, "You do like eavesdropping at you brothers a lot."

Sonia blushed. "Well, it's not my fault that my life is boring while my brothers' are just plain stupid and fun."

Amy nodded. By all the talking and unpacking they did, Sonia and Amy were ready for bed.

"Goodnight Amy." Sonia said.

"Goodnight Sonia." Amy said back. They both turned of their lamps and sleep. There next day was their last day of summer break and they want to make it unforgettable...

**To be Continued...**

**A/N: Okay, this chapters makes sense this chapter right? Well hope you like it! See you soon! Review!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	4. Chapter 4:What We're Gonna do Today?

**A/N: Okay heres chapter 4! I really appreciate that you like the story! Now here's chap.4! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog. It belongs to Sega.(I sorta forgot to put that in last 3 chapters ^^'). Anyways,enjoy!**

**Past and Future**

"Amy. Amy? AMY!" Sonia shouted. What Sonia didn't know, is that Amy was a deep sleeper. Amy didn't hear Sonia from her snoring. Some drool was on her mouth.

Sonia sweatdrop of what she saw and gave up. Then she had an idea.

"Amy..." Sonia said looking at her, "Rouge, Blaze, Wave, Tikal, and I are going to the mall!" She exclaimed. Amy groaned and opened her eyes slowly. She looked at her and sighed.

Amy then got up and looked at Sonia

"Will you guys go to Victoria's Secret?" She asked in a tired voice. Sonia shook her head. She knows that Amy HATES Victoria's Secret, that's why all of them are not going to the store.

"Wait..." Amy then said, "Aren't we supposed to go to-"

"Yeah I know." Sonia said, "But Blaze is still pretty mad of what happened yesterday night, so we can't actually skate because she might burn the place."

Amy sweatdrop. She really wanted to go there. But since Silver's 'prank', all the girls can't go. That's why they have Plan B, going to the mall.

Amy's phone started vibrating. She got it and looked at the message of who it is.

_**Hi Amy! i just wanted to say that were goin 2 da Mall!~Rouge**_

Amy smiled at the message and texted back.

**_Yeh I know c u soon!~Amy_**

"Who was texting you?" Sonia asked.

"Rouge." Amy replied. "So yeah. Were going to the mall!"

"Yay!" Sonia said. Both girls giggled and got ready for the day.

xxxx

Sonia and Amy were ready for going to the mall. Amy was wearing her regular boots, white t-shirt, and blue shorts. Sonia was wearing blue jeans and a scarlet polo shirt.

"Finally you guys are here!" Rouge exclaimed. She was wearing a black shirt with a small heart in the middle. She was also in designer jeans with pink converse. Blaze looked mad. She didn't look good either. She was wearing a chocolate mint like shirt and white pants.

"Don't ask." Blaze said blushing of what she looked like. Wave and Tikal came in last. Wave was wearing a white tank top and white shorts with white shoes. Tikal was wearing her regular skirt and shoes while wearing a white and green shirt.

"Ready?" Amy asked all the girls. All of them nodded and went walking to the mall _(A/N: They're in 9th grade. Their not supposed to drive, right?)._

**With Team Sonic**

"Dude, you just delayed our prank on Wave!" Knuckles said staring at Sonic.

"He's right, Sonic." Silver said, "You have been with Sally too much. We want the old you."

"He's the only one in our group that has a girlfriend." Manic said, "So, give him some slack, dudes."

Sonic smirked at his brother. Sure they have a delay on the pranks, mostly because he and Sally were going out more than 5 months now.

"Yeah, listen to my brother." Sonic said to Knuckles and Silver, "He's in charge while I go find Sally." he was gonna zoomed off when somebody hold his wrist.

"Not today you are." Knuckles said still holding Sonic's wrist, "Were going to prank the girls if you like it right now or not."

Sonic looked at him. Sonic did love pranking on people. Especially girls. He likes their girlish screams and there scared faces.

"Fine." Sonic said. Knuckles let go of Sonic's wrist. "Let's play some pranking."

Knuckles, Silver, Manic, and Tails all nodded.

"Hey," Sonic said, "Where's Jet and Storm?"

"There both sick." Tails said."They won't come here in until tomorrow."

"Okay then," Sonic said, sweatdropping, "But where are they going to?" Sonic asked.

"We have no idea." Silver said sweatdropping.

"Well I know where they're going to." Manic said, "Since you guys are too scared to spy on girls, I know where they're going." Manic said.

"Pervert..." Sonic muttered, "So where are they going to anyways?"

"The mall." Manic said plainfully.

"Well then, let's go to the mall, then!" Sonic shouted happily. The guys nodded and all of them are going to the Mall for some pranking.

**A/N: Ooh! Cliffhanger! Well, I think it's a cliffhanger ^^'. Well see you soon on chapter 5!**

**Bye! ~MoonlightStar400**


	5. Chapter 5:At the Mall

**A/N: Thnx for liking this story so much! It really means a lot to me that you like it. Well, heres chapter 5!**

**Past and Future**

Amy was looking at the new skirts and shirts that were on display. She really liked one shirt that is a tank top and is the color hot pink. Amy was walking with her BFFs, Sonia, Tikal, Wave, Rouge, and Blaze. She doesn't mind them talking, her mind is on one specific person, Sonic the Hedgehog.

_'Pranking us? That is so not cool.' _Amy thought. _'Though he has been quiet around me. No! I must be alert at all times! Even if it means that I need to stay up all night!'_

"Gee Amy, your thinking too much." Tikal said. Amy turned to her. "Your thinking about the 'incident' of yesterday night, correct?"

Amy nodded. Tikal was one of Amy's friends that know what's in her mind.

"Don't worry Amy, we'll be alert at all times today." She continued, "Even if it means that were gonna stay up all-"

"We have a 911 emergency!" Rouge called out. All the girls looked at Rouge.

"What is it, Rouge?" Blaze asked.

"Don't blame me if it's my fault, but look behind you..." Rouge said pointing at a small gang. Amy gasp. It was Team Sonic.

"Oh my holy-" Amy said out loud, but was covered with a hand.

"Quiet!" Sonia whispered loudly, "You don't want them to see us, right?" Amy nodded.

"Good. Now let's move so that they don't see us." Sonia said. They went to a close store and you won't guess what it was... Victoria's Secret.

"Oh god." Amy said, panicking. "Oh god,oh god,OH GOD!" Amy was gonna lose it.

"Anywhere but here!" Amy shouted and grabbing Rouge's arms and started shaking her."Look where we are! If it ain't for those Jackasses then we wouldn't be here!" she started cussing at Rouge.

"Sorry Amy, but this is a closes store we can go" Blaze said sweatdroping.

"I'm going to die." Amy said sighing really loud. All the girls sweatdrop.

"May I help you with anything?" A voice asked. All the girls turned around. It was a dark cream color rabbit and looked around the age 30 or so.

"Un no."Amy said politely. "Were just LOOKING around, right guys?" All the girls nodded fast. The rabbit chuckled.

"Well my name is Vanilla. Vanilla the Rabbit." the woman said, "I'm new here in town with my daughter, Cream. She's going to Emerald Mobius High."

Amy looked at Vanilla. "Your serious right? Well me and friends," Amy said pouting at the girls,"Are going to E.M. as well!"

Vanilla looked at her and smiled. "Well I guess that you and your friends are going to be good friends with-"

"Momma! Where are you?" A voice said. All the girls looked on who was talking. It was a cream-colored rabbit with an orange dress, yellow shoes, and was just plain cute.

"She's your daughter?" Rouge asked looking down to the rabbit.

Vanilla blushed a little and said, "Yes. She's Cream. Cream the Rabbit."

"Momma," Cream sooned said, "Who are these people?"

"Sweetie," Vanilla said, "These are some girls that will go to your school tomorrow."

"I'm Amy." Amy said, "And these are Rouge, Wave, Blaze, Sonia, and Tikal." She said pointing at each girl.

"Oh." Cream said dumbfully. "Well you know who I am." She said blushing.

"Yeah we know." Rouge said smiling at the small rabbit. Amy looked outside of the door. Sonic and his gang were gone. Nowhere to be found.

"Well," Amy trailed off, "I guess we can go now because you-know-who is out of sight."

All the girls looked at her, and remembered why they were here.

"Here's my number." Vanilla said handing a paper to Amy. "It's Cream's phone number as well."

"MOM!" Cream said blushing even harder.

"Sorry sweetie~" Vanila said sweatdroping of what she just did, "Well bye!" she said cheerfully.

"Bye!" Rouge called out. They were outside of the store and went walking.

"You know what?" Amy said. All the girls looked at Amy.

"What Amy?" Sonia and Wave asked at the same time.

"I was in Victoria's Secret for more than 3 minutes!" Amy said exclaiming. All the girls sweatdrop of what she just said and soon started laughing.

**With Team Sonic**

"Where are they?" Knuckles said looking at each store. Silver was looking as well. As for Sonic, he was on his phone.

_**What cha doin Sal?~Sonic**_

**Nothin. Bored as he##~Sally**

_**Poor u T-T~Sonic**_

**Aww. I 3 da wai u talk~Sally**

_**U and me both~Sonic**_

"Could you stop texting your girlfriend!?" Knuckles yelled. Sonic had a big vein on his head.

_**Sorry Sal Knucklehead is mad at me T-T~Sonic**_

**U poor thing~Sally**

_**Text ya later 3~Sonic**_

**Yeh bye~Sally**

"There," Sonic said looking at Knuckles, "happy?"

"Yes I am." Knuckles said proudly. Sonic just had a sweatdrop and looked at his surroundings.

"Hey, where's Tails?" Sonic asked.

"He's at the food court to get us a spot because it's about to be lunch." Silver said.

"Yeah while you were texting with Sasha or something." Manic said butting in.

"It's Sally." Sonic said with a vein on his head and looking at this brother.

_I wish Sally was here. _Sonic thought. All of the guys were walking, STILL looking for their rivals, Team Rose.

**Yay! I'm done! I am so happy right now! Thanks for the reviews! Well see you soon on chap. 6!**

**~MoonlightStar400**

**Now Edited! 8/03/12**


	6. Chapter 6:They Meet Again

**A/N:You people rock! Thank you for loving this story so much! I make it long this time. I don't know yet. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. It belongs to SEGA. Here's chapter 6!**

**Past and Future**

Amy's stomach grumbled. _Shoot _Amy thought to herself, _I'm hungry._

"Do you guys want to eat somewhere?" Tikal asked. Amy nodded and so did the girls. Amy's stomach grumbled again, but this time it was loud.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tikal said sweatdroping. Amy sweatdrop too because of her stomach.

All the girls walked to the food court and looked at each restaurant.

"Who's paying?" Amy asked. All the girls looked at each other.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Amy asked. "Whoever loses must pay." All the girls nodded and started doing rock, paper, scissors. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

"I lost." Amy said looking down to her hand. Paper. She lost.

"Well Amy I guess you need to pay." Sonia said out loud. Amy had a vein on her head but just sighed.

"Which restaurant?" Amy asked.

"Hmm... how about McDonald's?" Rouge asked.

"Nah. I have that all day. How about Wendy's?" Wave said.

"No way. I don't like that chicken nuggets nor the hamburgers. How about chinese food?" Tikal said.

All the girls looked at Tikal and all of them nodded.

"Yeah I'm up for some chinese food." Amy said. "But I have to pay as well..." Amy muttered.

"What was that, Amy?" Rouge asked.

"Nothing." Amy said quickly. Rouge turned to the menu and started ordering.

_This is going to be like hell... _Amy thought to herself.

xxxx

"You guys eat like pigs." Amy said. They bought a lot of stuff (A/N:Not saying any :D) from the restaurants.

"What can we say? Were growing girls." Blaze said wiping some food with her hand.

"Use a napkin, Blaze." Amy said looking at Blaze and giving her a napkin. Blaze accepted it and started wiping her mouth WITH the napkin.

"Much better." Amy said smiling. All the girls started having sweatdrops.

Amy chuckled. But soon her eyes widened.

"What's wrong, Amy?" Wave asked.

She pointed to an arcade and the girls' eyes widened as well.

"Team Sonic." Sonia muttered. All the girls throwed away their trash and started leaving the food court, but they were too late.

"Hey Team Pose!" Sonic shouted. Amy had a vein on her head and looked at him.

"What do you want, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"I'm just here walking in the mall." Sonic said, "So how were you been doing 'Ames'?"

"Ames?" All the girls said. Amy had a slight blush on her muzzle but it was never seened by him.

"Oh nothing Sonikku, just walking here with my BFFs until you came along." Amy said back, harshly.

"Sonikku?" All the boys said. Sonic blushed harder than Amy which means that she wins.

"Stop giving me weird nicknames you weirdo!" Sonic shouted.

"Oh now I'm a weirdo and not 'Ames'? You started the whole thing Sonic The Hedgehog!" Amy yelled.

"This is like a movie." Rouge said getting out her phone and started recording.

"Does anybody have popcorn?" Knuckles asked to the guys. They shook their heads.

Sonic glared at Amy and Amy glared back. They had a small lighting bolt came between them and became bigger.

They turned they heads and walk to their side.

"This isn't over Amy." Sonic said, "Hope you have a good nights sleep because you need every bit of energy you had."

"Haha. That's corny." Amy said. All the girls chuckled and Sonic glared at Amy.

He walked away with his pals and went to the arcade again. Amy smiled for victory.

"'That's corny' so funny." Rouge said still chuckling.

"Yeah well let's go home. It's already noon." Amy said. All the girls nodded and went to the exit.

Once they passed Victoria's Secret, Amy remembered what she needed to do.

"I'll catch up with you." Amy said, "I just want to talk with someone, 'kay?"

"'Kay." the girls said at the same time. Amy went inside of the store and was looking at the stuff. Then, Cream came, grabbing a few boxes of perfume and lipsticks.

"Oh? Your here!" Cream said, turning her head towards her. Amy looked up to Cream.

"Yeah well, I wanted to ask you something," Amy said, "I just wanted to know how old are you and that if you live near or faraway of school. Sorry if it sounds nosy since I just met you today."

"No it's okay. I'm 14, and yes I do live close to the school. Why?" Cream asked to Amy. Amy responded.

"Well because I just wanted to know since were going to be friends and all. Your turning 15 in..?"

"May."

"You mean, you just turned 14?" Amy asked to Cream.

"Yeah I'm pretty smart." Cream said blushing.

"Well see you at school tomorrow." Amy said, waving to the rabbit.

"Yeah, see you too." Cream said smiling at her new ally and waving with one hand on the box.

Amy opened the Mall's door and started running to catch up with her friends. The mall is like 4 blocks from the school.

_They can't walk this fast... _Amy thought, _They might be in the 2nd-_

Her head hit on someone or something while she was thinking. She then accidentally fall of top of the person. She rubbed her head.

"Ouch..." She muttered. Once she wasn't dizzy from the fall, her face became all red. She, Amy Rose, is in top of Sonic the Hedgehog!

Amy got up really quick and looked at him. He was still dizzy. He shook his head and looked at Amy.

"What?" He asked. "Never saw a hedgehog walking on the streets?"

Amy just glared. "Gee, I'm sorry. You want a cake?" she asked.

Sonic glared back as well.

"Your going to regret what you said, Amy." He said. He got up and ran to the school dorms.

"Weirdo." Amy said. She continued walking and running at the same time to the school dorms.

**A/N: I'm done! Thank you everybody who were reviewing! The next chapter is 1st day of school!*spoiler alert* XD anyways, thank you for reading, see you soon on chapter 7!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	7. Chapter 7:1st Day of Torture

**A/N: You people make me cry. Tears of joy *sniff* Thank you for liking this story so much! I know I said it for 3 times already, but it's true! This is my first fic so yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. It belongs to SEGA**

**Here's chapter 7!**

**Past and Future**

_"Oh Sonic." Amy said snuggling in Sonic's shoulder, "I love you."_

_"I love you too my Rose." Sonic said. _

_Amy giggled and looked at Sonic. Those jade eyes that every girl could look at. But those sparkling eyes are reserved for her. She smiled. Sonic smiled too._

_They were a few inches apart and soon they became closer and closer until..._

"Oh my god!" Amy shouted, getting up from her bed. She was having a nightmare (in her opinion). She was gonna kiss Sonic!She started to panting.

"Mom~! - It's early..." Sonia said, snuggling on her pillow. Amy looked at her. She was sleeping, good.

_What was that all about? _Amy thought to herself _I never have dreams - nightmares like these. What is going on?_

Amy looked down at the clock. It was 3 A.M. in the morning. Perfect. Amy closed her eyes and went sleeping again.

xxxx

Amy woke up and looked at the clock. 7:04 A.M. Sonia was up and was taking a shower. Amy a got up and opened the door to get some fresh air. Before she could react, a bucket full of water was on top of the door and splashed right at Amy!

"Sonic..." Amy muttered. Sonia heard the splash and finished her shower. She got a towel and went outside. The hedgehog gasp.

"Don't worry Sonia." Amy said, "I already took a shower so I just need to change."

Sonia shook her head. "Poor you." She said. Amy's pj's were wet and so were her under garments. Amy shivered.

"Amy, go to the bathroom and change." Sonia said, pushing her to the bathroom.

"Wa-wait! I need my uniform!" Amy shouted. Sonia threw Amy's uniform and accidentally hit Amy's face.

"Gee, thanks." Amy said having a vein on her head. She closed the door and started changing.

xxxx

"I can't believe THIS is our breakfast!" Wave called out. She, Tikal, Rouge, and Blaze were waiting for Sonia and Amy to come. There SPECIAL breakfast was old pancakes, white milk, and graham crackers.

"This is not what I meant when I said I fresh-baked pancakes." Blaze said sweatdroping. Sonia and Amy came in at the school's cafeteria and looked at the table that the girls' chosed.

"Hey guys!" Amy shouted. All the girls looked at Amy and smiled.

"Where were you?" Rouge asked drinking her milk.

"I was pranked so I was a few minutes late." Amy said.

"I'm betting money that it was Sonic." Sonia said, sitting between Wave and Tikal, "You know how he's like that, pranking on people, but the weird thing is, is that Amy never screams."

All the girls looked at Amy. Amy looked up from her eating and asked, "What?"

"How come you didn't scream when you got splashed?" Sonia asked, "It's like you got used to it and gave up screaming."

"I am," Amy said sipping her milk, "I get used to it all the time."

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" A voice said. All the girls turned and smiled, it was Cream.

"Here, sit with me." Amy offered. Cream nodded and sat.

"OMFG." Rouge said, putting her right arm to her head and looking down at her left wrist, which had the watch, "It's already 7:58! Classes start at 8:05!" She got up and ran as fast as she can.

"Who's going classes with her?" Amy asked. Soon Blaze, Wave, and Tikal were running towards Rouge.

"I thought so." Amy said sweatdroping. Sonia chuckled and got up.

"All four of them are going to History. I'm going to Language Arts. You and Cream are going to Math." Sonia explained.

Amy and Cream squealed. Two ALMOST best friends are going to the same class!

"With some members of Team Sonic, Sonic and Tails." Sonia said in a low voice.

Amy stopped jumping. Cream looked at Amy and was confused.

"Who's Team Sonic?" Cream asked. Sonia looked at her and forgot that she wasn't in the team.

"There a group that pranks on us, Team Rose, because of a perfectly no good reason." Amy said explaining. "Were a group that always get pranked no matter what."

"Then how come you let them bother you?"Cream asked to Amy.

"It's difficult to say, but you need to be a member to know all the deets." Sonia said to Cream. Cream nodded and was still confused.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that." Amy said, chuckling. "Cream the Rabbit, you are now a member of Team Rose from now on."

"Okay..?" Cream said, smiling awkwardly and sweatdroping a little.

"We'll tell you after me, Amy, and the girls have a TALK with." Sonia said looking at Amy.

"Hey I created it." Amy said sweatdroping at Sonia. "Come on Cream, were going to be late at Math."

"'Kay." Cream said. She and Amy walked to their first period.

xxxx

Sonic was talking with Tails about something.

"So I was gonna go to Sally's place at school, until I tripped over and Amy was looking at me..." Sonic said.

His eye met something pink and turned around, and scowled. It was Amy!

**Dun dun Dunnn! here's chapter 7! SonicAmy4ever asked me that if I get Amy a bf. She will. But not telling who. And yes, Sonic WILL be jealous of Amy, but not that much. Thanks for the reviews!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	8. Chapter 8:With THEM

**A/N: Doing this in the morning. So yeah. Here's chapter 8 and hope you like it! Don't have to say that much but I'll keep the author's notes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Sonic the Hedgehog. It belongs to SEGA**

**Here's chapter 8!**

**Past and Future**

"Amy?" Sonic asked as he looked at her. Amy turned to Sonic and both stared at each other.

"That's Team Sonic?" Cream asked as she and Amy were walking to a few desks.

"Well, yes and no. Yes because they are IN the team and no because that's not all of them." Amy explained to Cream.

"Wait, there's more?" Cream asked. Amy nodded. Cream sweatdrop and sat right next to Amy.

The teacher came and cleared her throat. The kids stop what they were doing and looked at the teacher.

"Hello Class, my name is Mrs. Moon." The teacher said. She was a cat that her fur is white and was wearing the teacher's uniform, a beige jacket, brown dressing pants, and having a nice bun for her hair.

"Today were going to learn about algebra and integers." She said getting out her Math Notebook, "Go to page 17, work through 12-29. When your done, go to page 287, work through 1-30. Whatever that isn't done is for homework. You can work with partners. Go." She said. She went to her desk and got out a magazine.

"Amy..." Cream said smiling at her. Amy looked at Cream and nodded. They went to page 17 and started doing their work.

"Tails... Can I be your..." Sonic said looking at Tails. Tails sighed and sweatdrop.

"Yeah." Tails said. He opened the Mathbook and started doing the page.

"I don't get it." Sonic said looking at the question. Tails looked at what he was looking and sweatdrop.

"It's 7." Tails said, sighing.

"Thanks 'lil bro." Sonic said writing down the answer.

"I'm done." Cream said letting go her pencil. Amy looked up and sighed.

"I'm only on question 15." Amy said crying. "Give me the answers and I'll catch up with you!"

"Okay." Cream said cheerfully. She handed her paper to Amy secretly and Amy started putting in her answers.

"You are so nice. Nicer than my closest friends." Amy said teary eyed. Cream sweatdrop and started doing page 287.

"Sonic, could you please catch up?" Tails said, already on page 287 and on question 16.

"You don't tell me the questions!" Sonic yelled out.

"Could you please be quiet? Some of us are doing work." Amy shouted. Sonic had a vein and looked at her.

"Then you could be quiet Amy, I could smell your breath from here!" Sonic shouted back.

"You two! The pink one and the blue one! Detention after school!" Mrs. Moon called out to Amy and Sonic.

"Jerkoff." Amy said, crossing her arms and pouted.

"Diva." Sonic said, just pouting.

Amy pouted again and went back to her work. Cream looked at Tails and Tails looked at Cream. They gave glare at each other.

"Come on Amy, you can do half and I'll do half. Once were done, we'll show our answers." Cream said breaking the glare from Tails.

"Fine." Amy said glaring at Sonic. She turned to her friend and started doing the work.

xxxx

"Your plan worked, Cream!" Amy said walking with Cream for next period, gym.

"Yeah and it's a good thing that it's not homework." Cream said smiling. "Unlike some people I hardly know have homework."

"Haha! Cream you already hate Team Sonic already and you just met them?" Amy said walking. Cream shrugged and smiled. Amy started chuckling, she then bumped into someone.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Amy said getting her stuff from the ground, "I shoud've look where I was going."

"Nah it's okay. I didn't look where I was going either." the person said. Amy looked up to see the mysterious face.

He was a green hedgehog with blue eyes. He looked a lot like Sonic but more hotter.

"The name's Scourge." The male said. Amy blushed.

"My name is Amy Rose." Amy said looking at Scourge. "What period do you have right now?"

"I have art." Scourge said looking at the pink hedgehog, "What's yours?"

"It's P.E." Amy said looking at Scourge. Amy forgot that Cream was there. Cream tugged Amy's shirt to get her attention.

Amy looked at Cream.

"We have gym, remember?" Cream said. She grabbed Amy's hand and started running to the gym.

"See you at lunch!" Amy yelled at Scourge. Scourge smiled and waved at Amy.

"He's so my type." Amy said. Running towards her P.E. locker room.

"Yeah. I guess. He's kinda cute." Cream said. She looked at Amy. She had her Piko Piko Hammer and a vein on her head. "In my opinion." Cream said.

Amy smiled and put away her hammer. And started changing to her gym clothes.

_I wonder if I'm going to see him. _Amy thought to herself, _He's a hottie._

**Heres chapter 8! Thank you for reading! But I have a question, do I do A gym chapter or NOT? Just a thought. Please tell me! Well see you soon!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	9. Chapter 9:School,School,School

**A/N: You people... just like making Sonic jealous huh? Thnx for the reviews and such, I love you people 'cause you love my work! But I have a question, do I do another story that is NOT related to this story? Well enough chit-chat heres chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. It belongs to Sega**

**Heres chapter 9!**

**Past and Future**

"All right sissies! Your going to run the football court 5 times! Whoever is the last person will stay school with me!" the P.E. teacher, Mr. B (Brutelbob) said raising his voice.

Amy and Cream were looking at the teacher and started shivering.

"He must be on the military before." Cream said whispering to Amy. Amy nodded and looked around her surroundings. Her eyes met something green and blue. She thought that the green hedgehog was Scourge but it wasn't. It was Manic. And the blue hedgehog, you know who he is.

Amy growled low and Cream heard her.

"What's wrong, Amy?" Cream asked to Amy. She pointed at two hedgehogs. Cream was half confused and understand what Amy was pointing to.

"The green one is Sonic's brother, Manic." Amy said, "He's also in Team Sonic."

"Amy, quiet! The teacher is talking!" Cream said, not trying to be in trouble. She was a good girl. Always have good grades and make her mother happy.

"Alright. Let's move soldiers! LET'S MOVE! LET'S MOVE!" Mr. B shouted. All the kids were running towards the football court.

_2 Minutes Later_

"I'm so tired." Amy said on jogging than running. Cream was next to her and was out of energy.

"Can't. Give. Up." Cream said jogging. That was their 2nd lap and going towards their 3rd.

"Were SO gonna be last." Amy said. She stopped jogging and started walking. Cream did the same.

"What's wrong?" Cream asked. Amy looked at her. She was sweating like all over her face. Her muzzle, shirt, and even some part of her legs.

"I'm sweating," Amy said, "What does it look like?"

"Looks like you splashed water all over that face of yours." Someone said in a harsh tone. Amy turned around. She knew better than hit someone with her Piko Piko hammer, but this 'someone' came a little to far.

"What do you want, Sonic?" Amy asked looking up at the blue hedgehog. He was smirking. Those jade eyes... Amy remembered her dream and grabbed Cream's hand and started running fast.

"What was that for?" Manic asked, catching up with him. Sonic just shrugged.

"She's just a weirdo." Sonic said.

Amy was still running. Once she stopped, Cream soon said, "What was that for?" Amy looked at Cream. Her face was red. Not because of the running, it was because of her dream.

"It was...uh.." Amy just said that. Cream looked at Amy with worried eyes.

"Did he do...something to-" Cream was soon cut off.

"NO! It's nothing like that! It's just..." Amy said. She really wanted to say it to someone. Like Sonia or the other girls.

"I'll tell you later." Amy said fast. Cream looked at Amy with suspicious eyes.

"Okay..." Cream said. They ran/jogged to there last 2 laps.

xxxx

"Good. Everybody's here. Nobody is staying with me." Mr. B said, "P.E. is over 'cause you guys ran so slow. The only person that ran all the way is Sonic."

Amy heard a few girls squealing and holding hands and jumping up a down. Amy just rolled her eyes.

Manic cleared his throat. Mr.B looked at the green hedgehog and remembered.

"AND his brother, Manic." He said. This made girls squeal more.

"Yeah,yeah. Class is over. You guys are dismissed." Mr. B said. All the kids went to the locker room and started changing.

"He's weird." Amy said putting on her uniform.

"I agree with you." Cream said putting on her shirt, "He's a military soldier and he's in a high school?"

"I know it's weird." Amy said chuckling, "What do you have next?"

"I have History. And you?" Cream asked Amy.

"Darn it, I have Language Arts. Maybe Scourge or Shadow might be in it." Amy said.

Cream tilted her head. "Who's Shadow?" She asked.

"He's a friend of mine that I knew half of my life." Amy said. Cream nodded and understand.

"Can't wait 'till History is over. Next is lunch." Cream said to Amy. Amy nodded and went to her class.

She looked around and went to find a few faces that she knows. Amy smiled. Shadow was here. She went to him. Shadow looked up and half smiled at Amy.

"Hey." Shadow said.

"Hey." Amy said, "Can I sit with you?"

Shadow nodded. She sat next to him. Manic soon came in a yelled, "Yay! Language Arts! Now I can say my 'colorful' words here!"

Amy sweatdrop and Shadow just smirked.

"This is going to be one heck of a class." Amy said. Shadow smirked again.

"Yup." Shadow said getting out his Language Arts book. So did Amy. The teacher came in.

"Hello class," The teacher said, "My name is Ms.V-jay." A few boys started chuckling while a few girls were embarrassed of the name. Shadow just smirked and Amy just rolled her eyes.

"Nice name, teach." Manic said giving two thumbs up to the teacher. But she didn't notice.

"Today, were going to learn about the simple stuff, nouns, verbs, adjectives, etc."

xxxx

"It's over! Thank god!" Amy said walking to the cafeteria with her best guy friend, Shadow.

"I agree, Rose. Manic has some 'colorful' words he shared today." He said. Amy chuckled what Manic just said to the teacher behind her back. Though the teacher is really nice, there some part of the class that she wants to slap Manic and some boys if they weren't her students.

"Sorry can't chat, Rose. I need to meet up with some friends of mine." Shadow said. Amy nodded and went to another direction to eat with her friends.

"Yay! Amy your here!" Blaze said making Amy sit next to her. Amy smiled at her cat friend. The lunch was better than the breakfast. It was cheese hamburger with fries with a small salad.

"You guys won't believe who I just met," Amy said, "I met this boy and his name is Scourge and he's a total hottie!"

"You mean, Scourge the Hedgehog?" Rouge asked. Amy nodded and squealed really loud. Wave and Sonia had hearts on their eyes.

"Oh Scourgy~!" Sonia said daydreaming what she was doing with him. Wave was doing the same.

"Your so lucky you met him." Wave said looking at Amy, "I had a crush on him since last year."

"Yeah well, he looks like a rebel." Tikal said butting in. All the girls looked at her. Tikal had a sweatdrop and chuckled nervously.

"Hi Amy." Someone said behind. Amy turned around. It was Scourge. He smiled at Amy and looked at her friends. All the girls, (expect Rouge and Tikal) blushed. Amy just rolled her eyes.

"Hi guys!" Cream said, "Sorry I'm late! I have a lot of writing to do and-" Cream stopped talking. She looked at Scourge. He smiled at Cream and she sooned blushed.

"Um, sorry Scourge, but um, my friends and I were talking about something and you interrupted." Amy said looking at Scourge. He nodded.

"It's okay. Need to do something as well." Scourge said looking at Amy, "Wanna chat later?"

"Yeah sure, later." Amy said looking at Scourge. He waved at her and left the cafeteria. But what they didn't know was that there were some guys eavesdropping on them.

Sonic growled low while Sally was clenching on Sonic's arm. She heard his growl and looked at him.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" Sally asked looking at Sonic.

"Nothing." Sonic said looking at Sally, "Don't need to worry, Sal."

"Yeah I know. I'm going to the bathroom, 'kay?" Sally asked.

"Okay." Sonic said. She unclenched Sonic's arm and left to the bathroom.

"Sonic you look kinda mad." Tails said looking at Sonic, "You Okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Sonic said clenching his fist a little, "Just stressed. That's it."

He looked at the Team Rose's table. He had a feeling about Amy. Only it was because of a stupid dream.

A few minutes later, Sally came in and hugged Sonic really hard. Sonic looked at Sally. She smelled something like... cologne. But Sonic let it go.

"Sorry it took so long." Sally said snuggling in Sonic's shoulder, "It's just a girl thing."

"Yeah," Sonic said looking at Sally, "It was."

Tails rolled his eyes and started eating his fries again. Knuckles just looked at him and rolled his eyes, Silver didn't care, Manic was hitting on some juniors, and Jet and Storm were doing an arm wrestle.

_Yup, this year is going to be crazy. _Sonic thought to himself and started eating again.

**Wow! This was a long chap for me to type! Well see you soon on chapter 10, bye! And please tell me, should I do another story or not! Bye!**

**~MoonlighStar400**


	10. Chapter 10:Alone,wait,WHAT!

**A/N:Wow! It's already chapter 10! And I just did this 5 days ago! XD. So here's chap 10, don't have nothing else to say.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. Heres chapter 10 if you didn't read in the last 3 times! XD**

**Past and Future**

_After School_

"Gee Sonic, THANKS for detention." Amy said crossing her arms. Sonic looked at her and just glared.

"Well It's not my fault that you screamed at me." He said. Amy had a vein on her head and looked at Sonic.

"If it ain't for this detention, me and the girls would do a study group by now." She said glaring at Sonic.

"Yeah your 'study group' would be about gossiping who is who and what is what and squealing like snobby little girls." Sonic said back.

Amy looked at him and was silent. Yeah her friends were always gossiping about stuff but that what makes the 'study group' special.

"Yeah well I'm not always flirting with my 'boyfriend' all the time." Amy said back at Sonic. He growled.

"You don't even have a boyfriend." Sonic said looking at Amy. Amy's face turned a little red.

"Why do you care?" Amy said looking at Sonic again. Sonic bit his bottom lip a little.

"Why are we having a conversation?" Sonic said. Amy shrugged.

"Don't know. Though I was the one that started it." Amy said and admitted it. She took out her History Book and started doing her homework. Sonic went to his book bag and took out his Math homework.

_20 Minutes Later_

"How much longer?" Sonic asked as he did his homework. It was so BORING.

"About 40 more minutes." Amy said. She finished her history homework and looked at Sonic. He was STILL on his Math Homework. He scratched his head and looked at Amy.

"What? Can't you see that I'm busy?" Sonic asked, annoyed.

"You seem like a boy who needs help on homework." Amy said looking at Sonic. He looked at Amy and turned red from embarrassment. He nodded slowly and let Amy help him on his homework.

_15 Minutes Later_

"And that's how you do integers." Amy said explaining to Sonic about it. He was bored. All the fractions and digits were hurting his head. He looked up at Amy.

"So how's Sally?" Amy suddenly asked. Sonic stared at Amy.

"Why do you ask?" He said.

"Because I could see boredom in your eyes." Amy said doing Sonic's homework, "And I'm bored as well so I thought that you want to talk."

"Why would I want to talk with you?" He asked again. Amy sighed.

"You are so lucky we are at school, Sonic." Amy said. After that, she went to her desk and slumped down.

"She's fine." Sonic said. Amy looked at Sonic.

"She's okay and all but..." Sonic just said that. Amy looked at him and asked.

"She's what?"

"We never...you know...kiss..." Sonic said blushing. Amy's eyes widen. Never kissed? They've been together since 5 months now! Amy's jaw opened of what she just heard.

"Why are you telling me this?" Amy asked to Sonic. Sonic looked at her.

"Because...Sally smelled different...you know like cologne at school. But it didn't bother me until now." Sonic said to Amy. Amy listened.

"And there's one more thing...I had this dream..." Sonic said and started mumbling.

"What? I can't hear you." Amy said perking her ears up.

"I said I had a dream..." Sonic said and looked at Amy sternly,"About us." He blushed hard and put his head down to the desk. Amy's face turned red as well. He had the same dream as well?

"Me too." Amy said mumbling but Sonic heard it loud and clear. He looked at Amy.

"Why are we saying these things?" Sonic asked, "Were rivals, enemies, enemigos." (the last part is spanish.)

"I know, right? It's like... God doesn't want us to be rivals. He wants us to be f-"

"NO WAY! I don't want to be friends with you! You're a girl with a snobby team!" Sonic yelled at Amy.

Amy's eyes widen. She glared at Sonic and took out her Piko Piko Hammer and went to Sonic's desk. He looked at Amy with fear and doubt.

"You don't want me to use this, huh Sonikku?" Amy said looking at Sonic. He had a sweatdrop and was scared of her hammer. He remembered back in 5th Grade that she was _this _close on hitting him.

"Nope. I take what I said. You're a fine girl, Ames." Sonic said to Amy. Amy looked at him with death eyes.

"Fine. I'll let you go. But not get me wrong; I WILL hit you with this Sonic." Amy said to him and made her Piko Piko Hammer disappear. Sonic sighed. Amy was a wild animal with her hammer, like seriously.

He started doing his Math Homework again and it was quiet at the moment.

_10 Minutes Later_

_Only 15 more minutes _Amy thought to herself ,_then I would be home free and away from...THAT thing._

_'Only a few more minutes' _Sonic thought _'Then I would see Sally again and leave... THAT thing.'_

The clock was ticking back and forth. One minute passed. Amy groaned and hit her forehead on her desk.

"This is the longest hour I ever had." Amy said to herself, "By now, I would get some ice-cream. Yeah ice-cream..."

"Could you PLEASE stop talking about food? I'm hungry too you know!" Sonic said out of nowhere.

"I know but, I'm so. Freaking. Tired." Amy said. Her eyes were getting heavy and she looked exhausted.

"Me too but I'm not complaining." Sonic said to Amy. Amy just looked at him and asked a random question,

"Why do you make fun of my name?"

"What?" That's what Sonic could say.

"You know what I mean. 'Made Pose' and 'Zade Lose'. Why you do that?"

"Well to be honest with you... I'd always want to bother you by making weird names and all. Because... I think your middle name is...Cute." Sonic said explaining and saying the last word low and blushed.

"You mean... you thought my middle name is...Cute?" Amy said blushing from what she just heard.

"Yeah." Sonic said dumbfully, "Better than my middle name."

"Yup. Sonic Maurice the Hedgehog." Amy said snickering at the name. Sonic had a vein and growled low.

_10 Minutes Later_

_Hallelujah, 5 more minutes! _Amy thought. She cheered quietly and waited for it the big stick to hit on the number 12.

"Well, I'm leaving." Amy said. She got up and grabbed her stuff and walked outside of the classroom.

"Sally, wait for me a little longer, I'm coming to you!" Sonic said. He got his stuff and ran as fast as he can and left Amy walking, alone.

"Jerk" Amy said. She went to her dorm and started changing. Sonia wasn't here.

"I wonder where Sonia is...?" Amy said to herself. She went to Rouge's and Blaze's dorm. She knocked. Nothing. She tried opening there door, it was locked. Next she went to Wave's and Tikal's room. She knocked. Nothing. She opened the door. It was open. When she opened the door fully, she gasp.

**Dun Duun DUUNN! Cliffhanger! Thanks for the reviews and such! I didn't upload yesterday because it was my relative's birthday. Well bye!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	11. Chapter 11:What Happened?

**A/N: Heres chapter 11. Before you read this, I just wanted to say that Emo-girl256 did have a point. I went back to my work and there were so many mistakes, I'm editing right now so you could get it. And don't worry Emo-girl256, I'm not mad or anything, it's just that I made to many mistakes that you or someone else could see. So yeah, I'm editing and all of that stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Sonic the Hedgehog, if I do, then there would an anime or a video game of this.**

**Here's Chap. 11! **

**Past and Future**

"Hi Amy!" Blaze said cheerfully, "Sorry of the big 'MESS' we have around here!" She made the word 'mess' sound like it was dirty or something.

Amy's jaw opened. Everything, and I mean everything, was white. Sonia, Wave, Tikal, Rouge, and Blaze were covered in flour and so was the furniture.

"Note to self: Never throw a suspicious bomb or not you'll end up like this." Rouge said to herself.

"What did we do to them that made them angry?" Tikal said, she was crying, "W-we didn't do any-anything to them!"

"What the H-E-double-hockysticks happened here?" Amy said. Wave looked at Amy.

"I'll give you one hint," Wave said. "There initials are T.S." Amy growled low.

"So tell me, what happened?" Amy said. Rouge came up to Amy and was going to tell her a 'story'.

"Once upon a time, Me and Blaze were walking to Wave's and Tikal's room to do a study group..."

"Yay! Story time!" Amy said cheerfully and acting all childish. The girls sweatdrop and Rouge continued her story.

_20 Minutes Earlier_

"Where's Amy?" Blaze asked as she and Rouge were walking to Wave's and Tikal's room to do a study group.

"I don't know. Maybe she went to a school club and forgot to tell us." Rouge said to Blaze. "If she did, I swear I'm gonna-"

"Hi guys! Your going to Wave's dorm as well?" Sonia said out of nowhere. Blaze and Rouge turned around and looked at Sonia.

"Yeah. I thought that having a study group would be fun because..." Rouge said but soon was thinking, "It will be fun doing each other's homework?"

Sonia shook her head and said to Rouge, "You just want to give us the gossip, huh?". Rouge blushed and was chuckling.

"Me? Why I'll never do- yes it's true." Rouge said and admitting it. Blaze opened the door and Tikal was doing her homework while Wave was using her MP3.

"Hey guys. Want to do a study group?" Rouge said. Wave looked up and saw Rouge, Blaze, and Sonia.

"Study group? Rouge, last time we have one, it was all about gossip." Tikal said never looking up from her homework. Soon Blaze spotted something.

"Hey, what's that?" Blaze said pointing at a suspicious bomb, but it looked more of a clock.

"Wait, we never had that, did we Tikal?" Wave asked to Tikal. She shook her head.

"Well then, if it's nobody, then I'll just throw it away." Rouge said. She went to the clock which was ticking, and throwed it outside the window, but before she did that, the bomb exploded!

"Ewww..." Sonia said, "What happened?". Rouge blinked a few times and looked at the bomb.

"Is this, flour?" Blaze said. Rouge glared at the bomb and throwed it to the ground.

"Those little bastards!" Rouge said out loud. All the girls looked at Rouge.

"Rouge, anger is never the answer. You must-" Tikal said but was cut off by Rouge.

"Anger is the problem, Tikal! Look at what those bastards did to us! Don't you get it Tikal? There is never peace between us and them!" Rouge yelled at Tikal. Tikal soon had little drops of water in her eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Tikal said in tears, "It's just that... I was never this hated." By that she started crying.

"That was low, Rouge." Wave said crossing her arms, "Too low."

Rouge looked at Tikal. Her hands were on her face and was sobbing a little.

"Tikal..." Rouge said quietly, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. It was my mistake. I was mad at them than you. Could you please forgive me?"

Tikal looked up to Rouge. She saw apologizing eyes in Rouge. She smiled and sniffed.

"Of course I can forgive you, It wasn't your fault at all. Like you said, it was those bastards fault anyway." Tikal said to Rouge and smiled. Rouge gave a hug to Tikal and she hugged back.

All the girls had their jaws open from what they just heard. Tikal, cussing? There is no such thing!

"Uh excuse me from my interruption," Blaze said, "but did I heard right that Tikal said, 'bastards'?". Tikal blushed and put her head down.

"Yes. You heard right. It was my mistake to say such thing." Tikal said. "I am sorry for saying it."

"No way Tikal," Wave said, "That was your first cuss word over... since you were born!"

Then someone opened the door and gasp. All the girls looked at the girl. It was Amy.

_End of 20 Minutes_

"So that's what happened." Rouge said. Amy nodded and looked at the girls.

"Now I need to do another shower." Sonia complained. "Well, I'm leaving." She went outside of the door and went to her dorm.

"I guess I'll have to follow her. Well see ya girls later!" Amy said waving at the girls and going to her's and Sonia's dorm.

"Guess we'll leave as well. Come on Blaze." Rouge said. She grabbed Blaze's hand and was off.

"Now I see why they leaved," Tikal said. Wave looked at Tikal.

"Why?" Wave asked.

"Because we need to clean our room!" Tikal said out loud. Wave sweatdrop.

"Oh yeah." Wave said. With that, she and Tikal started cleaning their dorm. Boring.

**Sorry for the short chap! Tomorrow I have school -_- so that means that I'll not upload everyday and so on. I wish school was never existed. Well see you on chap 12 tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Bye!**

**~MoonlightStar400 **

**Now Edited! 8/06/12**


	12. Chapter 12:Waiting

**A/N: Not that much reviews, but okay. School wasn't that bad either... just little homework and such. No big projects this year which I thank god. Enough of my social life, you guys were pretty shock on the last chapter, right? People thought that something more 'romantic' or any other thing must've happened. I guess I fooled you, right? I want a cookie... *random person gives a cookie*. A CHOCOLATE cookie! Not a RAISIN cookie! Pff, people who pay me to do this have a nerve to give a raisin cookie...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own... why do I have to say this? They already know I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog! Man... sorry for this long author's note because SOMEBODY didn't gave me the right cookie... *Random person throws a chocolate cookie*. Hey! I saw that! Your going to get sued! **

**Past and Future**

Sonic was walking to his dorm. He can't find Sally anywhere. He looked at her dorm, nothing. Her favorite places, nothing. And he even went to his and Sally's first date. Still nothing. He sighed and opened the door. Tails was reading a Harry Potter book with his green glasses.

"Hey Sonic," Tails said out loud, "How was detention?". He made it sound like school or something. Sonic glared at Tails and just sighed again.

"Not bad. It would've been better if Amy wasn't there." Sonic said. He put his green backpack on a corner and slumped to his bed.

"Though if it wasn't for her, I would start doing my homework right now, and maybe let you-" Sonic was soon cut off by a laughing echidna, silver hedgehog, and a green hedgehog.

"That was epic awesomeness!" Manic said still laughing from what he saw, "That will be a moment I will never forget!"

"I know right? It was funny how Rouge got angry at the clock and throwed it!" Knuckles said. Sonic gave a confused look and looked at Tails. He shrugged.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sonic said looking at the three guys. Silver was the 1st person to shut-up from there laughing zone.

"Me, Knuckles, and Manic pulled a prank on the girls." Silver said, "And it was pretty funny, though it would be MORE funny if the Amy was there. She was only person that didn't get floured."

"She was in detention with me." Sonic said. Manic looked at Sonic and gave him a sly smile.

"Really? Did you guys had 'fun' over the hour?" Manic asked. Sonic then blushed from what he just heard and shook his head.

"No. I have Sally, remember?" Sonic said to Manic. Manic sighed and looked at Knuckles, "I guess I owe you 5 bucks."

"Yes! That's two in a row!" Knuckles said. Silver rolled his eyes and so did Tails.

"What?" Sonic said and sweatdrop. "What was the 1st one?"

"You don't even want to know..." Silver said, sighing. Manic nodded and went outside of Sonic's and Tails's dorm.

"Well, I'm leaving." Manic said. He looked at Silver, "Your coming, dude?"

"Yeah. It's pretty boring in the Hedgehog's residence." Silver said and left with Manic.

"That's because you have no life!" Sonic yelled outside of the dorm.

"At least I have an ego than SOMEBODY I know!" Silver yelled back. Sonic glared at Silver in distance and just sighed really loud.

"He's a momma's boy." Sonic said. Tails looked up from his book and looked at Sonic.

"But Sonic, didn't you say that he was an 'egg plant' before?" Tails said. Sonic looked at Tails with annoyed eyes.

"I get to call him whatever I want!" Sonic yelled. "Though not in front of his face..." He muttered.

"I'm going to Starbucks. You wanna go?" Knuckles said to Tails and Sonic.

"Sure. I'll go." Tails said. He put his book on the bed and started walking with Knuckles to go the Cafe. Sonic just looked at his best friend and glared. Maybe he can go out and go to a park. Just him. No Sally. No pulling pranks. Wait, there will be pranks!

Sonic chuckled to himself and went outside of the dorm and going outside to the park.

xxxx

Amy was reading a book and waiting for Sonia to take a shower and get dressed. Amy sighed. She went to her blackberry phone and went to her contacts. She went to a number and clicked the green phone button. It started ringing. Then it was picked up.

"Hello?" A sweet voice said but sounded a little annoyed.

"Hey, Cream. Sorry to interrupt you. I got bored." Amy said in her phone, "And the girls had got 'floured' when I was at detention."

"Floured? What happened?" Cream asked a bit worried. Amy sighed and told her all about the flour prank and of her detention.

"Wow. That must be pretty harsh for you, and it is a surprise that you didn't freak out when you told me that you were with Sonic. _Alone._" Cream said in the other line.

"Yeah well, I'm not that girly girl who freaks out every time they talk with there BFFs," Amy said, "And besides, I can't like tell Sonia or the other girls, they might freak out."

"I guess your right..." Cream said, "Well- MOM! NO! I don't have a boyfriend! I'm talking with Amy! Jeez... sorry about that, my mom thought that I'm talking with my 'boyfriend' and not you. Where was I? Oh yeah! Well you see Amy- MOM! What? Why? Fine... chat with you later, Amy. My mom wants me to help her fold the clothes. Bye."

"Bye." Amy, sweatdroping from what she just heard. She hung up and sighed. Then the bathroom door opened really hard and Sonia came outside and chuckled to herself.

"Whoa. It took me 45 minutes to get the flour out of my fur, and voilà!" Sonia said making Amy look at her outfit. It was a scarlet dress with some yellow on the top and bottom.

"I wonder what you did when I was at the bathroom..." Sonia said, "I over heard you that you were talking with someone... was it Cream?"

"Yeah. It got pretty boring waiting for you to finish up, so I talked with Cream." Amy said explaining to Sonia. Sonia nodded and understood.

"You know, we need to tell her." Sonia said crossing her arms. Amy sighed.

"Yeah I know. It's just that... does she have to? She's just a 14-year-old." Amy said. Sonia shook her head.

"It's the law of Team Rose, you NEED to steal something from Team Sonic to be in the team. You even said it yourself." Sonia said, "And, I remember those words from that day, _'If you want to be in the team, then you must steal or BORROW something from Team Sonic. If you don't, then you're not in the team.'. _Remind you of anything?"

Amy just looked to Sonia and nodded slowly. She DID remember that day, it was in 4th Grade that she made that promise, but it's going to be broken.

Amy sighed.

"I'll tell tomorrow." Amy said. Sonia nodded and went to the door.

"Wanna go to the park?" Sonia asked to Amy.

Amy nodded and said, "Sure.". Amy grabbed her phone and both of them went to the door and locked it. This is going to be a problem...

xxxx

"I'm done, mom!" Cream said to her mother. Vanilla smiled at her little daughter.

"Good, I'll see you soon, dear." Vanilla said and grabbed her purse.

"Where your going, mom?" Cream asked to her mother.

"I have a date with Vector and I won't be here in the next 2 hours." Vanilla said, "I can drop you off at Amy's dorm at school if you want..."

"Yes! Please! I REALLY want to talk with Amy!" Cream said cheerfully. Vanilla chuckled at her daughter's behavior.

"Okay. I'll call Vector that I'm going to have a delay on the date." Vanilla said and took out Cream's phone (lol she doesn't have her own phone).

"Mom, not trying to be mean here but, you really need to get a phone." Cream said. Vanilla dialed Vector's number and waited.

"I know deary, but you know I can't afford one because we just moved." Vanilla said to her daughter. "Hi Vector, it's me, Vanilla... Vector, I might have a delay on our date... no it's not serious..."

Cream glared at her mother.

"I just need to drop off Cream at a friend's place... okay I'll see you there... bye." Vanilla said and closed the phone.

"Oh great..." Cream said.

"What it is, Cream?" Vanilla asked to Cream.

"Yeah. I don't know where her dorm is." Cream said sweatdroping. Vanilla tossed the phone to Cream and she accepted it. She dialed Amy's number and it started to ring.

"Hello?" Amy asked in the other line.

"Hey Amy. I just want to know where's your room?" Cream asked to her friend.

"Um, Cream I'm not at the dorm right now. I'm at the park, but the other girls are in the next two dorms on the left in the 3rd floor, rooms 34 and 35." Amy said.

"Okay. Well, see 'ya." Cream said.

"Bye." Amy said. Cream hung up and looked at her mother with happy eyes.

"She said yes, she is at her dorm. So you can drop me off in the front door of the building." Cream lied to her mother. It didn't feel good. Vanilla nodded and went to her car.

"Okay, sweetie. I'll drop you off." Vanilla said with a happy voice. Cream nodded and went to her mom's car.

_I wonder what they're doing? _Cream thought to herself. When the car started, Cream couldn't wait to see her friends.

**Happy? I made this chapter I think a little long. Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter, I really appreciate it and thanks for reading this chapter! I'm glad that your liking it, so farewell my reviewers, until next time on chapter 13! **

**~MoonlightStar400**

**P.S. I would like some reviews on this chapter around 5-10. Okay, bye!**

**Now Edited 8/06/12**


	13. Chapter 13:Surprises, surprises

**Wow! Already on chapter 13! This is so cool! XD Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it and that I love you all even thought I do not know you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog nor Alexandra the Leopard. It belongs to Sega and Alexandra the Leopard and if it were mine... *Devious smile* there will be more romance on the games and Manic and Sonia would be on all of them.**

**Past and Future**

Sonic was walking at the park. He sees little kids around the age 11 playing. His eye caught something. It was hedgehog who was pranking a hedgehog girl. Sonic smirked. That reminded him of how he liked to prank on Amy. It all started in Kindergarten. On 8th grade, last year, Sonic made a prank that he would never forget...

_**Flash Back **_

_Amy was talking with her wanna-be friends at a table and Sonic smirked. This was going to be easy..._

_"Sonic, what cha' thinking?" Manic asked interrupting Sonic's thought. He blinked a few times and looked at his brother._

_"Pranking..." Sonic muttered to his brother, but inside of him he was actually saying, _'What do you think I'm thinking? I'm thinking on a prank!' _but that will hurt Manic's feelings and his brothership with him._

_"I need a spoon..." Knuckles said looking at his pudding. He looked to his left and Silver was taking out his spoon from the wrapper._

_"Oh, thanks!" Knuckles said and took the spoon from Silver and took out the wrapper and scooped a spoonful on the spoon._

_"Hey!" Silver yelled at Knuckles. Knuckles turned again to Silver with the spoon on his mouth._

_"I'm sorry, were you using this?" Knuckles said and took spoon out his mouth, Silver crossed his arms and looked at his pudding._

_"Obviously..." Silver said and sighed. Tails looked up from his book and looked at Sonic. Sonic got up and went to Team Rose's table and he was carrying a pint of chocolate milk on his hand._

_"Oh crap..." Tails said out loud, "Sonic! Don't! You'll be in detention!" Sonic smirked at his small friend._

_"Don't worry Tails," Sonic said, "If I start it, then everyone will be on detention." Tails just looked at his friend._

_"You'll regret it..." Tails muttered. Sonic smirked and continued to the table. Amy was talking with her friends. Sonic was behind her, and poured the chocolate milk right at her!_

_"OMFG!"Amy yelled. This made all the kids to shut up and looking at the table. Sonia's eyes widen and so did Rouge, Tikal had her hands on her mouth, Wave and Blaze glaring at Team Sonic's table, Silver and Jet were glaring et them as well._

_"What's your *ucking idea!" Amy yelled at Sonic. The whole cafeteria said 'Ooohh!'. Sonic just smirked and grabbed Amy's Sunny D and poured it right on her head._

_Amy glared at Sonic. If she had her Piko Piko Hammer, he would have been straight to Hell, but she didn't because her friends don't want her to carry such a thing._

_"Here," Amy said, grabbing a handful of Sonia's blueberry pie, "Have some pie!" She throwed the pie right at Sonic's face! A few gasps filled in the Cafeteria. Sonic growled low and looked around. He saw a bee eating a vanilla ice-cream with sprinkles. He dashed to the bee boy, a grabbed the ice-cream._

_"Hey!" The bee said. Sonic gave the boy 5 bucks and dashed to the table. There was silence in the air and all you can here is breathing._

_"Hmm! I really like the pie!" Sonic said with a flirty voice, "But you should try the ice-cream from here! It's cold and delicious!" with that, Sonic throwed the ice-cream, but Amy ducked the attack, instead of her, it hit Rouge._

_"What's your problem, hedgehog!" Rouge said standing up, "This is dry-clean! You must pay! And I don't mean the revenge pay, I mean pay PAY! Like literally!"_

_"You know, the ice-cream sure makes you look..." Knuckles said finding the right word, "Cold hearted."_

_"What?" Rouge said. She looked down at her shirt and the ice-cream was in top of her left breast, making a 'Cold Hearted'._

_"Ha ha, that is so funny." Rouge said, she grabbed a green jello and throwed it across the cafeteria. Knuckles didn't notice and it splashed right at his face!_

_"Oh, you shouldn't do that" Knuckles said and grabbed his sandwich, "You wish you didn't, Batgirl." _

_"Hey look, It's a Knucklehead Sandwich!" Rouge said and pointed at him. A few giggles came and Knuckles was furious. He threw the sandwich but Rouge jumped high. Instead, it hitted Tikal._

_Tikal looked at the cafeteria to see who done it (Who done it! Dun it! Dun it!). Her eyes met Knuckles. Some tomato on her head was slipping off, mayonnaise was on some part of her cheek, and she just had a dull face._

_She got up from her chair and went to the girl's bathroom. Rouge looked at Knuckles and shook her head._

_"You made her cry. That is low." Rouge said crossing her arms and went to follow Tikal._

_"Rouge! Wait! I still have chocolate milk on my hair and it's going to be awful if it stays to long!" Amy said and dashed to the bathroom. Wave got up and so did Blaze. They both nodded and went to follow the girls._

_"Sonic, I think you went to far." Sonia said. "Oh and one more thing, FOOD FIGHT!" She yelled on top of her lungs and ran to the bathroom._

_With that, chaos started for the poor Cafeteria, poor janitor..._

_**End of Flashback**_

Sonic chuckled of the memory. It was funny and he would never forget about it. Sonic's phone rang and he looked at his right pocket. He ignored it and continued walking at the park. He tried to remember some parts of his memory but it was a bit blurry.

Sonic's stomach grumbled. Sonic sweatdrop and looking around the park to find a food stand. He searched until he spot a Chili Dog stand. He went there as fast as he can and ordered 2 Chili Dogs. The employee nodded and started making the Chili Dogs. Sonic saw in awe that his Chili Dogs were ready.

He gave the employee the money and walked. He looked at his Chili Dogs and took one big bite out of it. He sighed in relief of how it tasted so good. He soon took another bite. Then someone accidentally bumped into Sonic and both of Sonic's Chili Dogs were flying in mid-air.

"Oh sh-!" Sonic said and grabbed his Chili Dogs before they hit the ground.

"Ouch..." The person said and rubbing their bottom. Sonic looked at the person who bumped into him. His eyes widen. It was Amy.

xxxx

Manic was whistling a tune while walking in the boy's dorm. Silver had karate class today, on a Monday! Manic sighed and went outside of the Boy's Building. He went to the school and went to the Music Room. When he was about to open the door, he heard someone singing.

_Oh Say, can you see?_

_By the dawn's early light,_

_What so proudly we haled,_

_At the twilights last gleaming?_

_Who broad stripes and bright stars,_

_Through the per-licous fight?_

_What so proudly we haled.._

Then there was silence_._ Manic wanted to hear more. Her voice, was like an angel, so beautiful. He soon heard some murmuring and put his ear on the door.

"Gah! What come's next?" the girl said and tried again on the piano, but failed. The girl grunted and this made Manic flinch. He opened the door and look on who was destroying such a lovely instrument.

It was a leopard. She had a tanish fur with black spots on them. Her blue (black?) eyes were staring at the piano. Her uniform fitted with her perfectly. It matched with hair (the bow) and she looked fearful.

She looked up and saw the green hedgehog. Manic blushed and stammered.

"Sorry... if I-I interrupted y-you..." Manic said putting his right arm over his head. The leopard girl looked at Manic and blushed.

"Y-your Ma-Manic the Hedge...hog." The girl said and looked at him. Both eyes met and soon the leopard spoke.

"Hi. My name is Alex." The cat said, "And I know who you are, your Sonic's brother."

Manic nodded and looked at beautiful leopard.

"You have a nice singing voice." Manic said. Alex blushed like a tomatoe and put her head down.

"Usually, I don't sing among the public." Alex said. Manic nodded. "So why are you here?" Alex asked to Manic.

"Well I accidentally left my Math notebook here and the teachers won't cut me some slack to get my notebook. I have an F already and it's the beginning of the school year!" Manic explained to Alex. Alex nodded and went outside of the Music Room's door.

"See ya later, Manic." Alex said walked off. Manic struck in awe of what he just saw. She was perfect. She like music, just like him. Maybe he can know Alex better if they hang out. Maybe, just maybe...

Manic grabbed his folder and went outside of the Music Room and shut the door behind him.

xxxx

_Room 35 and 34. _Cream thought to herself. She was on the 3rd floor, looking for the numbers 34 and 35. Finally, she found the numbers. Cream sighed happily and knocked on 34th room. It slowly opened and it showed a purple cat.

"Hi Blaze, it's me, Cream." the rabbit said. Blaze looked at Cream and nodded. Cream came in and saw two beds, two lamps, and a bathroom.

"Rouge is on the bathroom." Blaze said crossing her arms, "We got 'pranked' by a bunch of bastards."

Cream nodded slowly and didn't want to hear the cuss word again. She didn't like it. Soon the bathroom door opened and it showed a white bat with her PJs on even though it's 7 P.M.

"Oh, hey Cream! Nice to meet you again!" Rouge said smiling at the rabbit. Cream smiled back. Rouge made Cream sit next to her and Cream accepted it.

"So, Cream..." Blaze said putting her left arm to her right arm, "I was meaning to ask something..."

"My mom's 29. She had me since she was 15." Cream said to Blaze. Blaze nodded and sweatdrop. Rouge had a water bottle a spit all of it on the floor.

"Wait, so that means that... she got..." Rouge said but got interrupted by Cream.

"No. Her hormones didn't want her to stop so..." Cream said blushing from the conversation they had.

"Don't worry, Cream. My mom's 31 right now and I'm about your age." Blaze said to Cream. Cream nodded.

"Well, I guess we apologize for Wave and Tikal leaving all the work for them." Rouge said. Blaze nodded and looked at Cream.

"You wanna come?" Blaze asked to Cream.

"Sure." Cream said and walked with her friends to meet her 2 other friends

_I wonder how Amy and Sonia are doing... _Cream thought to herself. Rouge knocked on the door and were greeted by an angry swallow and echidna.

**I don't have anything to say... review please! 5-10 just like the last chapter!**

**~MoonlightStar400**

**Now Edited! 8/06/12**


	14. Chapter 14:2nd Day of Torture

**A/N:Yay! Were already on chapter 14! Wow, I really need to get out more XD Anyways, I have nothing else to say but enjoy this chapter and thanks for reviewing the last chapter. It meant a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Sonic the belongs to Sega. Here's Chap. 14!**

**Past and Future**

"A-Amy!" Sonic said as he looked down to the pink hedgehog. Amy was getting up and rubbing her head.

"Yeah, I'm Amy. Who else do you think I am?" Amy asked harshly. Sonic glared at her.

"Why are you here, alone?" Sonic asked back. Amy looked at Sonic and turned her head.

"Why do you want to know?" Amy said, "Is it because you have _feelings _for me? I thought you were with Sally." Sonic blushed from what he just heard and stammered.

"Well... I... NO! I don't have feelings for you!" Sonic said showing his fist to Amy, "And your right, I DO have Sally. I don't even now why I even asked you at the first place."

"Maybe because... from what happened earlier the day?" Amy said, putting her finger in her bottom lip, "That DOES make our rivalry... friendly like."

"I don't think so." Sonic said, crossing his arms, "So, your here with..?"

"Do you really want to know?" Amy said. Sonic nodded. "Well, she's a girl and has two annoying brothers-"

"Your friends with Dot Warner? She's like, a legend to go be hanging out with you!" Sonic said crossing his arms. Amy looked at him.

"What are you talking about? I'm talking about your sister, Sonia!" Amy shouted. Sonic looked at Amy and nodded his head.

"Oh I see- Hey! Me and Manic are NOT annoying!" Sonic yelled. Amy scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Hey Amy! Sorry I was late! The line for the ice-cream is pretty long and I-" Sonia said running to Amy but soon looked at Sonic.

"Sonic? What are you doing here?" Sonia asked to her brother.

"I'm eating my chili dogs, what does it look like?" Sonic said stuffing his half eaten chili dog. Sonia looked disgusted from the scene, and Amy just rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, Amy, you could not believe what I just saw." Sonia said ignoring her brother, "It is something I MUST show you!"

"Sonic and Manic are not stupid and mental anymore?" Amy asked cheerfully.

"Hey!" Sonic said. But was ignored by the girls.

"No, but I wish." Sonia said sighing and sweatdropping, "Come on, I'll show you." With that, Sonia grabbed Amy's wrist and they were off.

"We are not mental! Were stupid AND gullible!" Sonic said cupping his hands to his mouth to make his voice more louder.

"Mommy, there's a man screaming..." A little girl said grabbing her mother's arm.

"Don't worry, Amanda. He's just crazy." The mother said comforting her daughter. Sonic over heard the conversation and had a vein.

"*itches..." Sonic muttered and walked away to eat his last chili dog.

"So where were going to, Sonia?" Amy said. Sonia let go of Amy's wrist and pointed at a green hedgehog. Amy squealed and so did Sonia. It was Scourge. He over heard the squealing and walked to them.

"Hey." He said to Sonia and Amy. Sonia haded hearts on her eyes and Amy started blushing.

"Oh, um... hey." Amy said blushing. "You remember me, right?"

"Yup. Your that Amy Rose, am I correct?" Scourge asked. Amy nodded and blushed more. Sonia looked at her friend and grabbed her arm.

"And I'm Sonia." Sonia said clenching Amy's arm.

"Oh yeah! Your from my Drama Class, right?" Scourge said, "You have a nice singing voice." Sonia blushed and squealed. Scourge smirked.

"Well I guess uh... we can hang out... sometime?" Amy said. Scourge looked at her and smiled.

"Sure. Maybe on a Saturday night?" Scourge said. Amy blushed and nodded.

"S-sure! Saturday it is!" Amy said. Sonia glared at Amy but smiled as well.

"Okay. Then, bye!" Scourge said and ran to his friends. Amy's heart fluttered, but was soon interrupted by a jealous hedgehog.

"You are lucky that he's taking you out! I'm jealous of you!" Sonia said half smiling and yelling. Amy looked at Sonia.

"Don't worry, I don't think he likes me." Amy said.

"YOU DON'T THINK! HE JUST ASKED YOU OUT!" Sonia yelled. "If I were you, I think he DOES likes you."

"Can we change the subject?" Amy said, "Hey, wanna have a sleepover on Friday?"

"Oh heck yes!" Sonia said cheerfully, "I going to call the girls!" With that, Sonia called all of the girls (except for Cream) and they accepted the request and it will be held on Rouge's and Blaze's dorm. While they were doing that, she and Amy were walking there dorms.

"Can't wait!" Sonia said jumping up and down.

"Yeah. Me too." Amy said smiling. They went to their dorm and were getting ready to sleep.

"Wow. This day went really fast." Amy said.

"Yup. I wonder how's it going to be this week..." Sonia said crossing her arms to her head, "This year will be like chaos!"

"I know right? Well, goodnight Sonia." Amy said turning her light off.

"G' night Amy." Sonia said and turned her light off as well. This week will be awesome...

xxxx

_The Next Day_

Amy was eating her breakfast with Sonia, Rouge, Cream, Blaze, and Wave.

"Hey, have you guys seen Tikal?" Amy asked. All the girls shook their heads. Soon, Tikal came out of nowhere and sat down next to Wave. Her head was down and you couldn't see her face.

"Tikal, are you okay?" Rouge asked. Tikal shook her head slowly and looked up. Her eyes were red and so was her face.

"Tikal, why were you," Cream asked worriedly, "Crying?" Tikal was about to open her mouth but soon closed it. She took a few deep breaths and sighed loudly.

"I just found out that my father..." Tikal said, "Is going to be married and-"

"Why were you crying about that? It's a good thing!" Wave said. Tikal looked at Wave.

"No it isn't. You don't WHO is marrying my dad." Tikal said.

"Then who is it?" asked Amy, "I want to know!"

"Okay, is there ANY more questions before someone interrupts me again?" Tikal asked. There was silence and soon Tikal began her story.

"Well,the person who is marrying my dad is-" the orange echidna said but soon got interrupted by another echidna.

"Yo sis! Long time no see, huh?" Knuckles said grabbing his breakfast with him. Tikal blushed and stuttered.

"Were n-not a fa-family, Kn-Knuckles. There n-not married y-yet." Tikal said. Rouge's jaw opened.

"HE'S your step-brother! WTH!" Rouge said. Knuckles looked at Rouge and chuckled.

"What? Can't my mom date Tikal's dad?" Knuckles said.

"NO." All the girls said at the same time. Knuckles sweatdrop and just walked away. Tikal put her head down and started sobbing softly again.

"Don't worry, Tikal. We'll be in the wedding and be in the groom's side." Rouge said patting Tikal's back. Tikal smiled at Rouge and she smiled back.

"Omigod! Were going to be late!" Blaze said and got up and ran to her class. Wave, Rouge, and Tikal ran as well. Amy sweatdrop and so did Cream.

"Well, see ya." Sonia said and waved.

"I guess we need to go to Math." Amy said. Cream nodded

"I wonder what were going to do today..." Cream said. Amy nodded and went to their class. Mrs. Moon came in and said there assignment.

"Today were going to do a project. It's a review for a test from 2 weeks by now and I assigned your partners." The class groaned.

"Okay, it's about the parts of the circle, Pi, and the triangular figures." Mrs. Moon said. "Okay now the partners, Amy you'll be with..."

_Please Cream, please Cream _Amy thought and crossed her fingers.

"Sonic." Mrs. Moon said.

"What!" Sonic and Amy yelled at the same time. Mrs. Moon ignored them and continued on.

"Cream you'll be with Tails," Mrs. Moon said. She said all of the students names.

"You have until 2 weeks to finish this packet." Mrs. Moon said, grabbing a 50 page booklet.

"Of what year?" Sonic asked flipping through the booklet. Amy nodded.

"If you want to slack off this period, you can. BUT, your grades will be lower," Mrs. Moon said, "Now go." She grabbed a magazine out of her bag and started reading.

"I hate you." Amy said getting her booklet.

"You and me both." Sonic said. They grabbed their stuff and started doing their work.

"Why me?" Cream said. Tails looked at Cream.

"Because, you're not that smart." Tails said, smirking. Cream shot Tails a death glare and started doing her work.

"No wonder your called 'Team Weirdos', your weirder than the rest of the girls!" Tails said.

"And no wonder your called, 'Team Stupid,' your the stupidest boy I've ever met." Cream said back. Tails glared at Cream and said nothing.

_Thought so _Cream thought and smirked to herself. With that, everything was quiet.

**Okay, heres chap 14! Hope you like it! Next chapter will be longer! I promise! Review please!**

**~MoonlightStar400**

**Now Edited 8/06/12**


	15. Chapter 15:Fighting, again?

**A/N: Yay! Heres chapter 15 and thanks for the reviews! They make so happy! And yeah... ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog nor Alexandra the Leopard. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**Heres chapter 15!**

**Past and Future**

"So, what's the circumference again?" Sonic asked as he looked at the paper. Amy sighed and put down her pencil.

"The circumference is the diameter times pi." Amy explained to Sonic. Sonic nodded.

"So what's the diameter again?" Sonic asked again. Amy facepalmed.

"We can do this all day, and you still can't get a question." Amy said, "I'm already on the 5th page! Your barely on the 2nd question!" Amy said. Sonic glared at Amy.

"Well, I'm not as smart as you are, Amy." Sonic said.

"How did even get in 9th grade? Your slow as a sloth!" Amy said.

"Yeah well, at least I have friends, like someone I know!" Sonic yelled back.

"Are you calling my friends posers?" Amy asked harshly. Sonic smirked and nodded. This made the class stop from what they were doing and looked at Amy and Sonic.

"Yup. I wonder how you EVEN got friends." Sonic said crossing his arms and got up from his chair. Amy got up from her chair as well.

"Are you saying that I'm to Albert Einstein to have friends?" Amy asked gasping fakely, "I thought that there was only ONE dumbass in whole world, I guess I was wrong."

The class 'oohed'. Sonic glared at Amy. She glared back.

"That is enough! Amelia Jade Rose the Hedgehog and Sonic Maurice the Hedgehog! You two have detention for a week!" Mrs. Moon said out loud. Amy looked at Mrs. Moon.

"Please Mrs. Moon! I don't want to be with... THAT thing." Amy pleaded to Mrs. Moon. She crossed her arms and looked at Amy.

"Ms. Rose, you need to learn how to get along with your classmates, even your rivals." Mrs. Moon said ,"And once you're at detention, you could be done with your assignment.".

The bell ran and everybody went to the door.

"I'm so sorry, Amy." Cream said to her friend. Amy smiled softly.

"Don't worry Cream... oh yeah! I forgot to ask you something." Amy said. Cream tilted her head.

"What is it?" asked Cream,

"Me and the girls are having a sleepover on Friday, you wanna come?" Amy said to Cream. Cream nodded slowly and she and Amy talked while going to their next period.

xxxx

"Okay class, today were going to learn how to make speeches." Ms. V- jay said to her class. Amy was doodling on her notebook and Shadow was writing something down. Manic yawned. Then, the door opened and slammed the wall! Everybody looked up to see who it was.

"Sorry I'm late, Ms. V- jay!" a leopard said. Manic's eyes widen. It was Alex.

"Ms. Leopard! You weren't here yesterday! What happened?" the teacher said. Alex sighed and took a deep breath.

"I had Music before Language Arts, so I forgot about the time and well... you know... started playing my flute." Alex said. Manic smirked. Ms. V- jay sighed.

"You know, Alex, I need a note for you to skip Language Arts, but you didn't. I'm going to write a letter that says that you skip Language Arts and that you have detention for 2 days." Ms. V- jay said.

Alex nodded and sighed. She sat right next to Manic.

"Hey." Manic said. Alex looked up and saw Manic.

"Oh.. hey." Alex said blushing. Manic smirked.

"Your cute when you blush." Manic said. Alex blushed more and shook her head. Amy looked at the scene and looked disgusted.

"Hey Shadow, me and the girls have a meeting tomorrow," Amy whispered to Shadow, "So, can you be the bodyguard again so that Team Stupid doesn't hear our-"

"Yeah." Shadow whispered back at Amy, "It starts at 5:00, right?". Amy nodded and looked behind her. Manic was flirting with Alex, and Alex was blushing every time he spoke. Amy just rolled her eyes and continued hearing the teacher.

xxxx

_Later That Day_

"Gee, thanks Sonic, for putting me in detention, AGAIN!" Amy yelled at Sonic. Sonic glared at Amy.

"It's not my fault that your to stubborn." Sonic said back. Amy gasped fakely.

"And it's not my fault that your mental and stupid." Amy spat back. Sonic had a vein and glared at the pink hedgehog.

"Hey! I told you already, I'm stupid AND gullible. Didn't you hear me?" asked Sonic. Amy shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe, maybe not." Amy said. Sonic sighed and went to his backpack. He got his phone out and texted somebody.

**Hey Sal, u there? ~ Sonic**

A few minutes past and Sally texted back.

_**Yeh I'm here. Wat happen? Where r u?~Sally **_

**I'm at detention T.T! ~Sonic**

_**Poor thing. Sorry can't chat anymore, I have homewo-**_

"Jeez Sonic, your texting your girlfriend already?" asked Amy. Sonic look up from the text message and saw Amy.

"So? I can text her whenever I want." Sonic said. Amy rolled her eyes and went to her backpack and took out her blackberry.

"What are you doing?" asked Sonic.

"Playing Angry Birds." Amy said clicking on the buttons of the phone. Sonic sweatdrop.

_weirdo._Sonic thought, _Though, that's what I like about her._ Sonic smirked to himself and after that, everything was quiet.

xxxx

"Hey, have you seen Sonic?" Knuckles asked. He, Silver, and Tails were walking to their dorms, since it was after school.

"He's at detention." Tails said, "With Amy, again."

"Again? How many times will they fight this year?" Silver asked. Tails just shrugged.

"Well then, I guess that we can relax,"Knuckles said, "Without Sonic, it's going to be-" BONK! Knuckles bumped into someone.

"Ow! Hey! Watch where your going, doofus!" a voice said. Knuckles rubbed his head.

"Sorry I-" Knuckles said but looked to see who it was. It was Rouge.

"Rouge?" asked Knuckles.

"Knucklehead?" asked Rouge. Blaze and Cream went to her.

"Rouge! You shouldn't run like that! You could've had a twisted ankle!" Cream said. Rouge sweatdrop.

"Oh?" said Blaze looking at the boys. Silver smirked.

"You like your clothes? I made them just for you." Silver said. Blaze shook her head from blushing.

"C'mon Rouge, let's get going." Cream said.

"Why? To scared to talk to us?" Tails asked to Cream. Cream glared at the 2 tailed fox. He glared back.

"Whatever. Come on Rouge." Cream said. Rouge got up from the concrete and walked away.

"I'm telling you, there weirdos." Tails said, crossing his arms. Silver and Knuckles sweatdrop and walked to there dorms once again.

**Well, here's chapter 15! I would like some reviews please! 5-10! Sorry if it isn't to long!**

**~MoonlightStar400**

**Now Edited! 8/07/12**


	16. Chapter 16:The Kiss

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I love you all! Less chit-chat and more writing! Before I do that, the school that they're going ends at 3:00, so Amy and Sonic have detention at the time, and detention ends at 4:00. So yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, it belongs to Sega. Here's chapter 16!**

**Past and Future**

_The Next Day_

"Okay, any news this day?" Amy asked as she, and the girls, are having their meeting every Wednesday, even on Summer Break.

"You already know that I'm going to be a sister from a 'certain' someone..." Tikal said, though it sounded like muttering than saying. Every girl nodded.

"Well, I have detention, again, with a blue hedgehog, again, so I'm going to be bored, again." Amy said. The girls sweatdrop and chuckled.

Sonia looked at Amy.

"Have you told her?" Sonia said to Amy. Amy shook her head. Damn, she forgot all about it.

"And of course, Cream, since you are the new member of this club, you must do something." Amy said. Cream looked at Amy with confused eyes.

"What is it, Amy?" Cream asked to Amy. Amy took a deep breath and told her what to do.

"If you want to be in this club, you must well-" Amy said, taking another deep breath, "Steal something or 'borrow' something from Team Sonic and show us what you got."

Cream looked at the hedgehog. She nodded slowly.

"Okay, when do I start?" Cream asked. Sonia got up from her chair and went to where Amy was.

"You didn't tell her, huh?" Sonia said, crossing her arms. Amy sweatdrop and looked over to Cream.

"You'll start on Friday, on the sleepover." Amy said. All the girls gasp in amazement.

"What? I can't wait 'till this Friday then!" Rouge said, putting her arms in the air, and cheering like a mad woman.

The girls chuckled and Cream looked confused as Hell. Poor Cream... she has to steal something.

"So anymore news?" Amy said. A few girls raised there hands and Amy let them tell their story.

xxxx

_2 Days Later_

"Holy crap! Run!" Tails said as he, Sonic, and Knuckles were running from a group of Seniors.

"Why? We didn't do anything!" Knuckles yelled to the lockers. Though he was talking to God, not the lockers. That would just be wierd.

"It's Friday, Knucklehead!" Sonic yelled, "It means that a group of Seniors will beat the hell out of every Freshmen there is!". Knuckles nodded rapidly.

"Hey, don't you have detention with Amy again?" Tails asked. Sonic looked at Tails.

"And why do you want to know?" He asked. Tails just shrugged and ran. They went to the left (to the left, to the left, to the left-) and then to the right (To the right, to the right, to the right-) and went to a bathroom.

"Phew! I think we lost them." Sonic said. Tails and Knuckles sighed. Someone flushed and opened the door. The person turned around and the guys. The person blushed and gasp. So did they.

"There are boys in the girls bathroom!"The girl said, she was Amy. "Omigod!" she yelled.

"N-no! It's not that! We were chased by se-" Sonic said but then, another flush came.

"Oh crap..." Knuckles muttered. Rouge came out and was talking to Amy, she didn't notice the boys.

"Wow Amy. I didn't know that you were going out with him. He's like the cutest and rebellious boy in the school! He's a major hottie..."

"Rouge..." Amy whispered harshly, but Rouge ignored it.

"And I would bet you that you know who will get jealous and he'll say to you that he has feelings for you and that he's going to break up with his girlfriend..." Rouge trailed off.

"Rouge..." Amy said again, but more loudly. Sonic looked confused. Tails just tilted his head, and Knuckles hold his mouth with air because he was about to burst out laughing.

"And then you guys would get married.." Rouge said, Amy blushed deeply, "Go on your Honeymoon and having some 'fun' while you are gone..."

"ROUGE! WTH?" Amy yelled at the bat's ears. Rouge covered her ears, because of the sound, it made her hearing fuzzy.

"What? I was just saying that you and-" Rouge said, but looked at the boys. Rouge blushed slightly.

"What the funk? What are you guys doing here? This is the GIRLS bathroom, not the BOYS bathroom." Rouge said to them, "Amy! Why didn't you tell me that-"

"Your babbling was going on way to far, Rouge." Amy said, crossing her arms, "If I hear that one more time, I swear that I'm going to slap you silly."

"And why is that?" Rouge asked, crossing her arms as well, "I thought that we are good friends. I guess I was-"

"What are guys talking about?" Tails said out loud. Rouge and Amy looked at Tails with death eyes and Tails sweatdrop.

"Shut up Tails!" Sonic said, "I want to see a cat fight!", Sonic put his hands together and started rubbing them together.

"Yeah well, too bad. 'Cause I'm leaving." Amy said, she went to the door and closed it. Rouge followed her.

"What were going to do?" Tails asked. They were still in the girls bathroom, what are they going to do?

"I know! We can get out of here and pretend nothing happened." Sonic said, with a sarcastic voice, "I'm guessing that the Seniors are gone by now.". Knuckles and Tails both nodded and went to the exit door.

There was no one in the halls. Sonic sighed.

"Okay, were clear." Sonic said to Tails and Knuckles. They both nodded and went outside of the door. There was silent and they were safe. They sighed heavily.

"That was close..." Tails said, "I guess we go to our dorms and lock ourselves up until next Monday?". Sonic and Knuckles looked at each other and they both nodded slowly at Tails.

"Yup. But before I do that, I have detention." Sonic said, "I'll see you later than."

Knuckles and Tails looked at Sonic and both of them nodded.

"Yeah well, see ya." Tails said. He and Knuckles walked to the dorms and left Sonic alone. Sonic sighed.

"Oh how I love being in detention, huh?" Sonic said to himself. He chuckled."Don't worry Sally, our date will be tomorrow... I promise." Sonic said to himself again. He ran sonic speed and went to the detention room.

xxxx

"Yay! It's the sleepover already!" Rouge said. The girls cheered and Cream jumped up and down on Rouge's bed.

"So, what you guys want to do?" Blaze said. She was wearing a green and brown shirt and the color was similar to her sleeping pants.

"Hmmm... how about a game?" Tikal said. She was wearing a white sleep dress with a small bow in the middle of the chest part.

"Oh! I know! We could play 'Truth or Dare'!" Sonia said. She was wearing a pink top and black pants. Wave nodded and was wearing a purple shirt and indigo pants.

"Yeah! I'm up for some Truth and Dare!" Amy said. She was wearing a white shirt with a pink polka dots pants. Cream nodded and was wearing a yellow and orange sleep dress.

"Okay then, you guys know the rules, right?" Rouge asked the girls. She was wearing an extra-large T- shirt that say's 'Love Me' and small shorts that is under the shirt. All of the nodded and Cream shook her head.

"Okay, since Cream is new, I'm going to tell her." Rouge said, "Okay Cream, you MUST do a truth or dare, of you don't, you'll be forced to see 'Last Time', got that?"

Cream nodded and shivered. Everybody nows that 'Last Time' was an old show for old people, and so young people hate it.

"Okay, got it!" Cream said, giving a thumbs up to Rouge. Rouge nodded and they started their game.

"Okay, Amy your first." Rouge said.

"Aww narts." Amy said, swinging her arm like Nelson in Austin and Ally. The girls chuckled.

"Okay, truth or dare?" Rouge said. Amy tapped her finger on her chin.

"Truth." Amy said, feeling prepared whatever the truth is.

"Okay Amy, is it true that your first kiss was on 5th grade? People were like, talking about ALL day! Tell me the deets, girl!" Rouge said. Amy was caught off guard.

"Oh well uh, you see, my first WAS on 5th grade, but you don't want to know who it is..." Amy said, blushing madly.

"Ha! Rouge you owe me 10 bucks now!" Blaze said. Rouge grumbled something and gave the money to Blaze.

"Tell us! I REALLY want to know, Amy!" Cream said cheerfully. Amy sweatdrop and chuckled nervously.

"I don't know if you guys want to know, it's a pretty long story..." Amy said, blushing again.

"We don't care! Tell us! Tell us!" Sonia said. All the girls nodded at the same, which made Amy sighed.

"Okay, but let this be a warning, if the story is too long or boring, and you guys fall asleep, I'll let you play with my hammer, 'Piko'." Amy said, popping her Piko Piko Hammer in thin air. The girls sweatdrop and nodded fast.

"Okay, here it goes..." Amy said, sighing, "It was a normal day on 5th grade with Mr. Lee..."

"Yawn." Rouge said. Amy glared at Rouge. Rouge sweatdrop and shushed.

"It was on a Tuesday, normal as always, the regular, the same poking..." Amy said. "It was after I met Shadow..."

_**Back in 5th Grade**_

_"Sonic! Could you please stop?" Amy asked. Sonic was poking her with a stick as always._

_"I don't want to." Sonic said. The both of them were walking, though Amy didn't like Sonic being with her. They went to a whole that is 3 feet long, though both of them didn't notice it since Sonic was poking Amy and Amy didn't saw the pit. (Phew!)_

_"Look Sonic, I don't know what's your problem, but you PLEASE stop?" Amy said, angrily. Sonic smirked._

_"And why would I stop?" He asked. Amy facepalmed._

_"You can poke on Sally, she's your type." Amy said. Sonic shrugged._

_"Nah. She likes guys that are cute." Sonic said._

_"And you're not cute?" Amy said. Sonic shook his head._

_"Nope. I'm handsome." Sonic said, winking at a few girls. They waved and winked at him back. Sonic smirked and Amy rolled her eyes._

_"Yeah. Whatever. Anyways, leave me alo-" Amy said, but she was to close to the pit, she was off-balance. Sonic blinked a few times to see what was going on, and Amy was about to fall._

_"Amy!" Sonic said, he grabbed Amy's arm, but she was about to fall, so did Sonic. They both fell on the pit and there was a TUMHP. Nobody was there and the girls left before they even heard it. _

_Sonic was dizzy from the fall. He felt something warm on his lips. It sorta taste like... strawberries... Sonic opened his eyes to see who or what was it. Sonic's muzzle turned all red like Knuckles fur,(er uh, scales? XD)._

_Amy shook her head as well. Funny, she felt something was on her lips. Maybe it's nothing... she opened her eyes as well and her face came red as well. Sonic was to shock and so was Amy. Sonic Maurice the Hedgehog, was on top of Amelia Jade Rose the Hedgehog, and had kissed her!_

_"GET OFF OF ME!" Amy yelled. She pushed Sonic and he fell on the ground. Amy looked at Sonic. He looked at Amy. Both of them blushed for a very long time, that only thing that was making sound was a cricket._

_"I'm- I'm soooo sorry! I didn't mean to I-" Sonic said putting his arms in front of him waving at them like a criminal with no weapons, but her got interrupted by Amy._

_"It's okay... let's just... don't talk about... ever." Amy said, blushing. She got up and went to get out of the pit. Sonic nodded and did the same. They got out and looked at each other one more time. They blushed again and went to their friends._

_"Hey Amy, something happened? Do you have a fever?" Amy's friends, Tikal said, "Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah I'm fine, just hot from the sun." Amy said, lying to one of her best friends. Tikal nodded and believed it._

_"Hey Sonic, why are you red? Knucklehead is your brother now? Omigod!" Silver said. Knuckles glared at the white hedgehog and then to Sonic._

_"You okay?" he asked. Sonic nodded slowly and used the same excuse as Amy. Knuckles nodded and he and Sonic and the other boys started playing whatever the hell the boys play. So did the girls._

_**End of 5th Grade**_

"And so um... yeah. That's what happened." Amy said. Rouge was eating popcorn and stopped. Some handful of popcorn fell because Rouge was shocked. Cream looked up she REALLY wanted to hear more. Sonia's jaw opened and so did Blaze. Wave just had shocked eyes. Tikal put her hands on her mouth.

"More!" they yelled at the same time. Amy sweatdrop.

"Nope. I already did the truth. Next!" She yelled at them. The girls sighed and continued on their small game.

**Like it? Love it? Please review please! 5- 10 reviews please! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I know I did! I love the lovey dovey flashback! XD enjoy this chapter!**

**~MoonlightStar400**

**Now Edited! 8/07/12**


	17. Chapter 17:Truth or Dare Still Goes On

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I love you all! I LOVE doing this story, though I see quite a lot of people putting it on their alerts and so myself XD not trying to brag though ^^' again, here's chapter 17 and I REALLY hope you like it, took me FOREVER to make it, and I see that people like my other story, 'Good Boys vs Bad Girls' also known as GB VS BG, I like the initials better though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and that's final! They belong to SEGA. I want a cookie *same random person from a few chapters gives me a cookie* Not today Oscar, your lucky I even LET you still work here from what happened a few chapters back. **

**Here's Chap. 17! Hope you enjoy!**

**Past and Future**

"Okay Sonia, truth or dare?" Blaze asked to Sonia. Sonia took a moment and tapped her chin, she then snapped her fingers.

"Truth." Sonia said. Blaze sighed.

"Come on, people! Do a dare already! The only person that can do a truth is Amy!" Blaze yelled. There was silence and Amy coughed. Awkward silence came in the air.

"Hey... I want to do a dare too, you know." Amy said, using her childish voice. Blaze shook her head in disbelief and sighed.

"But you know how the dares are, there rated R." Blaze said Amy. Amy nodded and chuckled nervously.

"Okay, whatever. Sonia, is it true that you had a crush on Knuckles?" Blaze asked to the hedgehog. Sonia blushed furiously and put her head down.

"Yeah. The rumor is true. But I was a squirt back then! I don't like him anymore!" Sonia said. Rouge had a disgusted look.

"You? Like Knuckles? Pff, I would date Big than going out with him." Rouge said, crossing her arms. Sonia sweatdrop and giggled.

"Wow Rouge. I didn't think that you HATE Knuckles that bad. I had a crush on him because he wasn't like my obedient mental brothers, that's why. But since they did 'Team Stupid' Knuckles was never the same. So I lost interest in him like, 5 years now." Sonia explained. Rouge nodded and Cream tilted her head.

"Oops. I forgot. You don't know who Knuckles is. He's a red echidna from I think Tuesday, yeah that one." Sonia said. Cream nodded.

"I REALLY need to catch on." Cream said dumbfully. The girls chuckled and continued on.

"Amy, Truth or Dare?" Wave asked to the pink hedgehog.

"Truth." Amy said, crossing her arms. THIS time, she was ready. Wave nodded and said her truth.

"Is it true that after you kissed Sonic in 5th grade, did it... you know... felt... uh..." Wave said, blushing, "N-nice?"

Amy groaned and got went to her sleeping bag and got her pillow and screamed in it. Wave chuckled nervously.

"If you really want to know," Amy said, giving hope to Wave, "I'm not telling. I promised to him.". Wave let out a big sigh. It was Sonia's turn.

"Okay, Cream. Truth or dare?" Sonia asked.

"Dare." Cream said. The girls gasped in horror. Sonia smirked.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on her." Sonia said, crossing her arms, "Okay Cream, I dare you to go to the boys dorm and steal something from Team Sonic."

Cream shivered. _Damn _Cream thought to herself. She thought that they forgot. Even Sonia. She guessed that she was wrong.

"Okay." Cream said, or muttered. She got up. Sonia stopped her.

"They're at a 'Guys Night Out'. There rooms are in the 4th and 5th floor, first 2 on the 4th and last 2 on the 5th floor. I don't know where Knuckles is though." Sonia said. Rouge crosses her arms.

"How do you know Knuckles doesn't have a room?" Rouge asked.

"Because, I'm the school counselor, remember?" Sonia said. Rouge sweatdrop and nodded. Cream nodded and opened the door, and left.

"I wonder what she'll get." Amy said. Rouge and Blaze smirked.

"Me too." Rouge and Blaze said at the same time. They waited for Cream to come and get something from Team Sonic.

xxxx

_Why me? _Cream said to herself. She went inside of the boy's dorm and went to the stairs and went to the 4th floor. She went to the 1st room and looked around it.

"Hmmm.." Cream thought to herself and looked around. One the left side of the bed, it was pretty neat. Books in a shelf, the cover of the bed was orange, and it wasn't messy as the one in the right. The cover of the bed is blue and there were so many stuff on it.

Cream sighed. She can get whatever without being in trouble. She looked around the stuff and something caught her eye. It was a small book that the cover was yellow. Cream grabbed the book and flipped around the pages. This was golden humor. Cream chuckled to herself and closed the book.

"Heh heh, this is solid gold." Cream said, laughing. Then, she stopped laughing. The door knob was moving.

_Oh Shit _Cream thought. The door knob stopped moving.

"Tails? Is that you?" A voice said. Cream froze in that place. She was busted. Gone. Red Handed. She gulped really hard.

"Tails, I know your there. Come on, open the door." The voice said again. Cream heard the voice again. It was that boy, Sonic.

"Fine. Be that way. I WAS going to the libary today." Sonic said outside of the door.

_It's liBRary, Einstein. _Cream thought, having a vein. There was silence after that and Cream's heart stopped beating from panic. She opened the locked door and looked around. Sonic wasn't there. Cream sighed and went outside of the room.

She ran as fast as she can to the girl's dorm. A smile was on Cream's face. Wait 'till they see this. Cream giggled and opened Rouge's and Blaze's room. Cream smiled cheerfully at the girls.

"So, where is it?" Sonia asked, crossing her arms. Cream showed the yellow notebook.

"I hope you guys will like it." Cream said. Sonia grabbed the notebook and read it. She started laughing manically and dropped down at the door. She swiped a tear on her eye from laughing to hard.

"Okay, okay. You're in Team Rose from now on." Sonia said. Cream's eyes lit up.

"Well before we do that, the game Truth or Dare is over." Sonia said. The girls let out a 'awe' sound.

"Now that you're in the team, you must know the rules." Amy said.

"Right. 1st rule, don't snitch on Team Sonic. If you do, the pranking will just be worse." Blaze said. Cream nodded and took out her blue notebook and wrote on it.

"2nd rule, you must come in ALL team meetings, which is in Wednesdays at 5:00." Amy said.

"And the last rule, number 3, Don't ever-" Rouge said, but got interrupted by Tikal.

"EVER-" Tikal said, but got interrupted by Wave.

"NEVER-" Wave said, but soon the girls said.

"FALL IN LOVE WITH THEM!" They said at the same time. Cream sweatdrop and wrote that down.

"Okay, so is that all the rules?" Cream asked. Amy nodded.

"Yup. We take things seriously." Amy said. Blaze was eating barbecue chips and she ran out.

"NO! I'm done with my chips!" Blaze said, crying loudly and pounding on the ground. Rouge rolled her eyes. She went to her bag of make-up and got a red lip stick.

"She's a total drama queen." Rouge said to Cream. When opened the cap of the lip stick, the lip stick was short and stout.

"NOOOOO!" Rouge said, "This was my favorite!" She throwed the lip stick to the ground and started sobbing softly. The girls sweatdrop.

"My chips..." Blaze said softly.

"My lip stick..." Rouge said. Cream chuckled.

"Well, some of us take it seriously." Amy said again. Sonia looked at her watch.

"Wow. It's already 10: 00." Sonia said, "What sort of movie you guys want to watch?"

"The Boy Who Cried Wolf!" Wave said out loud.

"NO! New Moon!" Tikal said.

"I read the book before." Cream said to Tikal.

"NO! NO! Vampires Suck!" Blaze said. Amy chuckled.

"Isn't it a parody to Twilight?" Amy asked. Blaze nodded.

"It's a raining men, hallelujah! It's a raining men, eh eh!" Rouge sang. The girls laughed and agreed on the movie selection, even Wave and Tikal.

"I heard it's really funny." Cream said.

"But it might ruin your innocence, child." Rouge said, patting Cream's head. Cream rolled her eyes. Sonia went to Netflix and put on the movie.

"Where's the popcorn!" Amy asked angrily.

"We have no popcorn!" Rouge yelled at Amy. Amy sighed. The movie was on and it became silent.

xxxx

_Where is he? _Sonic asked as he was pacing outside of a pizza place. Tails came out of nowhere and greeted the blue hedgehog.

"Hey Sonic! Sorry I was late! I-" Tails said, but got interrupted by Sonic.

"A date with Cosmo?" Sonic asked, elbowing Tails. Tails blushed.

"No, she moved last year, remember?" Tails said. Sonic chuckled nervously and nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout that, buddy." Sonic said. He ruffled the yellow fox's hair. Tails glared at Sonic.

"Yeah whatever. Where's Silver, Knuckles, and Manic?" Tails asked.

"Manic's with his so-called 'girlfriend', which I doubt, Silver and Knuckles are at Starbucks, but they'll be here." Sonic said. Tails nodded.

"Oh I see." Tails said. Sonic nodded and waited 'till the guys came. Oh this is boring..waiting for someone... of some people...

**Like it? Love it? Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter! So, if you guys saw the movie, Vampires Suck, I just recently saw it yesterday night XD so yeah... review please! 5-10 reviews! See you soon in chap 18!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	18. Chapter 18:Pizza and Pillows!

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They really mean a lot to me! I'm glad that people enjoy this story ^^ Well, here's chap 18!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog; they belong to SEGA**

**Here's Chap 18!**

**Past and Future**

"Oh. My. Gawd." Amy said. Sonia was pounding on the ground, Blaze was holding her laugh, Rouge was comforting Cream because of Cream's 'innocence', and Tikal and Wave were laughing like crazy.

"That was funny! I don't think I can ever laugh again after that!" Sonia said.

"I think I can't go to sleep now..." Cream said, having tiny little water on her eyes.

"I told you so." Rouge said. Cream stared at the bat.

"Well, at least it's over now." Tikal said, "But I really wanted to see New Moon..."

"Maybe next time, Tikal." Wave said, patting Tikal's head, "Maybe next time." Tikal chuckled at that.

"Well then, what do you guys want to do next?" Sonia asked, turning of the T. V.

"I would like some popcorn, please." Amy said, pointing her index finger in the air.

"How many times do we have to tell you, We. Don't. Have. Pop. Corn." Blaze said, glaring at the pink hedgehog. Amy glared back at the purple cat.

"I. Want. Some." Amy said, "Please?" Blaze just sighed. She went to her bed and grabbed her purple pillow. She then threw it at Amy! Amy screamed and got hit on the nose.

"Oh! You done it this time, cattie!" Amy yelled. She grabbed her pink pillow and threw it across to Blaze. Blaze dodged and it hit Sonia's head. Amy gasped. Sonia glared at Amy had she had a vein on her head.

"You shouldn't really do that, pinkie." Sonia said. Amy gulped. Whenever Sonia gets mad, she gives nicknames to the victims. Sonia grabbed the pink pillow and threw it to Amy. Amy yelped and duck down. Cream and Rouge were talking behind her and the pillow hit Cream's right ear.

"Owie..." Cream said. She glared at Sonia. She grabbed another pillow which was yellow and went to Sonia. Cream put the pillow high in the air and swing it right at Sonia! Sonia ducked down and Tikal was behind Sonia while reading a book.

The pillow hit Tikal's nose. Tikal closed her book and grabbed two pillows.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Tikal yelled. The girls laughed and grabbed a pillow. They throwed it to each other and pillows were flying everywhere!

"Best. Sleepover. Ever!" Cream yelled in top of her lungs from the laughing and cheering.

xxxx

"Where are they?" Sonic asked impatiently. Tails shrugged. It's been 10 minutes and the guys weren't there.

"I'm going to text them." Tails said, getting out his iPhone and going to his contacts. Sonic sighed from frustration. Then, two figures came to them. It was Silver and Knuckles.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sonic yelled to both of them, "I know that you guys were at Starbucks, but what took you so long?"

"One word for you my friend: Chicks." Silver said, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Yup. We even have their phone numbers." Knuckles said, showing two papers that have numbers on them.

"Ooohh!" Silver and Knuckles said to Sonic and Tails, "You just got owned, punks!" Silver said. Tails and Sonic looked at each other and sweatdrop. Sonic's stomach grumbled.

"Gee, thanks. You just made my stomach grumble from your face." Sonic said to Silver. Silver gasped.

"Seriously! What's wrong with my face?" Silver asked to the guys.

"Well first off, people call you 'Pot Head' and 'Potso'." Knuckles said. Silver had a blank face.

"Why?" Silver asked. Everybody pointed at Silver's quills. Silver looked up and sweatdrop.

"Oh. I see. But why?" Silver asked.

"Because." Sonic said, crossing his arms.

"That's not even an answer!" Silver yelled at Sonic. Tails chuckled and was recording, Knuckles was beside him and was snickering.

"It is so." Sonic said back to Silver.

"Is not!" Silver said back.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is not!" Sonic said back to Silver.

"It is too! Your wrong!" Silver yelled back at Sonic. Then, Silver stood there while a smirked Sonic was looking at him.

"Hey..." Silver said. Sonic smirked.

"Oh! I guess I'm not that one that got-" Sonic said, but got interrupted by Tails.

"Are we going to eat or what?" Tails asked, stopping the recording and putting his phone away.

"Hell yes." Knuckles said, "But where is Jet and Storm?"

"You know the fight had recently happened?" Tails said to Knuckles. Knuckles shook his head.

"Well, Jet and Strom were in it 'cause today was Friday-"Tails said, but got interrupted by Silver and Sonic.

"It's Friday, Friday! Can't believe it's Friday!" the both of them sang. Tails sweatdrop and facepalmed. The both of them stopped and let Tails continue on.

"And you know that Seniors do to Freshmen, so Jet and Storm got in a fight and they're in detention for the weekend." Tails explained.

"Oh I see." Knuckles said, "You're a stalker! Are you proven guilty!" Knuckles pointed at Tails. Silver and Sonic went to a nearby store and bought a police suit and judge suit. Silver put on the police outfit and Sonic the judge outfit.

"W-what?" Tails asked confused. Knuckles looked at him carefully.

"Haven't you heard? It was going on for like, 3 hours now!" Tails said. Knuckles looked at him carefully again,

"Order in the court!" Sonic said, gambling.

"Sonic, there's no crowd." Tails said, sweatdroping.

"Oops. Heh heh. I guess we don't need these." Sonic said. He threw the ghetto outfit and so did Silver.

"I hardly did anything..." Silver said.

"You weren't supposed to." Sonic said, crossing his arms. Silver glared at the blue hedgehog.

"Hmmm... you look innocent..." Knuckles said, "Alright then, you're not a stalker. Which is good because I don't want one of my friends being stalkers. Cause it's wierd." Knuckles said. Tails sweatdrop and chuckled nervously.

"Can we eat now?" Silver asked. All of the guys nodded and went to the Pizza Parlor so they can eat some pizza (duh!). Once they got in, they went to their regular sitting spot. A girl with came in to take their order. You see, they don't like the place because of the pizza, they like because there's... girls.

A hedgehog girl came to their table. She was wearing a red dress with a white apron on top of it with red and white roller skates. She was a red hedgehog with a small hat that is white in top of her head. She had sapphire eyes.

"Hello. May I take your order?" The girl said. Sonic went first.

"Yeah. I want a Chili Dog Pizza with a sprite. No, make that TWO Chilli Dog Pizza!" Sonic said to the waitress. Sonic squinted to see her name. It was Julliana.

"Julliana." Sonic said. Julliana nodded and looked over to the guys.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"I want a pepperoni pizza, no crust, and a Coka Cola." Silver said.

"Same here." Tails said to Julliana. Julliana nodded and looked over to Knuckles.

"And you, sir?" Julliana asked.

"I would like a cheese pizza with a Dr. Pepper." Knuckles said to Julliana. Julliana nodded and skated off to get their order.

"Seriously, I LOVE this place too much." Silver said. Tails just rolled his eyes.

"Because today is Friday, which means that you need to wear red?" Tails asked to Silver. Silver shook his head.

"Nope. I like EVERY day. Monday it's wear blue day, Tuesday is maiden day, and Wednesday is-" Silver said but got interrupted by Sonic.

"There you go Knuckles, that's your stalker." Sonic said to Knuckles. Knuckles nodded and looked over to Silver.

"OR I just like to hang out here a lot." Silver said, glaring at Sonic. Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh. That too." Sonic said. Silver sighed and smelled food.

"Wow. That was quick." Silver said to Julliana. Julliana nodded and gave them their food.

"Anything else?" She asked. Nobody answered and Julliana went away.

"Oh how I love my Chili Dog Pizza." Sonic said admiring at the pizza. Tails sweatdrop.

"More than Sally, I presume?" Tails asked to Sonic. Sonic shook his head,

"Nah. I have food love and real love." Sonic said to Tails. Tails nodded but still half confused. He ate his pizza and looked around the place.

"I said pepperoni..." Silver said, looking at his pizza. It was a cheese pizza with pineapples in top of them.

"Ha!" Knuckles said to Silver. Silver glared at Knuckles. The red echidna sweatdrop and ate some part of his pizza. With that, Team Sonic was just talking or eating 'cause there a small group now.

xxxx

_2 Hours Later_

The girls were sleeping on their sleeping bags, except Rouge and Blaze. Someone wasn't sleeping. She got up and went to the window. The moonlight showed her face. It was Amy.

_Why can't I sleep? _Amy asked to herself. _Is it because I have a date tomorrow? _Amy's heart rapidly jumped up and down. Amy sighed and went to her phone which was where she was sleeping. She grabbed some headphones and put them on the phone. Amy went to her favorites and pressed on a song.

With that, Amy closed her eyes, crossed her arms to her head, layed down to her sleeping bag, and heard the song quietly.

_I complicated our lives, _

_By falling on love with him._

_I complicated our lives, _

_Now I'm losing my only friend,_

_I don't know why, I have to try,_

_Living my life from the other side,_

_Now I'm so confused,_

_I don't know what to do..._

Amy heard enough paused there. She loved the song, but not now. She isn't losing any of her best guy friends. Or is she having a love triangle. Amy groaned. So much is going on her head now. Amy sighed and put away her phone. Maybe tomorrow it can be better.

Amy closed her eyes once again and fell asleep the second she closed her eyes.

**Yay! ** **I loved the last part! Sorry for the randomness of the guilty thing and the stalker XD I was just bored and I wanted the chapter to be funny. ^^ yay! tomorrow this story is a month old! Which is wierd because it felt that I just made this story like, 2 weeks ago XD I don't own anything!**

**Loves Me Not belongs to t.a.t.u**

**Review please! 5-10! Thanks for the last reviews of chapter 17! See you soon on chap 19!**

**~MoonlightStar400**

**Now Edited! 8/12/12**


	19. Chapter 19:Shopping And Drama?

**A/N:Yay! Were already on the 19th chapter! OMG! I saw the last earlier chapters that I made, and wow did I have a lot of spelling errors XD Yup, so I'm going to check my spelling from now on since it get's annoying :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog nor Alex the Leopard, they belong to SEGA and Alexandra the Leopard.**

**Claimer: I own Madison the Hedgehog **

**Here's chap 19!**

**Past and Future**

_The Next Day_

Amy opened her eyes. It was morning, and it was a Saturday. Amy yawned and stretched. A few cracks came in the air and Amy sighed. She went to her phone and went to her message box. 2 messages came. Amy clicked on the first one.

_Hey squirt! It's me, Madison. Yup, your big sister. I wanted to say that ma and pops want you to be Thanksgiving once it comes. Yeah, it's early for that but time passes, right? They didn't want to call you 'cause they thought you were studying or sleeping. I doubted that you studied._

Amy sweatdrop at the comment and read along the lines.

_So, I just wanted to say that little Jasie misses you and that he says you're a better sister than me. I was like, 'What?' and I gave a trantum at him XD. So, how is Emerald Mobious High? You like the school? Text me back once you read this ever lasting text, so see ya! Don't wanna be ya!_

_xoxo, Maddie (your older and better sis)_

Amy smiled at the text. Finally, someone actually texted her! Well, people do text her but not any relatives like her parents. They're to **classic **to even use their own phones! Amy chuckled to herself and texted back to her sister.

_Heya girl's name that I forget! It's me Amy. Yes, la mua XD Sorry it took so long, had a sleepover and you weren't invited! Ha! So, how's mom and dad? Still trying to figure out how to use the computer? Yup, I doubt that they'll even use Facebook for that XD So how's Jason? Is he still the same little annoying brother before? And yup, I'll be in Thanksgiving, why wouldn't I be with my family? Yeah, I like the school, I have a crush, rivals, and duh-rama! _

Amy stopped there. Cream rubbed her eyes and looked up and saw Amy.

"What time is it?" Cream asked hoarsely. Amy checked her Blackberry and looked at the time.

"It's 10:18" Amy whispered to Cream. Cream nodded and went back to sleep. Everybody was still asleep, it's a Saturday! Usually a few kids wake up early to see cartoons, like Amy, but Amy didn't want to see cartoons right now.

She went back to her text.

_I guess that's what I have to say, I don't think there is more to say. Well, okay! Text me back too!_

_xoxo, La Rosa_

Amy checked back to her message and revised it. Once she was done, she clicked on the 'sent' button. Once that was done, Amy went to her other text. Amy glared at the message. It was just an advertisement of some shampoo or something. Amy deleted the message and waited for the girls to wake up, which will be in exactly 2 hours...

xxxx

Manic was awake and was on bed. Last night was awful. Totally out of his agenda. Manic closed his eyes and repeated the events that happened last night. Manic growled low and clenched his fists.

**Last Night **

_Manic and Alex were walking down at the park. The both of them were laughing and talking while they were there._

_"So, let me get this straight, you're the daughter of Principle Robotnik?" Manic asked to Alex. Alex nodded and giggled._

_"I also have a brother." Alex said to Manic. Manic smiled at her brightly._

_"Really? My bro would like that. He says that team Pose or whatever has many members than we do." Manic said to Alex. Alex nodded and giggled again. Manic smirked._

_"Your cute when you giggle." Manic said to Alex. Alex stopped giggling and blushed hardly. This made Manic smirk again._

_"So, who's your brother?" Manic said, changing the subject. Alex stopped blushing and continued walking on the road._

_"Well, were a different breed from each other. I'm adopted." Alex said to Manic. It was dark and the full moon, the stars, and the light stands were the only thing that gave light. Manic nodded._

_"Like, he's a...?" Manic asked to Alex._

_"He's a hedgehog, but we don't care what sort of breed we are, were a family." Alex said. Manic nodded._

_"Is he like, the overprotective type?" Manic asked. Alex nodded._

_"Yeah. I was homeschooled by my dad and once he said I was ready to go to E. M, my brother yelled at him for about, 5 minutes about what about if she get's sick and got dumped by a player and stuff." Alex said. Manic sweatdrop._

_"So, does he have like, a tracking device on you?" Manic asked. Alex glared slightly at Manic._

_"He's not like Mrs. Benson, she just gets OVER protected. Not my bro. He let's me have freedom." Alex said. Manic nodded._

_"So, what's his name?" Manic asked._

_"His name is-" Alex said but got interrupted by a yelling voice._

_"ALEX!" The voice yelled loudly. Alex yelped and flinched._

_"Here we go again..." Alex muttered to herself. Manic just looked confused. The figure came and Manic gasp. It was Shadow._

_"How many times do I have to tell you? You can't wander off in the night with some player." Shadow said to Alex. Alex nodded slowly, bot looking at him in the eye, and was grabbed by the wrist._

_"Were going home. Ivo wants to speak with us." Shadow said. He grabbed her wrist, hard. The leopard tried to get out._

_"You aren't like this to your friends!" Alex yelled at Shadow. The black hedgehog responded._

_"That's because there not my responsibility. You are." Shadow said. Alex just looked at him with astonishing eyes. She looked back at Manic with apologizing eyes._

'I'm sorry' _Alex mouthed at Manic. Manic's ears drooped. Here he was, the crush of his life is taken away. Once they were out of sight, Manic hitted a nearby tree._

Dammit! _Manic cursed inside his head. He sighed and walked to his dorm. He growled low and that was that._

**End of Last Night**

Manic opened his eyes back and looked around his and Silver's room. Yesterday night was also Guy's Night out, which Manic didn't want to go since he and Alex are 'dating' as he say it. Manic's thought was interrupted by snapping fingers.

"Gee Manic, I know your mad about something, but can you hear me?" Silver asked. Manic blinked a few times and looked back at Silver.

"Oh, it's just you." Manic said, turning his head to the side. Silver glared at the green hedgehog.

"Well, sorry for interrupting your 'thought' but, Sonic want's to talk with you." Silver said. Manic flinched at the word 'Sonic'. What does he want from Manic?

"What does he want?" Manic asked.

"He want's to talk about you bailing out last night." Silver said. Manic nodded and jumped off his bed.

"Where your going?" Silver asked. Manic walked to the door.

"I'm going to Sonic's place. I'll meet you there if you want to come." Manic said. He closed the door behind him and left a confused Silver.

"What was that about?" Silver asked. Silver shrugged and went to his Smart Phone.

"Let's see the to-do list..." Silver said. He sat on his bed and checked his To-do list for today.

xxxx

Amy was listening on her phone. Rouge and Blaze woke up, but Rouge was in the bathroom and Blaze is still in bed, doing nothing. Cream and Tikal were whispering to each other while Wave and Sonia were still asleep. Amy hummed to herself.

_I'm beautiful in my way_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes _

_I'm on the right track _

_Baby I was born this way_

_Oh there ain't no other way (2x)_

_Baby I was born this way!_

_Oh there ain't no other way (2x) _

_Right track, baby I was born this way!_

"Amy!" Cream yelled. Amy flinched and stopped the song. She looked over to Cream.

" 'Sup?" Amy said. Cream rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I was asking you if your still having the date." Cream said. Amy's eyes widen.

"Oh crap!" Amy said out loud. That outburst made Wave awake.

"I like Jet the Hawk but to bad he's my adopted brother!" The swallow yelled. Silence came and the girls laughed. Wave blushed and put a pillow in top of her head.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid... " Wave muttered to herself. Amy wasn't laughing though.

"I didn't know you had feelings for Jet.." Amy said. Wave looked up to Amy. Amy smiled warmly at Wave.

"I know right? He's technically not my brother, but we act like it." Wave said. Cream had a lightbulb on her head.

"Since you're not related to him, then how come you guys stick together?" Cream asked to Wave. Wave answered to Cream.

"Me, Jet, and Storm were orphans in 'Emerald Shelter'." Wave answered, "Then, someone adopted all three of us and we became a family like that."

"Oh my god..." Blaze said, still laughing. Wave glared at the cat.

"What?" Blaze asked, "Oh! You thought that... no! I wasn't laughing at that, I was laughing at this!" Blaze showed her iPhone and it showed a video.

"Nyan Cat? Really?" Wave said. Blaze blushed.

"Everybody likes Nyan Cat..." Blaze said to Wave. Wave scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Less talking more working!" Amy said, panicking all of a sudden, "I have a date and I don't want to be late!"

"Hey, that rhymes!" Cream said pointing at Amy. The pink hedgehog ignored her and went to the sleeping Sonia.

"Sonia..." Amy said, whispering to her, "I have something important to tell you..." Sonia mumbled something and turned around. Amy continued on.

"It's a big secret..." Amy said. Sonia mumbled again but this time Amy heard it loud and clear.

"What is it?" Sonia asked. Amy took a deep breath. Here it goes.

"I like pizza with pepperoni toppings..." Amy whispered. Sonia sweatdrop. Amy smirked and took off the blanket that Sonia wrapped around her.

"Hey!" Sonia yelled. Amy smirked again.

"I needed to do that, Sonia. I have a 711 emergency." Amy said, whimpering. Sonia sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine. Since it's a 711 emergency, the Mall we will be!" Sonia said. The girls cheered and Rouge came out of the bathroom.

"What did I miss?" Rouge asked. Amy went over to Rouge.

"We have a 711 emergency!" Amy said. Rouge hooted.

"Okay, little kiddies, it's time to be naughty!" Rouge said. The girls cheered and Cream tilted her head.

"I don't get it..." Cream said. Rouge went to Cream and patted the rabbit's head.

"You'll get it when your ready..." Rouge said. Cream glared at the bat and sighed loudly.

"Now that's over, we must get-" Amy said but got interrupted by her phone.

_Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow _

_Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow_

_Meow meow meow meow me- me meow _

"Nyan Cat?" eveybody said, "Are you serious?" Amy blushed and went to her phone.

"I like Nyan Cat..." Amy said. She pressed on the green button.

"Yellow?" Amy said.

"Seriously, what's wrong with my shirt?" the person in the other line said. Amy sweatdrop.

"What?" Amy asked. The person sighed.

"Sorry. Anyways, I got your text this morning, I'm proud of you." the mysterious person said. Amy sighed and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, Madison. Don't be too proud." Amy said. Madison scoffed.

"Whateves. Anyways, just wanted to call you, sis." Madison said. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Tell Jason that I say hi." Amy said. Madison sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. Well se ya, don't wanna be ya." Madison said. She hung up. Amy glared at the phone and put it away.

"So, who's up for shopping?" Amy asked the girls.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I just made this today! Hope you enjoy and thankies on the reviews! See ya soon in chap 20!**

**~MoonlightStar400 **

**Now Edited! 8/13/12**


	20. Chapter 20:Drama!

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I like all of you! I have nothing to say but enjoy chap 20! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog. It belongs to SEGA**

**Here's chapter 20!**

**Past and Future**

_Later On _

Amy was walking around the stores at the mall. Behind her were her BFFs, Tikal, Rouge, Sonia, Wave, Blaze, and Cream. Cream stayed with her mom when they passed Victoria's Secret.

"What to do, what to do." Amy said to herself. Tikal stopped walking and turned to a store. Rouge noticed and went over her.

"What's wrong, Tikal?" Rouge asked, putting her hands on her hips, "Is it about the-"

"Yes it's about the wedding." Tikal said, "Don't need to rub it in."

"I was about to say your time of month, but that too." Rouge said. Tikal sweatdrop and chuckled. Tikal looked at the store. Rouge noticed and looked at where she was looking. It was a dress that was white and had flower patterns in the bottom, the gloves were small and one of them had a pearl bracelet. On the neck, there was a pearl necklace and in the middle there was a small heart shape.

"So, you're the..?" Rouge asked to Tikal, crossing her arms. Tikal sighed.

"I'm the flower girl, since I have no younger sister." Tikal said. Rouge nodded.

"How about Knuckles?" Rouge asked. Tikal sweatdrop.

"He's the ring holder. Though, my dad and Sarah wanted both of us to carry the rings." Tikal said.

"So, Sarah is Knuckles's mom, right?" Rouge asked. Tikal nodded. "Then, ARE you going to do that?"

"It depends." Tikal said. Rouge nodded.

"C'mon you guys, Amy already chosed a store!Well actually, Wave did!" Sonia yelled and ran to them. Rouge and Tikal looked at each other and chuckled.

"I wonder..." Tikal said, "Will Scourge will be perfect for Amy..."

"He will." Rouge said to Tikal, walking with Sonia and Tikal, "I just know it."

"Yeah. I hope your right." Tikal said. Sonia smirked and patted Tikal's back.

"She's lucky." Sonia said, getting teary eyed, "I wanted him, but I was too late and my acting skills weren't good enough." Sonia got all dramatic and put her hand on her forehead. Tikal and Rouge sweatdrop. Sonia then cried fakely. Rouge clapped and Tikal whistled quietly. Sonia bowed and giggled.

"I swear, I wonder why I'm friends with you." Amy said, crossing her arms and looking at the girls that were walking to her.

"Don't swear, it's bad." Rouge said to Amy. Amy rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Fine. I cross my heart, I wonder why I'm friends with you." Amy said again.

"Better." Rouge said. Amy facepalmed. Tikal giggled and looked at the store. Sonia rolled her eyes and looked at the store as well. Blaze and Wave were inside the store, looking at the clothes.

"I just can't believe it," Blaze said, looking at a cute blouse price tag, "I got pranked a week ago and I need new clothing!" Wave rolled her eyes and grabbed the blouse that Blaze was holding.

"Get over it. Maybe your parents can give you money." Wave said.

"That's the problem, they don't want to give me money. They say that 'Get your own money, your almost 16' ugh, they are so... so.." Blaze said, clenching her fists.

"Wow. 20 bucks just for this blouse." Wave said, "Keepers." She went to her wallet and pulled out a 20 and went to the cashier. Blaze sweatdrop.

"Were you even listening to me?" Blaze asked. Wave looked over to Blaze.

"Some part." Wave said. Blaze shook her head with disbelief and facepalmed.

"But, you sound like you need a job." Wave said, "I know a place called the Pizza Parlor near Station Square needs employees."

"Employees? Don't you mean, A employee?" Blaze asked. Wave shook her head.

"Nope. I heard that about 5 employees quit because of their check, so they need employees." Wave said. Blaze nodded.

"So, how much do they pay?" Blaze asked.

"10 bucks an hour." Wave said. Blaze nodded and took out her iPhone. Wave noticed and sighed.

"What's their number?" Blaze asked again.

"If you really want to get the job, they want a GROUP not A person." Wave said. Blaze sighed and put her phone away.

"Gee, where am I going to get group of friends?" Blaze asked sarcastically. Wave rolled her eyes.

"Don't count me in." Wave said. The cashier lady checked the blouse and gave it back to Wave. Wave nodded and gave her the 20. Wave put the blouse in the bag and looked over to Blaze.

"Where do you get your money?" Blaze asked. Wave smirked.

"Easy. I work at McDonald's." Wave said, walking to the exit.

"But your 15!" Blaze said to Wave, catching up to her.

"They don't care, they just needed an employee, and I was available." Wave said. Blaze got all teary eyed. Wave smirked.

"Please! I need money!" Blaze said, pleading to Wave. The swallow just rolled her eyes.

"You sound like a homo." Amy said, butting in to their conversation. Blaze glared at the pink hedgehog and had a lightbulb on her head.

"That's it!" Blaze said, rubbing her hands. Amy noticed it and backed away.

"She has a dark plan." Amy said, whispering to Rouge, Tikal, and Sonia. All of them nodded and were creeped out when Blaze slowly turned to them with a VERY cheery face.

"Your done with your shopping, right Wave?" Amy asked innocently to Wave. Wave nodded and showed her bag. Blaze smile was getting a bit scary.

"Uh, Blaze..." Rouge said, pointing at Blaze, "W-what are you do-doing?" Blaze giggled and this made Amy's spine shiver.

"I was wondering..." Blaze said, "Are you guys broke?" Tikal, Rouge, Sonia, and Amy looked at eachother and checked there pockets.

"Yes." All of them said at the same time. Blaze smirked.

"Then girls, were going to work on Pizza Parlor!" Blaze exclaimed. Wave just sighed while the girls did the 'Eh?' sound.

"Why at the Pizza Parlor?" Amy asked. Blaze smirked.

"Because, were broke, and we need a job. Wave here has a job already, even little Cream! We need to have a big step of maturity, ladies!" Blaze said out loud. She cackled really loudly that a few people looked over to her and whispered.

"She's crazy..."

"What is she talking about?"

"I want ice-cream, mommy."

Blaze stopped cackling and sweatdrop. Amy and the girls sweatdrop as well.

"So, what do you think?" Blaze asked. Rouge and Amy whispered to eachother, while Sonia was looking at her nails and Tikal was whistling a tune.

"Hey, I'm talking to you guys!" Blaze yelled to them. The girls looked at Blaze dullfully and Amy opened her mouth.

"Yeah sure, we will." Amy said. Blaze squealed and clapped childly.

"BUT..." Amy said. Blaze slumped down and 'Ohh!'. Amy just smirked. Rouge and Tikal giggled while Sonia rolled her eyes.

"Tikal need's a doll..." Amy said, "It's for her flower girl dress."

"Wait, I didn't even tell you!" Tikal said to Amy. Amy looked straight at the orange echidna.

"Of course you didn't, Rouge did." Amy said. Rouge chuckled nervously while a glaring Tikal was next to her.

"I see you can't keep a secret." Tikal said darkly to Rouge. Rouge sweatdrop.

"I need to tell someone else you know." Rouge said, shrugging her shoulders. Tikal just sighed.

"Continue on." Tikal said. Amy nodded.

"So, will you help?" Amy asked to the lavender cat. Blaze thought about it.

"Yeah sure. But that is ONE big doll to buy." Blaze said. Amy smirked and Rouge was trying to hold her laugh.

"Well, why don't we have a FREE doll instead of BUYING a doll?" Amy asked to Blaze. Blaze looked confusingly at Amy and it hit her.

"You want me-" Blaze asked but got interrupted by Amy.

"Oh yes." Amy said, crossing her arms. Blaze's face twitch. Rouge laughed and Tikal just giggled. Sonia and Wave just rolled their eyes.

"No! I don't want to!" Blaze said, pleading like before. Amy just smirked.

"It's deal or no deal. Take it or leave it." Amy said to Blaze. Blaze thought about it and nodded.

"Fine. But if you guys laugh at me, you'll regret it and you'll meet Finger here." Blaze said, putting her index finger in front of Amy that had fire in it. Amy sweatdrop and nodded and shook hands with Blaze.

"Deal." Amy said. Rouge and Tikal high-fived while Sonia and Wave were on their phones.

"Hey look, I have over 2,000 page views." Sonia said to Wave. Wave looked at Sonia's phone where her profile was and nodded.

"Good for you, eat a cake." Wave said, going to her phone. Sonia scoffed and punched Wave playfully. Wave punched her back, but it was a bit hard. Sonia just rolled her eyes and went back to her phone. Wave smirked. She won.

"So, what store are we going to?" Tikal asked. They walked to the mall. Amy thought about the question. Where _will _they go? Amy snapped her fingers.

"We can go to... nah. It's to cheap." Amy said, "Oh! I know! We can go too... that store have's mowlawners though!"

Rouge and Blaze sweatdrop while Tikal was looking at another wedding store. Sonia and Wave were behind of them.

"I wonder where _will _we go.." Amy said. The girls sighed. This might take a while...

xxxx

_A few hours later_

"Knock, knock." Sonic said, knocking on Sally's door. He and Sally are going on a date. He brought a red roses and was wearing a nice shirt, baggy but still good jeans, and green converse.

"Who's there?" Sally asked. Sonic smirked.

"Sonic" the blue hedgehog said. Sonic could hear Sally giggle.

"Sonic who?" Sally asked.

"Sonic the hedgehog, fastest thing alive." Sonic said. Sally finally opened the door. She was wearing a red shirt, short blue jeans, and red nikes.

"Are you ready, fastest thing alive?" Sally asked to Sonic. Sonic just smirked and gave her the roses. Sally accepted them and smelled them.

"Yup." Sonic said. Sally smiled and walked with him to the exit. Not a few feet away from them, was Sonia and Rouge talking to eachother.

"So, that's why I don't eat chocolate anymore." Sonia said to Rouge. Rouge nodded and took out a tissue.

"It's just so sad..." Rouge said, getting all teary eyed. Sonia just rolled her eyes. She knows that Rouge is taking Drama class like her, and she's actually pretty good than Sonia. She and Sonia giggled and the both of them stopped on there tracks.

"What's wrong, Sonia?" Rouge asked. Sonia shushed her and Rouge became quiet. Sonia then grabbed Rouge's shirt collar and went to a near janitor's closet.

"Hey, what give's? !" Rouge asked angrily. Sonia shushed her and both of them heard footsteps.

"Well, it's time for my hot date." Someone said. Sonia recognized this voice. It was Scourge.

"Yeah well, don't make a move on her, yet." another voice said. Sonia and Rouge put there ears on the door.

"Yeah yeah. She's just so innocent. By the end of this month, she'll be mine and BAM! I'm going to break up with her." Scourge said to the person. Sonia gasp quietly and Rouge just shook her head.

"Yup. That's Scourge to you." the person said.

"But it sucks! I need to be all 'Mr. Goody-goody' in front of her! It's annoying Miles!" Scourge yelled at the person, who is called Miles. Sonia's stomach tighten and she felt a tear hit the ground.

"Yeah well, she'll see the real you sometime." Miles said. Scourge bammed on the closet where Sonia and Rouge were. They both flinched.

"I hope so. I can't take this shit anymore." Scourge said. Sonia now felt hot tears fall from her eyes.

_How could he? _Sonia asked to herself. Rouge just clenched her fists and was glaring at the door.

"Well, I better be going. Can't let my 'lady' wait for me." Scourge said. Miles smirked and the both of them walked until the footsteps weren't heard anymore. For a few minutes, everything was quiet.

"THAT BASTARD!" Rouge yelled outloud, punching the door hard, "HOW DARE HE? !" Sonia just looked up to Rouge. Rouge noticed this.

"I-I'm sorry, Sonia..." Rouge said. Sonia nodded and wiped a few tears.

"It's okay." Sonia said, sniffing, "I'll find someone else." Rouge nodded and felt horrible about it. Her best friend, is heartbroken right now.

"C'mon, we need to find Amy, fast." Rouge said to Sonia. Sonia nodded and opened the closet door.

"I'm going to feel sorry for her..." Sonia said, rubbing her left arm,"For the date thing, you know, right?" Rouge nodded and put her head down. How will Amy take this?

"We'll tell her, after her date, got that?" Rouge asked to Sonia. The hedgehog nodded.

"Well, we'll just see what happens tonight." Sonia said.

"Yup." Rouge said, crossing her arms. They were walking and at times talking different topics, but one topic they don't want to talk about is, Amy's love life.

**I bet this chapter is longer than the others, don't chu think? From now on, the chapters will be more longer from now on. Cause were (by 'were' it's me) in the middle of the story right now. Hope you enjoy this 'DUH- RAMA' chapter XD! Review please and thanks for the reviews! Bye!**

**~MoonlightStar400**

**Now Edited! 8/13/12**


	21. Chapter 21:Working?

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I just got distracted and I was having one of those 'little vacations'. Yeah, I was thinking since it's about to be Summer and school is going to be out, I might have a vacation, like, not posting the chapters? I WILL make them, but not post them. Like the last author's note, I going to make them more longer and better. Oh! And one more thing, I'm editing my earlier chapters and in the end of the chapters, they're going to say 'Now Edited!' with the date that I did. Yeah, just making you have an update with 'Past and Future', that's all. Omigod! I forgot one thing! I know I said this before but, do you guys want a sequel to 'Past and Future'? Past and Future will end soon, like around July or August, and I'm guessing that the sequel will be in September. Think about it, and vote in my page! That's all I have to say!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog and Alex the Leopard, it belongs to SEGA and Alexandra The Leopard.**

**Claimer: I own Julliana The Hedgehog**

**Here's Chapter 21!**

**Past and Future **

Someone knocked on Amy's (and Sonia's) door. A smile came on Amy's face. He's here. Amy jumped off her bed and opened the door. She was wearing a red T- shirt, blue short jeans, and her regular boots. She wasn't wearing her headband though.

"Hey." Amy said, sheepishly to Scourge. Scourge just smirked.

"Hey to you too." Scourge said. Amy blushed and nodded. She closed the door behind her and walking with Scourge to get to the exit.

"I wonder why teachers only let's us guys go to your dorms on weekends." Scourge said to Amy. Amy giggled. Scourge smirked at that.

"You know, you're not that half bad, referring that I just met you on the first day of school." Amy said to Scourge. The green hedgehog nodded.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Amy said, "Where are we going?" Amy asked to Scourge. Scourge responded to Amy.

"I was thinking that maybe going to Twilight Park." Scourge said. Amy nodded childly.

"Great! I love that place! Last time I went there, I was about 12." Amy said. They both were at the exit and kept on walking.

"Really? Last time I went there, I was 14." Scourge said. Amy gasped.

"You went there last year? No fair!" Amy said, punching Scourge in the shoulder playfully. Scourge just rolled his eyes. Inside of him, he felt like he was about to scream and hit himself with a hammer and go to a coma, but Scourge still kept his cool.

_This will be piece of cake _Scourge thought to himself, _To easy. _They both walked to the park until they were there.

xxxx

Cream was using her laptop while her mom was at work. Soon her phone started ringing. Cream sighed and put her laptop on the side of the bed and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" Cream asked sweetly, though you can hear a bit of annoyance.

"Oh good, it's you Cream. I thought you were going to be your mom." The person said. Cream rolled her eyes and she knows who was talking to her. It was Rouge.

"What do you need, Rouge?" Cream asked. Rouge chuckled nervously and took a deep breath.

"You know Scourge, right?" Rouge asked.

"You mean the guy that's having a date with Amy right now?" Cream asked.

"Yup. That's him." Rouge said to Cream. Cream 'oohed' and Rouge scoffed.

"Okay, what about him?" Cream asked, going to her laptop and started using it again.

"Well, it's a long story, so you better listen." Rouge said. Cream sighed and closed her laptop.

"Spill." Cream said to Rouge. The rabbit felt or heard the bat sighing and gritting her teeth. _This must be serious _Cream thought to herself.

"Well, it started out as me and Sonia were walking in the hallway..."Rouge said to Cream. The cream-colored rabbit listened the whole time. 5 minutes later, Rouge was done.

"And that's why I called you." Rouge said. Cream gasped.

"Oh. My. God." Cream said, sounding worriedly.

"I know right? It's horrible thing that Scourge said. That little..." Rouge said angrily, she clenched her fists.

"No not that! My mom will kill me! It's past 5 minutes and my mom doesn't like paying the phone bill!" Cream said, worriedly. Rouge sweatdrop.

"Really?" Rouge asked.

"Yes! You would know what I mean if you live with YOUR mom!" Cream said. Rouge rolled her eyes.

"FYI, I live at school." Rouge said.

"Oh yeah." Cream said. Rouge facepalmed.

"So, why is he doing that anyway?" Cream asked, "I mean, Amy is nice and sweet. Why would anyone want to hurt her?"

"That's what we want to know, Cream."Rouge answered back. Cream sighed.

"Okay. Thanks for giving me the deets, Rouge. See ya." Cream said, holding to her phone tightly.

"Yeah. See you on Monday." Rouge answered back. Cream pressed on the red button and sighed.

"Poor Amy..." Cream said to herself, "I wonder how she's doing..." Cream opened her laptop again and started going to YouTube for some reason. Cream sighed and closed it again.

_This is way to much drama... _Cream thought to herself, biting her bottom lip. She went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. She looked at the apple and sighed.

"I hope your okay, Amy." Cream said. She bitted the apple and went to her room where her laptop was.

xxxx

_A month later_

The leaves are now turning orange, red, and yellow. The warm breeze is turning to a cold breeze, since Halloween is going to be in a few weeks.

"Dang! It's already October!" Amy yelled out to her friends, "I thought that September will go on forever!" Amy then sipped her milk. They were at the cafeteria, eating.

"Yeah..." Rouge said, putting her arms behind her, "Forever." Rouge and Sonia still didn't tell about Scourge's 'little' plan. She was happy after the date and they're going out as well. Rouge and Sonia told the girls, and they were quite shocked. Well, Wave was sniffing up and yelling bad words, while Tikal just said, "I told you so."

"So, are we going to that haunted house it Mystic Ruins?" Blaze asked, trying to go to another topic that Rouge was about say. Everyone thought about that. Though, Rouge looked at Blaze and smiled weakly. Blaze nodded. All the girls will say the 'plan' when Amy is in a bad mood, OR when she's going or Scourge are going to break up.

"Oh heck yes! I heard it's quite scary." Amy said cheerfully. The girls nodded and soon the bell rang.

"Stupid bell." Amy said. She got up and put her tray on the trash can. She then turned to the girls.

"Well, see you guys after school." Amy said sheepishly. Blaze nodded and so did Rouge. Sonia said 'okay' and Cream just kept on touching her food. Wave and Tikal were talking to each other.

"Uh, yeah. Sure Amy." Tikal said, sadly. Amy nodded but was confused.

_What was that all about? _Amy asked. She passed Team Sonic's table and something caught her eye. She turned around and saw that Sonic was glaring at her.

_What did I did? _ Amy asked to herself mentally. _I didn't do anything to him. _She kept walking trying not to see Sonic's glance. She walked to Language Arts and sat right next to Shadow. She half smiled to Shadow and he half-smile back.

"Bad day?" Shadow asked to Amy. Amy nodded and sighed.

"It's been a long day as well." Amy said, sheepishly. Shadow smirked and took out his notebook. Amy did the same. Soon, Alex came in and sat in the end.

"Can you excuse me? I need to talk with someone." Shadow said to Amy. The pink hedgehog nodded and Shadow walked to Alex.

"What do you want?" Alex asked harshly. Shadow rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry to interrupt your 'date'." Shadow said. Alex scoffed.

"Now your apologizing? Thanks but no thanks." Alex said, "Manic is not even talking to me anymore when I see him because of your 'over protected' brother instincts."

"It's not my fault that you had a bad childhood. I just want you safe." Shadow said darkly. The leopard glared at Shadow.

"This has nothing to do with my life, Shadow." Alex said harshly to Shadow. The black hedgehog glared at Alex.

"You know what? Fine. We can talk all of this at home if you want. With Ivo that is." Shadow said to Alex. Alex growled low.

"Fine." Alex said, sitting down to her desk. Shadow nodded and walked to his desk. He then sit next to Amy.

"Don't want to talk about it." Shadow said to Amy, who was about to ask what was that all about. Amy nodded and Ms. V- jay came and started class.

xxxx

Classes were over and Amy was walking home. Today was totally off. Half of the time, Cream barely talked to her. The only thing that she talked with Amy was school and formulas of some sorts. Amy sighed. Today was such a long day.

Since today is Wednesday, it's meeting day. Amy smiled to that. Finally, an update on the team! Amy smiled again and went to Rouge's and Blaze's dorm. That's where all their meetings and sleepover are. She opened the door and all of them were there.

"Hi, guys." Amy said cheerfully. All of them nodded and Amy clapped her hands. Cream flinched.

"You'll get use to it," Blaze said to Cream, "Somehow." Cream sweatdrop and nodded.

"Okay, so what's the news for today, ladies?" Amy asked. A hand shot up. It was Tikal. Amy picked on Tikal and the orange echidna got up from the bed.

"I just found out that my dad's wedding will be in February." Tikal said. Everyone nodded.

"But that's not it, it's going to be on the 14th." Tikal said again. This time, Rouge got up.

"That is bizarre! Why would anyone want to have a wedding on the cold?" Rouge asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"My dad and Sarah." Tikal said, dullfully. Rouge sweatdrop and sat back down to her bed. Blaze rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Okay, so what? Arn't you going to going to invite us?" Amy asked to Tikal. Tikal sweatdrop.

"Yeah, duh. All of you guys are invited." Tikal said cheerfully. The girls cheered.

"But, since my step brother is going to be Knuckles, he's bringing his friends as well." Tikal said, sadly. The girls 'awed' and Amy slumped down right next to Cream.

"Really?" Amy asked again. Tikal nodded.

"I know this is horrible, but this is quite like bull crap." Tikal said, lowly. Rouge smirked.

"I see that my friend is using bad words." Rouge said. Tikal blushed and shook her head. Amy laughed and so did the others.

"So, anymore news?" Amy asked. There was silence. Amy played with her thumbs and got up.

"Well, me and Scourge are having one of those 'study' dates tomorrow! Eek! Can't wait!" Amy said, happily jumping up and down. Rouge looked over to Sonia and Sonia looked over to Rouge.

"Uh, Amy. Did you forget that Blaze, Tikal, Rouge, and me are going to Pizza Parlor?" Sonia asked. Amy stopped jumping and snapped her fingers.

"Shoot! I forgot! Sorry guys!" Amy said, apologizing. The girls nodded and Blaze got up.

"Well, I don't see why we can't go now. C'mon, let's go!" Blaze said, the girls nodded. They got up and walked to the door. Cream looked at her watch.

"Sorry guys. I have karate in 20 minutes." Cream said. She grabbed her backpack and looked over to the window.

"My mom's here. See ya tomorrow! Good luck in the job thing!" Cream yelled and went over to the door. She ran and was outside and went to Vanilla's car.

"Yeah. What Cream said. Good luck. See you at the room, Tikal." Wave said, she went outside of the door and went to her room.

"I'm going to do homework if you guys want to know what I'm doing!" Wave yelled when she went to her and Tikal's room. She shut the door and music was heard. The girls sweatdrop and chuckled nervously.

"I'm betting that she's hearing music." Tikal said. The girls nodded and rolled their eyes. That Wave. They walked out of the building and walked to Pizza Parlor. Once they got there, they were greeted by a red hedgehog.

"Hi! The name's Julliana! What would you guys like?" Julliana asked. Blaze looked around the place and looked at Julliana.

"Yeah. We would like to attend the job." Blaze said to Julliana. The red hedgehog nodded.

"Good. We REALLY needed some waitresses." Julliana said. The girls sweatdrop.

"Follow me." Julliana said. The girls followed Julliana to a door which said 'Employees Only'. Julliana went to a drawer and took out 5 packets.

"This is your booklet of what to wear everyday at work." Julliana said, giving each girl a packet. Team Rose nodded and Julliana went to a shelf.

"These will be your roller skates." Julliana said, giving each girl roller skates, "I hope you guys can skate. That's what you do here at Pizza Parlor. Don't lose them though."

The girls nodded and Amy chuckled nervously.

"For your weekly dress up, here you go." Julliana said, giving the girls 6 different clothes, "The packet will tell you what to wear everyday. Except Sundays. Pizza Parlor is closed on that day."

"Is that all?" Amy asked nervously. Julliana nodded.

"Yes. But there is one more thing." Julliana said, "I need your IDs and you guys must do the applications."

"Okay." Blaze said, holding all of her stuff, "That's it?"

"Yes." Julliana said, "You guys will work next week." With that, Julliana skated off and greeted a few people.

"You know what, girls? I have something to tell you." Amy said sheepishly. All the girls looked over to Amy.

"What is it, Amy?" Blaze asked. Amy took a deep breath.

"I forgot how to skate." Amy said dumbfully. The girls sweatdrop.

"Really?" Rouge asked. Amy played with her fingers.

"Yes..." Amy said. Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, Amy. We'll just work here everyday at 6 o' clock P.M. and were done at 9. No biggie." Blaze said. Amy sweatdrop.

"I hope so.." Amy said, "If not, I might as well fall off my butt every time I skate." Blaze and Tikal chuckled. Rouge rolled her eyes and so did Sonia.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Sonia said, crossing her arms. Amy sighed. All of them chuckled and they walked to the restaurant's door.

"So, next week it is." Amy said. They walked to the school and to their dorm, with there now new clothes and booklet.

"I'm going to kill Blaze if I make a total clown out of myself." Amy said. Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Sure, sure." Blaze said. The girls chuckled and went to their dorms.

"See ya tomorrow!" Amy said. The girls nodded and shut their doors. Amy closed her door while Sonia slumped to her bed.

"So tired..." Sonia said. Amy chuckled and went to her side of the room.

"Yeah..." Amy said. She closed her eyes and fell right to sleep, even though it was 7 in the night. And she didn't even do homework...

**Well, there you have it! I know, it's quite short for me, I don't know about you guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter! And sorry for the whole fast forward thing! Nothing actually came to my head and I wanted it to be October. So, yeah review please and thanks for the last reviews! See you guys at chap. 22! **

**~MoonlightStar400**

**Now Edited! 8/14/12**


	22. Chapter 22:Competition

**A/N: Whoa. When I meant a little vacation, I meant not discontinuing ^^' Anyways, thnx for the reviews! Oh and for the LA, since I didn't put what's next on lunch, I accidentally put Language Arts twice ^^' let's just say that there's LA 1 and LA 2, okay? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, they belong to SEGA**

**Here's Chap. 22**

**Past and Future**

_A week later_

"God, it's Sunday already!" Amy yelled out loud. They were outside of 7/11, that is like, 2 blocks away of school. Blaze sweatdrop and Rouge sighed and facepalmed.

"What?" Amy asked. Blaze sighed.

"Don't you remember? Next Saturday is Halloween." Blaze said, "AND tomorrow is our first day at school."

"Noo!" Amy yelled out, "I still want my freedom!"

"Well, to bad!" Rouge said, wickedly. Amy fakely cried and Blaze sweatdrop again. Cream then came over to them.

"Well, my mom should pick me up any minute now!" Cream said cheerfully. Amy went over to Cream and put her hands on Cream's shoulders. Cream looked up to Amy and sweatdrop.

"Cream, how does it feel like working?" Amy asked. Cream chuckled nervously. That was a bad sign.

"Well, working isn't that bad. At Victoria's Secret, we take shifts on the cashier and helping people. I think they do the same on Pizza Parlor. It's not like your going to work there 24/7." Cream explained to Amy. Amy nodded and sniffed.

"Does walking on roller skates count like Hell?" Amy asked again. Cream looked at Amy again with confused eyes and sweatdrop.

"Wha...?" Cream asked. Blaze sighed and Rouge chuckled.

"In Pizza Parlor, we need to put on roller skates." Blaze explained. Cream nodded. A honk was heard and the girls turned to the honking sound. It was Vanilla.

"C'mon sweetie, we need to go to karate class right now! We can't be late for your test!" Vanilla shouted. Amy, Blaze, and Rouge all looked over to Cream. Cream blushed and put her bag of candy down.

"Yeah... I'm a blue belt right now. Next stop, blue senior. Heh heh." Cream said, sheepishly. She put her right hand on the back of her head and sweatdrop.

"Well, I need to leave now. See ya guys at school tomorrow!" Cream said happily. She ran to the car and went to the front seat. She waved to her friends and they waved back. Once, the car was out of sight, Amy cried again.

"Now! Now I have to work! And the worst part is, I'm stuck with you guys!" Amy yelled again. Both Blaze and Rouge glared at the pink hedgehog. Amy sweatdrop and went to her bag.

"Cheetos?" Amy asked nicely. The lavender cat and white bat both looked at each other. They both shrugged.

"Fine." They both said. Amy cheered inside of her head. _Score!_ Once they got a handful of Cheetos, Amy smiled.

"Now, how about we get ready for school and work tomorrow?" Amy asked both of them.

xxxx

"Now, today were going to learn about dividing integers." Mrs. Moon said. Amy played with her pencil while Cream was listening that is next to her. Sonic was in the end with Tails. Sonic put both of his hands on his head while putting his legs on the desk, Tails listened to the teacher quietly.

"Before we do our work, I have an announcement." Mrs. Moon said. Amy rolled her eyes. Cream still listened.

"In November, before Thanksgiving break, we'll be having a Mathlympics here on Emerald Mobious." Mrs. Moon said. Both Cream and Tails put there hands on the desks. Amy sighed and Sonic rolled his eyes.

"The Mathlympics will be for Freshman only, and they can be teams of only 2 people." Mrs. Moon explained again. Amy shuddered. Cream's eyes lit up.

"Whoever the team wins, will get 2 iPears, $200 gift card to any store, AND can skip classes for 2 whole weeks." Mrs. Moon said. Whispering came to the class and Mrs. Moon cleared her throat. Silence came again.

"Now, there are rules." She said. The class groaned, except for Sonic and Amy.

"Now, the important rule is that you can team up with other classes, THAT are in Freshmen." Mrs. Moon said. Cream nodded, wanting to hear more. Tails did the same.

"If you want to attend to the Mathlympics, here are the applications." Mrs. Moon said, pointing at a stack of papers. Cream and Tails were about to get up, but Mrs. Moon beat them.

"AFTER class is over, Ms. Rabbit and Mr. Fox." She said, sounding a bit annoyed. Both Cream and Tails sat down, and pouted.

"That is all I have to say." She said, one last time, "You may now work on dividing." The class groaned again, and this time with Sonic and Amy.

"This is so cool!" Cream shouted excitedly to Amy. The pink hedgehog rolled her eyes, while putting her name on the paper.

"Really? Doing math problems that are hard to answer, are cool?" Amy asked sarcastically. Cream sighed.

"No. Yes. Maybe." Cream said. Amy sweatdrop. The both of them started doing the dividing.

"You need to bring a partner, you know." Amy said. Cream nodded.

"Of course I do. That's why I'm going to ask y-" Cream said nicely, but got interrupted by Tails.

"You? Going to the Mathlympics? Ha!" Tails said sarcastically. Cream glared at the two tailed fox.

"What? You don't think a girl can BE in the Mathlympics?" Cream asked angrily to Tails. Tails yawned.

"Actually, yes. But I doubt that you're a girl." Tails said. Creams's eyes open. So did Amy's. Was Tails saying that Cream looks like a guy?

"Oh, YOU are on, tail boy!" Cream said, getting up from her seat, making a screen. The class stopped doing to whatever they're doing and looked at both Cream and Tails. Tails glared at the cream-colored rabbit.

"Are you saying that you can beat me? The smartest guy in school?" Tails asked, sounding offended. Cream glared at the fox.

"Let's just say, that your going to be number 2." Cream said, putting two fingers in front of Tails's face. The class 'oohed'. Tails just kept on glaring. So did Cream.

"Now, now." Amy said, butting in to their staring contest, "There is no need for violence. I learned that by now because of SOMEBODY."

"Are you saying that its me?" Sonic asked, going up to Amy. Amy glared at the blue hedgehog.

"I didn't even said your name." Amy said, crossing her arms. Sonic growled low. Mrs. Moon then came to the group.

"Now everybody, let's all be good and let me give all a piece of paper." Mrs. Moon said nicely. She gave them a small red paper.

"B-but this says... detention." Cream said worriedly. Mrs. Moon nodded nicely to Cream.

"That's right, and for your reward, you can have detention for 2 whole days! Yay!" She said happily, clapping her hands. Amy rolled her eyes.

"B-but, my mom will get so angry at me!" Cream protested. Tails rolled his eyes.

"Well, would you like a parent conference, Ms. Rabbit?" Mrs. Moon said nicely. Cream gulped and shook her head.

"Good, now go back to your desks and do your work. That goes to all of you." Mrs. Moon said sternly. All of them nodded and went back to their work. Mrs. Moon then turned to to the group.

"I hope you guys understand by now that I don't like fooling around by now." Mrs. Moon said, looking at all of them. Cream and Amy both nodded and went back to there seats. So did Sonic and Tails.

All of them glared on more time and turned their heads so that they don't see each other for the whole period.

xxxx

Amy, Tikal, Sonia, Blaze, and Rouge were in the entrance of Pizza Parlor. Amy gulped and looked to her friends.

"So, today's Monday, blue day." Amy said nervously, playing with her fingers. Rouge nodded and so did Blaze.

"But, wearing blue isn't that bad, is it?" Amy asked to her friends. All of the shrugged. Julliana then came walking to them.

"Hi girls!" Julliana said happily, waving at them. They nodded.

"I see that you guys are ready for work, eh?" Julliana asked. Again, they nodded. Amy then spoke up.

"Do we have to put our roller skates?" Amy asked. Julliana chuckled.

"You'll get the hang of it." Julliana said. She then turned to Blaze. Rouge sighed and so did Tikal and Sonia.

"I hope your done with all of homework, you'll not leave here until 9 P.M." Julliana warned. Blaze sweatdrop.

"Heh heh. Good one." Tikal said, chuckling. Julliana smiled. She went to her purse and grabbed a key. She put it on the door and opened it. The girls went inside and went to the change room that is next to the Manager's Room (A.K.A., Julliana's room).

"Do you think working here will be hard?" Amy asked. Rouge shrugged.

"Hey, maybe we'll even like the place!" Sonia commented. Amy sweatdrop.

"Gee, I hope so." Amy said sarcastically. She got up and fell on the floor. Amy glared at the roller skates. Tikal sweatdrop and helped her to get up. Amy got up and grabbed on a pole.

"I'm going to get fired no time soon." Amy said, crying fakely. The girls chuckled. Rouge then patted Amy's back.

"Like Julliana said, you'll get used to it." Rouge said. Amy sweatdrop.

"Well, I hope the same." Amy commented. Blaze rolled her eyes. Tikal facepalmed and Sonia sighed. _That Amy..._

**Sorry for the short chap! The other one will be longer! It was late because my bro was using it 24/7.-.- hope you enjoy! See you guys soon in chap 23!**

**~MoonlightStar400**

**Now Edited! 8/16/12**


	23. Chapter 23:Friends?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I like you all! Here's chapter 23!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, they belong to SEGA.**

**Claimer: I own Julliana T. Hedgehog**

**Here's chap. 23!**

**Past and Future**

"Waahh!" Amy yelled. She fell off with a tray of cokes and a piece of pepperoni pizza. This was her 3rd time falling, again. The customers yelled at her for being so clumsy and that they want their money back. Blaze then saved the day.

"I'll get it for you if you don't sue us." Blaze said nicely. They agreed and Blaze skated to get the food. Amy sighed.

"I suck..." Amy whispered to Tikal, who was washing a table. Tikal looked over to Amy.

"Don't say that, your good no matter what!" Tikal said, making her feel better. Amy smiled.

"Gee, thanks Tikal." Amy said. She skated to the kitchen, where Rouge and Sonia were washing dishes. Amy skated to both of them.

"Hey guys, I want to ask you something, and I want your opinions." Amy asked to both of them. Rouge and Sonia looked at each other and Rouge spoke.

"Yeah sure. What is it?" Rouge asked. Amy took a deep breath. Here it goes.

"Do you guys think I'm a bit... clumsy?" Amy asked to both of them. Both Rouge and Sonia looked at each other, they both sweatdrop.

"Um, no! Of course not, Amy!" Rouge said. Sonia nodded.

"And were telling the truth too." Sonia said happily. All of them were quiet and Amy coughed.

"Gee, thanks." Amy said lowly. She skated outside of the kitchen. Sonia sighed.

"Do you think, that maybe she's just to... overboard?" Sonia asked to Rouge. The bat shrugged her shoulders.

"Beats me." She said. Sonia chuckled and continued on working on the dishes. Amy went to Julliana's room, who was doing checks.

"Hm? Oh! Hi Amy!" Julliana said happily. Amy smiled and waved at her. She then skated to her ungracefully, and went to her desk.

"Can I, leave early?" Amy asked. Julliana stopped what she was doing. "Pardon?" she asks to Amy. Amy gulped.

"I just want to go home, or school. I just... don't feel like I'm doing well." Amy said sheepishly. Julliana sighed and smiled warmly at her.

If it make's you feel better, then yes. BUT, you must do extra shift on Saturday." Julliana said. Amy nodded. "Good. Now, you can leave." With that, Julliana shooed Amy and went to her work again.

Amy smiled and skated to the changing room. She put away her roller skates and ran to the exit. Nobody noticed her. Amy sighed and looked at her working friends.

"Sorry guys..." Amy said to them, even though they didn't listen to her. She sighed and closed the door. It was 8 P.M., only an hour away from there shift. She then walked to school. There were decorations of ghosts, witches, and monsters all over the place, but Amy kept her cool. A footstep was heard, but the pink hedgehog didn't here it. It came behind her. This time, Amy saw the shadow and turned around slowly.

"Raar!" the person said, screaming at her face. Amy yawned.

"Really Sonic? I could do better than that." Amy said, crossing her arms and looking at Sonic. Sonic sighed.

"I knew you weren't going to fall for it!" Sonic said, snapping his fingers. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Really? And how come you still did it?" Amy asked to Sonic, walking away. Sonic catched up with her.

"I felt like it, it's going to be Halloween, you know." Sonic said to Amy, winking at her. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. It's on Saturday, Einstein." Amy said to Sonic. This time, Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Really? I thought it was on a Tuesday." Sonic said sarcastically to Amy. The pink hedgehog scoffed.

"Tuesday? Really?" Amy said to Sonic, putting her hands on her hips. Sonic smirked.

"Yup." Sonic said. Amy rolled her eyes and smirked. They both walked to the school, talking to each other.

"No way! Shut up! You have a XBox 360 in your room? Lucky!" Amy hollered out to Sonic. The blue hedgehog smiled.

"Yes way! It was a gift from my mom." Sonic explained to Amy. Amy nodded.

"Your so lucky!" Amy said, smiling at him. Sonic smiled back too. They have been talking and walking the entire time. They both laughed at their jokes and stories, and they looked like good friends like that. Or even MORE thank just good friends. Once they got to the front door of the school, Amy sighed.

"Well, I guess we can't chat anymore." Amy said sadly to Sonic. Sonic smirked.

"Where's your phone?" he asked to Amy. Amy pulled out her Blackberry. Sonic then grabbed it and pressed on the buttons.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Amy asked. Sonic pressed on last time and gave it to Amy. Amy looked confused and went to her contacts. On the 'S' section, it showed Sonic's name. Amy sweatdrop.

"Really?" She asked. Sonic nodded and took out his phone.

"Your turn." He said. Amy sighed and put her phone away. She put her number on the phone and pressed saved. She gave back the phone to Sonic and Sonic checked his contacts. On the 'A' section, it showed Amy's name. Sonic smirked.

"Well, see ya." Amy said sheepishly, rubbing her arm. Sonic put his hand on his head.

"Yeah... see ya." He said back. There was silence and they both went to their side of the school. _That was awkward _they both thought to themselves. Maybe tomorrow will be the same. Just maybe...

xxxx

_The Next Day _

_At The Cafeteria _

"C'mon guys, you need to learn your mathematics!" Cream shouted out to them. Rouge rolled her eyes. Amy sighed and so did Sonia. Tikal and Wave were eating and talking to each other. Cream sweatdrop.

"Where's Blaze?" Cream asked. Everybody looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Soon, a running cat went to them.

"Sorry guys I was late! SOMEBODY forgot to wake me up!" Blaze shouted out, looking at Rouge. The bat sipped her milk nervously. She then chuckled nervously. Blaze rolled her eyes.

"How come you didn't wake up yourself?" Cream asked to Blaze. The cat responded to her.

"I was studying for the Mathlympics, but I went over the time I was supposed to stop." Blaze answered to her. Cream smiled widely.

"Your going to the Mathlympics as well?" Cream asked. Blaze nodded and looked around the cafeteria.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'as well'?" Blaze asked to Cream. Cream smirked.

"I'm going to the Mathlympics." She said. Blaze eye's widen.

"Really? ! We should be a team, Cream!" Blaze exclaimed, "I, Blaze the Cat,"

"And I, Cream the Rabbit.." Cream joined Blaze. American music was on the background and colors of red, white, and blue as well.

"Will be in the Mathlympics!" They both said at the same time. Cheering was soon on the background, but in reality, Amy rolled her eyes.

"Wow. That was a good cheering." Amy said. They both sweatdrop and sat back down. Team Sonic over heard them.

"They should keep their mouth's quiet." Tails said, "I'm reading here you know!"

"Hey Tails, I heard that you got detention with Cream." Silver said, eating his pancakes, "Why?"

"Cream said that she was going to win the Mathlympics when I was going to sharp my pencil, but then I said that was a lie since, you guys know, I'm the smartest kid in Mobious. Maybe the universe." Tails said, taking off his glasses and showing his cute face. A few girls giggled and waved at him. He waved back.

"Continue on." Silver said. Tails sighed and put his glasses back.

"Cream then said that I was the 2nd, and then Amy went up to us. So did Sonic. But strangely, Mrs. Moon gave only me and Cream detention, not Amy and Sonic." Tails explained. All heads went to Sonic,who was sipping his milk.

"What?" He asked, having food on his mouth. Tails sweatdrop.

"How come you and Amy didn't have detention, Sonic?" Silver asked. Sonic shrugged.

"I have no idea." Sonic said. Silver sighed. He then turned his head to Tails.

"Wait a minute, she said that you're not going to win the Mathlympics, right?" Silver asked to Tails. The orange fox nodded.

"Finally!" Silver said outloud. Tails looked confused.

"What do you mean, 'finally'?" Tails asks to Silver. Silver's smile became more wider.

"Dude, you're getting creepy here..." Manic said. Silver ignored him.

"I'm going the Mathlympics as well. Want to be teams?" Silver asked to the young fox. Tails nodded.

"Yes! Finally, I can't do the formulas of the rectangular prism by myself!" Tails exclaimed to Silver.

"The wadda now?" Sonic asked. Silver nodded.

"Yes, I heard that the probability is twice as hard as it is." Silver said to Tails. Tails nodded and ate his pancakes.

"Now that that's on control, what the heck is the probability? !" Sonic asked again. They both sweatdrop. Sonic then looked to Manic.

"Do you know?" Sonic asked. Manic shook his head. He then turned to Knuckles. He shook his head as well.

"What the heck! ? Is that even real! ?" Sonic asked again. They both nodded.

"Sonic, we've known this stuff since 6th grade." Tails said, sighing, "Don't you remember?" Sonic tapped his chin and used his background knowledge.

"No." He said. Silver and Tails sighed.

"Figures..." Tails said, sipping his milk. Sonic glared at the orange fox.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sonic asked to Tails. Silver answered for him.

"Your to, 'gullible' and well... I guess what Tails is saying that... your stupid." Silver said fastly. Tails looked at Silver.

"Silver! I don't think of Sonic like that!" Tails exclaimed. He then turned to Sonic, "Don't listen to Silver, what he says is a lie."

"No, you are lying!" Silver said, pointing at Tails. The fox glared at the white hedgehog. Silver sweatdrop.

"Sorry, I felt like saying it." Silver said nervously. Tails rolled his eyes. He then turned to Sonic again. Before he can say something to Sonic, the bell rang.

"Uhg, how I hate Math." Sonic said, crossing his arms. Tails sweatdrop. They throwed there trays and walked outside of the cafeteria.

"You know, I like Math for some reason.." Tails said to Sonic, walking with him to Math. Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe because, you like to solve mysteries?" Sonic asked. Tails sighed.

"Your sometimes gullible, Sonic." Tails said. Sonic glared at the fox.

"Hey!" Sonic yelled at Tails. The fox raspberried at him and ran to class. Sonic followed him. "Come back here, Tails!" Sonic yelled again, but Tails didn't listen.

"C'mon!" Sonic yelled again, for the 3rd time. He ran to his and Tails's class and went inside. Another day, another class... boring.

Sonic went to his regular seat and sat down. Amy came in with Cream and sat at their usual spot. Once Amy noticed Sonic, she smiled at him and waved. He waved back. Though, it looked wierd for 2 enemies waving at each other, it's not for them.

"Amy, who are you waving at?" Cream asked to Amy. The pink hedgehog blushed.

"N-no one!" Amy said to Cream. The rabbit looked carefully at Amy and shrugged.

"If you say so, Amy." Cream said, getting out her math notebook and her pencil. Amy sighed and felt her heart pound fast. _Oh god... _Amy thought to herself. She did the same thing as Cream and looked over to Sonic. He was talking to Tails and was blushing.

_Must be having the same problem as me... _Amy thought and smiled. Could this day become better?

**Yes I know. Short chapter -.- BUT it had SonAmy, so do I get credit? ;) Review please! And thanks for the reviews! Next chapter is 24! See ya!**

**~MoonlightStar400**

**Now Edited! 8/16/12**


	24. Chapter 24:They Know?

**A/N: Thankies on the reviews! I have nothing to say but enjoy! ! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters belong to SEGA**

**Here's Chapter 24!**

**Past and Future**

"Your just going to let me walk by myself?" Amy asked to Cream, "It's a Friday! Why?" They were at Math class, which has ended. They grabbed their stuff and walked to the door.

"I'm sorry Amy. I need to practice with Blaze with the Mathlympics." Cream explained. Amy groaned.

"Your going to leave me alone in gym!" Amy shouted at her. Cream rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, Amy. I heard that Mr. B will let us students pick what were going to do today. Well, not me. But you get the point." Cream said to Amy. The pink hedgehog rolled her eyes. "Well, see ya Amy!" Cream shouted and ran to the library. Amy sweatdrop.

"If you want, I can take you." Someone said. Amy turned her head and looked on who was talking. It was Sonic.

"Really?" Amy asked, "Wait a minute, you'll just make a cruel prank when you have a chance, don't you?" Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe." Sonic said, smirking. Amy rolled her eyes and put her books to her side. They both walked to the gym. There was silence between the two of them. Sonic stared down at the ground, while Amy was looking at a side.

"Hey Amy!" Someone shouted. Amy turned her head and so did Sonic. It was Scourge.

"Hi Scourge." Amy said nicely. Scourge smirked and went up to her and not noticing Sonic. The blue hedgehog clenched his fists.

"Were still going to the movies after your done with work, right?" Scourge asked to Amy. The pink hedgehog nodded. "Good. See you tonight then" Scourge said again, waving at Amy and left.

"Bye Scourge." Amy said lowly, waving her hand. Once he was out of sight, Amy went walking to the gym. She turned around and saw Sonic, who was standing.

"Sonic?" Amy asked. Sonic just stood there,"I'll see at gym then." Amy said again, walking away. Sonic sighed and looked over to Amy.

"Hi Sonic!" Sally shouted, hugging him hard on his right arm. Sonic nodded and hugged her back, "I'll see you at lunch, right?"

"Of course Sally." Sonic responded to her. Sally nodded and let go of Sonic's arm and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"See ya then!" Sally said happily, walking to her next period, Art. Sonic waved at her once she was gone and walked to his class, gym.

xxxx

Amy went to her closet and put on her red dress and a red-head band. Amy smiled to herself. Today at work, it was wear red day. Amy waited for Sonia finished her shower. Once Sonia was done, she slammed the door and showed her dress. Amy flinched and almost fell off her bed.

"Sorry Amy!" Sonia said, apologizing. Amy nodded and looked at Sonia's dress. It was a red shirt that has a pink heart in the middle, a red skirt with a pink bow on the sides. Amy nodded.

"You look amazing!" Amy complimented. Sonia nodded and did a pose.

"I'm going to be a model once I'm done with school." Sonia said, blowing a kiss in thin air. Amy rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom and shut it. Sonia kept admiring herself in the mirror that is on her side of the wall. Soon Sonia's phone rang.

Sonia grabbed her phone and clicked on the green button.

"Yellow?" Sonia asked.

"Hi Sonia! Your still doing your makeover?" Rouge asked. Sonia rolled her eyes.

"Yes I'm done. Amy's putting on her clothes right now." Sonia said to Rouge.

"Ah. I see." Rouge said. Sonia played with her fingers.

"Do we tell her? At work?" Sonia asked quietly. Rouge sighed.

"Just a little more time. On the bright side, tomorrow's Halloween." Rouge said jokingly. Sonia chuckled.

"Yeah. I guess your right." Sonia said. On the background, Blaze was yelling.

"Rouge! Have you seen my red scrunchie?!" Blaze asked. Rouge yelled back.

"No! Have you bought some?!" Rouge asked back.

"I don't know!" Blaze yelled back. Rouge sighed and Sonia sweatdrop at the phone.

"Sorry Sonia. SOMEBODY isn't responsible enough to take care her stuff." Rouge said to Sonia. The hedgehog chuckled nervously.

"Hey! I am SO responsible! I just lost ONE thing! !" Blaze shouted. Rouge sighed and facepalmed.

"Call you later, Sonia" Rouge said. She hanged up and let a confused Sonia on the bed.

"What was that all about?" Sonia asked to herself. The bathroom door opened and showed a blushing Amy. Sonia gasped.

"OMG! You look so CUTE!" Sonia shouted happily at her. Amy nodded and looked down at her clothes. It was red dress that has a white-collar and has a white line on the bottom. She wore a red headband and her regular boots. Amy smiled shyly.

"I look like one of those peppy girls..." Amy said lowly. Sonia rolled her eyes and patted Amy's back.

"C'mon Amy, the girls are waiting for us." Sonia said. Amy nodded and opened the door. They walked towards it and locked it. They waited near Rouge's and Blaze's dorm, and Tikal's and Wave's door.

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Amy said, crossing her arms. Sonia nodded and crossed her arms as well.

xxxx

"Hey Sonic, have you seen my notebook?" Tails asked to his older brother. Sonic shook his head.

"Which one? The blue one or the orange one?" Sonic asked back, he was at his bed, having his arms crossed to his back. Tails was in his shelf.

"The orange one." Tails said. Sonic nodded.

"Then, no." Sonic said boredly. Tails sighed and looked back to his shelf.

"Where is it?" Tails asks to himself. Sonic heard him and asked him a question.

"What does it have in it?" Sonic asked to his younger brother. Tails sighed and slumped down to his bed.

"It has all of my thoughts and feelings," Tails said blushing, "My mom made me do it." Sonic fell off his bed and started laughing.

"Ha ha ha! Ouch! My ribs! They hurt!" Sonic yelled out loud, "Y-your the new Diary of Wimpy Kid! Ha ha ha ha! Ouch! My ribs! Again!" Sonic kept on laughing.

"Can you shut up Sonic!?" Tails asked to him, sounding mad. Sonic hold his stomach.

"I can't! What you said was funny!" Sonic said, laughing harder, "Okay, okay, I think I'm fine now." Tails sighed and put his head in top of his pillow.

"You write in a diary! Ha!" Sonic said out loud, pointing at Tails. Tails groaned and throwed a pillow at him. Sonic got hit in the nose and he started to shut up.

"Thank you." Tails said. Sonic shrugged his shoulders and snickered.

"You write a diary..." Sonic said lowly, laughing quietly. Tails rolled his eyes.

"It's not a diary, it's a journal." Tails said to Sonic. The blue hedgehog nodded.

"Yup. Your even sounding like him as well." Sonic said to Tails. The fox glared at Sonic. Sonic looked over to him.

"What?" Sonic asked to Tails, shrugging his shoulders, "It's true." Tails sweatdrop and sighed.

"Your not good for nothing..." Tails said lowly. Sonic smirked.

"I know I am, but what are you?" Sonic asked to Tails, crossing his arms. Tails looked at Sonic.

"Smart, good-looking, and not stupid as you." Tails said, crossing his arms. Sonic was about to say something, but Knuckles and Silver opened the door.

"Oh! You just got punked!" Silver said. Sonic glared at Silver, who was sweatdroping. Knuckles chuckled (lol XD).

"That was funny, Tails." Knuckles said. Tails shook his head and facepalmed.

"Whatever." Tails said, "Are we going to the Pizza Parlor or what?" Everybody nodded.

"Yeah! I want my Chili Dog pizza now!" Sonic shouted. All of then sweatdrop. "Is Jet and Storm coming with us? And Manic?"

"Yeah. Jet and Storm will be with us, I don't know about Manic though." Tails explained. Sonic nodded.

"Crap! It's already 8 P.M.! I heard that there are 5 new girls working at Pizza Parlor!" Silver said, "I wonder, can they be in our school?"

"Forget that, homie! There's another big question, are they single?" Knuckles asked to Silver. Silver rubbed his hands, like an evil villan and snickered.

"Oh yes. I wonder myself as well." Silver said. Sonic sweatdrop.

"Silver, sometimes I wonder, how come you're in Math Honors if you're not even smart!" Sonic said to Silver. Silver whimpered.

"I don't know!" Silver yelled back. Sonic sighed and facepalmed.

"Whatever." Sonic said, crossing his arms. Tails grabbed Sonic's and Silver's wrists.

"That's enough!" Tails said, "Were going to be late if you guys keep on arguing!" Both Silver and Sonic looked at each other and then at Tails.

"Okay." They both said. Tails sweatdrop and let go of their wrists. Sonic then said something.

"Well, see ya guys!" Sonic said, running towards the door and ran off. The guys looked at him.

"He forgot his money, didn't he?" Knuckles asked to Tails. The fox nodded. "Well, c'mon, let's tell Jet and Storm then. Maybe Manic." Tails nodded and so did Silver. They walked towards the door and locked it.

"I wonder if Sonic will notice..." Tails said to them. Silver chuckled.

"You bet. He's going to run twice as much as he supposed to." Silver said. Tails rolled his eyes. Knuckles whistled a tune. They knocked on Jet and Storm's door and asked them if they wanted to go to Pizza Parlor.

"So it's a guys night out?" Jet asked. They nodded, "Cool. We'll be there." Jet locked the door and Storm was behind him. They walked towards the exit.

"So, where's Sonic?" Jet asked to Tails.

"He might be at Pizza Parlor by now." Tails answered back. Jet nodded. They walked and walked until they were at the front door of Pizza Parlor.

"Here we are." Silver said, "Sonic must be here already."

"Be where?" Sonic asked to Silver, who was behind him. Silver screamed in a high pitch voice and jumped on Knuckles arms.

"Get off of me!" Knuckles yelled at Silver. He let go of Silver, who fell on the ground.

"Sonic! How come your here and not in there?" Tails asked to Sonic, ignoring Silver's complaints.

"He scared at shit out of me!" Silver said to Jet, pointing at Sonic. Jet laughed.

"And you should've had seen your face. It was priceless!" Jet said to Silver. He laughed. Silver glared at the green hawk.

"Gee, thanks for helping me." Silver said. Jet wiped a tear.

"Your welcome, pot head." Jet said back at Silver. Silver scoffed. Tails facepalmed.

"I know right? He has quills that make me want to cut them off." Someone said. They turned their heads towards the person, It was Blaze.

"Blaze? What are you doing here?" Silver asked to Blaze, glaring at her. She was wearing a red dress that went up to her knees, red and white roller skates, and a white scrunchie.

"Uh dude, I work here." Blaze said to Silver, throwing away a bag of trash.

**Dun dun duun! A cliffhanger! Ha! You need to wait 'till this Thursday or Friday to know what happens next XD Anyways, enjoy! And review please! Until chapter 25 my friends! XD thanks for the last reviews! :D and yes, a BIT longer XD**

**~MoonlightStar400**

**Now Edited! 8/19/12**


	25. Chapter 25:Pepsi!

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Had a lot! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, they belong to SEGA**

**Claimer: I own Julliana the Hedgehog.**

**Here's chap 25! **

**Past and Future**

"Work here!?" All of them asked at the same time to Blaze. Blaze nodded and dusted her hands.

"Now, now guys. Let me ask the questions." Silver said to them, "I'm the responsible one here." The guys sweatdrop.

"In your dreams!" Knuckles yelled out. Silver glared at the red echidna and went to over to Blaze.

"Working here?" Silver asked to Blaze, "As in, every day?" Blaze nodded. "Well that just ruined our Guy's Night Out."

"Hey!" Blaze yelled at him, "I didn't do anything!" She glared at the white hedgehog. Silver scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Of course you did, you showed your face." Silver said. Blaze had a vein on her head and was about to yell at Silver, but got interrupted by a crash.

"Ouch!" The person said. Everyone looked at where the crash was, but it was on the corner. A 'BAM!' sound was heard.

"I'm okay!" The person said again, falling off again, "Okay, maybe I'm not." Blaze sighed nad sweatdrop. She then skated over to the corner and looked at Amy who was getting up. Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Amy, you can't do one simple task?" Blaze asked to her. Amy was about to shake her head, but fell off again. Blaze sweatdrop.

"Owie!" Amy whimpered, "You know what? I quit! This job is too damn hard!" With that, she skated off to the door where she went and closed it behind her. Blaze sighed.

She skated off to the front where the guys were, and looked at Silver again.

"Where was I? Oh yeah! Hey!" Blaze yelled at Silver. The guys sweatdrop. "What do you mean my face?!"

"I'm saying that your face is ugly!" Silver said out loud.

Blaze gasped. The guys gasped. The whole world gasped! Blaze clenched her fists and fire was coming out of them. Her lavender fur was turning to a light pink color. Silver gulped.

"He's going to get it!" Sonic whispered to Knuckles, "And it's not pretty!" Knuckles nodded that.

"Do you know who I am?" Blaze asked to Silver, "I'm Blaze the Cat, do you know why they call me that?" Silver tapped his chin.

"Yes." Silver said to Blaze, "You were born in a volcano." Blaze rolled her eyes. Sonic snickered. The front door of the restaurant shot open. Then it showed a pissed off Amy.

"I can't quit, Blaze! Julliana said I can't! She still needs me if that even means that I suck at skating!" Amy yelled out to Blaze, "Blaze, tell Cream or someone else to take my place." Once she was done, she gasped.

"What the hell? How did they get here?!" Amy asked to an angry Blaze. She shrugged her shoulders. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"We walked here." Sonic said to Amy, "What else do you think, we drived here?" There was silence after that. Amy sighed.

"Whatever. Blaze, I'm calling early release." Amy said to Blaze, "I'm going to work tomorrow all day long."

"But, tomorrow's Halloween!" Blaze said to Amy, turning back to herself, "Me and the girls are going to that haunted house that you wanted to go!" Amy sighed again.

"Sorry Blaze. Maybe next year." Amy said. She went inside, without falling this time and closed the door. Blaze's ears droop.

"Amy..." Blaze said. She sighed. She then glared at Silver, who was smiling like an idiot the whole time. She growled low. "You were lucky this time." She said to him, skating to the door, "Hey Julliana! Can I get a Pepsi to go?!"

"Sure! But it's twice the amount, Blaze!" Julliana yelled out, "But since your new, it's the same price!"

"Thanks!" Blaze yelled out. She then turned to the guys. She smirked. Silver looked at her confused.

"What?" He asked to her. Blaze smiled deviously. Silver sweatdrop. Blaze then laughed evilly and rubbed her hands. Silver was getting a bit freaked out.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked to her. Blaze smiled sweetly at Sonic.

"Oh nothing, just thinking of some ways to beat Silver at the Mathlympics without any violence." Blaze said nicely.

"Here's your Pepsi, Blaze!" Julliana said, going outside. She gave the soda to Blaze and looked at the guys. She then waved at them.

"Hiya! The name's Julliana!" She said happily. Knuckles then went over to her.

"And your just the cutest thing I've ever seen."Knuckles said to Julliana. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm taken, flirtso." Julliana said, pushing him away, "But I have other employees that are single." Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Jullie." Blaze said, getting the soda, "I'll pay you later. Now.." She shaked the Pepsi for a minute. Julliana sighed and facepalmed.

"Kids these days..." Julliana said, walking to the door, "Oh yeah. Amy's leaving early. She'll be here all day long, so she can't go to any place." Blaze nodded.

"Yeah I know." Blaze said, opening the can slowly. Silver gulped.

"What are you doing?!" Silver asked to her. Blaze looked confused at him.

"What?" She asked to him. Silver scolded at her.

"If you open a can after it's shaken, it's going to explode!" Silver yelled at Blaze, "I know I'm not that smart at science, but at least I know what's going to happen!"

"Sheesh. Sorry mom." Blaze said sarcastically, "Just wanted to drink some Pepsi." She opened it slowly again and there wasn't an explosion. Silver looked confused.

"Hey, wait a minute," Silver said, going up to Blaze and snatched the Pepsi, "How come it's not-" He opened it fully, and Pepsi was on all of his face! Blaze laughed. Silver blinked a few times.

The guys laughed and so did Julliana. Silver looked back at the Pepsi and then at Blaze. He glared at her.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Blaze yelled out, holding her laugh, "You're the stupid one who opened it completely!" Silver sighed and closed his eyes.

"Count to 10, Silver... count to 10..." Silver said to himself. A drip of Pepsi came to his lip, and he dranked it.

"This is diet!" He yelled out. This made the laughter louder. Blaze holded her stomach.

"Stop it! My stomach hurts now!" She yelled out. She wiped a tear on her eye, "Oh god... that was funny." The guys nodded. Silver glared at Blaze and then at the guys. He was about to say something, but Amy opened the door, with her boots on and was holding the phone on her ear.

"So, your picking me up in 5 minutes, right?" She asked. There was silence for a minute and Amy talked again.

"Okay, see you in a few then." Amy said, clicking on the red button. She put the phone on her pocket and looked at the guys confusingly. She then looked at Silver and chuckled.

"What happened to you?" She asked to him. Silver gave back the Pepsi to Blaze.

"You don't want to know..." He said. Blaze then explained to Amy what happened.

"Silver just got punked by Pepsi." She said. Amy chuckled again. Silver glared at the lavender cat and rolled his eyes.

"So, that means that Blaze and Amy only work here, right?" Tails asked out of the sudden. They all looked at him.

"Naw... were working with Principle Eggman and Emerl." Amy said sarcastically, "Of course not! There's-" Blaze covered her mouth. Amy muffled.

"What she means is that she's not in a good mood right now, so she has these imaginary friends coming out of nowhere." Blaze said, chuckling nervously. Amy glared at her. Blaze gave her the just-go-with-it look. Amy rolled her eyes and pushed Blaze's hands from her mouth.

"You have imaginary friends? I thought only Silver has them." Knuckles said. Silver blushed and stuttered.

"I d-do not! That was in elementary school!" Silver yelled at Knuckles, "So shut up!" Sonic got in between them.

"That's enough. Now, why don't we go in, order some Chili Dog Pizza, extra-large, and buy a Coke?" Sonic asked to them. They both looked at Sonic.

"No." They both said at the same time. Sonic sweatdrop.

"C'mon! I want my pizza now! There running out now!" Sonic said to them, "I want my pizza, NOW!"

"Uh, Sonic, Chili Dog Pizza are all out." Amy said to Sonic, "They ran out like, a few minutes ago." Sonic stared at her.

He bent down to his knees and put his hands on the concrete. Amy looked at him confused.

"NO!" he yelled out. The scream went over the planet, the galaxy, and then at the Earth. Someone heard this, and turned her head.

"Alli, what's wrong?" One of her friends asked. Alli put her laptop down where she was doing a writing assignment, which is doing a chapter of Past and Future.

"I don't know..." She said. She closed her laptop and looked at her friends, "I REALLY need to get out more."

_Back to Our Story..._

"NO!" Sonic yelled for a minute. Amy was checking her nails, Knuckles, Tails, and Silver were playing cards, while Jet and Storm were looking at the game. Sonic finally closed his mouth and panted.

"Are you done?" Amy asked to him. Sonic nodded.

"Yeah. I think so..." Sonic said to Amy. A honk was heard. Sonic screamed again. Amy sweatdrop and rolled her eyes.

The window was down and it showed Scourge smiling at Amy. She smiled back. Blaze noticed this and nudged her. Amy looked at her.

"Have fun." She whispered to her, and winking. Amy blushed.

"Jeez Blaze, your sounding like Rouge by the minute." Amy said to her, walking towards the car, "See ya tomorrow."

"See ya." Blaze said, waving at her. Amy got in the car and smiled at Scourge.

"I didn't know you can drive." Amy said to him, putting on her seatbelt, "Your just a freshmen." Scourge shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm a fast learner, I guess." Scourge said to her, winking. Amy giggled. Scourge drived to the north with a happy Amy. Blaze waved at them. She then smiled.

"That was nice, now, where was I-" Blaze said, tapping her finger, "Oh yeah! What do you mean, Silv-" She turned around and saw nothing but the concrete and the restaurant. She sweatdrop.

"They went in?! Oh crap!" She said out loud, she ran inside of the place and was looking for Team Sonic. She found them, and they were at their favorite spot. Blaze bitted her nails. Rouge was skating to them, but was looking at the menu.

_Oh crap! _Blaze thought to herself. Rouge was reading the menu.

"Wow. Didn't know that they sell ice-cream here." Rouge said. The guys were talking while Rouge went in front of them.

"May I take your order?" Rouge asked to them. Knuckled was first, but he was looking at the menu on the table.

"Yeah. I would like an extra-large pepperoni pizza, hold the crust, and a Dr. Pepper." Knuckles said. Tails rolled his eyes and looked at the waitress. He then gasped. Rouge looked up from the her notebook and gasp as well. All of the guys looked up from the gasping and gasp as well.

"Rouge?" Knuckles asked to her, looking at what she was wearing. She had a red dress that went up to her knees, a black belt on her waist, and a red hairclip. Rouge looked at Knuckles back.

"Knuckles?" She asked to him.

"Rouge!" Sonia yelled at her, skating to her, "Have you seen-"

"Sonia?" Sonic asked. Sonia looked at her brother.

"Sonic?" Sonia asked back at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask the same thing, Sonia." Sonic said to her. She looked confused at him. He looked at her confused back. Rouge looked at the group.

"What's going on?" She asked. Tikal skated to them.

"Hey Sonia, should I put the clean dishes on the right or on the left?" She asked to Sonia, not noticing the guys, "Or both?"

"Tikal?" Jet asked. Tikal turned her head and looked at the group. She gasped.

"What are THEY doing here?!" Tikal asked, "I thought this was Team Sonic free!"

"Here we go..." Tails said, putting his hands on the table, "The drama has just started. Again."

"I know right?" Silver said to him, "I just wish that this will end."

**Silver asked for it! Not me! XD Blame the white hedgehog and not me! XD Took me 2 days but still worth it! XD review please! And I hope you like that chapter! See you guys soon on chap. 26! Byes!**

**~MoonlightStar400**

**Now Edited! 8/19/12**


	26. Chapter 26:Prank,Prankity, Prank Prank

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I had a lot! XD anyways, here's chap. 26!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters belong to SEGA**

**Claimer: I own Julliana the Hedgehog**

**Here's Chapter 26!**

**Past and Future**

"Bye guys! See ya on Monday!" Julliana shouted out. It was Saturday, Halloween. Rouge, Blaze, Sonia, and Tikal all nodded at her and walked to the door.

"Have fun, guys!" Amy said to them, "I'll be here if you get scared!" Julliana rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Amy. C'mon, we need to wash dishes." She said to Amy. Julliana skated off to the kitchen. Amy smiled weakly.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Rouge asked to her, "Cream will be heartbroken is she finds out." Amy nodded and put her tray on the side of her waist. She nodded.

Rouge sighed and went to the door. Blaze went right behind her and so did Tikal and Sonia. They closed the door behind them leaving a sorry Amy behind.

"Sorry guys..." Amy whispered to herself. She skated towards the kitchen, successfully not falling, and helped Julliana with the half eaten food on the plates.

She sighed and put the left overs to the trashcan. If this was your Halloween, washing dishes with your manager, then your pretty much like Amy right now.

Amy sighed and put on some yellow gloves and washed the dishes. _Boring. _Amy thought to herself. She was done with one plate, then two, three, and so on. The door on the front opened and closed. Julliana looked up from her washing and took off her gloves.

"I'll be right back, Amy. A customer is here." Julliana said to her. Amy nodded and kept on going. Julliana went outside of the Kitchen room and saw Sonic was waiting in a two-table. Julliana smirked.

"May I take your order?" She asked. Sonic nodded and looked at the menu.

"Yeah, I would like a small cheese pizza and.." Sonic said that, but snickered at the last part, "Pepsi." Julliana nodded and skated towards the kitchen.

"Hey Earl! Small cheese pizza!" Julliana shouted at a small room that is next to the kitchen. The Earl person grunted and the stove was on.

Julliana then went to the refrigerator and took out a can of Pepsi. She looked at Amy who was almost done with the dishes.

"Alright Amy, I'll do the rest." Julliana said, putting her hands on her hips, "You can give this Pepsi to that Sonic person." Amy looked confused at Julliana and accepted the Pepsi.

"Sonic?" Amy asked, "Why is he doing here? Today's Halloween! Isn't he supposed to be with his so-called friends?"

"You ask him." Julliana said, pushing her outside of the kitchen. Amy skated towards Sonic but didn't fell this time. Instead she grabbed a chair near her.

Sonic looked up from the table and smirked at Amy. Amy noticed that and glared at him. He was wearing a blue sweater, white pants, and red converse. Amy smirked back.

"What are you supposed to be? Captain America? Or the flag of the United States?" Amy asked to Sonic, giving him the Pepsi. Sonic noticed what he was wearing and blushed slightly.

"No. I'm not supposed to be no one. And you? You look like a witch." Sonic said back at Amy. Amy looked down to what she was wearing.

It was a dark purple dress that went up a little above her knees, a witch hat that had a fake spider on a web in the tip of it, and black roller skates. Amy crossed her arms and blushed slightly.

"Yes." She said to him. Sonic sweatdrop and rolled his eyes. Amy sighed and asked him a question.

"How come your here? Aren't you supposed to be with your team?" Amy asked to him. Sonic shrugged his shoulders and opened the Pepsi.

"I have a date with Sally. She said that she wanted to go to this place today, but that was before I knew you were working here." Sonic said to Amy, "And so I told them, and they were angry at me for ditching them on a date. Though I REALLY wanted to go to that place." Sonic said all at once. Amy nodded and sat the opposite of him.

"I see. So what was that place you wanted to go?" Amy asked to him.

"I wanted to go to that Haunted House near Mystic Ruins." Sonic said to her. Amy's eyes widen.

"That's where the girls are going right now!" Amy shouted at him. Sonic's eyes widen as well. "If both of our groups find each other-" Amy said to him, but got interrupted by a power shock. The lights went out and it went dark.

"What the heck?" Amy said getting up. Sonic did the same. "Why is it so dark?" Amy asked to herself.

"It must be some sort of accident on the power machine." Sonic said to her, "Don't worry, it's nothing." A '_swoosh_' sound was heard. They both flinched.

"Sonic, you're not paying any of the employees to do a prank, right?" Amy asked to him. The blue hedgehog shook his head.

"Nope. I'm prank free this day." Sonic said to her. Another sound was heard, but it was '_crack_' sound. Amy had goosebumps and went near to Sonic.

A footstep was heard. On the kitchen window, there was a light that looked like a candle was being held. It showed a shadow getting a knife on the cabinet and stabbing something. A few squirts came and the body of someone jumped.

Both Amy and Sonic hugged each other and were grossed out on the 'blood' dripping out of the person. Once the figure was done, a thunder shock was heard. Sonic screamed and went to Amy's hands.

Amy's legs started wobbling and felt sick already. The candle's light dimmed when the figure walked towards where both Amy and Sonic were. The kitchen door opened and showed a tall figure wearing a black cloak that the hoody was on its face, not releaving what he or she is. The person holded a knife that had blood on the tip of it.

Sonic and Amy both screamed their lungs.

"OMIGOD!" Amy shouted out, "It's Death!" Sonic got off of Amy's arms and carried her bridal style. Amy blushed but didn't care right now. There lives depended on it. The cloaked person laughed. Sonic went towards the door and put Amy to the ground. He then tried to open the door, but no luck.

"Shit!" Sonic yelled out. Amy looked behind her and gasp.

"He's coming!" Amy shouted at him. Sonic looked right behind him and tried opening it. Still, no luck.

"He's coming closer!" Amy shouted again. Sonic groaned and tried. The handle then broke. Amy turned and saw the door knob on his hands. She then, grabbed Sonic's shoulders.

"Were going die!" Amy said, crying in Sonic's chest. He blushed slightly and looked at the mysterious killer. He was closer than before, and walked slowly towards then. Sonic grited his teeth.

He then carried Amy once again bridal style and ran towards the kitchen. Sonic put Amy down and looked around the place. He the gasp and turned pale. Amy noticed him and went to him. She then gasped as well.

Julliana was dead. Her black dress was covered with blood on her waist and chest, her eyes were closed and blood was on her mouth.

"Omigod..." Amy said lowly, "Were going to die!" Sonic looked at Amy with a worried face.

"D-don't say that Amy! Were going to be okay!" Sonic stuttered, "He might n-not kill us, r-right?"

The door slowly opened and it showed the crazy murderer again. Amy hugged Sonic and Sonic hugged back. The cloaked person wasn't holding a knife, instead it was a chainsaw. They both gulped and turned pale.

"Sonic, if we die, I'm going to tell you something," Amy said to him, clenching him tighter. Sonic nodded.

"Me too." He said to her, "But you go first." Amy glared at him. The chainsaw then started to do a sound. Amy yelped.

"That, I told the girls about...um, our 'accident'." Amy told at him. Sonic looked at her with shocked eyes.

"We promised to not tell anyone!" Sonic yelled at her. Amy gulped.

"It was a truth!" Amy shouted at him back.

"We said if they threaten us!" Sonic yelled back. The chainsaw went louder and Amy and Sonic both hugged each other once again.

"Your turn." Amy said to him. Sonic nodded.

"I was dared to be nice to you." He admitted. Amy glared at him.

"THAT'S why you were nice to me on that day?" Amy asked to him. Sonic nodded.

"I lost a bet so I needed to be nice to you for a week." Sonic said to her. Amy was about to yell at him, but the murderer came closer to them. They both gulped.

The crazy person went to them and put the chainsaw in the air. They both screamed when the chainsaw was going towards them, but instead there was laughter. Amy opened her eyes first and saw that the murderer was laughing.

The hoody on his face fell off and showed Knuckles laughing on the ground. Sonic opened his eyes as well to see what was the laughter for.

Then the 'dead' Julliana laughed as well. They both looked at the two laughing animals and looked confused. Then in a window it showed Rouge and Blaze laughing, Silver and Tails on a closet, and Tikal and Sonia were behind them.

Sonic screamed and went to Amy's arms. She sweatdrop.

"Isn't it the other way around?" She asked. Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

"They just scared me." Sonic said to her, getting off of her arms and putting is hands on his chest.

"OMG, that was SO funny!" Rouge yelled out.

"This will be in the album!" Silver yelled out at them. Blaze chuckled.

"This was one of your best plans, Tails." Blaze said to him. Tails nodded and looked both at the half scared hedgehogs.

"You did this?" Sonic asked to him, "How?" Tails rolled his eyes and explained.

"We were going to this to only Amy, but when you said you had a date on Pizza Parlor, so hey, why not a prank?" Tails said to both of them.

"So, how did you made Julliana look dead?" Amy asked. Julliana got up from the spot and dusted herself.

"It was ketchup and red paint." She said to them, "AND the fabulous make-up artist, Rouge the Bat." Rouge bowed.

"We have a question to YOU two," Knuckles said to them. They both looked at him. "How come you two are still hugging each other?" They both looked at each other and got off of the grasp.

"Gross!" Amy yelled out.

"Yuck!" Sonic puked. Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Stop denying it, all of us know that you like each other." Rouge said to them. They both glared at her.

A faint blush came on both of them and they turned their heads. Rouge sweatdrop.

"I have a question for all of you," Amy said to them, "How can Team Stupid work with Team Rose? Aren't we enemies?"

"Hey!" The guys shouted at her. Amy ignored them.

"Well?" She asked, crossing her arms. There was silence.

"What? Can't enemies work together and scare the hell out of their leaders?" Blaze asked to them. They both blushed.

"Maybe..." They both said at the same time. Blaze smiled.

"You two look so CUTE together!" Blaze exclaimed, "Too bad it will never come!" they both blushed harder.

"Shut up, Blaze." Amy said, looking down. Sonic nodded and turned his head. Blaze sighed.

"Best Halloween ever." Blaze said to the group. All of them nodded except for Amy and Sonic. Yup, best Halloween of the year.

**YAY! Finally done! XD Anyways, review please! I would really like that! Next chapter is 27! See ya soon! And thanks for the last reviews!**

**~MoonlightStar400**

**Now Edited! 8/19/12**


	27. Chapter 27:Mathlympics Is On!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, the characters belong to SEGA**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lexie the Hedgehog, she belongs to anon.**

**Here's chap. 27!**

**Past and Future**

A few weeks has past since the prank of Team Rose and Team Sonic did to their leaders. Right now, the warm weather has changed into a cold and windy one, the autumn leaves are perishing away, and a few flakes of snow is coming to Mobious.

This week is the last week until Thanksgiving break, and it's the Mathlympics. Both Cream and Blaze were studying really hard on the competition. So were Tails and Silver.

"Man, why do we have to go to these tournaments?" Rouge asked to the group of girls, "There just geeks that answer questions that are hard."

"Exactly," Amy said to Rouge, "Blaze and Cream were working really hard to with this thing. Now, the work will pay off." Rouge rolled her eyes and sat down at one of the bleachers.

The girls followed her, but the row that they were in was full, leaving Amy nowhere to sit.

"Sorry Amy." Tikal said to her. Amy smiled weakly and look where she's going to sit.

"Hey, Ames!" Someone shouted. Amy turned to that direction where the person yelled and rolled her eyes. It was Sonic. She went over there and sat right next to him.

"So, how come your here?" Amy asked to him. Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

"Tails made me. He said he wanted 'support' from his friends." Sonic said to her. Amy nodded and was about to say something, but then a brown hedgehog hugged Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic! Long time no see!" the girl said. Amy looked at the girl with confused eyes. She then crossed her arms.

"Hey, Lexie, when did you came here?" Sonic asked to her. Lexie was a brown hedgehog that has the school uniform. She looked new.

"Just today. I'm staying at room B5." Lexie said to him. Amy stared at Lexie and crossed her arms.

"That's Sonia's and my room!" Amy shouted at her. Lexie then turned to Amy.

"Hey cuz, your girlfriend?" Lexie asked to Sonic, elbowing his shoulder. Sonic blushed and shook his head.

"No. She's Amy. From Team Pose." Sonic said to her. Amy glared at the blue hedgehog. Lexie than shook her hand.

"It's Team ROSE, Sonic. And wait, your cousin?" Amy asked to him. Lexie rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yes, cousin. I'm going to start school here." Lexie said to her, smiling, "I bet that the both of us are going to be VERY good friends." Amy grited her teeth.

"Yeah... very..." Amy murmured to herself. She looked at the gym and saw that only Cream and Tails were sitting in their tables. She then was confused.

_What's going on? _Amy asked to herself, _Where's Silver and Blaze? _With that, Amy looked around the place to find a purple cat and a white hedgehog.

xxxx

"Where is she?" Cream asked to herself. She went to her phone and dialed Blaze's number. The phone rang and was answered.

"Hello?" Blaze said, coughing. Cream gasp.

"Please tell me your not sick." Cream said to her. Blaze coughed again and sneezed.

"Sorry Cream, I can't-" Blaze sneezed "Go. I have a cold." She the coughed again and put the phone of the side.

"But I can't do this alone!" Cream shouted at her, "I'm going to be disqualified if I'm alone!"

"Sorry Cream." Blaze said to her, "I'll see you after Thanksgiving Break, bye." With that, Blaze closed her phone with a cough.

Cream looked down to her phone and sighed. She put her phone on her pocket and she looked over to Tails who was waiting for Silver. She wondered about why Silver isn't there yet...

Tails was looking at his phone and texted at Silver.

**Hey Silvs, U there? ~Tails**

There was no response and Tails sighed. He then felt his phone vibrate and Tails looked down to his iPhone.

_**Yeh i'm here. My dad just came back from Europe. So, they want me to celebrate with him. Srry Tails :( ~Silver **_

Tails sighed and texted him back.

**No biggie. Just a tournament, rite? Well, tell ur dad that i said 'hi'! ~Tails**

_**Yeh i will bye Tails~Silver**_

**K, bye ~Tails**

Tails sighed and put his phone back to his pocket. He sighed and looked over to Cream. _Wait, where's Blaze? _Tails asked to himself, _Isn't she supposed to be with her? _

He walked over to Cream who was looking down on the table. He cleared his throat and Cream looked up to him. She then glared.

"What do you want?" She asked harshly to him. Tails sighed and sat right next to Cream. She looked at him if he were crazy.

"Silver is with his family, Blaze is doing something, right?" Tails asked to her. Cream nodded and looked down. He then smirked.

"She's sick..." Cream said lowly to him. Tails nodded.

"So that means that if Blaze and Silver are gone, and we have no partners..." Tails said to her, making her finish the sentence. Cream thought about it and looked at Tails.

"Then that means that you and me are both partners!" Cream exclaimed. Tails nodded and shivered slightly.

"Just thinking about it makes me want to puke." Tails said to her. Cream nodded.

"I agree." Cream said to him back. The both of them smiled at each other for the first time and a microphone was heard. All of the students looked where it came from and Principle Eggman had it.

"Welcome students to the annual 9th Grade Mathlympics." He said to them, "I am Principle Robotnik, also known as 'Eggman' around the young people, now right now ALL of 9th grade are going to compete each other and-"

"We get it! Just go with the math questions already!" Someone shouted. Eggman sweatdrop and nodded.

"Let the Mathlympics begin!" He said to them. A few cheers came and both Cream and Tails were ready.

They both grabbed their pencils and paper and looked over to their opponet. The ref was there and put his hand on the table.

"On your mark..." He said to them, Cream clenched her pencil tighter and looked to her opponent.

"Get set..." He said again, Tails just looked over to Cream and she looked back at him. "Go!" He shouted. Cream went to her paper and looked at the first question. She answered it in 5 seconds and got to the other one.

Tails looked down to his paper and answered the same pace as Cream.

"DONE!" They both said at the same time. The other 2 opponents looked at the smirking fox and rabbit. They both glared.

"Tails and Cream win the first match!" The ref said. A few cheers came to them.

"Way to go, Cream!"

"That was fast, man!"

"Has anyone seen my glasses?!"

Cream and Tails looked at each other and sweatdrop. They went to the other round and won in no time flat.

xxxx

_120 Rounds Later..._

"When are they going to stop?" Rouge asked, putting her hand on her cheek and knee, "This is taking forever!" Tikal nodded and looked down to her watch.

"Just 5 more rounds to go," Tikal said, "And gee, why are there so many 9th graders?!" Sonia woke up from Tikal's shoulder and looked around.

"Where am I? Why am I here? Who am I?!" Sonia asked to herself. They both sweatdrop.

"You're at the gym in E.M., your here because your supporting Cream, the cream-colored rabbit right there," Rouge said, pointing at Cream, "And your Sonia the Hedgehog. Sonic's triplet sister."

"Which we hate him." Tikal said to her. Sonia sweatdrop and chuckled nervously.

"So, where's Blaze?" Sonia asked. Both Rouge and Tikal looked at each other.

"She never came." Tikal said again, "In fact, neither did Silver. Both Cream and Tails became partners instead." Sonia nodded and looked down to where Sonic, Lexie, and Amy are. She then had her eyes widen.

"It's Lexie!" Sonia shouted, "But how?!" Lexie heard it and smirked. She walked up towards them leaving Amy and Sonic alone.

The both of them were asleep. Amy was on Sonic's shoulder while Sonic was on Amy's head. Pretty cute couple if you asked me.

"I see that somebody doesn't misses me." Lexie said to Sonia, winking at her. Sonia just twiddled with her fingers.

"What are you doing here, Lexie?" Sonia asked to her. Lexie smiled.

"I just moved from Station Square, so I'm going to say with you and Amy!" Lexie said out loud. Sonia's eyes widen.

"How do you know if were-"

"Amy told me. She's a nice girl." Lexie said to her, not letting her finish her sentence. Sonia nodded and saw Cream and Tails win again.

"Well I hope this ends soon, look at those two." Sonia said, pointing at the both sleeping Sonic and Amy. Rouge smirked.

"Then let's do another prank on them," Rouge said to them, rubbing her hands, "Who's with me?" The girls nodded and had mischievous smiles.

They walked up to Sonic and Amy and saw both of them snuggled more. They 'awwed' and went back to business.

They put Sonic's arm around Amy's waist and put Amy's hand around Sonic's neck. They chuckled slightly and gave each other a thumbs up.

"God, this will be funny." Lexie said to them. They nodded and waited for Rouge do the signal. She cleared her throat and made a nasty sound.

That made both Amy and Sonic wake up and looked at each other. A minute passed and both of them blushed furiously.

"Rouge!" They both yelled at her. Rouge just gave them a piece sign. They got off of each other and turned around.

"Can't believe you did that." Amy murmured to herself. Sonic nodded but didn't look at Amy. 2 rounds were over, leaving 2 more left.

"Where's Silver?" Sonic asked.

"And Blaze?" Amy asked, looking down to Tails and Cream, who are on the semi-finals.

"We have no idea." Rouge said to them, crossing her arms, "Where's the guys?" She asked to Sonic.

"They didn't want to go. Tails wanted them, but I was loyal enough to even come." Sonic said, having a vein on his head, "Those jerks. Leaving poor Tails alone while they go and eat pizza.. and have great time... and-"

"We are now in the finals." Eggman said in the microphone. Amy smiled and looked down to Cream. Amy waved at her and she waved back. Sonic did the same thing to Tails.

"Well, all of us were loyal enough to come." Rouge said to Sonic, "Except for Wave. She needed to do something. But I have no idea what." Sonic nodded and saw that Tails sweating and so was Cream.

"How are they sweating? This isn't a basketball game!" Sonic shouted, "This is just wierd!" Amy nodded and looked down to the two animals.

Cream was on her last question and circled the answer. She put her pencil down and looked over to Tails who was finished.

"DONE!" They both said at the same time. The other pair glared at them and threw their pencils. The ref checked there papers and nodded.

Cream smiled widely and so did Tails. They won. Cream was so happy that she hugged Tails. The fox blushed and he hugged back.

"Congratulations, you two." Eggman said to them, giving a certificate of the Mathlympics and gave each of them an iPear. They both smiled at each other.

He gave both of them girt cards and coupons for skipping classes. They smiled once more and hugged each other again.

This was the most beautiful time of there lives.

**yes! I'm done! Review please! And thanks for the last reviews! :D**

**~MoonlightStar400**

**Now Edited! 8/19/12**


	28. Chapter 28:Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters belong to SEGA**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chloe the Hedgehog, she belongs to reallyproud458**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lexie the Hedgehog, she belongs to Daisy Roselina**

**Claimer: I own May, Madison, Jason, and Brian Rose**

**Here's Chapter 28!**

**Past and Future**

"Oh Amy! It's so nice to see you!" Amy's mother, May said to her. She hugged her younger daughter and Amy hugged back. May was a pale pink hedgehog with quills that are tied up in a high pony tail. She has an apron and a blue dress that is under it. She has aquamarine eyes and is wearing black shoes.

She went to Station Square again to visit her family in Thanksgiving Break. She went in plane, from the money that she worked on and from her family. Right now, Amy is wearing a pink scarf, red turtle neck, and blue jeans with black snow boots.

"Hey sis, long time no see, eh?" Madison asked to her, patting her little sister's head. Madison was a brown hedgehog that have quills similar like Amy's but more 'jumpy' and 'cleaner'. She has blue eyes and a peach muzzle, and is wearing a blue T-shirt with baggy jeans. She's also wearing blue converse.

Amy rolled her eyes and put her bag down. May then cries softly.

"Mom, you don't need to cry, I'm going to be here for 5 days." Amy informed her. May nodded and wiped her nose.

"I know, it's just that, you grow up so fast that-"

"AMY!" Jason said out loud. He hugged his older sister really tight. Amy sweatdrop and chuckled.

Jason was darker shade of brown, he let his quills down and has grey eyes. Right now he has a green shirt with blue baggy jeans.

"Gee, didn't know that I was THAT missed." Amy said to herself. Madison rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Cut down the slack, Jason. She has nothing for you." Madison said to him. Jason ignored her and let go of Amy.

"So, where's dad?" Amy asked to them.

"Pops is working right now, I can show you your room if you want." Madison told her. Amy nodded and grabbed her bags.

"No, let ME do the honors." Jason said. He grabbed the bags and Amy sweatdrop.

"Such a gentleman." Amy whispered to her sister. Madison nodded and showed Amy her room. Amy opened it and was greeted by another pink hedgehog that has red streaks on the bottom of her quills.

"HI AMY!" The girl said happily. Amy flinched and stepped back. She then had a smile on her face.

"CHLOE!" She yelled out.

"AMY!" Chloe said to her. They both hugged each other. Madison rolled her eyes.

"When did YOU came?" Amy asked to her.

"When I heard that you were going to Emerald Mobious, Aunt May was depressed. She made me live with her until you came." Chloe said to her, "But since your here, I want to tell you something..."

"Sure cuz, what is it?" Amy asked to her, sitting in her old bedroom. Chloe sighed and gulped.

"Since you'll be leaving in a few days... can I, go with you?" Chloe asked. Amy went silent.

"It wouldn't be long! I promise! Just this year! I want to see what my favorite cousin is in to!" Chloe said, "If this is too much, I understand. It's just that-"

"Sure you can come." Amy said to her, "If your lucky, you might stay with one of my friends." Chloe smiled widely and hugged her again. Madison just rolled her eyes.

"So, how is the school?" Chloe asked to her cousin.

"Well, Emerald Mobious is big, we have dorms and a cafeteria, and that's pretty much it." Amy said to her, shrugging her shoulders, "So, how was your time being here, cuz?"

"It was great! Everyone in the family is treating me like their own child!" Chloe said to her, "Though I missed you." Amy nodded.

"Enough of the chit-chat, Amy I need help on my homework." Madison said to her, crossing her arms. Amy looked at her confused.

"But your smart, you don't need my-"

"Just come with me." Madison said to her, rolling her eyes, "I need to tell you something." Amy looked at Chloe and looked back at Madison.

"Okay." Amy said to her, getting up from the bed and walked towards her older sister. They went to the hallway and then Madison spoke.

"How's that Sonic boy?" She asked to Amy. The pink hedgehog blushed and shook her head.

"What about him?" Amy asked to her back.

"He's not your boyfriend?" Madison asked to her, in a confused look. Amy looked at her confused as well.

"Sonic my boyfriend? Yeah right, I'm with Scourge." Amy said to her crossing her arms. Madison nodded.

"I see. So, you're dating?" Madison asked to her again. Amy nodded, "Okay. Just wanted to know."

"Amy! Chloe! Madison! Brian is here!" May yelled out in the kitchen. Both of the sisters looked at each other and Chloe zoomed out of the room.

"UNCLE BRIAN!" Chloe shouted out. Both Amy and Madison looked at each other again and ran off to Chloe.

"DADDY!"

"POPS!"

"Well, if it isn't my 3 little girls." Brian said to them, hugging Chloe first then Amy and Madison, "Oh how much I missed you, Amy."

Brian was a brown hedgehog with his quills on his back, he's wearing a company suit and he has grey eyes.

"I missed you too, daddy." Amy said to him, hugging him back. Brian smiled and May came in the living room and was cleaning her hands with a towel.

"So, who's up for turkey?" She asked to the family.

xxxx

"This was the best day." Amy said to her cousin, hugging her pillow and was sitting on her bed. Chloe smiled and giggled.

"I bet. Aunt May made the best turkey ever." Chloe said to her. They both giggled and Madison came in.

"Ma says to shut down the lights and turn in." Madison said to them. They both looked at each other.

"Turn to what?" Amy asked to her while Chloe was nodding. Madison rolled her eyes and turned off the lights.

"Just go to sleep, got that?" She asked to them. They nodded and Madison closed the door. They then got there phones and texted eachother

**Ha ha, wer next 2 each other n wer textin XD ~Amy**

_**LOL, i know rite?~ Chloe**_

**So, how was it here when i was gone? :P~Amy**

_**It was alrite. But it was a bit borin -.-~Chloe**_

**That's sad :( ~Amy**

_**IKR?~ Chloe**_

Amy then had another text message but it wasn't from Chloe.

"Hold on, I have another text." Amy whispered to Chloe. She nodded and Amy looked at the message.

_**Hey Amy! It's me, Cream :3 i miss u~ Cream**_

Amy smiled and texted her back.

**Yeh i miss u 2. I'll be back in a few days, with a relative of mine~ Amy**

_**Rlly? Ok, C ya~ Cream**_

**Yeh. Bye :P~ Amy**

Amy sighed and looked over to her cousin. She then smiled at her and texted her again.

**Ur goin to like E.M.~ Amy**

_**Ur school? I hope so, i don't wan geek once i get there :P~ Chloe**_

**Nah. if U B with me and my BBFs, U'll be fine :)~ Amy**

_**Kk thnx for the deets~ Chloe**_

**Ur welcome~ Amy**

They both shut their phones. Amy closed her eyes and went to sleep. So did Chloe and the both of them slept with a nice dream.

xxxx

_3 Days Later_

"Thanks again, Uncle Brian for buying my ticket." Chloe said to Amy's dad, holding her luggage and was next to Amy. She was wearing a pink turtle neck sweater, blue demin jeans, and brown boots.

"Your welcome, Chloe. And the both of you, please be careful." Brian said to them. They both nodded and the Taxi was in front of Amy's parent's house.

"Please don't leave, Amy!" Jason said to her, holding her leg and was on the floor, "Can you stay a bit more?" Amy smiled to her brother.

"Sorry Jason, my friends are waiting for me." Amy said to him. Jason let go of Amy's leg and sighed.

"Give it a break, Jason." Madison said to him, sitting on the couch and using her iPod. Jason glared at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Be careful girls!" May said to them.

"WE WILL!" The both said at the same time. May smiled and they both put there bags in the Taxi's trunk.

"Thanks again Amy." Chloe said to her, "I hope this isn't too much to ask." Amy smiled under breath.

"Don't worry, I'll even help you with your application." Amy said to her, smiling. Chloe smiled back and sat in back with Amy.

"This is going to be a long ride." Chloe said to her, while the Taxi started and turned to a right. Amy nodded and soon enough, they were in the freeway.

xxxx

"Amy!" Rouge yelled out, hugging her best friend, "It was so long since I last saw you!" Amy let go of her bag and Chloe was next to her.

They came there safely, and was long. Amy was tired and so was Chloe.

"I was only gone for 4 days." Amy said to her. Rouge sweatdrop and let go of Amy.

"I know, but you left me these people!" Rouge said, pointing at the girls.

"HEY!" They shouted at the same time. Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Rouge said. She then looked at Chloe, "Well, I see that Amy here has her sister."

"Uh, I'm her cousin." Chloe said to her.

"Oops. Sorry. So, your same is?" Rouge asked her.

"Chloe. Chloe Rose the Hedgehog." Chloe said to her, "And you must be Rouge." Rouge nodded.

"How-"

"Amy told me all about you. She even told me all about her other friends." Chloe said to them, "I think there names are Tikal, Sonia, Wave, Blaze, and Cream."

"Your right!" Cream said out loud, "You know my name!" Chloe smiled.

"I like your friends already, Amy." Chloe said to her. Amy smiled and went upstairs to her dorm.

"I'm putting my stuff in my room, Chloe there's an application form on your right. I'll help you when I'm done, got it?" Amy asked to her cousin.

"Got it." She plainfully, giving her a thumbs up. Amy smiled and nodded and got her two bags and went to her room.

She unlocked it, and went put her luggage on the side of her room and looked over to Lexie, who was reading a book.

"Huh. Never saw you reading a book." Amy joked. Lexie looked up and saw Amy.

"Hey." She said, looking back at her book. Amy sweatdrop and went outside of the door.

"See ya." She said. Lexie nodded and didn't let her eyes off of the book.

Amy rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her. When she did, she bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" The person said. Amy looked at the utensils the person had.

"Gee, I'm sorry, I didn't know where I was going!" Amy said, getting the stuff.

"No it's okay. I didn't know where I was going." the person said. She sounded like a girl. Amy looked up and saw the girl. She then had her eyes widen.

"Gracey?" She asked to her. She looked at Amy and she had her eyes widen as well.

"Amy?"

**Yes, I was a bit lazy over the last few days, but FINALLY! And update! XD thanks for the reviews! And review please! I would like some reviews!**

**~MoonlightStar400**

**Now Edited! 8/20/12**


	29. Chapter 29:Friends or Foes?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters belong to SEGA**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grace, she belongs to KooKoo12341**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chloe Rose, she belongs to reallyproud458**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max the Hedgehog, he belongs to Daisy Roselina**

**Right now, I'm good with OCs, so PLEASE don't ask, okay? Sorry :( Here's Chapter 29!**

**Past and Future**

"Is that really you?" Amy asked to the person. She was a mixed a breed, a golden retriever and german shepherd. She was wearing the school uniform, and was holding the fallen stuff.

"Amy? Is THAT you?" She asked back, "Then here's a question, what is my name?"

"Grace." Amy said to her, "Your Grace!" Amy hugged her and Grace hugged back.

"I can't believe my best friend is here!" Amy shouted, "I missed you!" Grace smiled.

"I missed you too, Amy." Grace said, hugging her back, "How come your here?"

"I go to this school, I just came here today with my cousin." Amy said to her, "How come YOUR here?"

"My mom and dad wanted to move back." Grace said to Amy, "You know, when I left in 1st grade." Amy nodded and started to let go of Grace.

"So, what's your room number?" Amy asked to her.

"My room is B15." Grace said, pointing a door behind her. Amy squealed.

"Yay! My BFF's room is in front of mine!" Amy shouted. Grace giggled and squealed as well. Chloe then came up to her, holding a piece of paper, a clipboard, and a pen.

"Okay Amy. I did the first page, what do I do now?" Chloe asked to her. She then looked up and saw Amy and Grace. She looked over to Grace and smiled "Hi. My name is Chloe. And you?"

"My name is Grace." She said to Chloe, smiling back, "Nice to meet you." They both shook hands and smiled at each other.

Amy nodded to Chloe and took the clipboard.

"Okay, so you need to do a few more questions and your done." Amy said to her, smiling. "And that's it." Chloe nodded.

"Anyways, I'll see you around, Amy." Grace said, getting the utensils from Amy, "It was really nice seeing you. Hey, you want to hang out sometime? We can go to the place Pizza Parlor on Friday." Amy sweatdrop.

"OR we can get it for free." Amy said to her back, "I work there you know." Grace smiled.

"Okay, see you guys around!" Grace said waving at then and went downstairs. Amy smiled and waved at her back.

"I'm guessing that Grace is your best friend, right Amy?" Chloe asked, crossing her arms, "Or am I right?"

Amy rolled her eyes and giggles.

"C'mon, let's go help you on that application." Amy said to her, smiling. Chloe grinned back and looked down to the paper.

They both giggled and started doing to the paper in the hallway. Even though they can do the application in Amy's room.

xxxx

_3 Weeks Later_

"I can't believe it!" Amy shouted at Cream in math class, "Your ditching me on a nerd?!" Cream then had a vein.

"He's not a nerd! He's just really smart like me!" Cream shouted at her back, "And besides, I need to have someone who has the same I.Q. as me, you're a bit lower than me you know." Amy sighed and put her head on the desk.

"And were doing integers!" Amy wined, "I suck at integers!" Cream sweatdrop.

"Well, good luck." Cream said to her, patting her head. She walked over Tails, who was doing a hard math worksheet. She then tapped his shoulder. He looked up and looked at her.

"Hey." Cream said, half smiling at him. He half smiled back.

"Hi." He said back, going back to his writing, "You told her?"

"Yeah I did. She got pretty mad at me. Have you told him?" Cream asked back. Tails nodded and sighed.

"He wasn't happy with it either." Tails said. "Especially when were doing a review on integers. Though, there quite easy. Even a 6th grader can do it!" Cream giggled and sat right next to him.

"I agree with you." Cream said to him, smiling. Tails rolled his eyes and got out his text-book. Sonic looked at the scene and gasp. He looked over to Amy and she had the same expression as him.

Over the last few weeks, Cream and Tails became more of a 'friends' than 'enemies'. Chloe got her classes along with Grace, they both have P.E. with Amy, Lexie is on Sonic's Social Studies class, along with her boyfriend, Max.

Drama has started since Christmas was about to come, in about a week or so. Before Winter Break, the school will attend a Christmas party for all the students in E.M. For Freshmen, it will be on a Friday.

Mrs. Moon came in and said there assignment.

"You'll be doing blah blah this and blah blah that." She said to class, though in Amy's and Sonic's perspective, that's what she said. "You may start."

Amy groaned and put her head on the table. She then got the paper and started at the first question. She then groaned again.

"This is hard..." Amy wined.

"Tell me about it." Sonic said, pitting his legs on the desk, "I don't see why we even do Math." Amy nodded. She then felt her phone vibrate and looked down.

Two new messages were there. Amy sweatdrop and looked at them.

_**Hi Amy! Just wanted to say that I'm sorry! I didn't want to say it in person, sorry! I'll make up for it! ~Cream. **_

Amy half smiled and texted her back.

**It's ok, Cream. I know u'll make up for it, i just know it. and it's okay ;) i don't mind. just don't be late for the meeting 2day, got dat? ~Amy**

Amy sighed and looked at the other text message

_**U want to B partners? ~ Sonic**_

_The hell? _Amy though to herself, _How did he-_ She then remembered that day. She growled low and texted him back.

**Sure, but don't even do a prank on me, got dat? ~Amy**

_**I didn't do any pranks on U! Last time i checked, it was 3 months ago :P ~Sonic**_

**Thouche XP ~Amy**

_**Whatever. U still want 2? ~Sonic**_

**Yeh sure. Don't know this stuff. 2 damn hard :P ~Amy**

_**Yeh. We might fail XD ~Sonic**_

**LOL, IKR? ~Amy**

They both closed their phones and Sonic went up to her. They both looked at the first question together.

"Break time." They both said at the same time, looking at each other. Just 40 more minutes until Math is over. That's just sad...

xxxx

"OMG, my best cousin and friend are in my gym class!" Amy squealed. Grace rolled her eyes. Cream just sweatdrop and so did Chloe.

"OUR gym class, Amy." Chloe corrected her, "Oh yeah! I met Rouge, Blaze, Tikal, and Wave in History." Amy nodded and saw that a new hedgehog hanging out with Manic and Sonic. He seems a little older than both of them, but he still there.

"Okay kiddies, we have a new student." Mr. B told them, "His name is Max. Max, please raise your hand." The new hedgehog boy raised his hand and Mr. B nodded.

"He will be here he rest of the school year." He said to them.

"Does he always does that?" Chloe whispered to Cream. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea." Cream said to her back.

"Today, we'll be playing..." Mr. B said to them, having a devious smiled on his face, "Dodgeball."

The girls gulped while the guys cheered.

"Now, here are the rules. Girls vs Boys. Whoever wins, will get an A for the period. Losers take a shower and get a D+." He explained to them, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" They shouted at him. He grinned and went to the cart and took out the dodgeballs. Amy kept on gulping.

"Don't worry Amy, this will be a piece of cake." Grace said to her, patting her back, "It so easy, we'll win in 2 minutes." Amy sweatdrop.

"Whatever, Gracey." Amy said to her. Chloe rolled her eyes as well. Sonic noticed that Grace and Amy were talking to each other for a long time. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Manic noticed him and went up to him.

"You okay?" He asked to Sonic. He nodded and looked up to him.

"Hey, since I'm going to the party with Sally, you can go and ask Alex out." He said to him, "I give you permission."

"Gee, thanks Sonic." Manic said, giving him a low five, "I'll ask her out. Once I find her that is."

"Find who?" Max said, getting in their conversation.

"A girl. I'm going to ask her out for the Christmas Party." Manic answered to him. Max nodded and Mr. B blew his whistle.

"Alright kiddies, it's ball time." He said to them, throwing the dodgeballs to Amy and Sonic. Amy gulped again and turned pale. Sonic just smirked.

"LET'S PLAY!" He said out loud. The kids cheered. The boys went to the left while the girls go to the right of the gym. He blew his whistle one more time and the game was on.

Grace got two dodgeballs in each hand and throwed them at the other side. Cream just ducked and sometimes throw them. Both Chloe and Amy just dodged.

Sonic threw a dodgeball at Amy. She didn't notice the ball when it hit her forehead.

"Rose, your out!" Mr. B shouted at her. Amy nodded and went to the bleachers. Grace looked to her best friend and growled low to Sonic.

She threw the dodgeball to Sonic, really hard and it hit Sonic's chest. He 'Ooofed!' and fell of to the ground.

"Hedgehog, your out!" Mr. B shouted at him too. Sonic nodded but didn't look up. He went to the bleachers sat down.

Grace highfived Chloe and Cream for that. Amy smiled and giggled. Sonic heard that and looked at her.

"Your so lucky that you have Grace again." Sonic murmured. Amy heard it and looked over to him.

"I know I do." Amy said to him. Sonic rolled his eyes and looked back at the game. That's what they did for the whole period...

**Yay! FINALLY! Done! Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter! I'm just going to say that Past and Future will end soon. Don't be sad, get glad! XD anyways, review please! And I'll make the other chapter soon! :)**

**~MoonlightStar400**

**Now Edited! 8/20/12**


	30. Chapter 30:The Dance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters belong to SEGA**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grace, she belongs to kimikoandKaito**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chloe Rose, she belongs to reallyproud458**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex, she belongs to Alexandra the Leopard**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lexie, she belongs to Daisy Roselina**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chaos, she belongs to Sonamyfan4000**

**Warning: The following chapter might be a bit longer then the rest of the last chapters I made XD or maybe not.**

**Here's Chapter 3!**

**Past and Future**

"Jeez Amy, you're taking this to serious." Rouge said to Amy, pinning her hair, "It's just a dance. Nothing more nothing less."

"That's where your wrong, Rouge." Amy told her, "Scourge isn't coming since he said that he'll be leaving today to stay at his parent's house." Rouge rolled her eyes and brushed her hair once more.

Tonight was the night for the Christmas Dance, and every 9th grader was talking about it all week-long. Over the week, they forgot their locker combinations and what's the answer of some easy question. But tonight is the night to have fun.

Right now, Amy's in Rouge's and Blaze's room to get ready for the dance. Sonia is helping with Grace and Chloe with dresses and make up, while Tikal and Wave were helping Cream get ready.

Amy sighed and felt Rouge finish her hair. All of her quills were curly, with a red rose on top of her head. She has small make up, like a faint pink blush and red lipstick. She's wearing a red dress that goes a little above her knees, and red high tops that have pink roses on the bottom. Amy turned around in the mirror and smiled.

Rouge rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You look fine, Amy." Rouge said, "I bet that all the guys will go over you." Amy rolled her eyes this time and sat down next to her.

Rouge had her hair curlier than it is, wearing purple eye shadow than blue, and is wearing a purple dress that goes up to her ankles. The dress is white in the top, but fades to a purple once it goes all the way down. The shoes were black high tops, that have purple bows on the side.

Blaze rolled her eyes and grabbed the brush that Rouge had and brushed her hair. Rouge glared at her and growled low. Blaze then sweatdrop.

The purple cat was wearing a blue dress that is a little above her knees. The dress has a dark blue bow in the waist on the back. Blaze had a blue scrounchie for her hair and is wearing light make up. Her shoes are dark blue tops that compliments her bow.

"So, who are your dates?" Rouge asked, getting a hair pin and putting it carefully to her hair. "I'm going by myself."

"Me too. Though I was going to go with Scourge." Amy said to her. She then turned to Blaze. "And you?" Blaze turned light pink and turned her head.

"I'm... uh, going with... n-nobody!" Blaze stammered. Amy nodded and her phone vibrated. She got the phone and looked down to the message.

_**Every1's ready, Amy. Where do we meet? ~Sonia**_

**K. Let's all meet at the gym in the rite corner. ~Amy**

_**Kk. C U there :P ~Sonia**_

Amy closed her phone and looked back to her two friends. She then smiled at them.

"Are we all ready?" Amy asked. Rouge nodded and Blaze shook her head.

"Nope. I just need _one_ more thing." Blaze said, going to her cabinet and taking out something. Amy and Rouge sweatdrop.

"And what is that?" Amy asked. Blaze smiled deviously and took out a mistletoe.

"Just if they don't have one." Blaze informed them, "OR just for fun." Amy sighed and Rouge facepalmed.

Amy then grabbed Blaze's hand and headed off to the door. Blaze then squirmed but Amy's grip was a bit to hard. She sighed and walked with Amy and Rouge to the party.

xxxx

"Sonic, are you done yet?" Silver asked, sitting on his bed. Sonic nodded and went to the mirror.

He was wearing a suit with nice black slacks. He has a blue bow tie around the collar and his quills were nicely back.

"So, are you going with Sally in the dance?" Tails asked, reading Harry Potter and is sitting on his bed. He then fliped the page and started reading.

"No. She said that she'll be hanging out with Bunnie and her friends." Sonic replied back. Tails nodded, not paying any intention on what he just said. Silver sighed and got the book out of Tails's hands.

"Hey!" Tails shouted at him, "Give it back!" Silver closed the book and looked at him sternly.

"And what about you?" Silver asked. Tails looked confusingly at him.

"What?"

"Who are _you _taking out, Tails? Is it that rabbit from Team Rose? Or is it another girl?" Silver asked to him. Tails blushed hardly and went to him.

"What are you talking about?" Tails asked, getting the book back, "I'm not taking Cream! If I were to get another girl it would be pretty much be Cosmo." Silver nodded and felt his phone ringing on his pocket.

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't you wish-_

"Oh shit!" Silver shouted. He ran outside and answered the phone call. Tails and Sonic both looked at each other and sweatdrop.

"Want to eavesdrop on him?" Sonic asked. Tails smirked and put his book down.

"Gladly." Tails said. They both snickered and put there ears' to the door. They soon heard Silver talking to the phone.

"Really? Why?" Silver asked. There was silence then Silver spoke. "I see. So if we don't see each other we'll go to movies on Saturday, right?" Silver asked again. Sonic looked over to Tails and Tails looked back at Sonic. "Okay. Bye, babe." He closed the phone and went to open the door.

Both Tails and Sonic backed up. Tails layed down to his bed and Sonic went to mirror again. Silver put the phone back to his pocket and looked over to the guys.

"So, who are you going with?" Sonic asked. Silver shrugged his shoulders and sat down on Sonic's bed.

"Eh. Some girl." Silver answered to him. Sonic sighed while Tails put his book back on his shelf.

"Who is she? Is she someone we know?" Sonic asked again. This time, Silver blushed lightly and Sonic smirked under his breath.

"Um, she's um..." Silver stuttered. Then, Knuckles opened the door with Jet, Storm, and Manic.

"What are you guys doing here? The party's in the gym!" Knuckles yelled out, "And it will be epic!" Silver sweatdrop along with Sonic and Tails.

"Yeah! C'mon guys, we don't want to waste our time, do we?" Silver asked, getting up from Sonic's bed and walking towards the door. Sonic crossed his arms and looked over to Silver. Tails got up as well and went over to the door.

"We'll discuss it later." Sonic said to Silver. The white hedgehog nodded slowly and walked off. Knuckles went behind them with the other guys. Sonic went last and closed the door behind him.

xxxx

"Damn!" Rouge yelled out, looking at the gym, "Is this _our _gym? This looks like from a private school!" The girls nodded and looked around the place.

Grace was looking around along with Chloe. Amy just looked up the ceiling of how there are balloons and streamers everywhere.

Chloe noticed her and smiled.

"I wish I have a date." Tikal said out of nowhere, "Though I'm not the dating type but you guys get what I mean." Blaze nodded and patted her back.

"Don't worry, we will find them." Blaze informed her. "That is, if were ready or something." Tikal sweatdrop and rolled her eyes.

"Is _this _how we celebrate Christmas? I thought that you would have more celebration." Cream said to them, "Though I'm just going with the presents." They all sweatdrop and sighed.

"I'm going to get some punch." Amy informed them. They all nodded and talked about stuff when Amy walked off to the punch table.

"Amy doesn't have a date?" Chloe asked to the girls, "I'm surprised. Usually she gets everybody's attention." Grace nodded and crossed her arms.

"She did had a date, but he sorta bailed on her." Rouge told them, putting her hands on her hips, "He's a son of a bitch for all I care." Chloe gasp and put her hands on her mouth.

"Rouge! That is no way to talk about Amy's boyfriend!" She yelled at her, "Especially when she's my cousin!"

"And my best friend!" Grace shouted at her too. Rouge then looked at both of them.

"You guys don't know, do you?" She asked to both of them. Chloe and Grace both looked at each other and stared at Rouge confusingly.

"What?" They both asked. Rouge then went closer to them and whispered to both of them.

"Me and Sonia overheard that Scourge, Amy's boyfriend, is just using her and will break up with her soon." Rouge said to them. Chloe gasp and Grace just shook her head.

"That's just sad." Grace said. Chloe shook her head.

"But why? Why would _anyone _want to break up with Amy? She's a nice girl, doesn't have a big temper, AND has a. I.Q. that is above 100." Chloe informed Rouge. The white bat just sighed and crossed her arms.

"I don't know, Chlo." Rouge answered to her. Chloe sighed and looked over to Grace. Grace just kept on shaking her head.

Amy grabbed a cup and went over to the punch bowl. She was about to grab the spoon for the bowl, but her hand touched another hand that was getting the spoon as well.

She looked up to see who was the owner of the hand and it was Sonic's hand. She blushed lightly and took her hand away. Sonic blushed as well and went to grab the big spoon.

"Hi." Amy muttered. Sonic look up and looked at her.

"Hey." He said, sipping om his cup and looking away. Amy nodded and went next to get some punch.

"So, you know about Knuckles's and Tikal's parents?" Sonic asked to her. Amy nodded and sipped her cup.

"Yup. They're getting married in February." Amy answered to him, "In the 14th."

"But why in the winter?" Sonic asked again. Amy shrugged her shoulders and looked up. She then was about to choke from the punch and spit it out to the floor. Sonic looked at her disgusted. Amy just coughed and held her cup.

"What was that all about?" Sonic asked to her. Amy went back to her normal self, still coughing a little and pointed to the ceiling. Sonic looked confused at her and looked up.

He then had his eyes widen and looked over to Amy. The both of them were under a mistletoe. Amy blushed lightly and chuckled nervously. Sonic just blushed and gulped.

They both looked at each other and sweatdrop. They went a few step backwards without anybody noticing it. But it was too late.

"Aww! Amy!" Rouge said, pushing her back to the punch table, "This is so cute!" Amy blushed furiously at Rouge.

"I agree with her this time!" Knuckles said, pushing him back as well. Sonic glared at him and blushed.

"Can both you shut up? !" They both asked at the same time. Rouge then smirked and let Amy go.

"Aww! Look, they say stuff at the same time now!" Rouge exclaimed. They both looked at her.

"SHUT UP!" They both shouted at her, blushing harder. Rouge then chuckled and crossed her arms. They soon then had an argument.

Manic looked where the group was and sweatdrop. He sipped the last of his drink and put it in the trash. He then sooned saw something that caught his eye.

It was Alex wearing a nice lime dress that goes up to her a little above her knees, green tops, and had her hair nicely pulled back to a pony tail. Right now, she was sipping a cup and had her back on the wall. Manic blushed and went over to her.

"Hey." He said quickly, trying to not show his blushing to Alex. The leopard heard it and turned her head to Manic. She then smiled at him.

"Hi." She said nicely, sipping her cup. "What 'cha doin'?" Manic shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh. Nothing much." Manic answered to her, "So, um, you want to dance?" Alex then looked at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Manic. Another guy asked me out." Alex said to him lowly, looking the other way, "And so, right now I have a date." Manic nodded slowly and looking down.

"Oh. I see. Well, um, have fun." Manic said, leaving her alone again and walked away. Alex looked up and saw how hurt Manic was.

"I'm sorry, Manic." She said lowly, sipping her cup again, "I didn't mean to." With that, she sighed again and looked at the dancing animals. The music then stopped and the person who was playing music spoke.

She was a red hedgehog that has a bang covering he right eye and was wearing a red T-shirt, black jeans, and earphones around her neck.

"Okay, people!" She yelled out, "The last DJ got sick so I'm the new one! Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Chaos and I just came here yesterday! Now let's play a song that everyone knows!" Chaos shouted at them. She then pressed a song and then everyone gasped of joy.

_Party rock, _

_Let's go!_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody, just have a good time_

_And we gon' make you lose your mind_

_Everybody, just have a good time_

_Party rock is in the house tonight,_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gon' make you lose your mind_

_We just wanna see ya (Shake that)_

Chaos laughed and pumped more the music. Lexie was right next to Max and they were dancing.

Luckily, Rouge and Knuckles forgot the whole mistletoe thing and left Amy and Sonic alone. They both sighed in joy and both chuckled.

Lexie saw them and smiled. She then went to them and smirked.

"Having fun I see." Lexis said, crossing her arms. They both looked at her. They soon both blushed.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked to her. Lexie just smirked again.

"You guys seem a bit to friendly now." Lexie said, pointing at both of them. Amy blushed harder and shook her head.

"Shut up, Lex." Sonic said, turning his head. Lexie still had he smirk and looked at both of them.

"I already know about the mistletoe." Lexie told them, "But since I'm nice, I'm not going to torment you guys." They both looked at her.

"You won't?" They both asked. Lexie nodded.

"Yup. But you guys owe me." Lexie told them again. She walked away and went back dancing with her boyfriend. They both sweatdrop and chuckled nervously.

"That was... something." Sonic said, rubbing his neck. Amy nodded and crossed her arms to her back.

"I agree." She said to him back, "This is HECK of a party!" Sonic nodded and looked around the place.

"Yup." He said last, sipping his sup and looking away. And this is what they did on the Christmas Dance.

**Sorry it took so long! It's like, a WEEK since I last did this, so I made it a bit longer and better XD anyways, enjoy and review please! And thanks for the last reviews! I'll see what I can do with GB Vs. BG! See you guys soon in Chapter 31!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	31. Chapter 31:New Years

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters belongs to SEGA**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chloe Rose, she belongs to reallyproud458**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grace, she belongs to kimikoandKaito**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lexie and Max the hedgehog, both of them belong to DaisyRoselina**

**Here's Chapter 31! :D**

**Past and Future**

_New Years Eve_

Amy was at a balcony and looking up at the stars. It was 11:54 PM, eight more minutes until a new year is coming. She was at Tikal's and Knuckles's parent's house. Both their parents invited Knuckles's and Tikal's friends, including Amy's and Sonic's cousins.

When they got here, Team Sonic was here as well. Though she hated that they were here. It would be so much fun without anybody doing any pranks on her or her friends. Amy sighed and kept on looking up.

The place where Tikal's and Knuckles's parents live is a BIG mansion. It was huge and lovely at the same time. Both echidna's parents pay for it and it will be their home right after the wedding.

Right now, all of Amy's friends are downstairs watching TV to see the fireworks on some places and having a party, along with Team Sonic. Amy didn't want to be there since they'll be loud and will be drinking soda all night long.

Amy sighed again and looked down to her watch. 11:55 PM. Amy rolled her eyes and just put her hands on the balcony.

Sonic came in and didn't notice Amy. He sighed loudly and Amy turned her head.

"Sonic?" She asked to him. Sonic turned his head and looked at Amy. He half smiled at her.

"Hey." He said, looking up to the stars. "What are you doing up here?"

"That's what I wanted to know about you." Amy asked, crossing her arms. "How come you're not with your so-called friends?" Sonic glared at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't actually like them screaming 'Happy New Year!' all the time." Sonic answered to her, "And what about you?"

"Same thing." Amy answered to him. Sonic nodded and put his hands on his pockets.

"So where's Sally?" Amy asked out of nowhere. Sonic look up to her and shrugged his shoulders again.

"She stayed at Bunnie's place." Sonic answered to her, "We don't spend that much time now." Amy nodded. "And what about you and Scourge?"

"He's still at his parent's house." Amy answered back, "He won't come until next week." Sonic nodded and checked his watch.

"3 more minutes." Sonic said. Amy nodded and checked her watch as well.

"Until a new year." Amy finished his sentence. Sonic nodded and the both of them turned their heads. There was an awkward silence for both of them. Sonic then spoke.

"So, uh what are you going to do after new years is over?" Sonic asked. Amy answered to him.

"I'm going to sleep." Amy answered to him. Sonic sweatdrop and put his hands on his back.

"Ah, I see." Sonic said. Amy nodded. "Uh, listen Amy, I have something to tell you..." Amy looked at him.

"What is it?" Amy asked. Sonic sighed.

"You know about the wedding, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, uh Sally said she might not come so, would you like to..?" Sonic asked shyly. Amy almost coughed up.

"You mean, as in, a d-date?" Amy stuttered. Sonic nodded and blushed madly. He looked down and his ears droop.

"Y-yeah." He stuttered back. Amy smiled shyly and nodded slowly.

"Yeah. I can." Amy answered. Sonic looked up and saw her confused.

"That is if Sally doesn't come, got that?" Sonic said to her. Amy nodded and look down to her watch.

"2 more minutes." Amy said excitedly. Sonic smiled and looked up to the sky. Amy look up as well and there was now a peaceful silence then the last one.

"You know, Sally likes to be indoors, so if I were with her, she wouldn't let me see the stars." Sonic said. Amy smiled at him.

"I know what you mean. But there so pretty." Amy said to him, looking up to the stars. Sonic look at her and smiled.

"But not as pretty as you." Sonic muttered. Amy heard that and looked up to him.

"Wait, what?" Amy asked. Sonic look up to her and blushed. Amy then turned red as well. "What did you say?" Sonic stuttered.

"N-nothing!" Sonic shouted. Amy put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot.

"What did you day, Sonic Maurice the Hedgehog?" Amy asked to him again, using his real name. Sonic look at her and glared.

"I said, nothing, Amelia Jade Rose the Hedgehog." Sonic said to him back, using her real name and went up to her. Amy growled low.

"But you said something about 'more pretty'." Amy said to him, poking his chest and went up to him. "And I want to know what it is."

Sonic rolled his eyes and went up to her face.

"I said nothing, so it's not important." Sonic said to her back. Amy just scoffed.

"Are you saying that something 'pretty' is not important?" Amy asked. Sonic look up to her and nodded.

"Yes." He answered to her. Amy sweatdrop and went to check on her watch.

"One more minute." Amy sighed, putting her hand down. Sonic crossed his arms and look up. Amy turned her head and didn't look at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic look at her and asked her a question.

"You want to, you know... go and celebrate with the guys downstairs?" Sonic asked, pointing downstairs. Amy look at him and shook her head. Sonic smirked and crossed his arms.

"You want to know something?" Amy asked to him. Sonic look up to her.

"What?" He asked to her. Amy closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"You know about me and Scourge, right?" Amy asked to him. Sonic nodded. "Well, uh you know, we didn't uh.. k-kiss yet." Amy said, saying the last part lowly. Sonic nodded again.

"And you know about me and Sally." Sonic said to her. Amy nodded and bitted her lip. "So I guess were even." He said again. Amy just blushed slightly.

"Yup." Amy said, punching him slightly. Sonic smirked and punch her back. This time, Amy smirked and punched him back hard. Sonic rolled his eyes and punched her back, but more harder.

Amy yelped lowly and glared at him. Sonic smiled for victory and looked at her. When he saw her glare, he blushed. He doesn't know why, but her glare was a bit, cute for him. He has his eyes half lidded and leaned in to Amy.

The pink hedgehog looked at Sonic with a confused and disbelief. She doesn't know why, but she leaned in as well. Sonic put his hands on her waist and Amy put her hands on his neck. They both looked at each other and closed their eyes.

They both lean in and there lips went closer and closer, and closer...

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" People shouted downstairs. This made Amy and Sonic open their eyes and look at each other. They both blushed hardly and went backwards.

"WHERE'S AMY?!" Chloe shouted to the happy crowd. Grace shrugged her shoulders and bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" Grace shouted. The person looked at her and shook his head.

"No it's my fault! I wasn't looking where I was going!" The person said, "By the way, the name's Tails!" Grace smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Tails! The name's Grace!" She shouted at the two tail fox. Soon people ran out to the door and look at the fireworks.

"Nice to meet you, Grace." Tails said to her not shouting this time, "I see that Amy invited you, eh?" Grace nodded and pulled out her hand. Tails accepted it and shook hands with her.

"Yes she did. I didn't know that one of her friend's parents' would do this for us." Grace said to him. "Though I am Tikal's friend." Tails nodded.

"Do you even believe that it's a new year?" Tails asked to shook her head.

"No. None at all. It felt like this year went really fast." Grace told him. Tails nodded again and looked around the big mansion.

"But still, I can't believe that Knuckle's mom and Tikal's dad are going to be married and live here." Tails said to her back. Grace then had her eyes widen.

"Wait, this place isn't rented?" She asked to him. He shook his head. "Then they must be rich!" Tails sweatdrop and walked outside. Grace looked at him and then over to Chloe.

"Want to go outside?" Grace asked to her. Chloe shrugged her shoulders and walked outside. Grace followed her and looked up to the sky. She saw the fireworks and grinned. It was a beautiful sight.

"Um, listen Amy, s-sorry about that." Sonic stuttered, rubbing his head and blushing really hard. Amy nodded slowly and looked down and rubbed her right arm.

"I-it's okay... I guess..." Amy stuttered as well and heard the fireworks crack. The firework's lights reflect both of them.

"I'll go... um, hang out with... the g-guys..." Sonic said to her, walking backwards and heading downstairs. Amy nodded and walked downstairs with him as well.

Once they were there, everybody was outside and were talking loudly and drinking sodas. They both sweatdrop and went silent.

"..." there was an awkward silent between the two and they were alone. They both walked sideways so that they aren't to close to each other.

They both looked at each other again and Amy walked outside. Sonic looked at her and felt his ears droop.

She walked outside and found her friends talking and squealing to each other. Cream notice her coming and grinned at her.

"Amy! Where were you? Can you believe that a new year is already here? !" Cream asked excitedly. Amy nodded slowly and turned her head. Cream looked at her confusingly.

"Amy? What's wrong?" She asked to her. Amy blushed hard and kept on looking down. Sonia noticed her and went up to her.

"Amy, are you okay? You seem a bit flushed." Sonia said, checking her forehead. Amy blushed more.

"I'm... o-okay..." Amy said lowly. Sonia looked at her suspiciously and put her hand down. Rouge looked at the small group and went up to them.

"Hi kiddies." Rouge said to them nicely. She then looked over to the blushing pink hedgehog. "Hey Amy. You look like you got splashed by a tomato." Rouge commented on her. Amy glared at her but her blushness was still there.

"I wasn't." Amy said harshly to her. Rouge looked at her surprised at her attitude. So did Cream and Sonia.

"Somebody is having that time of month again." Rouge said again, crossing her arms and looking at Amy. The pink hedgehog sighed and looked at Rouge.

"Sorry, Rouge. I just got into something... 'surprising'." Amy informed them. Rouge looked at her with not a mean look and uncrossed her arms.

"Really? What is it then?" Rouge asked. Cream and Sonia nodded and looked over to Amy. The pink hedgehog blushed more and didn't said anything.

"Amy, tell us. We won't laugh, right guys?" Sonia asked to them, looking at them with a death glare. They gulped and nodded fast.

"Yes!" They both said. Sonia nodded and crossed her arms. She then looked over to Amy and she flinched slightly.

"So, tell us." Sonia said. Amy gulped and murmured something. Sonia tilted her head a little and so did Cream and Rouge.

"What?" Sonia asked. This time, Amy spoke a little louder but still a murmur. Sonia then had a vein on her head and was griping her hand.

"C'mon, Amy. Spill it already!" Sonia shouted at her. Amy looked up to her and felt her face cooling down a little.

"Fine!" Amy shouted at her. Sonia smirked and tapped her foot. Amy took a deep breath and felt her face turn red again.

"I... uh, almost.." Amy stuttered. Sonia looked at her confusingly. Rouge then coughed and Cream just played with her ears.

"K-kissed..." Amy said again. This time, they're heads shot up and look at Amy.

"Who? What? When? Where? WHY?" Rouge asked to her, getting up on all Amy's face. The pink hedgehog sweatdrop and chuckled nervously.

"S-Sonic..." Amy said lowly this time, "In the balcony inside the mansion. It was only one more minute until new years, and I don't know..." Amy said to Rouge. She felt her face really hot and she then looked down.

Rouge had her eyes widen and looked at Amy. Cream looked at her with an 'Omigod' look and so did Sonia.

"Amy..." Rouge said to her. Amy didn't look up to her this time and this time, felt her face not coming more red than it is.

Sonic looked at the scene and sighed loudly.

_Why? _Sonic asked to himself, _Why did I did that? _Sonic growled low. Lexie was a few feet away from him and looked at him. She sighed and went up to him.

"Hey." Lexie said, putting her hands behind her back. Sonic nodded.

"So, care to tell me why your sad?" Lexie asked. Sonic blushed lightly and shook his head. Lexie crossed her arms.

"Listen dude, I know everything so I want to know what's going on with you." Lexie said to him, "Your my family and so are Manic and Sonia. Now, _please _tell why-"

"It's nothing important." Sonic answered quickly. Lexie looked at him surprised how he answered to her.

"Sonic, you seem a bit bummed out of it." Lexie said, crossing her arms. "And I don't know it, I _feel _it." With that, Lexie left Sonic alone and went to her boyfriend, Max.

Sonic looked at her when she walked away and sighed. This wasn't the best new years day he had. Neither did Amy.

"So, do you know?" Max asked to Lexie. The hedgehog shook her head and looked over to her cousin.

"No. He won't tell me." Lexie told him, "Though I think I know what it is." Max tilted his head and was looking at her.

"What then?" He asked to her.

"I don't know, but it must be something about Amy." Lexie answered to him, "I just know it." Max nodded and soon the fireworks stopped.

"This was something interesting." Max said to her, "Even for a new year." Lexie nodded and looked up to the sky.

"Yup. It is, isn't it?" Lexie said to him back. There was silent for both of them but it wasn't an awkward silence like Sonic and Amy.

Knuckles noticed Sonic being by himself and went up to him. Sonic then beat him from asking a question.

"Yes I'm fine. I just need some time." Sonic said fastly. The red echidna looked at him confused.

"I wasn't going to say that." He said to him, sweatdroping, "I just wanted to ask if you would like some Pepsi." With that, he took out a Pepsi and gave it to him.

The blue hedgehog sweatdrop and looked over to his friend. Knuckles gave him a thumbs up and grinned at him. Sonic then looked at the soda suspiciously.

"Hmm..." Sonic murmured. He opened the can, and nothing came. Sonic went confused and looked down to the can. "Nothing?" He asked to Knuckles.

The red echidna shrugged his shoulders and grinned playfully. Sonic just rolled his eyes and drank the soda. Though nothing more was happening in that night, only talking and drinking sodas.

**Well, here you go! Here's Chapter 31! I hope you like it! I bet you guys said 'Darn!' or 'Why? !' when Amy and Sonic were about to kiss :3 anyways, please review and thanks for the last reviews! And sorry if it took so long! I was going to post this yesterday, but there was a delay. REALLY sorry if it was taking to long to make! Like I said before, please review! :) See you guys soon on Chapter 32!**

**~MoonlightStar400**

**Now Edited! 8/21/12**


	32. Chapter 32:Jealous Much?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters belong to SEGA**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chloe Rose, she belongs to reallyproud458**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grace, she belongs to kimikoandKaito**

**Here's Chapter 32! **

**Past and Future **

"-and remember class, exams will come in April, got that?" Mrs. Moon asked to the students.

"Yes." They all said at the same time. Mrs. Moon nodded and started her class.

"Today we'll be learning about..." Mrs. Moon told them. Amy and Sonic both weren't listening to her. They both had their heads in some other stuff. Like such as, the 'kiss'.

Both Tails and Cream weren't there since they had coupons to go and skip classes. They both went to the office and help with the secretaries or with other people.

Right now, both of them are carrying boxes to give them to the janitor.

"Can you believe that it's almost half of the year?" Tails asked to her. Cream shook her head and blew on her bangs that were on her face.

"No. Usually, school years take _forever _to finish." Cream answered to him, "In fact, right now people have spread rumors that I'm the smartest kid in this school along with you, Tails."

"Really?" Tails asked to her. Cream nodded again.

"Yup. Though I don't think that-" Cream told him, but she then bumped into someone. Cream fell off-balance and fell to the ground. The boxes on her arms fell off as well and the supplies fell everywhere.

"Cream!" Tails shouted. He put the boxes on the side and went to her. Cream rubbed her head. "Are you okay?"

"Oh my goodness!" The person said, "I am deeply sorry! I didn't know where I was going!" The person than grabbed the supplies and put them to the box.

"Yeah. I think so." Cream answered to him. She got up and looked at the mysterious person. Tails looked at her as well and gasp.

She was a green seedrian with red flowers on the side of her head. She had baby blue eyes and was wearing the school's uniform.

"C-Cosmo?" Tails stuttered, having his eyes widen. Cream heard him and turned her head. Cosmo heard it as well and looked up to Tails.

She soon had her eyes widen as well.

"Tails?" She asked to him, getting up and looking at him with disbelief. Cream then heard her and looked at both Tails and Cosmo.

"When... did you... came here?" Tails said to her.

"I just came here... after winter break." Cosmo answered to him. They both hugged. Cream then looked at them and felt something inside of her screaming with anger.

"I missed you so much." Tails said to her. Cosmo nodded slowly and started to cry softly.

"Me too." She said softly to him. Cream rolled her eyes and bent down. She then put the supplies back to the box.

Once she was done, she sighed and looked at both at Tails and Cosmo. She rolled her eyes again and went in between them.

"Nice to meet you, uh-" Cream stuttered.

"Cosmo." The seedrian answered to her.

"Cosmo. But you see, me and Tails are kinda busy with carrying the boxes. And we need to give the boxes to the janitor so, be on your way." Cream told her. Tails looked at Cream and Cosmo nodded slowly.

Since Cosmo and Cream are both girls, they have a secret language. And the translation of what Cream said was 'Let me tell you something, me and Tails are busy so go and buy yourself some ice-cream.'

"I see. Well, nice to see you again, Tails." Cosmo said to nicely to him. Tails nodded and blushing lightly. She then turned to Cream and looked at her. "You too, Bunny Girl." Cream glared at her.

"It's Cream." She told her. Cosmo crossed her arms.

"Huh. Suits you." Cosmo said again to her. She grabbed her stuff and walked off to somewhere. Cream glared at her when she walked away.

"Cream, I need to ask you something," Tails said to her. Cream looked over to Tails and smiled at her.

"Sure. What is it?" Cream asked nicely.

"Do you think that I..." Tails blushed lightly. Cream's heart started to pump fast.

"Yes?" Cream asked, not making her exiteness come to her.

"You know.. uh, d-date..." Tails stuttered. Cream help so happy inside of her.

"C-Cosmo? You know, just ask her out and let's see if we can be more than best friends?" Tails asked to her, not stuttering this time and not blushing much.

Cream looked at him and blinked. She then sweatdrop and fell off. She got up and chuckled nervously. She soon then had a vein on her head.

"Why Cosmo?" Cream asked to him.

"Well you see, we've been friends for a long time. And she moved a few years. So she came back, and well, over the years... I had feelings for her." Tails explained to her. Cream got up and brushed herself.

"I see." Cream told him, crossing her arms and turning her head. "Maybe you should ask her out when your ready." She soon then had an idea. "In the meantime, if you want to, you need some practice to talk to her."

Tails looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah. I guess your right. I _was _stuttering when I talked to her." Tails admitted, "So uh, who will be the practice girl?" Cream sweatdrop and fell off again.

_He might be smart, _Cream though, having a vein on her head again, _But he's slow on common sense. _

"What about me?" Cream offered. Tails looked at her again.

"Yeah. You can." Tails answered to him. Cream smiled lightly at him.

"Okay, first off, we need to give this to the janitor." Cream said, getting up and grabbing the boxes, "Second off, we need to skip another class or at lunch to help you practice with uh, what's her name again?"

"Cosmo."

"Yeah, that."

Tails sweatdrop and chuckled nervously.

"But I have a question," Tails said to her, "What would happen if Cosmo rejects?" Cream thought about that.

"Well, there are more fishes in the sea." Cream said to him. Tails nodded and carried the boxes again.

"C'mon, Cream." Tails said, walking forward, "We need to give these to the janitor." Cream nodded and walked a side with him.

"Sure!" Cream said happily. Tails nodded and the both of them walked to their destination in no time flat.

xxxx

"Hi Sonic!" Sally said, hugging him really tight, "So, how was class?"

"Horrible." Sonic answered to him, "Science was hard and right now were learning about chemistry."

"Ooh la la. My favorite subject." Sally said to him, "Maybe I can help you with the homework." Sonic blushed lightly and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right." Sonic said to her, "I bet you don't even know about E=MC2." Sally tilted her head.

"What's that?" She asked to him.

"You see my point?" Sonic asked to her back, sipping his juice. Tails rolled his eyes and went back reading his book.

"Tails, what 'cha readin'?" Silver asked to him. He looked at the page he was reading and squinted his eyes. "Those letters are so small."

"That's because this book is in 11th grade level." Tails informed him. Knuckles then was about to choke his pizza and coughed up.

"Why are you reading 11th grade level books? Your just a 9th grader." Silver told him, "Though you _do _have an IQ over than 300." Tails sighed and closed his book.

Cream looked at the scene from another table and shook her head. Chloe noticed her and asked her a question.

"So Cream, how's your day?" Chloe asked to her, "Finding anything interesting?" Cream snapped back to reality and looked over to Chloe.

"Huh? Oh, it's okay." Cream said to her, "I guess..." Chloe sighed and went back talking to the girls.

"So Tikal, how's the wedding decorations coming?" Rouge asked to Tikal. The orange echidna sipped her juice and started to talk.

"It's coming on fine. Knuckles will be the best man and I will be the bride's maid." Tikal said to them, "They _would _pink me as the flower girl, but Sarah's sister is younger than me so she will be the flower girl."

"That's nice." Blaze said to her, "So, are _we _invited, Tikal?" The orange echidna sweatdrop.

"Yeah you guys are invited, my dad doesn't mind." Tikal said to her, "Neither will Sarah. BUT I'm guessing that Knuckles will bring his pals as well." Amy groaned.

"I can't believe it!" Amy shouted, "Valentine's Day will be in just 3 weeks!" Tikal nodded and ate her salad.

"Though it won't be _that _bad, Amy." Tikal said to her, "The priest will just talk about 'forever peace' and stuff. I recommended all of you guys to bring sun glasses."

"Why?" Rouge asked to her. Wave nodded.

"So that we can sleep when the priest is talking!" Tikal answered to them, "It's really boring when he talks! Believe me, you _don't _want to go there!" The girls sweatdrop.

"So Sonia, any news about upcoming dances?" Wave asked to her, "People have been talking about that."

"Oh yes. There's going to be a Valentine's dance in Friday." Sonia answered to her, "Like the Christmas dance. Next will be Spring dance."

"And that's all?" Rouge asked, sipping her juice, "Wow." Sonia rolled her eyes and got some of her fries. Rouge glared at her and sighed.

"I still think that the time is passing by way to fast." Amy said out of nowhere, crossing her arms, "Look what year it is!"

"And?" Cream asked to her, "It's not like the world is going to end soon."

"True, but were going to be Sophomores soon!" Amy said back at her. Cream rolled her eyes and took her fork. She then played with her salad.

"What's wrong Cream?" Amy asked to her, "Your not yourself today." Chloe heard her and turned her head towards her.

Cream looked up and turned her head to Amy.

"Uh, n-nothing really." Cream answered to her, "Just tired. That's all."

"Okay." Amy said to her nicely, "If you need to talk about something, just tell me, okay?" Cream was about to tell her something, but then someone came to them.

"Uh, excuse me, but can I... s-sit here?" Cosmo said to them, "S-so sorry to interuppted your discussion." Cream looked at her and glared at her.

"Uh, sure." Amy said to her. Cream then turned her head to her, "You can sit next to Chloe and Grace if you want." Cosmo nodded and went to the two animals. Cream glared at her the whole time.

"Sorry guys," Cream said, getting up and grabbing her lunch, "I forgot that I needed to help the front office with some stuff." She then put her lunch to the trash can and walked away.

Amy looked at her and felt something wrong with her.

_What's wrong with her? _Amy thought to herself, _She's not usually like-_

"Hey babe." Scourge said, sitting next to her where Cream sat. Amy nodded to him and smiled at him. Chloe and Grace looked at the couple and looked at Scourge.

"Who's that, Amy?" Chloe asked to her cousin, "A friend or someone?" Amy sweatdrop and chuckled nervously.

"Your close. He's my boyfriend." Amy answered to her, "We've been dating for a few months now." Chloe nodded and placed a fake smile.

"Nice to meet you, Scourge." Chloe said nicely to him, "My name is Chloe Rose. I'm Amy's cousin."

"And I'm Grace." The dog said to him, "I'm Amy's best friend." Scourge nodded at them and smiled at Amy.

"Sorry can't stay here anymore. I need to catch up with some of my friends." Scourge said to her, "See you soon?" Amy nodded.

"Sure. See ya." Amy said to him. Scourge nodded and walked away. Chloe then looked at Amy and so did Grace. Amy noticed them and looked at their direction.

"What?" Amy asked to them.

"_That's _your boyfriend?" Chloe asked to her. Amy nodded.

"**Are you crazy?!**"Both Chloe and Grace shouted at her. Amy sweatdrop and looked at her friend and cousin.

"Again, what?" Amy asked again.

"I feel a bad aurora coming from him." Grace told her, "He even dresses bad."

"But he's wearing a uniform." Amy said to her, "How can you-"

"I agree with her!" Chloe said out of nowhere, "I don't like him one bit!" Amy then looked at both of them.

"Why? You just met him!" Amy said to them, "If you get to know him, he's a nice guy!" Chloe and Grace both looked at each other.

"Your just judging him by his looks." Amy said, getting up and grabbing her lunch, "And I thought you were more than that." Chloe looked down and Grace did as well.

"Where your going, Amy?" Rouge asked to her. Amy stopped but didn't turn back.

"Going outside." Amy answered to her, walking away. Rouge looked at her and sighed.

"I'm sorry to be so nosy, but what's going on?" Cosmo asked to them. Nobody responded to her and she sweatdrop.

"You had some guts, girls." Sonia said to them, eating her hamburger. Chloe looked to her.

"What do you mean?" She asked to her, "I just hurted Amy's feelings."

"From what is true." Rouge said to them, "Amy doesn't know, yet. Were going to tell her when the time is right."

"When will that be?" Grace asked to her. Rouge put her head down and shrugged her shoulders.

"That's the problem." Rouge said to her. Grace sighed and Chloe slumped back to her seat.

"I feel so sorry for her..." Chloe said. All the girls except Cosmo looked at her.

"You think?" They said at the same time. Chloe sweatdrop and chuckled nervously.

**Yes, it was a long time since I did this. BUT I do have an explanation. I went camping with my family for 5 or 4 days so I couldn't bring my laptop and the cabin had internet D: thanks for the reviews! They meant a lot to me! And please review! **

**The next Chapter will HOPELY be in around 2-3 days. And if you asked this question, 'Why's Cosmo is here?', I don't know. I don't actually like Tailsmo like Tailsream. I prefer Tailsream than Tailsmo for any other circumstances! ^-^' anyways, byes!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	33. Chapter 33:Wedding Day Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters belong to SEGA**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chloe Rose, she belongs to reallyproud458**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grace, she belongs to kimikoandKaito**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lexie the Hedgehog, she belongs to DaisyRoselina**

**Sorry I couldn't update GB Vs. BG! This chapter had been a headache for me so I did this first than GB Vs. BG**

**Feedback:**

**Guest 1: Sorry. I'm not allowing OCs right now. I apologize.**

**Guest 2: Sorry right now I'm not accepting OCs.**

**And for people have been 'demanding' me to make Sonic and Amy kiss: They will. But in the next chapter (Tee hee!). **

**Here's Chapter 33!**

**Past and Future**

_In Valentine's Day (Also the Wedding Day)_

"Wow!" Amy exclaimed, looking at the church with its decorations, "This place is so pretty!" Tikal looked at her best friend and smiled at her.

"It is, isn't it?" Tikal asked to her, "Everybody in my dad's family will come. So will Sarah's family."

"I feel so sorry for you." Rouge said, patting her head, "Your now going to be Knucklehead's sister." Tikal sweatdrop.

"Yeah well, at least I don't have a crush on him." Tikal said back. Rouge then blushed furiously and stepped back.

"W-who told you that?" Rouge stuttered. Tikal then looked at her and gasp.

"I was just joking around." Tikal said to her, "Do you, _like _Knuckles?" Rouge then blushed more.

"What?"

"Wait a minute, you just admitted it!" Tikal shouted at her, "Does that mean that-"

"N-no!" Rouge shouted at her back, "It's not like that!" Amy then elbowed Rouge and smirked at her.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A girl who has a crush on someone?" Amy asked to her. Rouge blushed harder and glared at Amy.

"What are you talking about? You like Sonic." Rouge said to her back. Amy heard that and blushed furiously as well.

"That is so not true!" Amy shouted at her. Rouge crossed her arms.

"Oh really? Then how about the mistletoe on the Christmas dance?" Rouge asked to her. Amy kept on blushing and glared at her back.

"That was a mistake!" Amy shouted at her again. Rouge then screamed at her as well.

"No it wasn't!" Rouge shouted back. Amy then had a vein on her head and was about to hit Rouge until Blaze and Cream held her back.

Rouge looked at her with astonishing eyes and was about to punch her back, but then Sonia and Wave held her back.

"Let me at her!" Amy shouted at them, "This got personal!" Both Cream and Blaze sweatdrop.

"Yeah, what she said!" Rouge shouted at them.

"Now, now, girls." Someone said behind if them. All the girls stopped from what they were doing and looked at the person. Tikal then smiled.

"Hi, Sarah." Tikal said nicely to her, "Looking I presume?" Sarah giggled and walked up to them.

"Hello, girls." She said kindly to them, "It's a pleasure to meet my daughter's friends." She was an echidna with a darker shade of red. She has dark blue eyes and was wearing a wedding dress.

"I saw that there was a fight here, am I right?" She asked to them. Amy looked down and so did Rouge.

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout that." Amy said to her, "Though it was all Rouge's fault." The white bat glared at her.

"What do you mean, 'My fault'? Tikal's the one who started all of this!" Rouge said, pointing at the orange echidna. Amy then crossed her arms.

"Yes, but you started the argument with me." Amy said back to her, "And that's that." Rouge rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Sarah giggled again.

"You two remind me of Tikal and Knuckles when they found out that me and Tikal's father were dating." She said to them, "It felt like it was yesterday." Tikal sweatdrop.

"Yeah and top of that, we didn't talk to each other since then." Tikal whispered to them, not making Sarah listening. The girls chuckled nervously.

"It's really nice to meet Rouge's future boyfriend's mother." Blaze said nicely to her, leaving Rouge blush again, "You look nothing like Knuckles if you ask me."

"Well, he does have his father's eyes." Sarah told them.

"What about his strength?" Grace asked. Sarah sweatdrop.

"Well, let's say that you're talking to a retired female wrestler." Sarah told them again. The girls looked at her and gasped.

"You mean-" Amy asked to her.

"You're the famous wrestler, Sarah Brute!" Tikal shouted to them, "The most strongest and powerful female in Mobious!" The girls all looked at Tikal and then at Sarah. They soon all gasped.

"You mean, you're the woman who beats up all of your opponents?!" Blaze shouted, "My dad LOVES your fighting! Your so-"

"I can't believe Knuckles's mom is a wrestler!" Amy shouted, "But, why did you retired, Sarah?" The red echidna then smiled at her.

"Knuckles was born. Besides, I did had a lot of fans back then." Sarah answered to her, "Yup, those were the times."

"I bet that Knuckles is happy that his mom's a wrestler from back then." Rouge said, crossing her arms. Sarah then sweaTdrop.

"You say that, he'll punch you." Sarah told her. Rouge then stepped back and hid behind Amy. The pink hedgehog then sweatdrop.

"Well, it's nice to know that Tikal's dad and you are getting married, Sarah." Chloe said nicely to her, "Or should I say, Ms. Brute?" Sarah then giggled.

"I think Sarah fits me better." Sarah told her. Chloe nodded.

"Where _is _Knuckles anyway?" Tikal asked, "I hardly ever saw him when we got here."

"That's because he's with his friends, Tikal." Sarah answered to her, "He said that he was going to that Bachelor party today." Tikal then chuckled nervously.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sarah." Cream said, "Though don't you think that dress isn't ready yet to be seen in public?" Sarah then gasped lightly.

"Oh man! I forgot! The dressmaker will be so mad at me!" Sarah shouted out loud, "See you girls later! Oh man, I'm so toast!" The red echidna then ran towards the door and went to the right side of the church.

"Wait, Sarah! Isn't it the left?!" Tikal shouted. There was silence for a few seconds and then Sarah ran to the left.

"I'm soooo late!" Sarah exclaimed. The girls sweatdrop. Grace then chuckled.

"You have a cool mom, Tikal." Grace said to her, "I wish my mom is like that." Tikal then smiled at her.

"She can be funny at times, and mean." Tikal told them, putting her back to the wall, "But she's a great mom and couldn't ask for another one."

"Aww!" The girls said. Tikal rolled her eyes.

"Hey Amy, isn't Scourge coming?" Rouge asked to her all of a sudden. Amy looked at her and nodded.

"Yup. He'll be here shortly." Amy answered to her. Both Chloe and Grace looked at each other and then at Amy.

"Uh, Amy.. we like to tell you something..." Chloe said to her. Amy looked at her friend and cousin.

"And that is..?" Amy asked. Chloe took a deep breath and said it out loud.

"We are so sorry what we said at lunch." Grace said to her, beating Chloe to say it, "We didn't mean it! Well, we did but we should've not said it out loud!"

"So uh, can you forgive us?" Chloe asked to her, "Please?" Amy looked at both of them and smiled.

"It's okay. Though it was harsh, I still forgive you." Amy answered to them. "NOw if you excuse me, I'll be at the bathroom, 'kay?"

" 'Kay." The girls said at the same time.

"Thanks again, Amy." Chloe said to her, "I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, if you didn't forgave us, I should've used my duckie gun to convince you." Grace said to her back. Chloe sweatdrop and facepalmed.

Amy nodded and walked off to the bathroom.

xxxx

"-and that's why I don't want to live with Tikal." Knuckles finished his story, "Though her dad is pretty cool. Damn those genes." Tails sweatdrop and shook his head.

"Hey Tails," Silver said, having his arms around his head, "I saw you with another girl other than that rabbit. Who is she?"

"Who? You mean Cosmo?" Tails asked to him, "Yeah, she just moved here a few weeks ago. She was so happy that we saw each other again."

"Well,are you going to ask her out?" Manic asked to him. Tails then blushed lightly which made Sonic smirk.

"What? No!" He shouted at him.

"Oh. That's a shame." Manic said to him, turning his head. Tails glared at him and sighed.

"I will ask her out, but not yet." Tails answered to Manic again, Manic nodded this time and went back playing with his cubic.

"This is so boring." Silver said, kicking the floor, "There's nothing to do."

"I agree." Lexie said. "Is there _someone _that can save us from this boringness?"

"We can play Truth or Dare." Max suggested. All the animals looked at him and shook their head.

"I don't think so." Lexie answered to him. Max nodded and went back playing with his phone.

"I can't take this anymore." Sonic said, getting up, "I'm going for a walk."

"In a church?" Tails asked to him. Sonic sweatdrop and shook his head.

"I'll find some way." Sonic answered to him, "And by the way, have you guys seen Sally anywhere?"

"Your girlfriend?" Silver asked. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Naw, the daughter of Nicki Minaj, of course my girlfriend!" Sonic shouted at him. Silver sweatdrop.

"I got it, I got it, sheesh. Don't need to be sarcastic about it." Silver told him.

"Oh like me not knowing your girlfriend?" Sonic asked to him. Silver then looked at him with astonishing eyes.

"How the hell did you know?!" Silver asked to him, "That was supposed to be a secret!" Sonic then smirked at him.

"Really? Well it wasn't a secret when you were talking to your phone on the christmas dance." Sonic answered to him.

Silver then became silent.

"Now tell me this, Silver. Who is that lucky girl that you're dating?" Sonic asked to him. Silver then gulped and chuckled.

"Now c'mon, Sonic. Who would ever date me? I'm naïve, yes. I'm stupid, yes. I'm even gullible, like you." Silver told him.

"Hey!" Sonic shouted at him, "I'm not gullible!"

"Tell that to the judge!" Silver shouted at him. Sonic rolled his eyes and went to the door.

"Where your going, Sonic?" Lexie asked to him. Sonic then stopped when he was about to open the door.

"Somewhere." He answered to her. He opened the door and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Max asked. Lexie shrugged her shoulders to him but she know's the answer.

"I have no idea." She lied to him.

xxxx

Amy walked in the hallway, looking for the bathroom that she was looking for.

"Where is it?" Amy asked to herself, "I really need to go." She then went to another hallway and looked at it.

"I'm so lost." Amy said again to herself, walking forward. She then turned her head to the left and thought about stuff.

_I wonder where he is... he said he'll be here.. _Amy thought to herself, _Where are you, Scourge? I hope your-_ Amy then bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" Amy exclaimed.

"Hey!" The person said, "What's your problem?!" Amy recognize the voice and looked at the mysterious person.

"Nothing is my problem, Sonic." Amy said to him, getting up and brushing herself, "Just that there's a pest in my way." Sonic glared at her and got up as well.

"Well _excuse _me, Princess." Sonic said to her back, "But I just bumped into you. Nothing personal." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Amy said, crossing her arms, "You should look where your going."

"And you should get a nose job." Sonic said to her back. Amy then growled low. She then asked a question.

"Do you know where the bathroom is?" Amy asked to him. Sonic looked at her and was confused.

"Wha..?" He asked to her.

"The bathroom? You know, where you have to go?" Amy asked to him. Sonic then sweatdrop and nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah.." He said lowly to her. Amy smiled cheerfully.

"Gee, thanks. Your not that bad of an enemie." Amy told him. Sonic heard that and looked at her. He then smiled at her.

"And you're not a pain anymore." Sonic told her back. Amy then was close to punch him, but soon there were muffling noises.

"What's that?" Sonic asked to her. Amy shrugged her shoulders and heard it a bit more louder.

"Sounds like..." Amy said to him, "A couple is making out." Sonic then blushed lightly.

"You serious?" Sonic asked to her. Amy nodded followed the noise. Sonic then came in front of her.

"What are you doing? You know it's rude to eavesdrop on people." Sonic told her, crossing his arms. Amy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Yeah well, you sometimes eavesdrop on me." Amy said, walking ahead. Sonic thought about that and blushed hard.

"That only time! It was 7th grade!" Sonic shouted at her and following her. Amy rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah right. You even made Rouge mad that time." Amy told him, "Oh man, we couldn't hear the end of it!" Sonic then shook his head.

"Knuckles made me, okay! ?" Sonic shouted at her. Amy scoffed and soon the muffling sounds were more louder.

"Shh, were here." Amy whispered to him, "We need to be quiet." Sonic then rolled his eyes. The both of them were at a corner and the sounds were right in the side of them.

"Oh please they can't hear us with those-" Sonic told her, but then he got interrupted by Amy gasping.

"No.." Amy whispered to herself. "Why?" She then felt like crying. Sonic looked at her confused and saw the other side if the corner.

He then felt like screaming.

Both Sally and Scourge; Sonic's girlfriend and Amy's boyfriend, are making out right in front of them.

**Ooohhh! Cliffhanger AND both Sally and Scourge are busted! XD Will there relationships end? Will Sonic and Amy be together? Find out next time on, Part 2!**

**Oh wow. You guys must be like 'Whhaaattt? ? ! !' and 'Yeeesss! !' oh how I love drama :'D anyways, thanks for the last reviews! X3 they really mean a lot to me! Oh and please review! If you do, GB Vs. BG AND Past and Future wil be updated on Friday! So plz review! ! **

**See you guys soon on Chapter 34! :)**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	34. Chapter 34:Wedding Day Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters belong to SEGA**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chloe Rose, she belongs to reallyproud458**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grace, she beongs to kimikoandKaito**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lexie and Max the Hedgehogs, they both belong to DaisyRoselina**

**Here's Chapter 34! (Probably my longest chapter!)**

**Past and Future**

Amy laid down to the wall and put her arms around her knees and put her head down. She then cried softly and didn't care if Sonic was right in front her seeing her cry.

To Sonic, he felt like doing the same thing as Amy. But he didn't want to embarrass himself right in front of her.

"Why?" Amy said lowly, crying, "Why me?" Sonic looked down to her and felt sorry for her. Even himself. He then sat down next to her and looked at her. She sobbed more and cuddled more to her knees.

Sonic looked at her and felt a tiny tear come to his eye. He then wiped it quickly, since he doesn't want to show himself cry right in front of Amy.

Both Sally and Scourge parted away and they looked at each other lovingly.

"Why didn't I saw you before?" Sally asked to him, "Were you hiding from me?" Scourge then smirked.

"No. I was locked up from an ugly hag." Scourge answered to her. Sonic and Amy heard that. Amy then felt like crying again and pound Scourge with her Piko Piko Hammer.

"Let me ask you this, where were _you?_" Scourge asked to her back. Sally then smirked back at him.

"I was with this guy. Though his name is from a restaurant. I don't know, but I don't care." Sally answered to him back. Sonic heard that and felt like kicking her, though he can't.

"I see." Scourge told her, "Want to ditch this place?" Sally then smiled at him.

"Sure. I don't see why.. what's his name again? I think it's.. never mind about that. Let's call him 'guy' okay?" Sally asked to him, "Gah. I forgot what's his name is." Sonic then sweatdrop and clenched his fist.

"It's Sonic." The blue hedgehog whispered. "You know my name, Sal." Amy heard him and looked him without turning her head.

"Yeah, whatever babe." Scourge told her. Amy then growled low.

"So he calls 'babe' to every girl he sees?" Amy asked to herself, feeling a bit dumbfounded. "That's just... just... trifling!" She shouted.

Both Sally and Scourge heard that and turned their heads. Sonic covered Amy's mouth with his hand leaving Amy blushing and sweating a little.

"Did you heard that?" Sally asked to him. The green hedgehog nodded and looked at the wall where Amy and Sonic are.

"I think we have some rats spying on us." Scourge said to her, "And both of them are going to be _dead meat._" Sally giggled evilly at him and took his hand.

"What about we leave them, whoever they are, and leave this place?" Sally asked to him, "I don't even like weddings." Scourge then nodded at her.

"Sure. I'm just going to give a text to someone." Scourge said to her, getting his phone and opening it. "I got to leave a message."

"To who?" Sally asked to him, "Your so-called girlfriend? Or should I say, 'slutty girl'?" Amy then clenched her fists.

"Ooh. That's a good one, babe." Scourge told her. "I'm just gong to give her a text about breaking up."

"Well, that's good. I need to break up with.. um, what's his name?" Sally said to him, "Gah. I forgot but I'm going to break up with him." The green hedgehog then nodded to her.

"And, done." Scourge said to himself, pressing the send button and closing his phone back. They both looked at each other and soon they both walked towards the exit.

After they were gone, Amy's phone rang. Both Amy and Sonic looked at each other and they both frowned. Amy then grabbed her phone and deleted the new message. She then put her phone back to her pocket and looked over to Sonic.

"I can't believe him!" Amy shouted, clenching her fists, "When we first met, I thought he was the perfect guy for me. But now, he's just... he's just.." Amy then got up and took out her Piko Piko Hammer. "He's done for! He's going straight to Hell even if it kills me!"

"Amy..." Sonic said to her, not realizing how strong she can get, "Don't be so mad. I-"

"Oh give it a break, Sonic." Amy told him, "It's done. Over. No more Sally. She's with another guy now. Get over it." Sonic then had his ears down.

"I know, but..." Sonic said lowly, "She doesn't even know my name!" Amy then giggled lightly which made Sonic frown.

"Wow. I'm your enemie and I know your name, she _used _to be your girlfriend and she doesn't even know your name. That's sad." Amy told him, giggling again, "I wish I had a camera and put it on AFV." Sonic looked at her and smiled lightly.

"Yeah, your right. And you know what else?" Sonic asked to her. Amy stopped giggling and looked at him confusingly.

"What?" She asked to him. Sonic then smirked at her.

"This." He told her, kissing her lips softly. Amy had her eyes widen of surprise and blushed furiously. She then let her Piko Piko Hammer fall to the ground. Sonic then put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer.

Amy responded back by putting her hands around his neck. This was like heaven for both of them. Sonic then pulled away slowly leaving Amy astonished.

"What was that for?" Amy asked to him, going backwards, "Why?" Sonic then smirked again and put his hands on his pockets.

"What? Can't a guy kiss a girl?" Sonic asked to her, "That both of them known each other over 10 years?" Amy then giggled softly.

"It's not been 10 years, Sonikku." Amy told him, using his nickname. Sonic blushed and shook his head.

"Yeah well, it was too, Ames." Sonic said to her back, "And that's that." Amy blushed as well. She then glared at him.

"Are you saying that I'm wrong?" Amy asked to him, " 'Cause if you do, you're going to Hell along with Scourge." Sonic then chuckled lightly. Amy just glared at him.

"What? It's funny." Sonic told her, chuckling again, "I never knew that you were so cool at times, Ames." The pink hedgehog then rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Whatever." Amy said, looking at the other direction and grabbing her Piko Piko Hammer again. "I just want to pound Sally and Scourge right now." Sonic then nodded at her.

"Yup." Sonic told her, "Then we'll-" The wedding bell than started around the halls leaving Amy and Sonic stunned. They both screamed from the bell and hugged each other. The sound then went silent.

"Oh man, I forgot that we were at a church." Sonic said to himself, "I even think that I wet my pants." Amy sweatdrop and pulled away from Sonic.

"Yeah. Though were only here because Tikal and Knuckles asked for." Amy told him, "Though, it's nice to see that both of us are getting to be good friends." Sonic then nodded to her.

"C'mon, let's go find them." Sonic said to her, grabbing her hand and smiling at her. Amy blushed lightly and smiled back at Sonic.

They soon both walked towards the door where the wedding is and soon the both of them were right in front of te door. They soon both looked at each other.

"We should um, stop.." Amy said to him, looking down to her hand. Sonic looked down as well and nodded his head. They both stopped holding hands and they walked backwards from each other.

"I'll be, uh... with the girls... and so, yeah.." Amy stammered, pointing at the door. Sonic nodded again slowly and went inside first. Amy looked at him and sighed. She opened the door and went to sit with her friends.

"Hey, Amy." Rouge said, looking at her friend, "Where were you?" Amy then blushed and shook her head.

"Oh you know, I want to the bathroom." Amy told her, "Though I saw something very... trifling." Once Rouge heard that, she then asked.

"And that was..?" She asked to her. Amy then felt her face water again.

"I'll tell you when the wedding is over." Amy told her, "It's something that.. I'll never forget in my entire life..." Rouge then gasped.

"Your pregnant?" She asked to her. Amy looked at her and turned all red.

"What? NO! I'm not pregnant!" Amy shouted at her. The girls on the aisle heard that and they all looked at Amy. The pink hedgehog then turned red again.

"What was that all about?" Cream asked to her, "Even better, why did you say that out loud?" Amy then stammered at blushed more.

"N-No! It's nothing like that!" Amy screamed to her, "It's just that..." She then sighed, "I can't say it."

"Why not?" Blaze asked to her, "All of us are your friends, Amy. You don't need to be embarrassed by that." Tikal then nodded to that.

"She's right. Though I think I know why you don't want to tell us." Tikal told her. Amy looked at her.

"Why?" She asked to her. Tikal then giggled lightly.

"Because were at a wedding. Duh." Tikal told her, giggling again, "It's rude to talk about stuff when the priest is talking." The girls then looked at her.

"Like we are right now?" Chloe asked to her. Tikal nodded. The girls looked at each other and laughed.

"Ugh, can't they hold the laugh?" Silver asked, covering his ears, "Their laughing is hurting my ears." Tails just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shut up, Silver." Knuckles told him, "This is my mom's special day. If you make this her worse, you'll be ended up in the hospital." Silver then gulped and stayed quiet.

"O-okay." Silver said to him. Knuckles grunted and crossed his arms. Sonic sweatdrop and went back seeing the talking priest.

_An Hour and Half Later_

"-and do you, Sarah Brute the Echidna, take this man as your husband?" The priest told her. Since he talked to long, the girls and the guys kept on yawning and sleeping.

"How much of this?" Amy asked to Rouge. The white bat shrugged her shoulders and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm so tired." Sonia complained, "Why does this stuff happen to me?" Tikal rolled her eyes and didn't look tired at all.

"Jeez girls, it's just a wedding, nothing more." Tikal told them. Cream was fast asleep and was sleeping on Amy's right shoulder.

"I do." Sarah said out loud. Tikal heard that and went back seeing the scene. Amy sweatdrop and chuckled.

"This is so exiting!" Tikal told them, "I'm so happy for my dad. Even for Sarah." Amy nodded to her, yawning again and looking at where Tikal is looking at.

"You may kiss the bride." The Priest told to Tikal's dad. He then nodded and kissed to Sarah. Then there was cheering and 'Awws!'. This then made Cream wake up.

"Who died?" Cream asked, getting her head up and looking around. She then looked at Amy who was sweatdroping.

"What?" She asked to her, "I just asked a question." Amy rolled her eyes and looked back at the couple.

Sarah had the bouquet of flowers. She then looked at the girls and threw the flowers at them.

"And the next bride will be..." Tikal said, looking at the flying flowers. It then landed on Amy's lap and she looked curiously at it.

She then blushed madly and gave the bouquet of flowers to Rouge. The white bat then gave it to Wave, who then gave it to Sonia, she then threw it to Chloe.

"Amy got it first!" Cream shouted, holding the bouquet, "Not me!" The girls then nodded and all looked at the pink hedgehog. Amy sweatdrop and chuckled nervously.

"I can explain, right?" Amy asked to them. "I don't want to be married yet. If I did..." She then thought about that. "What _would _I do?" The girls then sweatdrop and went back seeing the now married couple.

"I'm so happy." Knuckles said, wiping a tear from a napkin, "My mom's actually happy!" Sonic then rolled his eyes.

"Why is she happy?" Sonic asked to him, crossing his arms. "Does she need to take care of you 24/7?" Knuckles heard that and glared at the blue hedgehog.

"Shut up, blue boy." Knuckles told them, "For your information, my mom is happy when I'm around."

"Yeah, probably from the make-up." Sonic whispered to Silver. The white hedgehog chuckled and making Knuckles even more mad.

The couple then walked towards the exit leaving a trail of people walking behind them. Tikal went in front of the trail along with her friends.

"Bye, dad!" Tikal shouted, waving at them, "Bye, Sarah! Have fun!" Amy the blushed lightly and nudged her.

"What?" Tikal asked to her. Amy then shook her head.

"Too soon." Amy told her. Tikal tilted her head and looking at the pink hedgehog confusingly. She then looked at her other friends and they nodded as well.

"I don't get it." She said to them. The girls then sighed and saw the couple leave in a limo. Tikal waved one more time and smiled.

"You know your Knuckles's step sister right now, right?" Rouge asked to her, "I feel so sorry for you." Tikal nodded slowly.

"I wonder where he is..." Tikal told her. Rouge rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Where are they going anyways?" Cream asked, "You know, for the Honeymoon?" Tikal then shrugged her shoulders.

"They said they were going to Hawaii or something." Tikal told them, "Though, is there even an island in Mobious?" Cream thought about that.

"There are floating islands if you count by that." Cream told her, "I don't know about in sea though." Tikal then nodded to her.

"Oh yeah, you said you had something important to tell me." Rouge said to Amy, "The wedding is over, so what you needed to say?" Amy coughed up from her saliva and looked at Rouge.

She then had her ears down and was looking down. She then clenched her fists and tried holding back her tears. Rouge looked at her confusingly from how she was acting.

"Amy? Is it something wrong?" Rouge asked to her. Sonia heard her and went to Rouge and Amy.

"What's wrong?" Sonia asked to Amy, "Something's wrong?" Amy looked at both of them with crying eyes.

"Scourge.. he cheated on me..." Amy told them, "Along with Sonic's girlfriend, Sally." Both Rouge and Sonia looked at each other and then at Amy.

"Um, Amy... we have something we like to tell you too..." Rouge told her, "We know all about Scourge. We overheard him talking with another guy saying that he'll break up with you and break your heart."

"It hurted mine." Sonia told her, "But it's true. He's a no good 'stinkin bastard that is a big player." Amy looked at them both and frowned.

"That's why you guys were acting wierd when me and Scourge went to our first date?" Amy asked to them. She then went mad. "Why didn't you told me earlier? !" Sonia then got behind of Rouge.

"Because we know that you'll never believe us." Rouge explained to her, "Until know." Sonia nodded to her. Amy sighed and looked down.

"Does Chloe and Grace know about this?" Amy asked to them. They both nodded. Amy unclenched her fists and nodded to them.

She then walked towards the other girls and talked with them with the same topic.

"You know?" Cream asked to her, "I'm sorry, Amy. I wanted to tell you, but you wouldn't believe me."

"I know, and I understand." Amy told her, "I just feel so stupid right now." She then turned to her cousin and best friend.

"And I'm also sorry." Amy said to them, "Sorry for bumming you out, guys." Grace smiled and so did Chloe.

"We understand." Chloe told her, "I thought you were going to be mad at us forever." Grace then nodded to her.

"Anyways, what made you believe us?" Grace asked to her. Amy took a deep breath and told her the 'incident'.

"That... that..." Grace said lowly, clenching her fists, "How dare he?!" Chloe shook her head.

"I see." Chloe told her, "I'm sorry for your break up."

"Oh no he doesn't!" Grace shouted at her, making her duckie gun appear. "He has rights for breaking up with her!"

"Um, Grace..." Chloe said to her lowly putting her finger up. Grace just ignored her.

"I still can't believe he did that to you!" Grace shouted at her, "He's going straight to Hell!"

"I know, right?!" Amy shouted at her back, making her Piko Piko Hammer appear as well, "He needs to be long gone dead!"

"Let's do this." Grace told her, giving her free hand, "Let's smash the living hell for Scourge." Amy nodded and grabbed her hand.

"I agree." Amy said to her back. Chloe then sweatdrop and put her finger down.

"Forget it." Chloe said to herself, "There so naïve." They both didn't listen to her and they walked towards the sidewalk.

"Where are you guys going?" Chloe asked to them. They both stopped and looked at Chloe.

"Were going to find Scourge and his new GF!" Grace shouted. Amy nodded and swung her hammer.

"I'll show him!" Amy shouted, "For not messing with the Rose girl!" Chloe sweatdrop.

"There seeing too much anime..." Chloe said lowly, sweatdroping again. "Though, know I see why they like it."

Lexie looked at the walking girls and chuckled.

"Well, there in high spirits." Lexie told to her boyfriend, "They look like they're going to kill someone." Max nodded and looked at them as well.

"I guess so." Max told her. Lexie chuckled again and went back talking with the guys. Sonic looked at where Lexie was looking but wasn't laughing.

He knew why, she was _seriously _getting Scourge with her best friend. Sonic sighed and looked up to the sky which was now a sunset.

**Crappy drama -_- Yes, I know. Though I don't think that this was my best work -.- Thanks for all of the reviews. Had like, 10-15 or somewhere around that. Please review! Oh and sorry that GB Vs. BG wasn't on today. Apparantly I got a bit lazy ^-^' please don't hurt me!**

**I love you all! But I have some VERY bad news, Around this month or in August, Past and Future will be over. Yes I know, the tragic XD Thanks again. See you guys soon in Chapter 35! **

**~MoonlightStar400**


	35. Chapter 35:Love Birds?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters belong to SEGA**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chloe Rose, she belongs to reallyproud458**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grace, she belongs to Kina Umuzaki**

**Sorry it took so long, I'm was busy with A LOT of stuff over the last few days, (Family problems, etc.) But right now Past and Future will be more updated than GB Vs. BG right now. **

**Here's Chapter 35!**

**Past and Future**

"Cream, can you put this on the right shelf?"

"Yes, mom." Cream answered to her mother, grabbing a small bottle of hand sanitizer and putting it on the shelf where her mother said.

"Thank you, sweetie." Vanilla said to her kindly, looking down at the cashier and was counting the money.

Right now, Cream is working with her mom at Victoria's Secret on a Saturday evening. The mall was closing up, since it is 7:00 PM. The rabbit sighed and went back to her mom.

"Um, excuse me," Someone said behind of them. Cream and Vanilla heard the person and turned their heads to the person. Cream then glared at her.

"Do you guys need any employees?" Cosmo asked to them, holding a sheet of paper that says 'Help wanted on Victoria's Secret (Please see store for more information)' Cream walked up to her and snatched the paper away from her.

She then read it and turned her head to Vanilla.

"You did this, mom?" Cream asked to her. The older rabbit nodded.

"Yeah. Since I'm already a manager, your just ONE employee. We need like, three or two of them." Vanilla explained to her, "I don't mind this young woman working with us." Cream looked at her mom with astonished eyes and soon Cosmo smiled.

"Thank you, ma'am." She said to her nicely, "When do I start?"

_How about when your dead? _Cream thought to herself, _Then I'll never going to see your bitchy fa-_

"Cream, why don't you tell her the rules?" Vanilla asked to her daughter. Cream snapped back to reality and saw her mom and then at Cosmo.

"Sure mom," Cream said, gritting her teeth, "That just sounds... _splendid_." Vanilla then smiled at her.

"Great, sweetie." Vanilla said to her nicely, "Cosmo dear, you'll be starting work tomorrow, got that?" Cosmo nodded to her.

"Yes, Ms. Rabbit." Cosmo said, bowing to her, "Oh and may I say something to your daughter, Cheese?"

"It's _Cream_." The cream-colored rabbit said to her, "That's my chao's name, FYI." Cosmo looked at her and placed a fake smile.

"Oh I'm sorry, Cream." Cosmo said to her, "Can I talk with her for a minute, Ms. Rabbit?" Vanilla nodded and walked away to get some stuff. Cosmo smiled and looked at Cream with a glare.

"Listen here, Cream." Cosmo said, poking her chest, "This is my first job here and if you want it to be like a living Hell, I'll tell you this, _don't_." Cream rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Yeah. I get you." Cream told her, "I promise I won't make this job as painful as it is." Cosmo smirked and smiled for victory.

"Great, see you tomorrow!" Cosmo said, waving to her nicely and placing a phony smile. Cream growled low and looked at Cosmo who sashayed outside of the store.

"Oh, you will like it here, Greeny." Cream, having her fingers crossed from behind, "Just you wait." Cream smirked back at her and helped her mom with some stuff so it will be ready for tomorrow.

xxxx

"I can't believe we couldn't find him!" Amy shouted, walking down to her locker, "I mean, he was bound to be somewhere!" Grace nodded and brushed some hair away from her face.

"I agree. Though I wanted to beat him up like pulp." Grace muttered to herself, "He so deserves it." Amy nodded to her and closed her locker. She then sighed and looked at her.

"C'mon, let's go. Were going to be late for Gym." Amy said to her, walking towards the PE room. Grace followed her and was beside of her for the time.

"There you are!" Chloe said, having her hands on her hips. "Class is about to start!" Amy sweatdrop and Cream giggled.

"Can you still believe that the school year will be over?" Cream asked to them, "Next stop were Sophomores!" Amy smiled.

"Your right." Amy told her, "But we need to take tests so that we can even pass this grade." Amy then slumped down. "I'm doomed." She said to herself. The girls shook their heads and sighed.

"So, what does Mr. B wants us to do this time?" Grace asked, doing some stretches, "Will it be dodge ball again? Because I _want _to play some dodge ball." Chloe hook her head and soon a whistle was blown.

"Alright, sissies! Today is running day!" He screamed. The class groaned and murmured some stuff.

"BUt I thought we did running day in the fall!" Sonic shouted. The class agreed by nodding and saying 'Yeah' or 'Yes.' The teacher rolled his eyes and looked down to his clipboard.

"That will be 10 second penalty." He said. Sonic looked at him and started to plead.

"Wait, what? Why?" Sonic said to him.

"That's another 10 second penalty." He said again, writing it down on his clipboard. Amy then raised her hand.

"Uh, sir, he didn't do anything." Amy said to him. Mr. B looked at her and shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now Rose has a 10 second penalty." He said again. Amy put her hand down and stayed quiet.

"What a jerk." Grace whispered to her. Amy nodded and looked at Sonic and Mr. B.

"C'mon, teach! You know I didn't mean it!" Sonic said to him, "Can you _please _stop putting penalties? Please?" Mr. B looked at him and sighed.

"Fine. BUT, you need to be here after school and run 5 more laps." He said to him again. Sonic nodded and went back to where he sated.

"Now that's out of the way," He said to himself, "Get up!" The class did so. "I want all of you kids to run one mile in the football court. If you don't you stay with me after school. Let's go!" The class did so and ran as fast as they can.

_10 Minutes Later_

"I can't believe he have a penalty!" Amy shouted, crossing her arms and kept on walking, "Now I'm the last person!"

"Maybe you should run." Sonic said, jogging behind her, "I'm already on my last lap. And you?" Amy growled.

"I'm on my 2nd." Amy muttered. Sonic snickered and Amy glared at him. "It's not funny, Sonic!"

"I know but, that's just sad there." Sonic said, wiping an invisible tear. "Oh by the way, where are your gal pals?" Amy then looked at him.

"You mean, Grace, Chloe, and Cream?" Amy asked. Sonic nodded. "They're on there 3rd lap." Sonic looked at her and sighed.

"Are you really a slow runner?" Sonic asked to her, not jogging and was walking with her, "Or did you just walked?"

"I don't like running." Amy said, looking the other way, "It makes my body all sweaty and smelly. I don't know how you can put it with that." Sonic sweatdrop and shook his head.

"That's what running is supposed to do." Sonic said to her. Amy sneered. "Look, I can walk with you if you want."

"Really?" Amy asked, "I thought that Nyan Cat will." Sonic rolled his eyes and went the same pace as her.

"Stop with the sarcasm." Sonic said to her. Amy rolled her eyes this time and looked at him.

"Bite me." She said, starting to run. Sonic looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. He then followed her and went on running.

_5 More Minutes_

"-alright, it seems that every little rascal is here." Mr. B said, "Okay then, you guys have a 15 minutes for PE. So in that time, you can do whatever you want." The class cheered and he just sighed.

"The money these people give me..." He grumbled, scratching his head and going to his office. The students then went to the groups and they talked for whatever they're taking about.

"So girls, are you ready for the tests?" Chloe asked, putting her hands on the ground from behind, "I heard that they'll be harder than last year's 9th grade tests."

"Really?" Cream asked, playing with her ears, "Then this will be a challenge for me." Grace sweatdrop and looked over to Amy.

"You seem quiet." Grace said, looking at her. Amy heard her and looked at her back. "Is something wrong?" Amy shook her head and looked over to Sonic and Manic. Grace looked at her direction and smirked.

"You like him, don't you?" Grace asked, elbowing her. Amy blushed hard and shook her head.

"N-no!" Amy shouted to her. Grace snickered and winked at her.

"Just playing with you." Grace said to her. Amy glared at her and sighed. She then looked back at Sonic and thought about something.

xxxx

_After School_

"You'll be here by yourself, got that?" Mr. B said, having all of his stuff in one bag. Sonic nodded and looked at the field.

"Good. See you tomorrow, kid." He said, patting his back and walking away. Sonic took deep breaths and looked again at the field.

_Only 5 laps... _He thought, _That's not bad... _He then started and ran as fast as he can to the laps he's making.

Amy haded all of her stuff in her bag and was walking to the girl's building. Once she passed the football court, she saw a blue blur pass her. Amy turned her head and saw Sonic running really fast. She looked back to the girl's building and shrugged her shoulders.

She then walked up towards the bleachers and saw Sonic running really fast. Amy giggled and put her stuff on the side of her. She looked up and saw that there was a sunset coming soon. She giggled again and looked down to Sonic.

Once he was done, he was panting softly and put his hands on his knees. He did had some sweat coming down to his shirt, but he didn't actually care. He looked at the bleachers and saw that the pink hedgehog was there. He then blushed lightly and went up to her.

"Hey, Amy." Sonic said, sitting to next to her, "How come your here?" Amy shrugged her shoulders and put her elbows on her knees.

"I don't know." Amy answered to him, "Just felt like it." Sonic nodded and got up.

"I'll be back. I'm just going to get my stuff, okay?" Sonic asked to her. Amy nodded and saw him run again. She then looked at her bag right next to her and she took out her social studies homework.

Sonic then came back but was wearing his clothes from today and he haded his backpack with him.

"So what homework do you have?" Sonic asked to her, getting out his homework as well.

"I have social studies and math." Amy answered to him, "And you?"

"Me too." Sonic answered to her back. "Hey do you know what year the Station Square Compromise was in?"

"I think in 1740." Amy answered to him, "Or is it 1470?" Sonic rolled his eyes and put his homework down.

"Um, Amy... I think we need to talk..." Sonic said to her, "So please hear me out." Amy looked at him and blushed lightly.

"Um, sure." Amy said to him lowly, "Go on."

"Well, you see... Since Sally broke up with me... and Scourge broke up with you..." Sonic said, blushing in every word. Amy blushed as well and listened every word he said.

"So I thought that... you know, you want to... _go out_?" Sonic asked, blushed hard on the last sentence. Amy blushed hard as well and looked at him.

"Are you cereal?" Amy asked, shocked from what he just said. Sonic nodded and chuckled softly.

"Yeah, I'm cereal." He said to her, punching her softly. Amy giggled and punched him back.

"Okay then, it's a date." Amy said to him, and smiling, "Where do you want to go?"

"How about seeing a movie?" Sonic asked to her, "I'll pay."

"That sounds great!" Amy exclaimed, "What movie?"

"Hm.. what about..." Sonic said to himself, " 'Brave'?"

"Yeah sure," Amy said to him, putting her homework back to her bag, "What day?"

"On Saturday night?" Sonic asked to her, "I'll pick you up at 7:00 PM." Amy nodded and grabbed her journal.

"Saturday, 7:00 PM..." Amy muttered to herself, writing it down, "Okay got it." Sonic smiled and nodded to her.

"See you then." Sonic said to her, getting his stuff as well, "I'll see you... tomorrow?" Amy nodded and put her bag on her shoulder.

"Yeah, see you." Amy said, waving to him and going downstairs to the bleachers. Sonic followed her from behind.

Once they were at the ground, Amy smiled sweetly at him and kissed his cheek softly. Sonic blushed madly and smiled goofily.

Amy giggled and walked to the girl's building. Sonic shook his head and walked to the boys building.

"Hey Amy, how come your late?" Sonia asked, sitting on her bed and looking at her. Amy didn't listen to her and sat down to her bed.

"Amy?" Sonia asked again. Amy shook her head and giggled more. Sonia looked at her and sighed.

_Wonder what's wrong with her... _She thought to herself.

"Hey, Sonic." Tails said, reading his book, "I'm near the end of Harry Potter!" Sonic nodded to him and slumped down to his bed.

"Sonic?" Tails asked. "You okay?" Sonic nodded to him and Tails just shrugged it off.

In Saturday night, two new love birds are about to be born.

**Ha ha, yes, the last sentence was corny XD So yeah, here's Chapter 35. Sorry it took like, a week or so, I was busy with GB Vs. BG and some family problems. **

**Please review! And thanks for reviewing for the last chapter! Thanks again for everything! See you guys soon on Chapter 36!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	36. Chapter 36:First Date

**Diclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters belong to SEGA**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lexie and Max the Hedgehogs, they both belong to Alice Brown or Daisy Roselina**

**Here's Chapter 36!**

**Past and Future**

"Okay Sonia, I'm leaving now." Amy told her, having her purse on her left arm. She was wearing her regular red dress without the puffiness, white boots that go up to her knees, no headband, and was wearing a bit of make-up.

"To where?" Sonia asked, reading a book, "You DO know that you still need to work at Pizza Parlor, right?" Amy nodded her head and brushed her quills again.

"Yeah, I know. But Julliana was so kind enough for me to skip today." Amy answered to her. Sonia but her book down and looked at her.

"Shut up! Seriously?" Sonia exclaimed. Amy nodded again to her and smirked.

"Yup. Since I'm getting better at skating." Amy said to her again, "Yeah. Now I don't fall that much as I used to." Sonia rolled her eyes and went back reading her book.

"Where are you going, anyways?" Sonia asked to her, "Did you found another boyfriend?" She then gasped. "Are you dating Shadow?!" Amy stopped on her tracks and looked at her. She then blushed.

"Me? Well, I um, going to see a movie..." Amy stuttered, "By m-myself." Sonia nodded to her and asked another question.

"What movie?" She asked again.

"Brave." Amy answered to her. Sonia nodded to her again.

"Okay. Have fun." Sonia said again. Amy saluted to her and walked towards the door. She then closed it from behind and sighed.

"That was close." She muttered to herself, pushing away her bangs from her face, "Almost caught."

She then walked to the exit without interrupting her friends. Once she was at the door, she celebrated inside of her head and opened it. She sighed happily once she was already outside.

"Okay, off to the theatres." Amy said to herself, "I hope I'm not late." She then walked towards the street and went to the AMC Theatres.

xxxx

_With Sonic_

"See you later, Tails."

"Yeah, have fun." Tails answered to him, playing with his phone. "Oh yeah, by the way, are you like, on a date or something?" Sonic looked at him and laughed.

"Oh man, Tails! Your so funny!" He said, patting his head, "But no. Can't a guy see a movie by himself?"

"They are if they're loners." Tails answered to him. Sonic glared at him. "I'm kidding." He said again. Sonic sighed and shook his head.

"Well, see you later, buddy." Sonic said again, going to the door and closing it behind without hearing Tails saying 'Bye.'

The two tailed fox rolled his eyes and he went to his contacts. He then pressed on a number and waited for the person to answer.

"Hello, Silver? Yeah it's me. I want to talk about something." He told him, "I think Sonic has a new girlfriend." With that, there was a knock on the door and soon Tails opened it. It then showed a panting Silver.

"Hey." He said, catching his breath. Tails sweatdrop and looked outside of the door.

"Your right next to my room." Tails told him, "How come you're panting?" Silver shook his head and went inside.

"I was somewhere else." He answered to him, "And so I need to explain to her why I couldn't meet her."

"Who?" Tails asked. Silver facepalmed and sighed.

"My girlfriend." He answered to him again, "We've been dating since the Christmas dance." Tails nodded and went to his bed.

"Okay, enough of your love life." Tails told him, "I think Sonic has a new girlfriend."

"He does?" Silver asked, "I thought he was going to be in bed all day long after school and using up all the tissues and seeing those cheap soap operas."

"What makes you think that?" Tails asked to him.

"Well you see, my sister is like that when she gets dumped." Silver told him, "It's quite entertaining." Tails sweatdrop and sighed.

"But still, it's quite strange that Sonic is seeing a movie by himself." Tails said, "How about spying on him, Silver?" The white hedgehog looked at him and smirked.

"I thought you would never ask." Silver told him, "C'mon, let's go see what he's up to." Tails nodded and got up.

The both of them went to the door and closed it from behind. What will happen when Tails and Silver find the truth?

xxxx

"Jeez, Sonic is late." Amy muttered to herself, looking around the place, "Where is he?" Right now, Amy is in front of the theatres and put her hands on her hips.

"The movie is going to start soon." Amy said to herself, looking at her clock, "Why is he-"

"AMY!" Sonic shouted. Amy turned her head and saw Sonic was running towards her. She then looked at him and shook her head.

"Your late." She told him, "What took you so long?" Sonic looked at her and sighed.

"I was late because I got caught up with something." Sonic told her, "C'mon, let's just go in." Amy nodded and they both went inside.

"Welcome to AMC Theatres, what movie would you like to see?" The cashier said boredly, not looking at them. Both hedgehogs looked at each other and sweatdrop.

"We would like to see Brave please." Sonic said to him. The cashier guy nodded and gave him 2 tickets.

"Have a nice day." He said again. They both nodded to him and they soon went towards the food place.

"Crap..." Sonic muttered to himself, "I'm short on money." Amy looked at him and sighed.

"How much?" She asked.

"Only 10 bucks." He said to her. Amy facepalmed and sighed.

"Great. I only have 5 dollars." She said to him, "So that means that we buy the extra-large popcorn with an extra-large soda."

"For who?" Sonic asked. Amy facepalmed again.

"Your so clueless."

"Why, that's a compliment to me."

"Oh shut up." Amy said, pushing him lightly. Sonic smirked and pushed her back. Amy giggled and stopped pushing him.

"Oh by the way, it's for both of us." Amy told him, "I guess we need to share since you don't have enough money."

"Aw man! Now people will think that were dating!" Sonic said, "I still want to be single!" Amy rolled her eyes and grabbed a few bags of candy.

"Just order them." Amy said, "Or you'll have your face in my Piko Piko Hammer." Sonic nodded fastly and went to order the food.

"Okay, here it is," Sonic said, coming back and was holding both stuff with his hands, "Happy?" Amy nodded to him and grabbed the soda.

"We need straws." She said. Sonic whined and Amy rolled her eyes.

"I'll get it." Amy said, walking towards the straws and napkins. She then got them and walked to Sonic.

"I still can't believe that I asked you out." Sonic said, sweatdroping, "What has gotten into me?"

"You're a loner that needs a girlfriend." Amy answered to him, walking to where the movie was. Sonic glared at her and sighed.

"And you're a no good selfish little girl." Sonic said to her back. Amy rolled her eyes and left him.

"Hey, wait up!" Sonic shouted, running towards her, "Don't leave me hanging!" Amy smirked and giggled.

"Your so slow." She said. Sonic sighed and was side to side with her.

"Why didn't I ask Blaze or someone?" Sonic asked to himself. Amy heard what he said and rolled her eyes.

"Your so mean." She said, looking away, "You don't even want me to hang out with you." Sonic looked at her and saw that Amy haded her eyes watering up.

"Oh god, I'm sorry." Sonic said, looking at her, "I didn't mean to. I-"

"Oh man, you're gullible." Amy said, chuckling, "Couldn't you see that I was fake crying?" Sonic looked at her and tilted his head.

"Faking? Crying?" He said. Amy nodded and went to the movie. Sonic followed her and soon when they come in, it was a bit empty.

"What? Didn't they say in the TV that Brave is the 'Number 1 Movie in the World'?" Amy asked to herself, sitting in the top.

"They said that to The Avengers, Madagascar 3, The Amazing Spider Man, and others as well." Sonic answered to her, "They were just lying." Amy gasp.

"The horror." She said, putting her hand in her forehead dramatically. Sonic chuckled and soon the advertisements came.

xxxx

"Hey Tails, did Sonic told you where he went?" Silver asked, looking around the places. Tails thought about that and answered him.

"He said that he was going to the movies." Tails told him, "And the only close theatre is AMC Theatres."

"That sounded weird." Silver said. Tails nodded to him and sighed. Tails's phone rang and the two tailed fox heard it. He grabbed the mobile and slided the screen.

"Hello?" Tails asked.

"Hi Tails!" Cream said happily, "What 'cha 'doin?" Tails looked over to Silver, who was looking at the store 'Game Stop'. Tails sweatdrop and answered to her.

"Um, I'm walking with Silver..." He said to her.

"Huh?" Cream asked, "Wait, does that mean that your-" Tails blushed and cutted her off.

"Of course not!" He shouted at her, "Were not... that!" Cream giggled.

"I know. Just messing with you." Cream said. Tails sighed and shook his head.

"Or am I?" She asked. Tails looked at the iPear and frowned.

"Just, be quiet, Cream." Tails said to her, "What I'm actually doing is that me and Silver are finding put if Sonic has a new girlfriend."

"Really? Sonia just called me a few minutes ago about that if Amy has a new boyfriend." Cream told him, "We were going to talk about it in Wednesday." Tails nodded to her.

"So, do you guys know where he is?" Cream asked. Tails shook his head and said 'No.'

"Oh shoot, I need to help my mom." The rabbit said, "Sorry Tails, I can't talk anymore. See you on Monday."

"Yeah, see you on Monday." Tails said, closing his phone and sighing. He shook his head and looked over to Silver, who was now inside of the store and was buying a video game. Tails sweatdrop and waited for him to finish his 'shopping'.

xxxx

_After The Movie_

"Is it over?" Sonic asked, looking at the screen and looking at the credits. Amy looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"What do you think?" She asked to him.

"Yeah." He said, "It was a good movie." Amy sighed and got up.

"C'mon, let's go-" Amy told him, but got interrupted by someone.

"Sonic! Amy!" Someone shouted. Both hedgehogs turned their heads and saw two other hedgehogs. Sonic then smiled awkwardly and Amy waved.

"Hey... Lexie..." Sonic said, waving as well. Lexie giggled and grabbed Max's arm.

"What are you guys doing here?" Max asked to them. Sonic and Amy looked at each other and they soon both blushed.

"We were just seeing a movie." Sonic said lowly, "Just a friendly hang out." Amy nodded and looked at both of them.

"What about you guys? How come your here?" Amy asked to them.

"Oh, Max here was so kind enough to bring me here." Lexie said, snuggling on his arm, "And I didn't make him this time."

"Yeah." Max said, looking down at her. The 4 hedgehogs looked at each other and soon their was an awkward silence for everyone.

"Hey, do you guys need a ride?" Max asked, "Since were going to the same place and all..." Sonic nodded and so did Amy.

"Sure." Sonic told him. "How 'bout it, Amy?" The pink hedgehog turned her head and looked at him. She then nodded as well.

"Okay." She said.

"Cool. We can go to the car now." Max said.

"Wait, you have a car?" Sonic asked. Lexie nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah he does. He's a grade older than us." Lexie answered to him, "And I'm so lucky to have him." Max blushed lightly and smiled at her.

"Thanks, Lex." Max told her. Lexie giggled and the 4 hedgehogs went outside of the theatres and Max went to his car.

"Are 10th graders even allowed to drive?" Amy asked, getting in the back seat with Sonic. Max shook his head and smirked.

"Well, I'm one of the lucky people who gets there driver's license first." Max answered to him, "So, lucky person is me." Lexie giggled and Amy rolled her eyes.

"Do you have a radio?" Sonic asked. Max nodded and turned on the radio.

"What station?" He asked to them. The 3 hedgehogs looked at each other and they looked over to Max.

"99.5!" They said. Max sweatdrop and putted the 99.5 station.

"Your so lucky that this is my mom's car." Max told them. Lexie giggled again and soon the car started to run.

Amy looked outside of the window and started to daydream. Sonic did the same but on the other window. Lexie just started to text on her phone and Max, well he was just driving. What else he would do?

xxxx

"We can't find him!" Tails said, looking around, "That's it, I give up!" Silver looked at him and nodded.

"I agree." Silver said, "It's already 10." Tails sighed and looked around.

"C'mon, Silver." Tails said, "I guess we can't find Sonic with his 'date'." Silver rolled his eyes and looked down to his back.

"If it makes you feel better, I bought 'Residents Evil'." Silver told him, showing the game, "And it's M rated." Tails looked at him and sighed.

"Fine." Tails said, crossing his arms, "Let's just go back." Silver nodded and putted the game back to the bag.

They both walked where they went and soon they were in front of the school in no time.

"Finally! Back home!" Tails said.

"Um, it's a school." Silver told him, "How do you-"

"You know what I mean." Tails said to him, "C'mon, let's go to the building." Silver nodded and went upstairs along with Tails.

"See you tomorrow, Tails." The white hedgehog said. Tails nodded and went to his room. He shut the door from behind and sighed.

"Oh well. Must've been my imagination." He said, sighing and slumping down to his bed. "So tired..." With that, he fell asleep in no time flat.

xxxx

"-hey I just met you." Amy sang.

"And this is crazy!" Lexie sang back.

"But here's my number! So call me maybe!" They both sang, "And, it's hard look right, at 'cha BABY!"

"But here's my number!"

"So call me maybe!"

"Please be quiet." Sonic said, covering his ears. "They're hurting my ears."

"Well, at least it's not Starships." Max said, turning to a right, "Lexie gets crazy over that song."

"I do!" Lexie said happily, "And of course, I love this song as well." Amy giggled and soon another song came by.

"Are we there yet?" Amy asked to Max.

"No." He answered to him.

"Your no fun."

"Your no fun." He said back. Amy glared at him and sighed.

"So, what do you guys want to talk about?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know." Amy said, slumping down to her seat, "But I am bored right now."

"Oh well." Lexie said, sighing. "Were here anyways." They got out of the car and soon they all said their good-byes and went to there buildings.

"Bye Sonic." Amy said, smiling at him, "I had a good time with you."

"Me too." Sonic said, blushing lightly, "Well, see you."

"Yeah, see you." Amy said, smiling and blushing lightly. She then kissed him on the cheek and ran towards the girl's building.

_OMG! I can't believe I did that!_ Amy thought to herself, _One point for me! Yay!_

Sonic looked at her running and touched his cheek. He then blushed madly and shook his.

_It was a friendly kiss. _Sonic thought to himself, _Nothing more, nothing less._ The blue hedgehog looked behind him and smiled. He then went inside and haded a dazed smile on his face. That kiss kept him up all night long.

**Aww! SonAmy again! :'D Thank you for reviewing! I was so shocked when my story got up to 220 reviews! I can't believe it! **

**Please review this chapter! Yes I know, it wasn't one of my best work, again. Though, that's what I think... Thanks again guys! See you soon on Chapter 37! :D Oh and one more thing... Hi. XD Okay, bye now!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	37. Chapter 37:Plain Drama

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all charaters belong to SEGA**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chloe Rose, she belongs to reallyproud458**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lexie and Max Hedgehogs, they both belong to Alice Brown or Daisy Roselina**

**Past and Future**

"Tests are coming soon." Cream said, looking down at her homework, "The teachers are giving us more homework this month."

"Yeah, since it's the Test month." Rouge answered to her, munching on her salad, "Seniors go first for their exams."

"What about Freshmen?" Blaze asked, looking at her, "What about us?"

"We're going to take our tests 2 weeks from now." Sonia answered to her, "Though we need to study more if we want to pass."

"Can you guys still believe that it's already April?" Tikal asked, looking down to her magazine, "It feels like time had passed really fast."

"Ah, April." Cream said, sighing, "Next month is my birthday." Tikal looked at her gasped.

"Seriously? So, you're going to be a 15-year-old, like us?" The orange echidna asked. Cream nodded and soon Tikal squealed.

"Can't believe that your going to be 15!" She said happily, "Right, Amy?" The pink hedgehog wasn't listening to their conversation and was concentrating on something else.

"Amy?" She asked again. This time, Amy shook her head and looked over to her friend.

"Sorry, Tikal." She said, putting her hand over her forehead, "I'm just tired, that's all."

"Yeah, like tired from her romance life." Chloe said, smirking at her. Amy glared at her and sighed.

"No, it's just that I have so much homework right now that I can't think right." Amy explained, putting her head on the table, "Neither eat." Cream rolled her eyes and stole some fries from Amy's tray. Rouge looked at her and Cream looked at her back.

"What? She doesn't want to eat." Cream said, eating them, "Besides, food makes people more motivated." Rouge sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright." Rouge said, getting some chicken tenders from Amy's tray, "More for me." The girls looked at them and soon at Amy's tray. They soon got food from there as well leaving Amy hungry.

As the pink hedgehog looked up from her food and saw that there was nothing in it but the carton of milk. She sighed and put her head back to the table.

"So, any dances coming up, Sonia?" Blaze asked, sipping on her juice "Or is that all?" Sonia shook her head and went to her bag.

"Well, yeah. There is one more dance." Sonia said, "Like the Freshman's dance."

"What's the Freshman's dance all about?" Rouge asked.

"It's a dance for all of the 9th graders." Sonia explained, "Every grade has one. Our dance will be in Thursday."

"What about Friday?" Blaze asked again.

"That's it. It's the last day of school." She said, "Only one dance." The girls groaned except for Amy and muttered some words.

"Great. This is just great." Cream said, "Now work, now this. Will this get all get better?"

"Hey guys." Cosmo said, waving at them. Cream then wailed inside of her head.

_Anything but this! _She exclaimed inside of her head, _Oh good, please don't- She sat here. _

"Sorry. I can't find any seats but here." The seedrian explained, "You guys don't have a problem, don't you?" Cream glared at her and grabbed a fork. She then squeezed it hard.

"No. Not really." Sonia said, "We were just talking some stuff." Cosmo nodded and looked over to Cream.

"So, Cream." Cosmo said, "I heard that you and Tails won the Mathlympics back in November." Cream nodded to her, and left the fork alone in her tray.

"Yeah, and?" She asked. Cosmo then glared at her.

"Don't you think that you don't need to be in this school?" Cosmo asked to her, "I mean, you're the smartest girl in this school, why don't you go to Yale Highschool?" Cream glared at her back.

"Um, FYI, their is no school called like that." Cream said, "It's called Yale University." Cosmo rolled her eyes and looked over to her friends.

"Oh yeah, your mom said that you need to work more today at the store." Cosmo informed her, "Something about 'New employee' and other stuff." Cream glared at her and growled low.

_That little bitch... _She thought to herself, _How dare she! _Cosmo smirked at her and crossed her arms.

_On point for me, _Cosmo thought, _Zero points for Cream. _The cream-colored rabbit couldn't take it anymore and got up from her seat.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Cream said, walking towards the outside of the cafeteria, "Blaze, can you come with me?" The lavender cat nodded and followed her towards the bathroom.

Rouge looked at Cream and over to Cosmo who haded an innocent smile on her face.

"She's a really strange girl." She said nicely, "She looks nice." Rouge looked at her for a minute shrugged her shoulders.

Tails was looking at the whole scene but didn't heard well. But then it hit him, Cosmo wants Cream's life like a living Hell. He shook his head and thought of the good times he and Cosmo had over the last few years.

She doesn't look like it, but yeah, she is EVIL. Tails sighed and ate more of his pudding with a spoon.

"And that is why I returned the game." Silver explained, "Now I see zombies everywhere. Or worse, people." Knuckles rolled his eyes and Manic was trying to hold his laugh.

"So what do you think, Sonic?" Silver asked to him. Sonic, who was playing with his food with a fork, wasn't paying attention to him.

"Oh well, now we can't go to the beach anymore to see girls with bikinis." Silver said, crossing his arms, "He already has a new girlfriend."

"Really?" Manic asked, "How come I never saw her?"

"That's because it's a secret." Tails answered to him, "Nobody knows who's Sonic's new girlfriend is." Manic nodded and heard someone cry from behind him.

"What's that?" Manic asked, turning his head. Lexie, who haded tears coming down to her face, was running towards Sonic.

"Sonic! You can't believe what happened!" Lexie said out loud, managing to say it, "Max... he... he..." She then started to cry again. Sonic looked at her and tried to push her away but failed.

"He what?" Sonic asked, sipping on his milk. Lexie then cried softly on his shirt and successfully said what she was going to say.

"Max broke up with me right after our date." Lexie said, lowly, "I never want to see him again." Sonic looked at her and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Lexie." Sonic said, patting her head, "But do you know why he broke up with you?" Lexie shook her head and cried more. She then ran towards the girl's bathroom.

"Poor girl." Manic said, sighing, "She and that cheater did had a good relationship." Sonic nodded and heard more wails coming from the bathroom.

"Poor girls whoever are there." Sonic said. The guys nodded and they soon went back eating their food.

"Listen, Lexie. Were sorry that he broke up with you." Blaze said, "How about eating with us and talk about it?" Lexie nodded and sniffed more.

"I know, but... I can't believe he did that..." Lexie said, walking towards the exit, "I'll see you in the table, then?" Blaze nodded and heard her voice fading away.

"Is the drama gone?" Cream asked. Blaze nodded and Cream sighed.

"Blaze, I got a question to ask to you." Cream said to the lavender cat. Blaze nodded and heard what the cream-colored rabbit is going to say.

"What would you say, if I liked someone, that other people don't approve of?" Cream asked to her. Blaze thought about that.

"Hm... well, if he's like, a bad person or something, then yeah. I wouldn't approve." She told her, "But if it's something else like a group of people don't like the person for a reason, then no." Cream smiled at her.

"Thanks Blaze." She told her, sighing, "Though I want to say this to Amy or my mom, but I can't... so can I tell it to you?" The lavender cat nodded again.

"Okay. Here goes." Cream said, taking a deep breath, "I think that I like LIKE Tails." Blaze looked at her surprised and haded a shocked face.

"You what? !" She exclaimed. Cream stared at her and whimpered lightly.

"You heard me." Cream said, backing up, "And I'm guessing that Cosmo likes him as well." Blaze shook her head and still kept on going with the admitting.

"And to believe, that you didn't like him." She said, "It's like, me liking Silver and that both of us going out right now." Cream looked up to her and soon Blaze covered her mouth.

"Wait a minute," She said, "You mean, in the Mathlympics, you just ditched me for a date with Silver? !" Blaze looked at her and smiled awkwardly.

"If it makes you feel better, I won't tell anyone your crush." Blaze said. Cream sweatdrop and nodded to her.

"And I'll never tell that you're dating Silver." Cream said, sticking out her hand. Blaze nodded as well and shook hands with the rabbit.

"Deal." She said, pulling away, "But we must not speak of this, got that?" Cream nodded and soon both of them went towards the exit and went back to their seats.

Sally, who was in one of the bathrooms opened it and smirked. She haded her phone on her hand, recording what Cream and Blaze just said. She putted her phone away and washed her hands.

"This will be fun." She said, drying her hands, "Prepare to not show your faces, smarties." She cackled and smirked some more on the mirror.

"Oh am I beautiful." She said to herself, gazing on her reflection, "I hope Scourgey is not mad at me if I'm late." She opened the door to get out and looked down to her bag.

"He's going to like what I recorded." She said, sashaying off back to her table.

xxxx

"So I'll see you later then?" Sonic asked, putting his stuff away to his locker. Amy nodded and putted her back on one of the lockers.

"Yeah. Meetings are on Wednesdays." She explained, "I'll call you if I can, okay?" Sonic nodded to her this time and grabbed his bag.

" 'Kay bye." He said, walking off somewhere.

"Bye." She said, waving to him and walked to opposite side of the blue hedgehog.

Amy walked up the stairs of the building and went up to her room. She sighed once she got there and putted her bag in a corner. She then slumped to her bed and saw Sonia, Blaze, and Cream staring at her.

"What?" She asked, getting up, "What's wrong?" Sonia pointed towards the computer and showed a website called 'TruesandFrauds. com'. Amy looked confused and saw that there was a video already on.

She went towards the computer and clicked on the 'play' button. It then showed the conversation of Blaze and Cream. Once the video was over, Amy then looked over to her friends who both were about to cry.

"Guys, you didn't need to keep this a secret." Amy said, going back to her bed, "How is this uploaded anyways?" Sonia shrugged her shoulders and scrolled down.

"It says here that it was uploaded 50 minutes ago," Sonia told her, "And it was uploaded by 'Acorn.S1900'. Amy rolled her eyes and looked at it.

"How did she get the footage?" Amy asked. Sonia shrugged her shoulders and soon looked down to the comments.

"Well, this is making Blaze and Cream's lives miserable." Sonia said. Cream wailed and Blaze just muttered 'What?'.

"What a bitch." Amy said to herself, "If anymore people find this video, this _will _make their lives miserable."

"It only has 174 views." Sonia said, "No. It's increasing right now." Cream groaned and putted her head on Sonia's pillow.

"Hey look, here's something." Sonia told her, looking down to the new comment, " '_Yeah, this might be funny, for you. Do you stalk people so that you can make their lives pity? If you are, then you must be some loner that doesn't have a real life._' " Amy covered her mouth and looked at the comment.

"Commented by BattyGirl360." Amy said. Both hedgehogs looked at each other.

"Rouge!" They both said at the same time.

"You called?" The white bat asked. All 4 girls flinched and turned their heads towards Rouge who was at the door.

"Did you saw..." Cream said, not trying to cry. Rouge nodded quickly and went to the computer.

"Oh look at that, I already have 5 thumps up from other people." Rouge cheered to herself, "I am good at this." Sonia sweatdrop and saw there were many more mean comments about it and that how they agree with Rouge.

"Well, this will be off in no time flat." Amy said, looking over to Cream and Blaze, "If not... what will happen?" She asked to Sonia. The hedgehog shrugged her shoulders and Amy nodded.

"Yeah. We don't know." She translated to them. Blaze rolled her eyes and Cream sighed.

"Hey look, Sally here commented on her own video." Rouge said. All the girls in the room heard her and went to look at the new comment.

'_For all of you ppl who have said bad stuff about me, fine I'll delete it, but don't worry, I'll find more embarrassing stuff about you. Choa_'

"She just doesn't give up, does she?" Rouge asked. They shook their heads and Cream sighed happily.

"Finally! No more of that anymore!" Cream said, "Right Blaze?" The cat nodded and looked over to Amy, who was looking at them.

"I can't believe it," Amy said, getting up. Blaze and Cream looked at her they both felt guilty. "That _finally _Blaze has a boyfriend and Cream has a new love interest!"

"Huh?" They both asked at the same time. Amy smiled at them and giggled.

"Did you guys obviously think that I'll be mad?" She asked to them back, "Please, this is nothing. I'm happy for both of you." Both animals smiled at her back and felt the guiltiness run away.

"Thanks, Amy." Blaze said, getting up, "I thought that you'll never forgive me of I tell you."

"Me too." Cream said, getting up as well, "I was afraid the same thing." Amy smiled to both of them. There was soon silence and Amy spoke up.

"Best friend hug?" She asked to them. The lavender cat and the cream-colored rabbit looked at each other and then at Amy.

"Best friend hug." They both said. All 3 animals hugged each other and pullled away after a few seconds.

"So, do we still have the meeting?" Sonia asked to them. They all thought about it and soon Amy sweatdrop and nodded.

xxxx

_Few Hours Later_

"Thanks for waiting for me, Sonic. Sorry it took so long though."

"Hey, it's okay Ames. I didn't mind."

"Thanks, Sonniku." Amy said, grabbing his arm, "So, where are we going?"

"Well I thought that maybe you just want to walk in the park." Sonic suggested, "You know, since Sally never wanted to go to the park." Amy nodded and soon they both were in the Emerald's Park.

"It's so pretty." Amy said to herself, "It's really like Station Square." The blue hedgehog nodded and soon a few stars were shown on the sky.

"Hey Ames, look." Sonic said, pointing at the sky. Amy looked up and saw the stars glistened in the sky.

"Wow!" She exclaimed, "They bright!" Sonic nodded to her and saw the stars as well.

"Thanks, Sonic." Amy said, looking down at him, "For taking me to the park." Sonic looked down to her and nodded to her.

"Your welcome, Ames." Sonic said to her nicely, "So, um... want to study with me?" Amy tilted her head. "I mean... since tests are coming soon, so um, want to be my study partner?" Amy smiled sweetly making Sonic blush.

"Sure, Sonic." Amy answered, "How about meeting in the library after school everyday? Minus Wednesdays." Sonic nodded to her.

"Great! Then let's go, it's already getting chilly out." The blue hedgehog said, warming himself up. Amy nodded to him and hugged him by the arm. Sonic blushed more and soon they both walked the way they went.

"Do you know why it's always chilly when it's Spring?" Amy asked to him. Sonic chuckled shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea, Ames." He answered to her. Amy giggled and soon there was quiet after that.

**I'm sorry it took so long, I was busy with some of the parties that came up over the weekends. Now, I'm finally done with this chapter. Sorry if it didn't make any sense or is just plain dumb, I just did this for 2 days and now I'm tired -_- **

**Thanks for all of the reviews, it now aimed for the number 230. I feel so special xD Yeah, so please review this WHICH I highly doubt there will be -.- Thanks again for everything, guys. See you on Chapter 38 (Almost to the ending!)**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	38. Chapter 38:The Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters belong to SEGA**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chloe Rose, she belongs to reallyproud458**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grace, she belongs to Kina Umuzaki**

**Claimer: I own Julliana the Hedgehog**

**Here's Chapter 38!**

**Past and Future**

"Finally! I'm done with everything!" Amy exclaimed, slumping down to her bed, "And now I can finally sleep!" Sonia sweatdrop and slumped on her bed as well.

"Well, the tests weren't that bad..." She said lowly, "But they took _forever _to finish."

"Yup. But hey, at least it's Friday, right?" Amy said to her, "Now all we need to do right now is relax and-"

"We need to work in an hour." Sonia interrupted her. Amy sweatdrop and muttered a word.

She then sighed and got up from her bed. "Hey Sonia, how come school is going to be over soon?" Sonia shrugged her shoulders and went to her laptop.

"Well because we had so much fun over the year." She answered her question, "Hey check it out, Emerald Mobius are selling out Yearbooks right now."

"Really?" Amy asked, going to her bed and sitting next to her, "Let me see." Sonia showed her the yearbook's cover and the pink hedgehog looked at it in awe.

"Wow. This year's cover is awesome." Amy said. Sonia nodded and giggled.

"Yup." Sonia said, going to one of the links of the school's website and waiting for it to load.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked, grabbing her phone and going to one of her contacts. Sonia shrugged her shoulders and saw the webpage was already loaded.

"I'm just going to see who's going to be the new School Counselor next year." Sonia told her, "And I hope it's someone that I know." Amy nodded to her and soon Sonia gasp.

"What?" Amy asked, looking at the screen, "Who's the next School's-"

"It's still me." Sonia said, putting a hand on her chest dramatically, "So people _do _appreciate my work." Amy rolled her eyes and saw the rest of the staff.

"Student Body President, Julliana the Hedgehog?" Amy asked, "She goes to out school? !" Sonia looked at the screen and had the same reaction as well.

"Wait, so she's not only our boss..." Sonia said lowly, "But out Student Body President too?" Amy nodded and clicked on her name that went to another link.

"Julliana the Hedgehog, is a senior in Emerald Mobius," Amy read out loud, "She goes to Class 12-1."

"I can't belive it," Sonia said, "This is just..."

"Amazing?" Amy asked to her. Sonia nodded and kept on reading Julliana's biography.

"Okay, so she's 2 floors away from us in Room 92." Sonia said, "I wonder who else we know that is in our school..." Amy nodded and soon the door flung open.

"Hey guys," Rouge said, going in, "I just saw something outside."

"What is it, Rouge?" Amy asked. Rouge went to the window and pointed outside. Both hedgehogs looked at her and soon at the window. Once they went towards the window, they saw two guys fighting.

"What the..." Sonia said lowly, squinting her eyes, "Is that... Sonic?" Amy looked at her and felt her heart skip a beat. She then looked back at the window and squinted her eyes as well. No doubt about it, the blue hedgehog was fighting with another hedgehog. Amy squinted her eyes more and gasp.

"Scourge!" She shouted. She went to the door quickly and shut it right behind her. Rouge and Sonia looked at each other and followed Amy.

"Hey Amy!" Sonia shouted, "What's going on? !" Amy shook her head and ran towards the front door. Once she opened it, she saw that there was a crown already. She shook her head again and ran towards the big crowd.

"Amy?" Rouge shouted, "Amy! Where are you? !" Sonia looked around the big crowd and saw Blaze and Silver in it.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" They both shouted.

"This is the best date ever!" Blaze shouted from there chant. Silver nodded and chuckled and went back to the chant.

"God she's a child at times." Sonia said to herself, facepalming and sweatdroping. Rouge nodded to her and saw that the fight was getting rougher.

"Oh man, if Amy gets hurt, I don't know what I'll do." Rouge panicked. She then flew up to the sky and searched down to the ground.

"Rouge! Have you found her yet?" Sonia asked to her. The white back shook her head and kept on searching for the pink hedgehog.

"Nothing!" Rouge shouted, getting down, "Just Sonic and Scourge fighting." Sonia sighed and heard slapping sound. That took everyone's attention and seeing what happened.

"You jerk!" Amy shouted, holding her now swollen cheek, "How dare you? !" She then took out her Piko Piko Hammer and growled. Scourge backed up and sweatdrop. Sonic, who was now getting scared to death, was backing up as well.

"Amy, I-I'm sorry." Scourge stammered, putting his sun glasses down, "I didn't mean to hit you, I was aiming for-"

"Oh shut up!" Amy shouted. The crowd 'Oohed' and Scourge had his ears down.

"First you broke up with me," Amy said, getting closer to him, "In a text message. A text message! You couldn't just tell me right in front of my face, didn't you?"

"Amy..." Scourge said lowly.

"Don't say my name freely!" She shouted at him, "You broke my heart! Right now, you're going ut with some other hag!" Sonic gasp and looked shocked at Amy.

"And now..." She said, not trying to cry. She held her hammer tightly and glared at him. "You're going straight to Hell!" Scourge gulped and awkwardly patted her head.

"I'm sorry, Amy." He said, "But... can we talk this through?" Amy glared at him and shook her head.

"You got 5 seconds to get out of here." She said, holding up her hand. "One," She pulled out a finger, "Two," She held the second finger. The green hedgehog gulped and ran the girls building by accident. Amy stopped counting and waited for a few seconds.

After a few minutes, Scourge came back running outside and the girls in the building came outside and throwed perfume or other stuff that is related to girl stuff to him. He covered himself up and bumped into Amy by accident.

She then got mad again and held up her third finger. "Three," Scourge yelped and ran to the boy's building this time and went to his room. Amy sighed and putted away her Piko Piko Hammer away.

"That was awesome, Ames!" Sonic said to her nicely. Amy looked at him with the same glare as Scourge and soon Sonic got scared again.

"How _dare _you fight with Scourge?" Amy asked to him, "You would've been hurt or even worse, being in a hospital right now! And what would happen if Principle Robotnik found out about it? You and that cheater would've been suspended! Or if you're not lucky, _expelled_." Sonic gulped and haded his ears down.

"I'm sorry, Ames..." He said lowly. Amy shook her head and touched her cheek again. She flinched lightly and walked away with nothing more to say.

"That was... wow..." Rouge said, having her arms crossed and looking at the pink hedgehog going inside of the building, "She really did burned both of them up." Sonia nodded and soon looked back to her brother.

"Yeah..." She said lowly.

Amy went to her room and slammed the door shut. She then slumped down to her bed and looked around the room. She sighed and shook her head.

"Stupid Sonic..." She whispered, "How dare he do that..." She grabbed her phone and went to her contacts. She scrolled down and found the name. She clicked on it and waited for it to answer.

"Hello?" Someone asked in the other line. Amy took a deep breath and talked.

"Hey Julliana, can we talk?" Amy asked to her.

xxxx

"Ah, now I see." Julliana said, shifting her phone to her other hand, "So is this like, bad?" Amy sighed and said 'Yes.'

"Yeah. I also found something _really _useful today." Amy said with a smirk. "You know who's the Student Body President in my school?" Julliana stayed quiet and Amy smirked more.

"Yeah. It's you." She said, "I couldn't believe that you're in my school! And you're my boss!" Julliana gulped and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Amy. For not yelling you." She said, "It's just that I was working so hard that soon, I got elected for Student Body President."

"Well, you could at least tell us that you were in my school." Amy told her, "We would've hang out or something. But since the school year is near its end..."

"Yeah." Julliana said, "Though the Seniors here are mean." Amy giggled and heard some more from her friend.

"And next year, I'm finally going to Emerald University." Julliana told her, "I've waited my whole life to go there!"

"That's nice, Julie." Amy said, "Can you like, give me and my friends some tips on being Sophomore next year?"

"Sure. The first tip is, there are no tips." She told her, "It's like Freshmen, they only give you more homework and do other stuff that I forgot." Amy giggled again making Julliana roll her eyes.

"Thanks, Julie." Amy told her, "I appreciate everything you've done"

"Hey, no problem." Julliana said, "Um, listen, I'm going to the Pizza Parlor soon. I'll see you there."

" 'Kay see you there." Amy said. She press the red button and smiled. That conversation made her happy from what happened a few hours ago. She sighed and soon Sonia opened the door and went to her bed.

"Hi, Sonia." Amy said to her. Sonia nodded to her and slumped down to her bed.

"I called Julliana." She told her, "She said that she does go to this school." Sonia nodded to her again.

"Um, is everything alright?" Amy asked to her. Sonia didn't listen to her and turned her head towards her.

"I think we need to get ready for work." Sonia told her, getting up from her bed and getting her work uniform, "Julliana will get mad if we're not there in time." Amy nodded to her and Sonia went to the bathroom to change.

Next, it was Amy's turn and she went to the bathroom as well. Once Amy and Sonia putted on their work uniforms, they went outside to wait for Rouge and the others.

"You don't mind us coming, right?" Chloe asked to the pink hedgehog. Grace nodded and crossed her arms.

"Yeah sure." Amy told them, "We're just going to be there for a few hours and we're done." Grace nodded to her and so did Chloe.

"Thanks." Chloe said to her.

"Okay, sorry it took so long for us to change," Rouge said, opening the door and brushing her hair, "Blaze hogged up the bathroom." Blaze rolled her eyes and went outside.

"Which is a lie." Blaze told them, "Rouge just got all dramatic because I was just putting on make-up." Rouge crossed her arms and looked away.

"Okay, bye Wave." Tikal said, closing the door from behind of her and waving. "See you later."

"Yeah, see you." Wave said, reading a book on her bed before Tikal shutting the door. She then looked at her friends and waved at them as well.

"Hi guys." She said to them, "How you're doing?" Amy rolled here eyes and looked back to her phone.

"It's already 7 PM." She told them, "I guess we need to go then." Sonia nodded to her and so did the other girls.

"I just wish that I can change to another job." Rouge said, walking to downstairs. The girls nodded to agreement and Rouge sighed.

"Hey guys, me and Sonia found something really useful today." Amy told them, "That will blow your minds out!"

"That Sonia has a boyfriend and you too?" Blaze asked to them. They both blushed and Amy shook her head.

"No. Though that does sound nice..." Amy muttered to herself, "But its something else." The girls were outside now and they went walking towards the sidewalk.

"Then what is it?" Grace asked to her.

"You know Julliana, right?" Sonia asked to her. Grace nodded and so did Chloe.

"Your boss, right?" Chloe asked to her back. Team Rose nodded to them and Amy spoke again.

"So, me and Sonia were at the school's website and you couldn't believe what we just saw." Amy told them, "Our Student Body President of our school is Julliana!" The girls looked at Amy and soon they took out their phones.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked to them.

"Need to blog this." Rouge said, texting fast and not looking up, "And I need to talk with Julliana about this."

"I can't believe it! A President!" Tikal said, dialing Julliana's number, "I need to talk with her!" Blaze shook her head and pressed on the green button first.

"I'm calling her!" Blaze shouted. The girls whined and soon the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Julliana asked, sounding a bit tired.

"Can I ask you something?" Blaze asked to her, "Yeah, you're the Student Body President? !" Julliana sweatdrop and sighed.

"Yes." She told her, "It's no big deal."

"Yes it's a big deal!" She shouted to her, "You're our president! Almost like you're our queen!" Julliana rolled here eyes.

"Oh please. Next year, I'm not going to be here," She said, "I'm going to a university next year. So, I don't know who's going to be SBP next year."

"Who cares? You're still the SBP." Blaze told her, "The school year hasn't ended yet." Julliana rolled here eyes and soon saw the group of girls coming.

"I see you guys." She told her, "Let's talk after work, got that?"

"Yeah sure." Blaze told her, sweatdroping, "But I don't see why-" Julliana then hanged up leaving Blaze dumbfounded.

"She hanged up on me..." Blaze said, stopping on her tracks, "She hanged up on me..." She said again. Rouge rolled here eyes and grabbed the collar of Blaze's shirt and opened the restaurants door.

"We're here, Julie!" Rouge shouted. The red hedgehog skated towards them and smiled at them.

"Ready for work?" She asked to them.

"Does Blaze count as well?" Rouge asked to her, showing her Blaze, who was a bit pale now, "Or do we leave her?" Julliana sweatdrop and looked at the lavender cat.

"Just... leave her to a table." She told her, "She'll be okay of we don't bother her." Rouge nodded to her and putted Blaze to a table.

Amy ran to the employees room and putted on her skates. She skated back to where her friends were and skated around them.

"Guess who skates well?" Amy asked to them, "And doesn't fall off?" Rouge rolled her eyes.

"I'm guessing it's not you." Rouge told her, crossing her arms, "Though you are skating well." Amy glared at her and crossed her arms as well.

"Well, at least I don't scare my friends on Halloween because it's funny." Amy said to her back. Rouge glared at her and soon they both argued.

"Do you think that they'll stop after 10 minutes?" Chloe asked to them. Grace chuckled and took out her phone.

"I'm putting this on AFV." She said. Chloe sweatdrop and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She said, walking to the table where Blaze is. Grace chuckled again and stopped recording the argument.

"A hundred thousand dollars, here I come!" Grace said happily. Tikal and Julliana sighed and sweatdrop.

"I'll start helping Earl with the food." Tikal said, walking towards the kitchen. Julliana nodded to her and soon started to go the kitchen as well.

**Yes I know, this one got a faster update than the others. Though this was a good chapter, right? And of course, Amy burned Sonic and Scourge (Ha! XD). Thanks for the reviews! And please review on this chapter! I have a good feeling about this one!**

**Thanks for everything!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	39. Chapter 39:Last Results

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters belong to SEGA**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chloe Rose, she belongs to reallyproud458**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grace, she belongs to Kina Umuzaki**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lexie, she belongs to Alice Brown or Daisy Roselina**

**Past and Future**

_In The Last Week Of School (Second Day) After School_

"Le gasp!" Blaze exclaimed, looking down to her packet, "Is this... our last report cards? That have our tests results?" Amy rolled her eyes and looked down to her yellow packet.

"Oh please, people." Sonia said, "This is what we've been waiting for! If all of us pass this, were going to be in the same grade and maybe be in the same classes!" The girls looked at each other and soon at their packets.

"In the number one, we open it. Got that?" Tikal asked. The girls nodded and they soon started to say the numbers backwards.

"Five... Four... Three... Two..." Amy said. The girls were ready to open and Amy shook her head from nervousness.

"One! Open!" Amy shouted. The girls opened the packet and they soon took out there report cards and there tests results.

"Math... A... English... A..." Cream read hers, "Physical Education... B..." She rolled here eyes and looked at the paper where her test results were.

"I have all advanced." Cream said, "What about you guys?"

"I passed." Sonia said happily. "Oh joy!"

Rouge nodded to Cream along with Chloe, Blaze, and Tikal. Wave looked at her report card and sighed happily. They soon all looked over to Amy, who was still looking at her test results.

"Amy? Did you pass?" Sonia asked to her. Amy was about to answer her until she shook her head.

"Um..." Is all she could say. "Barely." The girls sighed and Sonia patted her head.

"That's our girl." She said to the pink hedgehog, "Never gives up into a fight. Get it? Since you got into te fight of Sonic and Scourge?" Amy rolled her eyes and putted her report card and tests results away.

"Julliana said that she passed last week." Blaze told them, "And that her graduation already passed as well. But she said that it was boring." Rouge rolled her eyes and went to her bag.

"Now _finally _I can go to the beach this weekend without worrying about Monday." Rouge said, putting on her make-up, "Oh, how I missed Summer so much."

"Well, we can finally find our sort of man this year." Sonia said, having hearts on her eyes, "And of course, be handsome." The girls sweatdrop and Blaze shook her head.

"Sorry Sonia but I'm taken." Blaze told her, "So I'm out."

"Well, me and Sonic are getting to be good friends so..." Amy said to her as well, "Me too."

"I'm still in battle with _Cosmo_." Cream said to her, gripping her hand. The girls sweatdrop and soon Lexie came in running towards them.

"Guys! I just found out that I already passed!" Lexie said happily, "This is so exiting!"

"Not even that, but soon we're going to have a party on Friday." Blaze told her, "After that, it's Summer Break baby!" Lexie squealed happily and so did Blaze.

"Though that mean's that I have to leave soon." Chloe said to them, "I can't be here next year. I'm going back to Station Square."

"What?" Amy asked, "But you're awesome!" Chloe rolled here eyes and looked over to her.

"Remember when I said that I want to visit here?" Chloe asked, "Well, it's a really cool place here, but... I'm going back living with your brother and sister." Amy's ears droop.

"But..." Is all Amy could say.

"Don't worry, Amy." Grace said, patting her head, "We'll still see you some time around." Amy looked up to her friend.

"You're leaving... as well?" Amy said. Grace nodded to her and smiled to her.

"Hey, don't give me that face." She said to her, "I'll still be your best friend. Just... a few thousand miles away from each other." Amy looked at her.

"You're going away?" She asked again. Grace nodded to her and Amy shook her head.

"I don't want things to change..." Amy whispered to herself, "I'm going to miss you guys..." Grace smiled at her and so did Chloe.

"Don't worry, Amy." Chloe said to her, "We're still here. Don't need to think things over fastly." Grace nodded to her.

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?" Lexie asked to them. Rouge sweatdrop and whispered Lexie what was going on. Lexie nodded to her and looked back at the three friends.

"Are you still going to visit?" Amy asked to them.

"Of course we'll see each other!" Grace exclaimed to her, "It's not like it's going to be the end of the world." Chloe nodded to her.

"Right. We'll see each other." Chloe said to her, "In the mean time, how about going to the Pizza Parlor and celebrating our grades?" Amy nodded to her and to Grace.

"To the parlor it is then!" Amy exclaimed happily. Grace rolled her eyes while Chloe giggled from her childish reaction.

"Julie won't make us do work, right?" Rouge asked to them, "Even though she's still working?" Blaze shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't think so." Blaze told her, "But the better question is; who's going to be the new boss?" Cream thought about that and so did the other girls.

"Um..." Amy said, "It might be a new person or something?" Rouge sighed and opened the restaurant's door.

"Hey Julliana." Amy said to her, "How's work?" Julliana rolled here eyes and skated towards them.

"How come you guys are here? You don't need to work." Julliana told them, "Or is it something else?" She haded a table-cloth on her hand and was cleaning a plate.

"All of us passed." Cream said to her, "So we're going to celebrate here in Pizza Parlor." Julliana nodded and skated over to the kitchen.

"Earl! We need one large pizza, with extra cheese and pepperoni!" She shouted to him, "ASAP!" Earl grunted and started the stove.

"Okay your pizza will be ready in 30 minutes." Julliana said kindly to them, "Please take your seats and I'll order your drinks soon." The girls sweatdrop and they did what they were told.

"So the dance is coming soon." Rouge said, getting out her phone from her purse, "Who you guys taking?" All girls looked at her and Blaze cleared her throat.

"I'm going with Silver." She told her.

"No duh." Rouge said, playing in her phone. Blaze glared at her and shook her head.

"Oh shut up." Blaze said, blushing lightly, "How about you? Are you going out with Knuckles?" Rouge blushed and glared at the smirking cat.

"Oh please. Me? Why would I ever do that?" Rouge told her.

"You said that you wanted a picture of him in a tux last weekend." Tikal answered to her, "You even called me." Amy snickered with a few other members of Team Rose and Rouge blushed more.

"That was because... My sister, _Rose _wanted a picture of him." Rouge explained, "I mean, why would _I _asked Tikal for that?"

"Because you think I'm sexy." Knuckles said behind of her. Rouge flinched and turned her towards him.

"K-Knuckles!" Rouge exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" Knuckles smirked at her soon looked over to Tikal.

"You did well for being a good sister." He told her. Tikal sweatdrop and nodded to him. The red echidna then turned his head towards Rouge again.

"Now, how come you wanted that picture?" Knuckles asked, sitting next to her, "Was it because you think I'm hot? Or is it because..." He then gave her a sly smile and Rouge blushed more.

"Shut up!" She exclaimed, pushing him off of her, "And to think, you were the right man for me." She crossed her arms and soon Julliana skated towards them.

"Okay may I-" Julliana told them, but looked down to see Knuckles holding his stomach, "Order?" Rouge nodded and looked at the menu.

"Yeah, I would like a sprite." Rouge told her, "Large." Julliana nodded and looked over to her other friends.

"I'll just have a banana." Amy said to her, looking down to the table, "I'm not thirsty right now." Julliana nodded and looked down to her notebook.

"Okay, is that all?" She asked.

"Do you have any Advil?" Knuckles asked, getting up, "Or something that gets rid of pain?" Julliana shook her head making Knuckles groan.

"Okay, be right back." She told them, skating towards the kitchen. Amy looked at her and saw something blue in the window.

"What was..." She said to herself, "That?" Sonic, out of nowhere, scared her mad making her shriek. She then glared at him and slapped him. Hard.

"Ow," Sonic said, falling to the ground and holding his cheek, "Saw that coming." Amy rolled her eyes and glared at him again.

"What are you doing here, Sonic?" Amy asked to him. Sonic got up from the table and shook his head for him to not lose his conscious.

"I'm here because Knuckles went missing." Sonic said, sitting next to her and Chloe. "Also, it's dinner time." Amy sweatdrop and looked at him.

"So you just came here because of him?" Rouge asked, pointing at the red echidna, "Well that's just sad."

"Hey!" He shouted to her, "For your information, I didn't get lost."

"Tell that to the search squad outside." Sonic told him, "Their looking for you. We were going somewhere else, remember?" Knuckles nodded to him and looked over to the white bat.

"It was nice seeing you again, Rouge." Knuckles said to her, holding her hands, "May you remember this day and-"

"Please stop touching me." She cutted him off, "And please stop being so corny." Knuckles sweatdrop and sighed.

"Oh well." He said to himself, "Maybe next time." Rouge looked at him and shook her head.

"Knuckles!" Sonic shouted to him. The red echidna looked at him.

"What?" He answered to him.

"Too soon." He told him. Rouge sweatdrop along with Knuckles. Julliana came back with their drinks and putted them in front of them.

"Here you go, Amy." She told her, giving her the banana, "The pizza will be ready in just a few minutes." Amy nodded to her and had the banana in her hands.

"I don't see why you don't want any drinks, Ames." Sonic told her, looking down at the fruit, "What you're going to do with it?" Amy looked at him and shook her head.

"I'm going to eat it." She informed him. She opened it and took a small bite out of it. Sonic looked at her the whole time and shook his head.

"So, do you know anything about Cosmo?" Cream asked to Sonic. "Like, is she a total bitch or something?" Amy stopped mid-way to her banana and looked at her friend.

"What the heck did you just said?" Amy asked to her.

"I said, 'Is she a total bitch or something'." Cream answered to her, "What I mean, is that if she's mean and acts all..."

"She isn't around Tails." Sonic answered to her, crossing his arms, "But me and few other of my friends know her true self." Cream nodded to her and soon felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She rolled her eyes and took it out. She then looked at the person who called and growled low.

"I hate my mom." She muttered to herself. She opened it and used her sweet, innocent, voice.

"Hey Cosmo." She said to her kindly, making everyone in the table stop drinking their drinks and almost spitting it out.

"She sounds..." Amy said, "So... angelic." All of the animals nodded and heard more of Cream's conversation.

"I'm sorry, Cosmo." Cream said again, this time, flowers and hearts were on the background and Cream used her puppy eyes even though Cosmo couldn't see it. "I'm a bit busy right now." Over a few tables away from them, a few guys came and seeing her little conversation.

"I'm sorry..." She said again, this time, is about to cry, "I didn't mean to. I-" There was soon silence and Cream then used more of her cuteness.

"Alright." She said, sighing cutely, "I'll see you there." She closed it gracefully and putted it away. She then looked up and saw her friends and other random people looking at her.

"What?" She asked, tilting her head lightly. This made a few guys say 'Kawaii!' or 'Cute!' Cream looked at them and sighed.

"And this is why I don't call people when I'm at public." She told them, "Any questions?" Amy shook her head and sighed.

"I just want my food." Amy answered to her, biting her banana again, "I don't know about you guys." Rouge, who was pushing Knuckles away from her, nodded to her and glared at the red echidna.

"Leave. Me. Alone!" She shouted to him.

"Not. Until. You. Stop. Pushing. Me." Knuckles answered to her. Rouge growled low and stopped pushing him off which made Knuckles smile for victory.

"Here you go." Julliana said to them, "On the house." She then placed a large pizza in the middle of the table which had cheese and pepperoni.

"Thanks, Julie." Amy said to her, getting a piece from the pizza, "We really appreciate it." Grace and Chloe nodded to her and soon they got a piece from the pizza as well.

"Yeah well, anything for new Sophomores." Julliana replied to her, "Besides, I'm not going to be here next year." Amy stoped eating her pizza and looked up to her.

"What do you mean?" She asked to her.

"Remember when I said that I was going to Emerald University?" She asked to her back. The pink hedgehog nodded. "Well, the university is in Station Square." Rouge was drinking her soda until she spitted it all out over to Knuckles side.

"You're what?" She asked, wiping some soda on her mouth. Knuckles was getting a napkin from the table and started cleaning himself.

"I'm going to Station Square." She answered to her, "So I can't be in Pizza Parlor anymore. There needs to be a new manager if this place still wants to be open." Amy sighed and soon ate her pizza again.

"Well, good luck with that." She told her, "This place will be gone forever." Julliana rolled her eyes and wrote something down on her notebook.

"Okay, Amy. Or should I say, New Manager?" Julliana asked to her. Amy looked up from her pizza and stare at her.

"You're serious, right?" She asked to the red hedgehog. Julliana nodded and soon Amy squealed with joy.

"Ouch, my ears." Sonic said, covering his ears. Julliana sweatdrop and soon Amy smiled at her.

"But why me? You know that I suck at skating." Amy said to her.

"Yeah but you got better." Julliana told her, "That counts, right? And you even stayed here extra for helping me out with the dishes and other stuff."

"Lucky..." Blaze whispered to her friends. Amy rolled her eyes at her and looked down to the floor.

"So, what do you think?" Julliana asked to her. The pink hedgehog looked up to her and nodded.

"I'll do it." She answered to her. Julliana smiled and soon Amy's friends squealed.

"Ouch, my ears again." Sonic said again, covering his ears again, "I'm leaving." He then got up and walked over to the exit, "C'mon Knuckles, let's just go." The red echidna nodded to him and walked with him over to the exit door.

"I'll see you later, Rouge." Knuckles said to her, waving. Rouge growled low and glared at him.

"Get out." Rouge informed him, "If you don't know what's going to hit you." Knuckles nodded fastly and walked away with Sonic.

"How come they were here?" Julliana asked, sitting next to Rouge.

"How should we know? They just came." Blaze told her, "But who knows what they want from us." Julliana nodded to her and soon skated over to the kitchen.

"I'll talk with you later, guys." Julliana said to them kindly, "I'm going to help Earl with the food." Team Rose nodded to her and soon Amy sighed happily.

"Well, I'm the new manager." She said happily. "So that means I get to get out early." Rouge sweatdrop and grabbed a piece of pizza.

"Yeah well, in Friday, it's the last day so let's make it the best." Rouge said, holding up her pizza, "Cheers for being Sophomores." The girls giggled and soon they grabbed the pizzas as well and help it up.

"Cheers." They said at the same time, bumping the pizzas into each other. They ate their pizza happily while thinking about the further future that will happen soon.

**Yay! Already finished with Chapter 39! :D Though that means that Past and Future will end soon D: Ah noes. But, at least it was a good run, right?**

**Thanks for the reviews :) Some were made me tear up XD And please review, maybe this time GB Vs. BG will be updated over the weekend sorry if I didn't update it, I was busy with this and didn't have time doing GB Vs. BG.**

**Again, please review! X3**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	40. Chapter 40:Enemies to Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters belong to SEGA**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chloe Rose, she belongs to reallyproud458**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grace, she belongs to Kina Umuzaki**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lexie the Hedgehog, she belongs to Alice Brown or Daisy Roselina**

**Here's Chapter 40! **

**Past and Future**

"Um..." Amy said, looking up down to the gym, "Is this our gym?" From the look of it, the place was glamorous and lovely. There were balloons everywhere along with food and decorations.

"It doesn't look like it." Rouge said, walking inside. "But it looks beautiful!" Chloe nodded along with Grace who both were gawking at the scene.

"I want this day to never end..." Cream said to herself, "They made the gym so perfect!"

"Yeah, since it IS for Freshmen." Sonia answered to her, "We'll be here next year and do this all over again."

"What happens if all of us are Seniors?" Blaze asked to her, "It will be our last dance." Sonia looked at her and sighed.

"Your right." Sonia answered to her, "But how about making this day our best? One out of four?" Blaze chuckled and gave her a thumps up.

"One out of four." She told her. Sonia smiled at her and soon went over to the punch bowl.

Amy just still gawked at the place and didn't saw her friends walking away from her. When Amy came back to reality, she looked around and saw that her friends were talking, dancing, or just hanging around. She sighed and went to a wall.

She then putted her back on the wall and looked around the nice gym. She just shook her head and sighed again but then felt two hands covering her eyes.

"Guess who." The guy said, huskily to her ear. Amy blushed softly and thought about that one.

"Hm... Justin Bieber?" Amy asked.

"No. Try again." He said to her. Amy thought again and giggled.

"Silly me. It's Sonic, isn't it?" Amy asked, putting her hands on her hips. Sonic nodded and took out his hands away from her eyes.

"Hey." He told her, giving her a bouquet of red roses, "These red roses belong to a beautiful Rose." Amy blushed softly and took them.

"Thanks, Sonic." Amy said, holding them, "They smell so fresh." Sonic nodded to her and smiled at her again. Amy smiled at him back and kissed his cheek.

"This is so sweet." Amy told him, "Nobody ever gave me roses just because my last name is Rose." Sonic chuckled and putted his arm around her.

"Well then that means that I was first one, right?" Sonic asked to her. Amy nodded to him and giggled.

Rouge looked at them and shook her head.

"I'm disappointed on her." Rouge said, crossing her arms, "She must be going out with someone else other than Sonic."

"I agree with you." Knuckles said to her, being behind her, "I thought that Sonic would go out with Mina or someone else. But not Amy." Rouge flinched lightly and stared at him.

"So you agree with me?" She asked to the red echidna, "So that means that we agree in something?" Knuckles nodded to her and crossed his arms.

"Well this is awkward." He said to himself. The white bat nodded and looked the other way. So did Knuckles.

"So um, you like the dance?" Knuckles asked to her, blushing lightly. Rouge nodded slowly and blushed as well.

"It's not that bad," Rouge told him, "The council made the gym so... awesome." Knuckles nodded and grabbed a cup of punch.

"Oh. So um, you want to dance with me?" Knuckles asked to her, blushing more, "It's okay if you don't want-"

"Yeah. I would like dancing with you." Rouge answered to him, smiling at him as well, "I have nothing to do so... why not?" Knuckles looked at her and smiled back.

"Gee, thanks Rouge." He told her, "I thought that you're always a mean old lady who doesn't have a life." Rouge looked at her and had a small vein.

"Oh thanks. I always thought that you're always a hot head when it comes to dating and stuff." She told him back, "Oh look at that, what are the odds?" Knuckles glared at her and chuckled.

"And the arguing still doesn't end." He said to himself, "What do you say? Let's stop arguing all the time and be friends?" Rouge stared at him for a second and pursed her lips.

"No more fighting with me?" The bat asked to him, "And no more making bad comments about me?" The red echidna nodded to her and crossed his heart.

"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." He chanted to he. Rouge chuckled and shook her head.

"You're funny sometimes." She told him, "But there's one thing that I can't believe, your mom's a wrestler! A _famous _wrestler!" Knuckles sweatdrop and shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I say? I'm the son of a female wrestler that's famous." The red echidna told her, "So that pretty much make's me famous." Rouge nodded slowly and looked at the dance floor.

"Are we going to dance or what?" Rouge asked to him. The red echidna chuckled and grabbed her arm.

"You're so eager." He said to her, walking over to the dance floor, "But that's what makes you different from other girls." Rouge looked at him and blushed.

"T-thank you." She stammered. Knuckles chuckled again and soon they were at the dance floor. Rouge blushed more but soon smiled at him when they were dancing. He smiled back as when the song 'Titanium'.

Tails looked over to the 'couple' and rolled his eyes. He took a sip from his cup and pushed his bangs away from his face. Cream noticed him and blushed lightly. She gulped and walked over to him.

"Hey Tails." She said quickly, trying to make her blushing go away, "What 'cha doing?" Tails looked up from his cup and smiled at her which made Cream scream inside of her head.

"I'm doing fine." He told her, sipping on his soda again, "But there's nothing actually to do." Cream nodded slowly and went next to him.

"How come you're not with Cosmo? Arn't you supposed to dance with her?" Cream asked to him. The two tails fox looked up again and stared into her eyes.

"Why would I be with her? She's just going to make you jealous." He told her, "And besides, I wanted to ask her out for the dance but she got asked by another guy. I think his name is 'Miles' or someone." Cream nodded but soon saw something green in her eye.

"And I think their here." She told him. Tails tilted his head and looked behind her.

Cosmo, who was wearing a green dress that is a little above her ankles, was sashaying over to them. She let her green hair straightened with big red roses on the side. She was smirking at Cream and flirtedly wink at Tails.

"Hey Tails." She said nicely to him, "I just dumped my date. So how about dancing with me when their's a slow song?" Tails stared at her and Cream just had her heart racing quickly.

"Sorry Cosmo, but..." He said to her slowly, "I'm dating Cream!" The cream-colored rabbit looked at him and blushed madly. Cosmo stared at him and crossed her arms.

"Then how come I didn't saw you ask her out for the dance?" She asked to him.

"Hey, leave the man's buiss." Cream told her, pointing at her chest, "And besides, you aren't supposed to know. What are you, a stalker?" Tails looked at her and soon smiled at her. She smiled back and soon blushed again.

Cosmo, who haded her hand on her mouth, gasped and glared at her deadly.

"I can't believe that Tails would go out someone like you!" Cosmo shouted to her, "You're a disgrace to your family-"

"Duh. I only got my mom." Cream said, crossing her arms, "And of course, a crocodile as a step-father." Cosmo stared into her and growled.

"You hardly do anything when I asked you to help me out at the store-"

"That's because you're a royal bitch when it comes to it." Cream told her again. Cosmo glared at her and soon thought of another thing.

"Yeah well-"

"What's with the red roses, honey? It's not spring anymore." Cream said to her again, "Oh and one more thing, I got promoted." Cosmo looked at her and gulped.

"As a-"

"Yup. As the Manager's helper." Cream said to her, "And as for you, your still an employee that doesn't get payed much." Cosmo looked at her and soon walked away.

"You're so mean!" She shouted at her. Cream smirked at her.

"Watch me." Cream hissed at her, "Now, be gone, mere mortal." Cosmo shook her head and went to the bathroom. Tails looked at the whole thing and gawked at the still smirking rabbit.

"Wow Cream," Tails told her, "That was... wow." Cream turned her head towards him and soon both of their mouths were a few centimeters away.

This made both animals blushing hard and they soon turned their heads to the other direction. Cream shook her head and smiled to herself.

"Thanks." She told him, "I really appreciate it." Tails turned his head and looked at her. He then smiled as well and nodded.

"Your welcome." He told her, "Anything for my girlfriend." Cream blushed hard and stared into his eyes.

"G-girlfriend?" She stammered. Tails nodded slowly to her and this made Cream blush. Tails chuckled this time which made the cream-colored rabbit blush more.

"So uh..." Tails said, rubbing his arm, "What do you want to do?" Cream looked up to him and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, but it's nice having you here with me." Cream told him. Tails blushed this time and smiled at her lightly.

"I never thought that it had it in you, Cream." Tails told her, "You know, with the whole talking with her so... mean." Cream looked over to him and giggled.

"Yeah, I never knew that it was in me." Cream told him, "But it already passed and now I might be scared everyday when I go to work." Tails looked at her and sweatdrop.

"True, but at least you're the Manager's helper. And the manager is your mom." Tails told her, "So, Cosmo could get fired if she ever threatens you." Cream smiled at him and nodded.

"Your right." Cream said, smiling proudly, "And of course, I need to still work at Victoria's Secret." She sighed and grabbed a cup of soda on the table where all of the sodas were.

"It's not fair. I still need to work while Amy and the others get a 2 week vacation until they go back to work." Cream said to herself, sipping on her now soda, "And I don't know about you, Tails."

"Well um, actually... I work at the mall as well." Tails said, blushing, "But it's not the important." Cream looked at him and smirked.

"Can you tell me what it is?" Cream asked to him, "Or I'll just make you say it." Tails gulped and blushed some more.

"Okay. But you have to promise not to tell anyone, got that?" Tails asked to her. Cream nodded and smiled.

"I promise." She told him. Tails sighed and took a deep breath.

"Okay. The place that I work is..." He said, but soon started to blush more, "I work at-"

"Hey Tails!" Silver shouted to him. Tails flinched lightly and soon Cream crossed her arms and pouted.

"Oh come on!" She said out loud, "What is it?!" Tails gulped but soon went over to Silver who was tapping his foot.

"What do you want, Silver?" Tails asked to him.

"I'm trying to impress Blaze with something, but I don't what to give her." Silver explained to her, "What do I do, Tails?" The two tailed fox thought about that and soon snapped his fingers.

"I got it! She's smart as Cream, you, and me, so she must like something about school or really hard math." Tails told him. Silver tilted his head and shook his head.

"What? No, I'm just good with math." Silver explained to him, "I'm a solid D person when it comes to other subjects." Tails sweatdrop and shook his head.

"Then your just worthless." Tails told him. Silver glared at him and crossed his arms.

"And to think, giving you another PC game." Silver said, crossing his arms. "Good bye, sir." Silver walked away as Tails just stared into him.

"You're heading towards the girl's bathroom." The two tailed fox told him. Silver stopped on his tracks and walked the other way.

"Whatever." He told him. Tails sighed and crossed his arms.

"Your going to the girl's locker room." He told him again. Silver blushed this time and went over to the two tailed fox.

"I hate you." He muttered. Tails just smirked at him.

"I know." Tails said to him, "And besides, I think I see Blaze coming our way." Silver had his head up and looked around the place.

"Blaze?! Where?!" He shouted to him. Tails sweatdrop and pointed in front of him. Silver looked and soon blushed.

"Gee, I didn't know that you were eager to see me." Blaze said, sounding happy, "I'm so touched right now." Silver blushed some more and nodded slowly.

"Yeah well, I don't usually do that to girls, but anything for you." Silver explained to her, "Besides, you're a really cool girl if you don't get mad all of the time." Blaze sweatdrop and giggled.

"Yeah. But my anger issues aren't that bad." Blaze told him, "But only if I get mad at you... painting my clothes a horrible color of green and putting on brown spots." She then glared at him making him scared.

"I can't believe you did that!" She shouted to him, "And that was even before we started dating!" Silver gulped and soon chuckled nervously.

"Listen, Blaze. I'm really sorry if I hurted you. In the past." Silver continued on, "But right now, it's the future. So, let's forget all of those horrible memories that we had since our childhood." Blaze looked at him and sighed.

"I guess you're right. I'm getting mad for no reason." Blaze said, crossing her arms, "And besides, I got you back by painting all of your boxers into a pink color." Silver stared into and shook his head.

"That's why all of my boxers were pink." Silver said to himself, "You're the one who did that!" Blaze looked at him and raspberried at him.

"Hey, you deserved it. And of course, it was a long time ago. It doesn't matter anymore like you said it." Blaze explained to him.

"I never said that it doesn't matter!" Silver shouted at her, "I said that it was from the past and that we should just forget about it!" Blaze stared into him and crossed her arms.

"Why don't we forget about it?" Blaze asked to him, "Like you said, it was from the past." Silver nodded to her and sighed.

"Hm... Needs more butter." Tails said, eating some popcorn. Silver turned his head and saw Tails eating some popcorn. The two tailed fox waved at him which made Silver sweatdrop.

"You're eating popcorn without me?" Cream asked, going to him, "What sort of boyfriend are?!" Tails chuckled and gave her some popcorn. Cream looked at it and took a few.

"That's what I thought." Cream said, eating some of the popcorn. Tails chuckled and looked around the gym.

"Have you seen any butter?" Tails asked to her. Cream shook her head and soon ate some more. Tails sighed and looked over to Blaze and Silver.

"Hm. You're right. It does need butter so that the argument between those two is better." Cream told him. Tails nodded but soon saw two figures walking outside of the gym.

"Who's going outside at a time like this?" Tails asked. Cream shrugged her shoulders and chuckled.

"It's near the summer, Tails." She told him, "I think I know why." She then winked at him which made him blush.

"Man, never thought of it that way." Tails said, eating the popcorn. Cream giggled and got another handful of popcorn.

"Sonic, this is so pretty!" Amy exclaimed, looking outside of the gym, "The sky has so many stars!" Sonic chuckled and putted his hands on his pockets.

"Yeah." He said, smiling down at her, "But the stars don't compare anything from you." Amy looked at him and blushed.

"Sonic..." She said. Sonic shushed her by putting his finger on her lips.

"Not now..." He said, leaning in. Amy blushed madly and soon had her heart racing really fast. As Sonic was about a few centimeters away from her lips, Lexie came behind him and giggled. Sonic stopped on his tracks and turned his head.

"Aww, that's so sweet." She told them, "Now I know that you two are definitely together!" She then had her phone on her hand and smirked at them. They both blushed hard and soon they ran over at her.

"Lexie! Give us that phone!" Sonic yelled at her. Amy nodded but was still blushing.

"No! I won't tell anyone! I promise!" She told them, "But I have to tell Chloe and Grace!" Amy blushed more and ran up to her.

"Lexie!" They both shouted. The light blue hedgehog giggled and soon clicked something on her phone. Sonic grabbed her phone quickly and went to the recorded video. Amy was next to him and soon he deleted it.

"You guys are mean." Lexie said, crossing her arms, "But at least I know that both of you guys like each other." They looked at her and blushed at the same time.

"Yeah well, you don't need to see us like that anymore." Sonic said, crossing his arms. Amy nodded fastly and crossed her arms as well.

"You guys are stubborn." Lexie said, smiling at them, "But that's what I like about a couple." They looked at her again and chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sonic said, smiling at her. Amy nodded and looked inside of the gym.

"And it looks like that DJ is putting another catchy song." Amy told them, "C'mon, Sonic! Let's dance!" She then grabbed his hand and dashed through the dance floor. Sonic blushed but smiled at the same time.

"Cute couple." Lexie said, having her arms on her back, "I wonder how the wedding will be..."

**Yeah, I'm so sorry that it took so long -_- And that this chapter wasn't long as I thought it would be. But a chapter is a chapter, right? Sorry if it wasn't good. The next chapter will be the end of Past and Future. :( Yes I know, the horror D: But this stuff happens a lot. But don't worry, GB Vs. BG will be more updated and I'm going to make other stories :P So it's still not the end of me.**

**Well, this is my 2nd to last Author's Note from this story, guys. I had fun making this story and now... See you guys! I hope I can make other stories! Bye! Oh and srry if I didn't use your OCs that much in this chapter, I'm just tired right now and now I want to sleep... =_=**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	41. Chapter 41:Summer Is Here

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters belong to SEGA**

**(Right now all the OCs the were used by me are now back at home to where they are. No OCs will be here :P Sorry for the inconvenience)**

**Here's Chapter 41! (The last chapter)**

**Past and Future**

_Few Days Later_

"It's Summer and I still need to work." Cream said, sighing and sweatdroping at the same time, "And to think, that right now I would be at the beach and hanging around with my friends." Cosmo overheard her by putting some hand sanitizer at a shelf. She then looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Oh please." She told her, "I doubt it. You would actually make out with Tails 24/7." Cream stared at her and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right." Cream told her, "I'm just bored right now and I want some company that isn't you." Cosmo glared at her and went back to her work. Cream sighed again and looked outside of the store.

Right in front of her, there was another store that haded games and electronics. The store that she is staring is no other than Game Stop. She sighed as she put her head on the counter.

"Um, hey Cream." Someone said slowly. Cream looked up from her sulking and looked up to the person who was talking to her.

"Yeah? Can I help you?" She asked, getting up from the counter. Once she saw a better view from the person, she smiled.

"Hey Tails." Cream said, "How come your here?" Tails shrugged his shoulders and looked around the place.

"I don't know. I just did." Tails said jokingly. Cream giggled and slided the paperwork that she had farther away from her.

"So, you work here in the mall?" Cream asked, looking at his grey striped shirt that has his name on a tag. The two tailed fox nodded and looked down at his name tag.

"Yup. And you wouldn't believe where I work at." Tails said, winking at her. Cream blushed and shook her head repeatedly.

"Well? What is it?" She asked to him.

"Okay. So like, I work right in front of you." Tails said, pointing at the store behind him, "So, that pretty makes us neighbors from the mall." Cream stared at him and then at the store.

"You work at GameStop?" She asked to him again. Tails nodded to her. "Wow. I always thought that you would work at an electronics store. I guess I was right." Tails chuckled nervously and shook his head.

"So, how about you? How does it feel to be a 15-year-old?" Tails asked to her. The cream-colored rabbit shrugged her shoulders and looked at the cashier.

"Eh. It's fine." She said, sighing, "I'm just bored right now. I mean, how come my mom doesn't want me to go and hang out with my friends? I mean, its Summer! You're supposed to have fun, right?" She then look over to Tails, who was texting in his phone.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked, looking at her. Cream sighed and sweatdrop.

"Forget what I just said." She told him. The two tailed fox nodded and went back texting on his phone. Cream then looked at the stack of papers and shook her head.

"Seriously... Leaving a 15-year-old doing paper work." Cream said to herself, looking at the first sheet of paper, "Oh. There taxes." She said again. She then looked that it was signed by her mom so she just needed to send it back to the taxers. She then opened a cabinet and took out envelopes out of it. Tails noticed her and the big stack of paper work.

"You need help, Cream?" Tails asked to her. The cream-colored rabbit nodded and did the first envelope. Tails then looked at the papers and took one out.

"Thanks Tails." Cream told him, "I never actually thought that we would be such good friends." She then blushed and shook her head.

"It's fine. I never thought that I would hang out with you either." Tails told her, "So I guess, were even?" Cream smiled at him and finished her 5th envelope.

"Yup were even." Cream said, putting her hands on the table. She then smiled at him and forgot that she was in a store. Tails forgot as well. They both leaned in slowly as their lips were only a few inches away.

When they were close, a loud 'BANG!' sound was heard. They both looked at where the sound was and saw that Cosmo, who 'accidentally' pushed a cart full of perfume, was on the floor.

"Cosmo!" Vanilla shouted, walking up to her. Cream then looked at her mom and started to have her body jump with joy. Will this be the day where Cosmo will get fired?

"I'm so sorry, ma'am! I didn't mean to!" Cosmo explained to her, "You see, I was putting some hand sanitizers here and didn't notice the perfumes and-"

"The sign is right here." Vanilla told her, pointing at the sign that says 'Perfumes'. "The hand sanitizers go there." She then pointed at the other side and soon Cosmo started to gulp.

"She's going to get fired." Cream whispered to the two tailed fox. Tails nodded to her and soon went back looking at the scene.

"I'm s-sorry!" Cosmo stammered, "How about I clean this up and you just go and relax, okay?" The older rabbit stared at her and soon pointed at her chest.

"Cosmo the Seedrian, you're fired!" She shouted at her. Cosmo then had her eyes widen and fell down to the floor.

"Fired?" She whispered to herself, "I never got fired in my life!" Vanilla then stared at her and went down to her level.

"Well you just did." She whispered to her, "Cream, you'll still be what you are right now, I now need to find another employee." Cream nodded and inside her head she started to dance the shuffle.

Cosmo then got up and stared at Tails. She then started to cry and ran away from their. Tails then didn't felt sorry for her, he just shrugged his shoulders and went back helping Cream with the paper work.

"Thanks again." She told him. The two tailed fox nodded to her.

"Your welcome, Cream." He said, smiling at her. Cream blushed and started to work with the taxes again along with her new boyfriend, Tails.

xxxx

"Pepperoni pizza, coming right up!" Rouge exclaimed happily to the customer. She then skated towards the kitchen and went over to Earl.

"Okay big buddy, we need a pepperoni pizza! On the double!" She shouted at him. Earl grunted as always and started to turn on the stove again.

"Earl! We need an extra cheese pizza!" Sonia exclaimed to her. He grunted again and went over wetted the flour.

"Earl! I need a mushroom pizza on table 12!" Tikal shouted, going next to him, "And we're so busy today!" Earl nodded at her and putted a pizza in the stove. Tikal then helped him and saw Blaze made a pizza in 5 minutes.

"Pepperoni pizza, order up!" She then gave the pizza to Rouge, "Sonia, we need a Pepsi on the double!" Sonia nodded to her and went over to the refrigerator.

"Where's Amy?!" Rouge shouted, once she was out of the kitchen, she placed a fake smile and went over to a table, "Here's your pizza, sir." The man nodded and got the pizza. Rouge them skated back towards the kitchen and slumped down to the wall.

"I need water." The white bat said, wiping a sweat away from her head, "I'm so tired." Sonia nodded to her and started to get out a water of bottle.

"Hey guys, sorry it took so long," Amy said, holding up a few envelopes, "I was going to give you your checks." Tikal nodded to her and was still helping Earl with the pizzas.

"Man, were so busy today." Blaze said, flicking fire on her index finger, "Even the day before that." Amy nodded and started to help Rouge get up from the floor.

"Before Julliana was gone, it wasn't this full." Sonia said, putting a pizza next to Blaze, "But right now, its a mad house out there!" The girls nodded along with Earl.

"So, when are we going to have a break and close the restaurant for a few days?" Tikal asked, putting cheese on the pizza, "It's already Summer, so why don't we get a break?" Amy thought about it and shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea." She told her. She then saw the door opened and an old friend of hers came. She then had her eyes widen and she skated over to the person.

"Shadow!" Amy exclaimed, hugging him, "Long time no see, huh?" Shadow nodded to her and looked around the place.

"Wow. The rumors were true." Shadow said, looking around, "This place has been popular since the beginning of Summer!" Amy blushed and looked around as well.

"Yeah, but me and the girls are still seeing if we can have a break for a few days." Amy told him, "It's so tiring, that it even made Rouge fall off of her balance." Shadow sweatdrop and saw Sonia skating over to a table.

"So, are you here to stay or to go? Please say to go." Amy said, getting her notebook, "This place is packed." Shadow nodded to her.

"Um, yeah. To go." He answered to her, "I want a small pepperoni pizza." Amy nodded and wrote that down.

"And for a drink?" She asked to him. Shadow thought about it and snapped his fingers.

"Dr. Pepper." He told her. Amy nodded and putted the pencil on her ear.

"Coming right up!" She exclaimed happily, zooming off towards the kitchen. Shadow sweatdrop and saw that Sonia was already done with her shift and was relaxing on a table.

"Jeez, working at a restaurant for less that a year is tiring." Sonia said, putting her hands on her back and started to feel a few cracks coming out. "Ow my back." She then cracked her knuckles and sighed.

"Amy! This is tiring!" Sonia shouted at her, "I want Julliana back!" Amy skated over her and started looked down to a big stack of money.

"Look how much we got!" Amy exclaimed, showing her the money, "If we keep this up, then we should have a week off!" Sonia stared at her and fell off of her seat. Amy stared at her and looked down at her.

"Sonia? You okay?" Amy asked to her. Sonia got up and a few more cracks here heard. Amy then looked at her.

"Ouch. My back." Sonia said, rubbing her back, "I worked so much that now when I bend down, it always cracks." Amy sweatdrop and looked at the kitchen.

"How about having the day off and be here tomorrow, okay?" Amy asked to her. Sonia nodded and went over to the employee's room. She then got her bag and took out her roller skates.

"Is that, Sonic's sister?" Shadow asked to the pink hedgehog. Amy looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah. Her name's Sonia." Amy told him, "Oh and your pizza will be ready in a few minutes." Then, there was smoke coming out of the kitchen and Amy facepalmed.

"Maybe more." She told him, "Sorry Shadow, it's just that were so busy that we don't have time to use the stove. We need Blaze's powers so that we can make the pizza." Shadow nodded slowly and saw Sonia coming out of the employee's room.

"Amy! We need your help! Blaze accidentally burned Table 6's pizza." Rouge told her, getting out of the kitchen and having dust all over her. Tikal got out and started to cough.

"Oh man. Blaze should really be more careful." Tikal said, "Now me and Earl have to start all over again." Rouge sweatdrop and got out her compact.

"Oh god, now I need to change!" Rouge shouted, going to the bathroom, "Tikal! I need your help!" Tikal sweatdrop and went over to her.

Lastly, Blaze got out and haded her hair with dust and she blinked a few times when a small flick of fire was on her finger.

"Evil!" She shouted, making the fire go away, "I will _never _use this fire again!" Amy sweatdrop and went over to them.

"Can't believe that Earl is still there and not coming out." Amy said, looking at the smokey kitchen, "Shadow, can you help us?" The black hedgehog looked at her and nodded his head.

"Yeah sure." He told her, "So, you pretty much work here?" Amy looked at him and nodded slowly.

"Yup. But it isn't that hard." Amy told him, going to the kitchen and holding her nose and mouth, "It's like a routine." She then took out a fire extinguisher and went over to where it is burned.

"This will be the last time we ask Blaze's help." Amy said, pointing at the burned pizza and pressing the handle. It then showed the white foam out and soon the smoke slowly cleared away.

Shadow looked at her and then at the pizza.

"That was my pizza, wasn't it?" Shadow asked to her. Amy sweatdrop and nodded slowly.

"Poor Earl. He needs to clean all of this up." Amy said, putting the extinguisher away and taking out a broom.

"Hey Shadow, we already gave everybody's orders today and now it will soon be quitting time." Amy told him, "So, once everybody is out, can you put the 'Sorry were closed' sign?" Shadow stared at her for a minute and nodded. She then smiled at him.

"Great! Now all I have to do now is help Earl with this." Amy said, pointing at the floor, which everywhere has dust.

"Uh... Yeah." Shadow said, looking around the kitchen, "Wow it's dirty." Amy rolled her eyes and soon Blaze came in clean.

"This fire is evil! I will never use it for work again!" Blaze shouted, putting her fingers away, "This will cause Chaos all over the world!"

"Wow, you just noticed that, didn't you?" Rouge asked to her, wiping her hands with a paper towel, "I noticed that since the beginning of the school year." Blaze glared at her and just sighed.

"Now girls, we all know that Blaze has some anger issues and that's why fire comes out," Tikal told them, "But we all don't think of her powers, we think of her attitude." Blaze stared at her while Rouge started to laugh.

"Good one, Tikal!" She said, smiling at her. The orange echidna nodded to her and soon saw almost all the customers were gone.

"Wow. Quitting time is near." Tikal told them, "I can't believe that the day is almost over!" Rouge sweatdrop along Blaze and soon they heard the door open.

"Customers? The restaurant is already closed." Rouge told them, "How come there are-"

"Hey Rouge." Knuckles said, being behind her, "Did you miss me?" Rouge flinched and turned her head towards him.

"What? Just because I was nice to you at the dance, doesn't mean that I'm going to be nice to you in another day." Rouge told him, "And besides, I'm busy right now."

"Evil... Evil..." Blaze kept on going and looked at her hand, "I would never use this again!" Tikal rolled her eyes and then took out her phone.

"So, how was work?" Sonic asked to them. All the girls looked at him confusingly and tilted their heads.

"I'm sorry, did you just ask how was work?" Rouge asked to him, "Well, I don't know about these guys but right now the business is overboard!" The girls nodded and then Amy came out, coughing and having dust on her red dress.

"Okay, I'm half-way done with the floor." Amy told them, coughing again, "Earl is doing mostly all of it." She then went inside again and started to sweep once more.

"What was that all about?" Silver asked.

"Blaze here accidentally burned a small pepperoni pizza when trying to make things faster." Rouge explained to them, "And it worked, a few times, and now that's why Blaze is saying 'Evil' and Amy and Earl are cleaning the kitchen. If you do the math then that means-"

"We have the day off and relax until Amy and Earl are over." Tikal said happily, "And finally, we get to relax and enjoy that day." Rouge looked at her and nodded.

"So, any ideas for the Summer?" Tikal asked to them, "Me, Knuckles, and our parents are going to a cruise ship, but we'll not be leaving until next week."

"Lucky, I'm going to visit my parents for 3 weeks." Rouge told her, "And their so old style! They think I'm going to be an etiquette person once I get back and it will be so boring..." Blaze patted her back.

"Were so sorry for you." Blaze told her. Rouge sniffed and sighed.

"So? What about you guys?" She asked to them.

"Me? Well, my dad is going to Europe again along with my mom so I'm pretty much going to be alone in the house with my sister." Silver told them, "It's going to suck. My little sister would just go to Disney Jr. and see all of those kiddie shows." All of them sweatdrop and shook their heads.

"So, what about you?" Silver asked to the lavender cat. Blaze looked at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Couldn't think between going to Orlando Resorts or going to Hollywood." Blaze explained to him, "My parents won a game show and now they want me to go with them. But I don't where... Hollywood... It has all of the stars... Orlando Resorts... Has MANY roller coasters and food. Hm..."

"Forgot what I just said..." Silver said, sweatdropping, "What about you, Sonic?"

"Me?" The blue hedgehog asked, pointing at himself, "Well, me, Manic, and Sonia are going somewhere with our parents. Something about World..."

"It's true." Both Manic and Sonia said at the same time. Sonic flinched and had his right eye twitch.

"You guys don't usually talk at the same time." Sonic told them, "Who are you two!? Where are my real brother and sister?!" They both rolled their eyes and Sonia had her hands on her hips.

"Oh please, Sonic. The only time when we all say things at the same time is when we order somewhere like Applebee's or another fast restaurant." Manic nodded and soon Amy came again.

"Blaze, what the heck have you done with the kitchen? The whole place is a mess!" Amy exclaimed, "I can't finish it all by myself!" Blaze then looked at her.

"Sorry, Amy." Blaze said to her, "I'll help." Amy looked at her hands and then to her dress.

"I look like a dust freak, don't I?" She asked to them. They all nodded as Amy chuckled nervously. "That's what I thought." She then sighed and tried to dust herself off.

"So, how is it being the manager of Pizza Parlor?" Sonic asked to her. Amy shrugged her shoulders and cleaned her quills.

"Not bad." She told him.

"Hey, did you guys even notice the initials of Pizza Parlor? Its-" Silver said, but got interrupted by Amy.

"PP. Yeah, we get it." Amy told him. Silver then laughed.

"Hah! I made you say PP." Silver said, laughing again. Amy stared at him and shook her head.

"So, what are you going to do over to Summer, Amy?" Sonic asked to her. The pink hedgehog looked at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea." She answered to him, "Though I might go to beach, an arcade, maybe going to the mall and-"

"He meant like going somewhere out of the place." Sonia said, sweatdropping.

"Oh! Then, nothing." Amy answered to him, "I have no idea what I'm going to do."

Cream and Tails both went inside of the restaurant and were talking about smart things.

"So when Columbus found the land, he named a place around in Ohio his name?" Tails asked to her. Cream nodded and sighed.

"It's complicated." She told him, "Though it's not that hard. You see-"

"Oh my god, it's Summer and you keep on talking about school!" Rouge exclaimed, "Give it a break! It's finally Summer and your wasting it with lectures!" The cream-colored rabbit looked at her with shocked.

"Wow. I never thought it would be in you, Rouge." Knuckles, patting her head. The white bat blushed and shook her head.

"It's just that I don't want anybody talking about school after 3 days after about it." Rouge explained, "Especially when it's coming from Cream." Cream glared at her and sighed.

"Gee Rouge, that's so nice of you." Cream told her, "By the way, where's Sonic and Amy?" They all looked confused at her and looked behind them.

Amy and Sonic were nowhere to be found and soon Rouge started to groan.

"Where are they?!" Rouge asked, "Man, sometimes I think that their getting too much." They all looked at her sweatdrop.

"Seriously, right after when the story is going to end!" Jet shouted out of nowhere. Tikal stared at him and went over to him.

"Were on live." She whispered to him. Jet stared at her and soon started to blush.

"Oh god!" He exclaimed, "I did _not _now!" Storm chuckled had his arms crossed.

"You actually made the last chapter blow." Wave whispered to him, she then looked at her watch on her wrist and gasped. "I'm late for my appointment!" Tikal looked at her.

"Seriously?" She asked to her. The purple swallow nodded fastly and ran off towards the restaurant's exit.

"Is this over yet?" Silver whispered to Knuckles, " 'Cause right now I need to go to another story." The red echidna looked at him and sighed.

"Just after the chapter is over, okay?" Knuckles asked to him. The white hedgehog nodded slowly and went back to whatever he was doing.

"Can we go to the other scene now? Were out of ideas talking you know." Blaze said, having her hands on her hips and is glaring at the camera.

xxxx

"Heh heh, thanks Amy for sneaking us out." Sonic said, winking at her and is laying down next to a tree. Amy nodded at him and sitted next to him.

"I agree." She told him, "They just kept on talking and talking." Sonic chuckled and putted his arms around his neck and layed down on the tree. Amy smiled at him and layed down next to him.

"Hey Sonic," Amy told him, "Since school is done and next we'll be Sophomores, will this... Uh, you know, the _hang out _will be more than just that?" Sonic stared at her and blushed.

"Well, I never thought about it, but..." Sonic kept on going, "We like each other, we liked almost everything..." Amy looked at him.

"Get to the point." She scolded at him. Sonic sweatdrop and just got to where he was going to say.

"Okay. What I want to say is..." Sonic blushed, "That I like and I want you to be my..." He then started to stammer and blushed hard, "G-girlfriend..." Amy blushed as well and looked at him.

"Sonic..." She whispered, leaning in to him. Sonic looked at her and leaned in as well.

"Ames..." He whispered to her. They both looked at each other and they soon embraced together to a long kiss. They both pulled away slowly and stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Sonikku..."

"I love you too, Ames.."

_**The End**_

**Oh man, never thought that doing to the last chapter will take me so long ^-^' Sorry for the long delay, I was busy with some stuff and now I'm done with the series of 'Past and Future'! Hey, don't cry, there's going to be a sequel next month ^^ So don't feel so down.**

**Also don't forget to read my new story, **_**Last Nightmare**_**, also a SonAmy fic :3 Thank you for reading my first story ever on FF *bows* Now, it's time for me to say good-bye. Please have your last reviews here in the story and I might bring the sequel to 'Past and Future' earlier than it is :) **

**Bye my people! Until the next update of GB Vs. BG or another story! XD I hope that this was a good ending! X3 **

**~MoonlightStar400**


End file.
